A sombra e o sol
by Sion Neblina
Summary: "... cobiçado em silêncio pelo poderoso cardeal, a única coisa que o salvava da lasciva do mestre seria sua suposta castidade..." fic inspirada pelo filme "O feitiço de Áquilla" IKKI X SHAKA
1. O cavaleiro Negro  Prólogo

_**A sombra e o sol**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu só pego seus personagens emprestados para viajar um pouco. Texto sem fim lucrativo apenas para diversão dos fãs._

Sinopse: _"... Era cobiçado em silêncio pelo poderoso cardeal, e a única coisa que o salvava da lasciva do duque era sua suposta castidade..."_

_O que acontece quando o homem mais poderoso do império descobre que aquele que era objeto do seu mais ardente desejo estava longe de ser o santo que ele imaginava? Um feitiço que condenariam dois amantes a viver sempre juntos e eternamente separados..._

_Fic baseada no filme O feitiço do Áquilla. IKKIXSHAKA - CAMUSXMILO_

_**N/A:**__**Romance, Angst, tragédia, fantasia, Yaoi, lemon**__. Leitura recomendada para __**maiores de 18 anos**__. Conterá descrição e insinuação de sexo, violência, linguagem imprópria, distorção de valores, inclusive religiosos. Texto de caráter altamente erótico, leitura recomendada para pessoas de mente aberta e sexualidade aflorada, que não se ofendem com nada do que foi citado. A vocês parabéns e boa leitura!_

**O cavaleiro negro**

**Prólogo**

_**"O tempo nos paga com Terra & pó, e com um escuro e silencioso caixão.**_

_**Lembre-se, minha criança: Sem inocência a cruz é apenas ferro,**_

_**esperança é apenas uma ilusão..."**_

_**Bless the child – Nightwish**_

_-OOO-_

O cavaleiro seguiu pelo pântano. Estava cansado, já não suportava mais fugir. E pensar que ele, alguém que já esteve disposto a dar a vida pela igreja, agora era mais um fugitivo da chamada Santa inquisição. Ingênuo, arrogante! Penitenciava-se em pensamento, enquanto seguia pela trilha enlameada daquele pântano imundo.

Suspirou, não poderia passar a vida inteira fugindo. O que era? Um homem ou um rato?

Passou as mãos nos espessos cabelos loiros. Estava com sede, mas a água ali era pútrida.

— Bem, Milo Seferis, sobrevivestes a bastinha da Jutlândia para ser derrotado por um pântano imundo! — riu com ironia — Isso não é digno para quem já foi considerado a melhor espada de Swein...

Caiu de joelhos e levou a mão às costelas, depois verificando o sangue que continuava a jorrar do seu ferimento. Sim, morreria ali, traído e desonrado.

Deitou-se no chão coberto por uma camada de neve e levou a mão ao peito onde a imensa cruz vermelha, símbolo máximo da Ordem do Templo descansava; estava exausto, cansado de fugir, cansado de sofrer.

Ouviu o galope de cavalos; sorriu. Não, o cardeal não o deixaria escapar tão fácil, ele o único que fora capaz de abrir a boca e denunciar seus crimes, único homem que poderia entregá-lo ao santo ofício.

Milo se pôs de pé e puxou a pesada espada. Morreria lutando não importava quão ferido e cansado estivesse.

Os cavaleiros cardinalícios o cercaram.

— Tu és o fugitivo da bastilha da Jutlândia, renda-se, ou morra! – disse o capitão erguendo a espada. Milo mirou seus adversários, seis ao todo. Homens arrogantes que carregavam a cruz negra, símbolo do cardeal, senhor de toda Escandinávia.

— Vocês são quem conhecerão a morte nesse pântano se insistirem em lutar comigo! – respondeu o templário.

— Cavaleiro tolo, enfrentará todos nós? Os melhores homens do senhor cardeal? — insistiu o capitão — Renda-se, vossa eminência o quer com vida!

— Jamais! — gritou Milo se precipitando contra a armada cardinalícia, derrubando dois dos cavaleiros ao chão.

Uma luta violenta se iniciou, o som das espadas se chocando, os golpes se seguindo. Milo tombou dois dos adversários com certa facilidade, mas ainda restavam quatro. O templário estava ferido, sabia que não conseguiria derrotar todos, sua intenção era morrer com honra, nunca mais voltaria à bastilha, nunca mais ficaria a mercê do cardeal.

Atirou-se com fúria contra os adversário, mas logo uma espada atravessou seu ombro, fazendo-o tombar, ainda assim, o indômito cavaleiro se ergueu, trocou a espada de mão e voltou a combater.

— É um homem destemido, templário! — disse o italiano, chefe da guarda do cardeal — Mas não viverá por isso!

O capitão desceu do cavalo, vendo o restante dos seus homens caídos, uns feridos, outros mortos.

— Será uma honra matar um homem como você, cavaleiro!

Ergueu a espada e, nesse momento, um vulto atravessou a sua frente. Um cavaleiro de armadura negra, montado num cavalo igualmente negro o golpeou, derrubando sua espada. O capitão cardinalício, aturdido, tombou pra trás, procurando com os olhos, no pântano escurecido pelo rigoroso inverno, mas nada viu.

— O que foi isso? Um demônio? — exclamou correndo e recuperando a espada.

— Escutem homens de Vaskália! — ouviram a voz forte e grave como um trovão. Todos os combatentes procuraram com os olhos — Se desejam viver, abandonem esse pântano e deixem esse homem em paz!

— Quem nos fala? — o líder militar perguntou, olhando entre as árvores.

— Eu sou o demônio que irá tirar a vida do cardeal! Levem ao duque esse recado. Digam-lhe que o lobo solitário não está morto e voltará para se vingar!

O capitão da guarda, que era supersticioso como todo homem daquela época, montou seu cavalo, chamando seus homens que ainda respiravam. Logo deixavam o pântano, correndo como se fugisse de demônios.

Milo olhou ao redor, procurando por aquele que salvara sua vida.

— Eu não acredito em fantasmas! Mostre-se a mim! Tenho uma dívida contigo e só o deixarei depois que saldá-la!

— Homens não têm dívidas com sombras. — a voz grave disse, enquanto o seu dono saía de trás de uma árvore.

Milo encarou o cavaleiro de armadura negra que se mostrou sobre seu cavalo. Observou-o atentamente; seus olhos azul turquesa eram frios e sua expressão era dura, um rosto jovem, embora marcado por uma profunda cicatriz entre as sobrancelha que se estendia sobre o nariz e terminava próximo a curva dos olhos. Milo se concentrou no emblema do pássaro em sua armadura; há muito não via aquele emblema, mas ele lhe era terrivelmente familiar.

— Quem és tu que me fala? — perguntou o templário curioso.

— Há muito não escuto meu próprio nome. — respondeu o cavaleiro negro — Costumavam chamar-me de capitão Ikki Marlborough.

— O capitão Marlborough está morto há dez anos. — disse o cristão — Quem és tu?

— Morto? — o cavaleiro negro repetiu baixo — Sim, há dez anos estou morto e vago como um fantasma.

— Pensei que tu não passavas de lenda... — disse Milo — Como pode ser verdade? Ouvir um poema a vosso respeito, só que julguei que apenas fosse uma lenda. Isso se deu há 10 anos!

— Sim, há dez anos vago por Bergen, solitário. — respondeu o moreno — O que se fala ao meu respeito?

— Que desafiaste o cardeal e Roma, que foi o único homem que fez isso em Bergen.

Ikki encarou o loiro, seriamente, seus olhos não demonstraram a dor da alma, mas ele ensaiou um lamento que não teve como evitar.

— Não sabes o quanto isso me custou.

— Posso imaginar...

— Não, não pode. — respondeu o moreno e mirou o sangue que ensopava a túnica branca templária do loiro — Tu és um cavaleiro da igreja, por que o cardeal Vaskália o persegue?

— Por que enviei a Roma informações que ele não gostaria que deixassem Bergen, então, ele... — Milo se sentiu tonto e sua visão ficou embaçada, estava perdendo sangue — Ele inventou calúnias para que fosse preso e enforcado, só que consegui fugir...

Ikki desceu do cavalo e se aproximou do templário.

— Venha comigo, cavaleiro, precisa cuidar desse ferimento.

— Não se preocupe... — disse antes de cair desmaiado.

Quando acordou, o grego estava deitado numa cama de feno no que parecia ser uma caverna. Uma lareira levava calor à habitação no frio inverno escandinavo. Observou as ataduras em seu tórax, tentando se recordar dos fatos em si. Pela entrada da caverna, podia ver a manhã clara e os picos cobertos de neve de Bergen. Sentou-se, com alguma dificuldade, envolvendo-se com o cobertor que tinha cheiro de lavanda.

— Pensei que nunca acordaria. — a voz grave fez eco pelas paredes da caverna, e uma sombra foi projetada pelo fogo quando o homem que o salvara se aproximou.

— Capitão Marlborough, então é verdade? — murmurou o cavaleiro.

— Sim, é verdade. Agora descanse, não deves forçar o ferimento. Beba. — Ikki lhe entregou uma cuia com água e depois foi para a saída da caverna assoviando e chamando um falcão negro que pousou em seu braço. Ele então afagou a cabeça do animal e seguiu conversando com o mesmo para fora da caverna. Milo ponderou sobre sua situação; era um desertor, com certeza estava sendo caçado por todos os cantos de Bergen, lugar para onde os oficiais cardinalícios o seguiam desde que deixara a bastilha da Jutlândia. Não podia ficar ali e arriscar a vida do ex-capitão da guarda real. Embora muitos falassem que Marlborough fosse um traidor, o que se sussurrava nos guetos de Bergen era outra história, uma história tão assustadora e sinistra quanto fantástica.

Milo estremeceu ao pensar na história, o conto proibido que levou seu autor a fogueira por ordens do cardeal Vaskália. Durante anos achara que o capitão Marlborough fosse apenas uma lenda, embora conhecesse pessoas que juravam tê-lo conhecido; dez anos não era tanto tempo, mas muitas primaveras...

Ergueu-se com dificuldade, procurando sua túnica, mas não a achando, estava apenas com as roupas íntimas. Andou até a entrada da caverna; o seu anfitrião estava cortando lenha. Milo reparou mais nele, o corpo forte e jovem era coberto por pequenas, mas profundas cicatrizes. Seu olhar demonstrava introspecção enquanto fazia o trabalho de partir a madeira com os golpes do machado.

— Preciso chegar até Swein. — disse Milo — Lá me reunirei com meus companheiros, seguirei para Roma onde denunciarei Vaskália.

— Não será necessário. — a voz grave falou tranquilamente — Eu matarei Vaskália daqui a duas luas...

— Duas luas? Mas...?

— Não faça perguntas, senhor templário, quando menos souber melhor para o senhor. — cortou o moreno — Há dez anos espero por esse momento, e nada e nem ninguém poderá me impedir.

— Não pretendo impedi-lo, mas posso ajudá-lo. — falou Milo — Vaskália também tirou de mim muita coisa que amava, ele tirou de mim a coisa mais importante a um homem, a liberdade...

— Mais importante? — o moreno deixou escapar um sorriso amargo — Não tens noção do que é sofrimento, meu caro cristão...

Milo bufou irritado.

— Tortura, dor, traição e humilhação não são sofrimentos suficientes pra você, caro capitão?

— Ando torturado e dolorido há dez anos, mas não desejo compartilhar contigo essa terrível história, entre e se alimente. Deves partir antes do pôr-do-sol.

Milo observou o rapaz, confuso, enquanto o capitão renegado voltava a cortar a lenha. Resolveu se calar, voltou para dentro da caverna, reparando na pequena mesa rústica onde havia pão, carne e leite, resolveu se alimentar, precisaria de forças para andar até a primeira vila onde arranjaria um cavalo e seguiria até Swein.

O capitão Marlborough entrou algumas horas depois, reabastecendo a lareira com lenha. Milo reparou na chaminé de pedra improvisada que evitava que a caverna concentrasse a fumaça, tornando o ambiente limpo e agradável. Ele deveria estar naquele lugar há muito tempo; pensou, e analisou que estavam muito distante de Bergen, naquelas terras inóspitas que cortavam o pântano amaldiçoado de _Loreentown_. O templário não conseguia tirar a história que ouvira sobre Marlborough e sua desgraça. Seria fantasia ou realidade? Não sabia, teria que confirmar suas dúvidas, e isso poderia, inclusive, levá-lo a morte.

O sol principiava a se esconder sob as montanhas geladas. Ikki assoviou, chamando o falcão para que voltasse, mas não o viu no céu. Voltou-se para a caverna, ele voltaria, ele sempre voltava.

O cavaleiro templário já estava vestido em sua túnica e calças e havia pegado a espada que o capitão deixara sobre uma pedra.

— Estou pronto para partir, capitão Marlborough, se é que esse é verdadeiramente seu nome.

— Já não tenho nomes e vivo como um fantasma. — respondeu o moreno — Siga pela trilha das árvores altas, isso o protegerá de salteadores até que chegue a vila de Tristiyn, lá procure um homem chamado Vincelaus Imperius, ele o colocará numa balsa até Swein.

— Por que está me ajudando?

O sorriso amargo do capitão bailou novamente em seus lábios.

— Porque alguém me ajudou há anos atrás, embora eu preferisse que me tivessem deixado morrer. Agora vá...

Milo não respondeu, mirou o horizonte que escurecia, enquanto ouvia os passos do outro cavaleiro voltando para a caverna. O templário resolveu seguir seu caminho, andou alguns metros, mas se voltou; precisava saber, a curiosidade era mais forte que ele. Voltou a passos rápidos para a morada do cavaleiro negro; tudo já era breu e uma grande lua se ergueu no céu com o cantar das aves de rapina.

Correu, sem nem mesmo saber por que para a entrada da caverna.

— Marlborough! — chamou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando o imenso lobo negro soltou sobre si com fúria. O cavaleiro protegeu o rosto e golpeou o forte animal com o pé, mas os caninos brancos se faziam cada vez mais perto da sua garganta.

— Deus! — exclamou Milo tentando sacar a espada, mas o animal segurou seu pulso o fazendo gritar.

— Não! — uma suave, mas imperiosa voz proferiu as palavras. Como encantado, o lobo se afastou em direção a ela. Milo arregalou os olhos ao ver deixar a caverna um homem alto, vestido numa túnica branca, coberta por uma capa preta. Seus olhos eram o azul do céu e seus cabelos longos e loiros bailavam por seus ombros com a brisa noturna, tornando sua imagem ainda mais fantasmagórica.

— Deus! És carne ou espírito? — indagou o cavaleiro chocado.

O jovem loiro sorriu com certa melancolia que se refletiu em seus olhos, antes de responder.

— Eu sou tristeza...

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Agradecimentos especiais a minha amiga, Fátima Vagabond que me inspirou com lindas fics a escrever essa história, a ideia de fazer Milo um templário veio da fic dessa autora maravilhosa chamada A ordem do templo, vale a pena conferir.

./historia/90471/A_Ordem_do_Templo

Beijos antecipados a todos que leram e em especial aos que fazem a gentileza de deixar um comentário.

**Sion Neblina**

**Postada em: 18/09/2010**


	2. Santo profano

**Santo profano**

**1 Capítulo**

_**"O mundo está cheio de Reis e Rainhas**_

_**Que cegam seus olhos e roubam seus sonhos**_

_**É o céu e o inferno, é sim**_

_**Eles lhe dirão que o preto é realmente branco**_

_**Que a lua é apenas o sol à noite"**_

_**Heaven and Hell - Black Sabbath**_

Milo mirava o jovem atentamente, enquanto este enfaixava seu pulso machucado pelas presas do lobo. O animal agora estava na entrada da caverna uivando para a imensa lua amarelada que aparecia no céu, dando um clima ainda mais sinistro a noite fria.

— Perdoe o _Navarre_, ele apenas me defendeu. — disse o jovem misterioso. O templário nada respondeu. Estava estarrecido, sua mente tentando achar alguma lógica naquela história.

— Pronto. — finalizou o trabalho o outro homem — Isso evitará que infeccione. Agora posso saber o que um cavaleiro de igreja faz depois do pântano de _Loreentown_? Foi o cardeal quem o mandou me procurar? Enfim ele me encontrou.

Milo piscou confuso várias vezes, encarando o olhar do mais azul céu a sua frente. Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer. Se aquele fosse quem pensava, sua alma estava perdida...

— Diga-me por que veio, templário? — insistiu o jovem de capa preta, sacando uma adaga muito rapidamente e colocando-a contra o pescoço do cavaleiro — Se foi para me levar de volta a _Gloucester_, informo que não estou disposto a aceitar.

O cavaleiro sentiu a frieza do metal contra sua pele febril. Fechou os olhos fortemente, entoando uma oração baixa. Entretanto, quando sua voz foi ouvida, não foi uma oração o que ela entoou.

"_Seus cabelos eram feixes de luz, a luz do próprio sol..."_

"_Sua pele era a neve que cobria os montes de Bergen;"_

"_Pedaços de céu eram seus olhos; a voz era a brisa que o vento trás..."__*1_

O loiro misterioso afastou o punhal do pescoço do cavaleiro, lentamente, mirando-o com um olhar confuso, para depois colocar a mão fria sobre sua testa.

— Está com febre. Acaso deliras? — perguntou guardando o punhal sob a capa.

— O poema maldito! A peça contra Vaskália! Não pode ser real...

— Acalme-se, cavaleiro! — insistiu o outro rapaz, notando que o templário demonstrava muita comoção em seu rosto.

— Devo estar louco. — Milo afundou as mãos nos cabelos espessos — Deus, salve-me... — voltou seus olhos azuis esverdeados para os pedaços de céu do rapaz a sua frente — Fale-me seu nome, meu jovem...

— Já não tenho nome...

— Fale-me seu nome agora! — gritou o cavaleiro, nervoso.

— Shaka. Shaka de Wessex, conde de Gloucester... Um fantasma!

As lágrimas se formaram nos olhos do cavaleiro e ele tombou para trás, aturdido.

— O príncipe...

— Um dia, fui. — sorriu Shaka.

"_O cheiro de sua pele levava o frescor dos bosques de Bergen para quem quer que o tocasse..."_

Milo balbuciou, antes de cair desmaiado.

-OOO-

**Bergen, Escandinávia 10 anos antes**:

_Carta a sua santidade o papa Eugênio IV__1__,_

_Como solicitado por vossa eminência, estou em Bergen, fiorde ocidental, ao norte da Noruega há 10 anos, para conciliação do cristianismo nessa parte da Europa, onde, até então, a essência da religião pagã continuava a imperar. Desde então, tenho mandado inúmeras correspondências a vossa santidade, a respeito de todas as igrejas construídas, abadias e mosteiros, e sobre cada jovem que, para minha alegria, se converte ao verdadeiro Deus, nosso senhor Jesus. Contudo, a influência pagã continua forte e atuante, precisando de um esforço único dos nossos eclesiásticos e soldados para exterminá-la, se assim for à vontade de Deus._

_A guerra é dura, mas em meio a tudo isso há boas notícias. Como é sabido por vossa santidade, há dez anos está sobre meus cuidados o jovem infante da casa de Wessex, tataraneto do nosso saudoso Haakon I, primeiro rei cristão desse lugar. Devo confessar a vossa santidade que o mancebo não pode ser comparado a outra coisa que não um anjo. Um anjo em beleza e pureza, mas não só isso; é um jovem notável, digno de ser preparado, como está sendo, para se tornar um possível papa. Inteligente, forte, sábio, ponderado, e com fé inabalável; tenho certeza que nenhuma casa da Europa possui rapaz mais adequado para se tornar um sacerdote e seguir a vida canônica até o seu mais alto posto._

_Como se encontra aos meus cuidados desde os oito anos, posso atestar pessoalmente sua candura e castidade, já que vossa santidade considera esses atributos de suma importância para um possível pupilo._

_Sigo aguardando, ansioso, vossa visita._

_Subscrevo-me,_

_Saga Vaskália, Duque de Aguillon, Bergen – Escandinávia._

-OOO-

O castelo estava festejando a volta dos guerreiros que conseguiram expulsar a horda bárbara da província de _Thurkin_. A lua resplandecia no céu, espalhando sua luz amarelada pelo bosque e campanário que cercavam o castelo de _Orkeshus_. Camponeses cantavam e dançavam em volta das fogueiras, e os soldados, exaustos, aproveitavam e comemoravam a volta para casa.

O comandante da tropa fez uma reverência ao rei que também caminhava pelo local e depois mirou em direção a uma das janelas. Seus olhos escuros encontraram o par de olhos mais transparentes que ele já vira. O capitão se inclinou em respeitosa reverência. Mas logo a pessoa que o olhava desapareceu. Ikki Marlborough, chefe militar de _Bergen_ e senhor da província de _Blenheim,_ se afastou em direção as árvores que cercavam o jardim do imenso e luxuoso castelo.

A brilhante lua deixava tudo mais visível, mais sobrenatural, assim como era aquele encontro. O encontro que nunca deveria ter acontecido, mas o que poderia fazer? Ele, o poderoso capitão do exército, era escravo dos caprichos de outra pessoa, e adorava.

- Você demorou. – ouviu a voz blasé e encontrou-o recostado numa pedra da parede vermelha do castelo.

Ikki se aproximou e fez uma reverência cínica, vendo o sorriso não menos cínico que escapou do rosto do _superior_.

- Pare com isso, Marlborough, estava com saudades, dei-me um beijo... — ordenou a voz imperiosa, desdenhosa e levemente rouca de excitação _do mais jovem_.

- Como desejar, alteza... – o capitão puxou o corpo magro do jovem pra si, e o beijou com volúpia, afundando seus dedos nos cabelos sedosos que tanto gostava, sentindo o cheiro dele, o perfume inebriante que o enlouquecia. Enlouquecia-o a ponto de não se lembrar que estava noivo, que dali a algumas noites, sua vida seria unida a de uma ingênua jovem que nada tinha a ver com sua obsessão por aquele rapaz.

- Shaka... – murmurou – Você ainda me levará para o inferno...

- Você não acredita em inferno... – arfou o príncipe enquanto o devorava com seus lábios – Eu o quero, Marlborough, isso é o que me importa agora...

- Por que nunca me chama pelo meu nome? – o moreno o encarou nos olhos, e o príncipe baixou a cabeça.

- Cresci sendo orientado a tratá-lo dessa forma, não me cobre por isso, sou um príncipe, esquece-te?

- Nunca poderia esquecer, você faz questão de me lembrar todo o tempo! – Ikki irritou-se – Sabe o que mais? Com licença, alteza, irei juntar-me aos meus!

- Marlborough, tu és um nobre, então, sou um dos seus, volte aqui! – o loiro o puxou pra si, e o capitão se viu preso em seus braços – Não me deixe só nessa noite de lua, _lobo solitário_...

Ikki sorriu, vencido. Aquele apelido que o príncipe lhe colocara acabou se perpetuando entre todos. Ainda se lembrava da forma que se apaixonaram. Shaka o vencera na esgrima, feito inédito, e desde então, passaram a ser eternos rivais, até que ao chegar à idade adulta, a paixão explodiu sem que nenhum dos dois pudessem evitar, embora tentassem.

O príncipe pegou o militar pelo braço e o guiou pela entrada secreta que levava ao seu quarto. O castelo comemorava em festa a expulsão das hordas bárbaras que invadiam pelo leste. E ninguém notaria a ausência do príncipe e do militar, assim pensavam.

Sob a meia luz que a lua jogava no quarto pela janela, Shaka despiu-se da túnica e da calça que vestia, exibindo o seu corpo jovem e vigoroso, trabalhado pelos constantes exercícios de esgrima e luta. Ikki também se livrou do seu traje, ajoelhando-se na cama e ficando de frente ao outro que o envolveu nos braços.

- Quero-te tanto que chega doer... – murmurou o militar afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro e tendo os cabelos afagados por ele.

- Não o quero em menor intensidade...

Inclinou a cabeça oferecendo os lábios para aquele que já era dono do seu corpo, total possuidor do seu ser. Ikki os devorou ávido pelo contato quente da língua do jovem amo, sugando toda sua doçura ácida com fome, mas sem esquecer a gentileza que ninguém poderia imaginar naquele homem rude pela vida dura de combatente.

As mãos fortes do capitão circundaram o corpo delgado do príncipe, o puxando para si com um controle assustador para quem queimava de desejo; e aturdido e ensandecido, Shaka atirava-se a ele, querendo aumentar o contato com a pele quente do amante. Esfregavam-se um contra o corpo do outro, arrancando gemidos desenfreados dos lábios que se encontravam e se separavam para que o som lascivo ecoasse contra as paredes de pedra. Os mamilos do loiro enrijeceram quando os dedos do moreno os circundaram com delicadeza, e um gemido maior escapou dos lábios rubros e entreabertos.

A pele pedia ardentes pela entrega total; o capitão prendeu os braços do príncipe em cima da cabeça para que seus lábios carnudos e quentes lhe percorressem o corpo alvo, molhando-o com sua saliva e açoitando labaredas de fogo com a língua.

Shaka se debateu e sua coluna fez um arco na cama quanto teve a ereção lambida e sugada pelo amante. Ikki não tinha pressa, queria provar do corpo daquele que amava como se fosse uma fruta suculenta ou o mais saboroso dos manjares. O moreno continuou com a felação concupiscente enquanto as mãos procuravam o que mais ansiava a entrada estreita do corpo do príncipe.

Gemeu de antecipação ao penetrar um dedo e sentir a contração involuntária do amante, antevendo o prazer de ser acolhido por aquele ser que tanto desejava. Shaka contorceu-se de prazer e aflição de desejo ao receber a carícia mais ousada; abriu mais as pernas, se mostrando totalmente condescendente aos desejos do seu homem. Ikki passou a mão no próprio falo o lubrificando com o líquido que o mesmo já derramava, preparando-se para o seu maior prazer; o pensamento que o acompanhara em todos os dias de campanha pela _Bretanha_.

Shaka fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios ao dar passagem ao falo pulsante do amante. Apoiou-se em seus ombros até tê-lo por completo dentro de si, apertou-o com mais força, suas unhas se cravando na pele tenra e bronzeada do capitão. Começaram o bailar febril; moviam-se lentamente, sensual, cadenciando o prazer ao limite...

Os corpos vibravam ao contato com o outro como uma corda de violino que reconhece a mestria do virtuose...

Entre gemidos e sussurros, entrecortados e desconexos, o ritmo aumentou; Ikki segurou com mais força os quadris do amante, entrando mais fundo e movendo-se mais rápido tocando-o o mais fundo enquanto seus abdomens colados estimulavam o sexo do loiro que era masturbado com a fricção. Os corpos agora pingavam de suor na noite fria, febris, delirantes...

Tremeram mais, convulsos, agitando-se pela onda inexprimível de prazer que dominava o âmago. Gritando o nome do capitão e se agarrando aos seus ombros largos com mais força o príncipe gozou, seu corpo contraiu-se em volta do falo que o preenchia guiando também o amante ao gozo, fazendo-o derramar seu sêmen, gritando o nome do amante várias vezes, enquanto o calor e desespero do orgasmo se espalhavam como ondas por seu ser.

Abraçaram-se, a respiração de ambos descompassadas, os corpos empastados de suor. As bocas se procuraram para mais um beijo febril, as línguas se provando ainda não satisfeitas.

Deitaram-se na cama, os corpos aninhados não querendo se separar; Shaka roçou o nariz na pele do pescoço de Ikki, num singelo carinho.

— Estava com saudades, Marlborough...

— Marlborough?

— Ikki... — o príncipe sorriu se corrigindo, o capitão sorriu também e ambos adormeceram, enquanto os cantos e as fogueiras dominavam a entrada do castelo, em comemoração a vitória do reino sobre os invasores bárbaros.

-OOO-

Shaka acordou horas depois. Ikki, como já era esperado, não estava em seu quarto. Observou ao redor; o cheiro de sexo ainda permeava tudo, as provas cabais de sua _desvirtude_. Ergueu-se da cama e se vestiu com uma das camisolas longas e brancas, tratando de arrancar os lençóis sujos de suor e sêmen, e colocá-los no cesto de roupa suja e pegando novos para forrar o móvel.

Olhou-se no espelho e parou aturdido.

— Marlborough, eu vou matá-lo! — exclamou ao verificar a mancha roxa em seu pescoço. Como esconderia aquilo?

Shaka suspirou; pensando por um lado, estava cansado de se esconder, embora soubesse que não tinha escolha. Estava cansado; todavia, precisava ajudar o irmão; sabia do perigo que rondava sua terra, não poderia abandoná-la naquele momento.

Como era de se esperar, em menos de 10 minutos, quatro servos entraram no quarto para a limpeza matinal do aposento, e higiene do príncipe que foi conduzido à sala de banho, sendo depois vestido e penteado como um _boneco_. Era o que Shaka se considerava, um belo boneco das vontades de seus _superiores_. Seguiu para o salão real após vestido e penteado, onde encontraria o irmão e ministros para o desjejum.

Enquanto atravessava o tapete vermelho em seu traje magnânimo, a toga branca decorada em fios de ouro, assim como as calças e botas; a coroa de louros também de ouro sobre os cabelos; o príncipe recebia as saudações respeitosas dos oficiais parados em fila em cada lado do tapete. Seus olhos se encontraram com o do capitão Marlborough por alguns segundos, e ele desviou o olhar, até chegar ao trono onde seu irmão estava sentado. O reverenciou e se posicionou ao seu lado e ao do ministro, duque de Aguillon e cardeal da igreja. Os olhos de Ikki passaram maliciosamente pelo loiro, notando os cabelos, estranhamente, soltos, protegendo o pescoço. Shaka o olhou e desviou o olhar novamente.

Seguiu-se o ritual diário. O rei cumprimentou os generais do alto escalão do exército e depois se dirigiu com o irmão para tomar o café da manhã em outra sala, acompanhados pelo primeiro ministro.

Saga, o cardeal e duque de Aguillon, sorriu para o mancebo que se sentou ao lado do jovem rei, seu irmão, Mu, _duque de Gloucester _e soberano de Bergen.

— Meu senhor, como estão os preparativos para a chegada do Papa? — o cardeal perguntou ao rei.

— Estamos com quase tudo pronto, cardeal, mas no momento gostaria de saber notícias sobre nossas tropas ao norte de _Danelaw_.

— Marlborough voltou vitorioso, o rei não deve se preocupar. — o cardeal respondeu com uma curvatura amarga nos lábios que não passou despercebido ao príncipe. Shaka sabia que o mestre não gostava do seu amante, embora não tivesse ideia disso.

— Marlborough é um capitão por demais valoroso, mas temo por seu idealismo. — tornou Mu, pensativo — Farei uma reunião com todos os senhores de terra, precisamos estar prontos, há rumores de uma horda saxã se aproximando pelo sul.

Saga riu com ironia.

— Já disse que o rei não deve se preocupar. O poderoso exército que Roma nos deixou é capaz de neutralizar qualquer invasão bárbara.

— Não podemos contar com os exércitos romanos a vida inteira. — volveu o rei — E os homens de Marlborough são poucos no caso de uma invasão desse porte. Acho que é hora de recrutar e formar nosso próprio exército.

— Recrutar pagãos? — indignou-se o cardeal — Não basta a horda de Marlborough? Isso é quase uma afronta ao Papa!

Os olhos azuis do príncipe passaram pelos verdes do irmão que franziu a testa.

— Sendo afronta ou não, cardeal, devo fazer o que for melhor para o meu povo, ao contrário do senhor, não sou romano; nasci sob a luz da antiga religião e não admitirei conversões forçadas em minhas terras.

— Está pronto a desafiar Roma? — os olhos de Saga se injetaram e brilharam perigosamente ao proferir as palavras. Mu se aprontava para responder quando seu braço foi seguro pela mão do irmão.

— Meu irmão jamais desafiaria o poder da igreja, mestre. — retorquiu o príncipe mais jovem — O que ele está fazendo é apenas preservar o bom nome de nossa religião; afinal, homicídio não é um dos ensinamentos do nosso senhor, e tenho certeza que o cardeal deseja que toda e qualquer adoção a nossa fé seja feita de coração. Estou certo?

O cardeal sorriu.

— Sua eloqüência é mesmo magnânima, Shaka. Sim, tens razão, mesmo assim, penso que devemos converter todos dessas terras ao cristianismo o mais rápido possível, afinal, boatos podem irritar o papa...

Mu revidaria, Shaka, entretanto, pediu com o olhar para que não o fizesse. Vendo que dera a última palavra, Saga se ergueu, dizendo que teria muito a fazer naquele dia, deixando os nobres de Bergen sozinhos.

Shaka encarou o irmão.

— Não o desafie, Mu, sabe o quanto isso é perigoso.

— Ninguém, nem mesmo o Papa ou Roma, mandará em minhas terras, Shaka! — irritou-se o ariano.

— É melhor não entrar em desavenças com Roma nesse momento, irmão, estamos vulneráveis e sob intenso ataque ao sul; a retirada do exército romano só nos enfraqueceria. É hora de ter ponderação.

O rei estendeu a mão e afagou o rosto do irmão. Sorriu.

— Tu deverias ser o rei, é muito mais perspicaz e sábio que eu.

— Mas nasci dois anos depois de você. — Shaka sorriu — Resta-me a função de príncipe e futuro sacerdote. E você é um rei maravilhoso, Mu.

O mais velho mirou o irmão mais seriamente.

— É isso mesmo que quer, Shaka?

— Foi o acordo estabelecido com o cardeal para que tivéssemos o apoio de Roma, não foi? Eu o cumprirei.

— Mas...

— Mu, não existe votos perpétuos na igreja, farei o que Roma quer até que ache necessário, o amanhã não me pertence e nem a ti, nem mesmo ao Papa.

— Sua sabedoria é assustadora para alguém tão jovem. — admirou-se o rei; na verdade, ele sempre ficava admirado ao conversar com o irmão.

— Nem tanto. — Shaka suspirou e seus olhos se perderam na paisagem do campo de lavanda que aparecia pela janela — Meu coração é terrivelmente tolo...

— Do que está falando?

— De nada, irmão... — sorriu, percebendo que dera voz aos próprios pensamentos. Ergueu-se da cadeira — Agora preciso ir aos meus treinamentos. À tarde estarei na biblioteca, caso precise de mim, tenho algumas leis canônicas para aprender.

— Sim. — o mais velho assentiu com a cabeça, o mais jovem beijou-lhe a mão e saiu.

Shaka seguiu para a área externa do castelo, encontrando os militares já posicionados para os treinamentos da manhã. Ikki comandava seus homens em treinamentos de arco e flecha, espada e luta corporal. O príncipe ficou parado por um tempo, examinando os combatentes, e o capitão se aproximou dele.

— Irá treinar ou tem _livrinhos de beatos_ demais para ler hoje, alteza? — provocou em voz alta, para o riso disfarçado dos militares.

O príncipe deixou um sorriso irônico atravessar seus lábios formosos.

— Mesmo se passasse meses lendo _livrinhos canônicos_ enquanto, guerreias, capitão, ainda assim, não serias adversário para mim.

— Hum... Vamos tirar isso à prova, então?

— Escolha, espada ou arco? — desafiou o príncipe.

— Os dois... — aceitou o chefe militar.

O príncipe sorriu e se aproximou de onde estavam os arqueiros, pegando um arco e o verificando. O capitão fez o mesmo.

— A distância está boa pra você, Marlborough?

— Sim. — Ikki respondeu, mirou o alvo e disparou, acertando quase no centro.

O príncipe riu; alguns soldados e curiosos já se aproximavam para ver a disputa que era uma constante entre eles, desde crianças.

— Pode fazer melhor? — o militar piscou. O sorriso indiferente do príncipe continuou.

— Fosses menos arrogante, e eu o pouparia da humilhação pública, Marlborough, mas mereces uma lição. — falando isso, Shaka tirou o cinto dourado que amarrava a túnica na cintura e vendou os próprios olhos.

Ikki grunhiu de raiva quando ele disparou três flechas certeiras em cada um dos alvos expostos, acertando os três, no centro, com agilidade e precisão incríveis. Os expectadores aplaudiram, Shaka livrou-se da venda e fez uma reverência irônica, começando a se afastar em direção ao castelo.

— Espere, alteza.

O príncipe parou ao escutar a voz do capitão, voltou-se.

— Ainda não terminamos. Pegue uma espada. Não! — interrompeu quando o mais jovem pegaria a espada de esgrima — A _gladius_...

Shaka mirou, contrafeito, a espada, mas a pegou, girando com destreza a arma de metal, porém, era inteligente o suficiente para saber que não venceria o capitão, ao menos, não naquela modalidade.

Ambos foram para a arena, logo sendo cercados por soldados e servos.

— Não precisa fazer isso. — Shaka disse enquanto observava o adversário que se preparava para atacar.

— Você me humilhou com o arco, merece receber o mesmo tratamento com a espada.

— Sede de vingança é um grande pecado. — reclamou o loiro; Ikki não respondeu, partiu para o ataque.

Os metais das espadas provocavam um característico som de atrito, enquanto o príncipe se defendia da destreza dos golpes do capitão e tentava contra golpear; mas Shaka realmente não era adversário para Ikki. Numa tentativa de atingi-lo, acabou levando uma rasteira terminou o combate no chão, a espada do militar contra seu pescoço.

Soltou a espada.

— Certo, você venceu. — respondeu ofegante e estendeu a mão que foi segura pelo capitão que o ergueu do chão.

Ficaram parados se mirando, estavam muito próximos, um sentindo a respiração do outro, os olhos presos...

As pessoas presentes se entreolhavam, sentindo o estranho magnetismo que os uniam, embora não entendessem.

— Shaka!

A voz do cardeal acabou com o encanto. O príncipe se afastou, andando rápido em direção ao mestre, arrumando as roupas sujas pelo barro da arena, e os cabelos desgrenhados.

— Veja seu estado! — reclamou o eclesiástico — Nem parece o futuro líder da nossa igreja! Esses _esportes_ não são para você, quando vai entender isso? — os olhos de Saga pousaram no capitão que o encarava com uma expressão séria e dura.

O romano sorriu com ironia sem desviar os olhos verdes do militar. Enlaçou os ombros do mais jovem e o puxou pra si possessivamente.

— Vamos, temos aula de latim, agora...

Shaka olhou por cima do ombro para Ikki, enquanto era arrastado de volta ao castelo. O capitão bufou, mas se conformou em voltar aos treinamentos. A obrigação vinha antes dos seus sentimentos pessoais.

— Precisas de um banho, veja o estado de suas roupas! — reclamou Saga enquanto andava com o mais jovem no interior do castelo — Shaka, já falei que esse seu gosto por armas não é aconselhável.

— E o que seria aconselhável, mestre? — ironizou o mais jovem — Tenho dezoitos anos, se não me interessar por esporte, meu corpo pode passar a se interessar por outros tipos de atividades físicas, isso seria bem mais perigoso, não acha?

Saga parou de caminhar e encarou o pupilo que corou, percebendo que acabara falando demais, derrubando sua máscara de submissão e demonstrando toda a ironia que possuía.

— Então pelo que vejo, andas pensado em coisas que não deveria, não é? — indagou o cardeal.

— Não foi isso que disse. — murmurou o príncipe.

— Bem, acho que deves passar o dia na abadia, somente à água, e lendo _As regras pastoris_. Assim, com certeza, nenhum pensamento impuro voltará a ocupar seus pensamentos.

— Sim, senhor. — o loiro concordou, vencido.

O cardeal tocou uma sineta e logo um dos seus servos se aproximou.

— Por favor, Aldeph, conduza o príncipe à abadia, deixe-o incomunicável até minhas ordens. "Ore et labore" Shaka, isso com certeza evitará que tenha pensamentos impuros.

O servo guiou o príncipe para a abadia, onde Shaka foi trancado numa cela, apenas com água, uma vela, e os livros canônicos entregues pelo à noite, o jovem nobre foi liberto do seu cárcere, sendo levado para seu quarto, por _seus espiões_; os servos de sua eminência. Estava acendendo um candelabro quando o braço forte de Ikki o envolver. Suspirou e sorriu.

— Como você está? — perguntou o militar — Soube que aquele desgraçado o trancou na abadia.

— Estou bem, embora faminto...

O moreno ergueu a mão que estava escondida, e ofereceu um cacho de uvas para o príncipe que sorriu, mordendo e arrancando uma das frutas do cacho. Saboreou fechando os olhos.

— Hum... Obrigado... — o mais jovem sorriu com malícia, deixando, propositalmente, o suco vermelho escorrer por seu queixo enquanto encarava o amante nos olhos de maneira sedutora. Ikki lambeu o suco do queixo do príncipe, de maneira sensual, antes de oferecer-lhe mais uma uva, que Shaka mordeu com gosto, para depois beijar os lábios carnudos do capitão. Ikki então jogou o cacho de uvas longe, para correr as mãos pelo corpo imberbe do loiro, levantando a túnica curta que ele usava, o erguendo nos braços segurando-o pelas coxas grossas. Shaka enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, e o militar o colocou sentado sobre uma cômoda. Um castiçal caiu, fazendo um grande barulho, o que fez o cardeal, que passava naquele momento em frente ao quarto do pupilo, se deter.

— Shaka, você está bem? — Saga interrogou, intrigado.

O príncipe ouviu a voz do mestre, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos ásperas do amante percorrerem todo seu corpo. Gemeu baixo, antes de responder:

— Sim... Eminência... — por mais que tentasse sua voz saiu entrecortada e queixosa.

Ikki riu baixinho dos apuros do amante e mordiscou-lhe um dos mamilos o chupando depois, fazendo Shaka morder o punho para abafar um gemido mais alto.

— Posso entrar? — o cardeal insistiu.

— Não! — gritou, mas logo tentou se recompor — Quero dizer... estou me vestindo... eminência... — respondeu ofegante. Ikki não parava as carícias, agora beijava e lambia o pescoço alvo do rapaz, e o mais jovem tentava conter os gemidos e gritos, já sem nenhuma vontade de fazê-lo parar; o pecado era doce, perigoso e excitante...

— Talvez, tenha sido demasiado duro contigo hoje. — continuou Saga — Perdoe-me, não tinha o direito de duvidar da sua castidade, nem mesmo em seus pensamentos...

Agora foi Ikki quem cobriu os lábios para que a gargalhada que saiu da sua garganta não ecoasse e denunciasse o que o _casto_ príncipe estava fazendo naquele momento. Shaka encarou o amante, zangado. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois a língua do moreno continuava a provocá-lo.

— N... não tem problema, eminência... — respondeu. Ikki voltou a beijá-lo com mais intensidade, sugando seus lábios e línguas de forma que o deixava sem fôlego e totalmente louco de tesão.

— A visita do Papa será uma ótima oportunidade para apresentá-los, afinal, em dezembro você estará no Vaticano, sendo orientado pelo próprio pontífice.

— Hum... — Shaka gemeu, porque o amante abriu suas pernas e começou a massagear seu falo delicadamente, o olhando da forma mais devassa possível, enquanto fazia o movimento lascivo que o enlouquecia e fazia suar...

— Shaka? — Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha, o que estaria acontecendo com o pupilo? Embora a porta fosse bastante espessa o que abafava e distorcia a voz; o rapaz parecia estranho.

— Sim, senhor... Sim! Sim! — o príncipe gritou desesperado quando o capitão o penetrou com dois dedos, sem mais conseguir conter a excitação desesperadora que o dominava. Ikki provocava, entrando e saindo com cada vez mais força e velocidade, tocando-o no fundo, apagando qualquer vestígio de pudor e consciência...

— Príncipe, está bem? — insistiu o cardeal.

Ikki ergueu as pernas do amante as posicionando em seus ombros, mirou os olhos desesperados e febris do loiro, com malícia.

— Diz, Shaka... — murmurou mordiscando a orelha do príncipe e a lambendo sensualmente — Diz o quanto você fica bem em meus braços, diz...

— Ahhhhhh... — Não houve como conter o grito ao ser penetrado com força. A cômoda em que estava apoiado batia na parede ao ritmo das estocadas do moreno que já não conseguia conter os próprios gemidos.

— Shaka, algum problema?

— Não! — gritou o loiro tapando os lábios do amante com as mãos — Eu... eu derrubei um candelabro...

Saga sorriu, balançou a cabeça, e começou a se afastar da porta. Sabia que o jovem era impetuoso, mas admirava-lhe a disciplina e bom senso. O deixaria descansar, embora achasse que havia algo estranho com ele.

— Deixarei que descanse, pedirei aos servos para lhe trazer uma refeição. Boa noite...

O príncipe não tinha mais condições de responder nada; já gemia e arfava fora de si, percebendo que gozaria a qualquer momento, enquanto ouvia os passos do cardeal se afastando. Ikki gemeu mais alto, apertando com força as coxas do amante e se enterrando ainda mais fundo nele.

— Shaka... Shaka, você ainda me levará a morte... ahhhh... — balbuciou antes de se derramar dentro do loiro que gritou também, gozando, abraçando o amado com força.

— É você quem vai me levar ao inferno... — ofegou o príncipe ofegante e languido — Hum... você me machucou...

O capitão se afastou, percebendo que no afã da posse, deixara dois hematomas nas coxas do amante. Beijou-lhe o joelho que continuava flexionado na mesma posição.

— Desculpe, você é tão branquinho... — pegou-o no colo e beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho. Shaka riu e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. O capitão o colocou na cama, e se deitou ao seu lado.

— Preciso de um banho... — murmurou o loiro, mas seus olhos estavam pesados, o corpo pedia sono.

— Nada de dormir, alteza, precisa comer... — Ikki fez um carinho no rosto do príncipe — Venha, eu mesmo o coloco na banheira...

Shaka sorriu e ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto do moreno.

— Só eu sei o quanto você pode ser doce, Marlborough; quando quer...

Ikki segurou-lhe a mão e a beijou, mirando-o com todo seu carinho.

— Esse meu lado é só para o senhor, alteza...

— E em breve, tua esposa...

O moreno o puxou pra si e o abraçou.

— Não quero falar sobre isso, não quero falar sobre mais ninguém quando estou contigo.

Shaka suspirou.

— Queria que não existisse o mundo lá fora. Queria que não existisse o dia, só à noite... — murmurou melancólico o loiro.

— Por que diz isso? — Ikki engoliu em seco, como se as palavras do amado lhe levasse um estranho presságio.

— Não percebe que é a aurora o que sempre nos separa? — perguntou Shaka mirando-o nos olhos — Sempre. À noite, somos amantes, de dia, estamos condenados a, eu ser o príncipe que se tornará Papa, se condenando a uma vida de reclusão e celibato, e tu, o capitão pagão condenado a matar e destruir para preservar uma causa que nem mesmo acreditas. Somos dois condenados, Ikki...

— Podemos fugir disso se quisermos... — murmurou o moreno — Nada nos obriga a ser o que não somos...

— Não podemos, — uma lágrima desceu do rosto do loiro — Caso recuse minha relação com a igreja, os exércitos do meu irmão não terão mais o apoio de Roma, e _Bergen_ cairá diante das hordas bárbaras. Caso tu se recuses a lutar por _Bergen_ será caçado como traidor e seu clã varrido da face da terra. Essa é nossa verdade, Ikki...

O capitão se rendeu diante das palavras do príncipe. Shaka se sentou na cama, e o abraçou.

— Então, preciso fazer as vontades do Papa e de Vaskália, isso é a única garantia de que Mu não seja desonrado e destronado.

— Esse cardeal Vaskália... — o capitão rangeu os dentes — Não gosto da forma que ele olha pra você...

— Ele é meu mestre canônico desde a época que éramos crianças. — riu Shaka — Marlborough, não seja ciumento.

— Não gosto da forma que ele olha pra você, desde aquela época.

— Tolice.

— Tolice ou não, eu o atravesso com minha espada se ele ousar tocá-lo.

O moreno declarou, e o príncipe riu, adorava o temperamento quente do amante, embora isso rendesse muitas desavenças entre eles.

— Ele nunca me tocará. Para o cardeal, sou a pureza personificada, ele não cansa de repetir isso. Se ele soubesse...

— Hum... ele deve ser mesmo um imbecil para achar que um homem de dezoito anos se mantêm puro a espera do celibato... — riu, afagando os cabelos macios do amante.

— Ele não pensa isso dos homens, pensa isso de mim, e vamos parar com essa conversa, estou cansado e com fome. Não dissertes que me banharia?

O capitão riu, pegou o príncipe nos braços e o levou para a sala de banho, aonde se amariam mais uma vez, antes de finalmente cumprir sua promessa.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** _"__**Os versos proibidos**__" falados por Milo foram feitos por mim, numa corruptela de algumas partes do "__**Edda em prosa**__" texto da mitologia nórdica. Por aí vcs já notaram o quanto sou apaixonada pelo mestre Shaka_

_Nessa fic, resolvi fazer, pela primeira vez, o Shaka mais jovem que o Ikki, essa será a maior alteração nas características dos personagens, como é UA, sinto-me livre para fazer isso e não quero "chiliques"._

_Alguns nomes de lugares e pessoas na fic são factuais, como Bergen, Swein e Haakon I, outros como Eugênio I o papa são ficcionais. Teremos muito disso no decorrer da história._

_O nome Navarre do lobo foi uma homenagem ao personagem principal da história em que a fic foi inspirada, quem assistiu ao filme, sabe que esse era o nome do capitão e não Marlborough, mas como a fic não será propriamente uma cópia do filme, eu mudei os nomes._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, em especiais aos que deixaram algum comentário que muito estimula a autora._

_Keronekoi__, __NinaCorttinelly__, __Maya Amamiya__, __grazita__, __milaangelica__, __Vagabond__, __SabakuNoGaara__, __saorikido__, Amamya fã._

_Espero que estejam gostando._

_Abraços mega afetuosos!_

_Sion Neblina_


	3. Luxúria encarnada

**Luxúria encarnada**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Alerta: Lemon, violência **_

_**"Você é o dançarino nas trevas**_

_**Você é o filho da luz**_

_**Você é pecador todo o tempo**_

_**Você é o santo com asas tão brancas**_

_**Você é a figura distante na noite"**_

_**Dancer in the Dark - For my pain**_

_-OOO-_

Era noite em Bergen, uma noite estranha, sem lua cheia. O castelo dormia, mas tochas eram vistas na torre mais alta, antro do cardeal Vaskália. Lá dentro, um jovem que deveria constar uns dezessete anos, estava preso por correntes, os lábios amordaçados; seu corpo inclinado obscenamente de bruços, as mãos projetadas para frente num doloroso suplício. A pele nua na brisa fria que entrava pela janela, embora o corpo ferido suasse.

— Deves ser punido pelo pecado de espalhar a luxúria! — disse o cardeal voltando a chicotear as costas já feridas do rapaz, fazendo-o arquear o corpo em agonia, o grito preso na mordaça.

Os cabelos loiros do jovem camponês se colavam ao seu corpo, e lágrimas desciam pelo rosto claro. O cardeal não tinha piedade; aquela era a forma de exorcizar sua própria luxúria. Aproximou-se do menino e tocou com mãos trêmulas as coxas brancas e roliças; fechou os olhos, estremecendo diante da onda violenta de excitação que dominava seu corpo; a imagem do discípulo nu, a sua mercê, invadiu sua mente, atiçando seu corpo ao arrobo do desejo.

Em resposta, chicoteou mais o rapaz, enquanto rezava de olhos fechados. As gotas de sangue pingando na túnica clara que vestia e que não disfarçava a enorme ereção, embora ele lutasse para fugir da tentação, os pensamentos impuros com aquele que lhe era sagrado não o abandonavam.

— Deus, Deus... livra esse pobre pecador de suas dívidas... — sussurrou enquanto chicoteava o adolescente com uma das mãos, e a outra, sem mais controle, descia para o próprio pênis para masturbá-lo.

— _Ó Deus Todo-poderoso e Pai misericordioso, confessamos diante de ti o pecado de nossas vidas e a debilidade de nossa natureza. Não somos dignos de ministrar em teu santo nome, porém pedimos teu perdão e o poder de fazer tua vontade porque tu nos chamaste e nos limpaste pelo sangue de teu amado filho Jesus Cristo, nosso salvador. Amém._ — Orava o cardeal enquanto sua mão subia e descia pelo próprio falo cada vez mais intensamente, e sua respiração se acelerava. O rapaz acorrentado soltou um resmungo e se atirou para trás em súplica que o sacerdote parecia não escutar, tão dominado estava pela excitação do seu corpo. Contudo, o movimento dos quadris do jovem chamou sua atenção e incendiou sua libido, forçando-o a se aproximar.

— _Ó eterno Deus, criador e salvador, concede tua ajuda e proteção divina a nós, teus servos, ao ministrar em seu nome e com a autoridade de teu filho Jesus Cristo._ — Saga se aproximou do rapaz, largando o chicote e passando as mãos pelas nádegas brancas que se ofereciam apetitosas a ele. — _Oh, Senhor, afasta-nos das tentações da carne, do pecado da luxúria..._

Fechou os olhos já esfregando o pênis na entrada do rapaz; seu corpo tremia diante do ato iminente, sua mente divagava pelos olhos azuis céu, tão puros... O rosto... o sorriso que se desenhava casto...

O cardeal grunhiu como um animal ao penetrar o corpo tenro do rapaz, seus olhos injetados e vermelhos brilhavam com a luxúria que escondia sob a batina de cardeal.

— Vou mergulhá-lo na luxúria... ah... abençoá-lo... batizá-lo com meu sêmen... meu anjo... — via o rosto do pupilo.

Seguiu-se as estocadas selvagens, o padre via Shaka, os cabelos loiros, mas levemente cacheados do servo transformou-se nos lisos fios do príncipe que ele fez questão de puxar, enquanto _fodia_ com violência o adolescente que gritava e gemia embaixo da mordaça. O cardeal pegou a bíblia e a abriu sobre o dorso machucado do rapaz e lia enquanto estocava freneticamente. O padre ia lendo as passagens em voz alta, totalmente entregue ao pecado da carne. Metia com gosto, forçava a rebolada do quadril do camponês, e abria as nádegas para penetrar ainda mais fundo, ensandecido. Num movimento rápido, libertou os braços do pobre jovem, e o virou de frente, o deitando sobre uma imensa mesa de madeira e voltando a entrar nele com ainda mais força. Arrancou a mordaça libertando em fim os sons doloridos e excitados dos lábios imberbes. O garoto também estava prestes a gozar

— _Cristo, por sua natureza divina e por seu sacrifício vitorioso na cruz, tem todo poder e autoridade para dominar os demônios e espíritos malignos e toda sorte de pecado... Ah..._ — gritou o padre muito próximo do orgasmo — _Ele conferiu esta autoridade à sua Igreja, e eu, na fé que tenho em Cristo, compartilho dela... Oh, senhor não permita que a luxaria me domine... ah..._

Rezou e gozou, depositando o sêmen abundante dentro do rapaz que gozou também ao ver-se preenchido pelo gozo do cardeal. Saga deixou-se cair sobre o corpo menor, ofegante e desorientado.

Ergueu um pouco a cabeça para mirar o rosto do adolescente que sorria. O padre enxergou o sorriso de Shaka, que foi se desfazendo até se transformar no rosto pouco atraente do camponês.

Aquela era a forma do cardeal se livrar do desejo doentio que sentia pelo pupilo; pedia para que um dos servos encontrasse um rapaz da mesma faixa de idade do príncipe, que tivesse cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, e praticava com o mesmo os atos mais lascivos e depreciativos que eram uma forma de punir ao rapaz e a si mesmo pelo desejo proibido. Geralmente, solicitava que fosse alguém que não tivesse boa fama, mas que fosse limpo e belo, então, marcava a sessão de _exorcismo_ na torre, lugar onde ninguém entrava por ser o antro do cardeal.

Ergueu-se de cima do garoto, ajeitando a toga suja de sangue que vestia. Pegou uma toalha e limpou com cuidado o corpo e os lábios cortados pela mordaça.

- Pode ir, filho... – disse ainda ofegante – Nenhum demônio habita mais o seu corpo...

O rapaz de cabelos loiros sorriu. Embora sentisse muitas dores pelo corpo, o dinheiro entregue pelo cardeal alimentaria sua numerosa família por dias.

- Posso voltar? – perguntou, e o olhar de desprezo que recebeu, fez com que o adolescente se encolhesse.

- Caso queira, eu mando chamá-lo, já sabe, nem uma palavra sobre isso ou... – Saga tocou a sineta e logo Aldeph apareceu – Leve-o daqui! – ordenou.

O jovem se vestiu com dificuldade, saindo mancando e sangrado da alcova do cardeal; o corpo lacerado pela violência do coito e as chibatadas, mas, ao menos, teria comida na mesa naquela noite. Isso era o que ele pensava...

Aldeph conduzia o rapaz envolto num grande capuz pelos corredores do palácio quando ouviu passos, se escondendo com o mesmo atrás de uma pilastra e vendo o príncipe passar em direção a torre. Suou frio, mas não havia como impedir, então, resolveu tirar o camponês o mais rápido possível do castelo.

O que o pobre menino não sabia era que nunca mais seria visto em Bergen, e que sua família continuaria faminta.

Saga ouviu batidas na porta. Quem seria? Um dos servos não era, quando estava ali, todos eram impedidos de se aproximar, somente Aldeph tinha esse direito.

- Mestre? O senhor está aí?

Seu coração disparou. Shaka? O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Mestre, o senhor está aqui? Fui ao seu quarto e não o encontrei, então...

- Estou, Shaka, o que deseja a essa hora da noite? – sua voz imperiosa atravessou a parede e fez o mais jovem erguer a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe-me, terminei minha tese, aquela que deseja enviar para vossa santidade, e como os mensageiros saem muito cedo, quis entregá-la agora a noite mesmo, fiz mal?

- Sim, sabe que não deves ficar andando pelo castelo nesse horário. Volte para seu quarto, amanhã conversamos.

- Sim. – o príncipe deu de ombros, achara que o mestre ficaria feliz, mas se enganara; voltou pelo corredor de volta ao seu quarto, onde resolveu dormir. Inocente de todos os atos revoltantes que aconteciam em seu lar.

-OOO-

Uma tarde dourada pintava o horizonte enquanto o cardeal escrevia mais uma carta ao Vaticano, e vez por outra, olhava pela janela o príncipe caminhar pelo campo de lavanda que se erguia amplo ao lado do castelo naquela primavera. Suspirou, sua adoração pelo jovem nunca teria fim. Belo, inteligente, sagaz, puro, Shaka era sua mais curiosa obsessão. Repentinamente, a visão celestial do loiro foi encoberta pela rigidez militar da armadura negra de Ikki Marlborough. O cardeal curvou os lábios com desgosto ao ver a mão do jovem cavaleiro pousar carinhosamente no ombro do outro rapaz. Jamais gostara do chefe militar de Bergen, e gostava menos ainda da sua amizade pelo jovem amo. O cardeal tentava não crer que o brilho que via nos olhos do pupilo sempre que o general estava por perto fosse algo mais que admiração; pois o mancebo sempre demonstrou gosto pelas armas, embora ele, Saga, sempre o desencorajasse a prática da guerra.

"Você está acima de tudo isso." Dizia ao príncipe, mas isso não parecia surtir efeito no nobre; sempre que conseguia fugir de sua rígida vigilância, o _futuro papa_ estava na arena de treinamento dos soldados, treinando esgrima, luta corporal ou arco e flecha; aquilo irritava o duque; embora o príncipe se dedicasse com o mesmo afinco as questões intelectuais e religiosas. O que incomodava verdadeiramente o eclesiástico era o envolvimento do pupilo com Marlborough, o pagão, mas cavaleiro negro a serviço do império romano; teria que separá-los de alguma forma.

Alheios aos pensamentos de vossa eminência, Ikki e Shaka seguiam pelo campo de lavanda, o militar tocava levemente a mão do príncipe, embora não a segurasse de fato. Ambos se afastaram o máximo possível dos olhos curiosos do castelo.

— Na próxima lua nova trocarei votos com Lady Esmeralda de Swein. — declarou o militar.

— Estou informado. Simultaneamente, meu irmão trocará votos com Lady Roxanne da casa de Rouen, selando uma importante aliança. Seu casamento também será uma importante aliança para Bergen. — o príncipe declarou com fingida indiferença.

Ikki sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

— Só que antes disso, quero trocar votos contigo.

O príncipe o encarou, surpreso, depois se afastou do militar, rindo.

— Ora, Marlborough, nem mesmo eu sua religião degenerada há votos entre dois homens; a união _sodomita_ não é e nunca será admitida, é uma heresia.

— É isso que pensa de si mesmo?

— É uma classificação da igreja... — corou o príncipe — E sim, é o que penso de mim mesmo.

— Mentiroso.

O moreno disse, e o príncipe sorriu disfarçadamente.

— Certo, não é o que penso, mas é o que deveria pensar.

— E se eu disser que um sacerdote pode nos unir em votos perpétuos?

O príncipe parou e o encarou, curioso.

— Como?

— Os ritos sagrados da minha religião falam apenas da união entre almas que se amam, nenhum momento diz que essas almas devem ser de um homem e uma mulher.

— Mas isso é o natural! — volveu Shaka, e Ikki o puxou pra si, pressionando-lhe o corpo esguio contra a armadura negra com o emblema do seu clã, a fênix.

— Então acha que somos anormais ou doentios? — perguntou o general irritado — É por isso que nunca disse que me ama?

— Como nunca disse? Será que meus atos não falam por si? — indignou-se o loiro — Marlborough, não creio...

— Ikki, me chame de Ikki! — irritou-se o moreno — Pare com essa pose de rei, você não é!

Shaka suspirou e baixou o olhar, cansado.

— Como pode duvidar do meu amor?

— Você nunca disse que me ama...

— O que são palavras, Ikki?

— Às vezes é bom ouvir.

— Também não falas de amor o tempo todo, e não me lembro de ter feito cobranças a esse respeito, e na próxima lua nova, estarás casado e todas as palavras e sentimentos acabarão...

Shaka tentou partir, mas o cavaleiro o puxou pelo braço, depois lhe segurando o queixo, forçando-o a encará-lo.

— Não diga que acabará! Não diga isso...

— Deixe-me retornar ao castelo, Ikki, o cardeal pode estar me procurando, por favor... — insistiu o loiro — Não é um bom momento...

Ikki o calou com um beijo violento, o puxando contra si sem delicadeza, marcando a pele clara dos braços do príncipe com seus dedos.

— Não... — protestou o mais jovem o afastando — Não seja louco...

— Estarei em seu quarto à noite.

Shaka não respondeu, voltou para o castelo, correndo; o coração descompassado e dolorido. Quase se chocou com Saga que o esperava de braços cruzados. O príncipe parou, assustado, limpando os lábios ainda inchados pelo beijo do amante com as costas das mãos.

— Vossa eminência... — balbuciou.

— Onde está Marlborough?

— Quê? — o rosto antes rubro ficou pálido.

— Estavas com ele agora a pouco no campo de lavanda, eu os vi. Agora entra no castelo desse jeito, o que aconteceu?

— Nada, mestre, sabe que vivemos as turras! — riu o príncipe tentando recuperar a presença de espírito — Estávamos... brigando como sempre.

— Isso não é adequado a um futuro sacerdote. — Saga enlaçou os ombros do pupilo, percebendo as marcas em seus braços — Venha, vamos conversar enquanto o ajudo a se banhar.

Guiou o rapaz para o quarto e depois a sala de banhos, onde pediu para servos encherem a banheira com água morna e perfumada por essência de lavanda.

— Pode despir-se e entrar na água. — declarou o cardeal, dando as costas para o pupilo, contendo a tentação de olhar o corpo belo e _casto_ do afilhado. Shaka obedeceu, alheios ao desejo que provocava no padrinho. Prendeu os cabelos longos numa trança e mergulhou na água perfumada. Saga, ao escutar o barulho da água, virou-se e se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado da banheira e pegando uma esponja, começando a massagear os ombros do mais jovem.

— Terminou as _Pastoris_? — perguntou casualmente.

— Sim. — respondeu o discípulo, indiferente — Aconselha-me mais alguma leitura?

— Não, por enquanto não, não o quero cansado e já me pareces bastante abatido. Algum problema?

— Não. Isso é só uma impressão de vossa eminência... — desconversou o discípulo.

— Já disse que pode me chamar de Saga, somente.

— Força do hábito. — Shaka respondia como um autômato.

— Não sou tão velho, acha-me assim tão velho?

— Não, senhor, digo... Não, Saga...

O cardeal riu, embora estivesse apreensivo. A relação entre o afilhado e o Cavaleiro o incomodava; sua intuição lhe dizia coisas, e ele nunca desprezava sua intuição, mesmo sendo incapaz de duvidar da virtude do pupilo.

— Fale-me, Shaka, — começou sondando — O que sentes pelo capitão Marlborough?

— Amizade, admiração. — respondeu com uma firmeza impressionante para quem gelou com a pergunta — Por quê?

— Não creio que ele seja uma boa influência para você. Quero-te longe dele...

— Somos amigos de infância, vossa eminência... — volveu o príncipe e um leve tremor passou por seu corpo, Shaka tentou disfarçar.

— Sim, eu sei. — disse Saga — Mas lembre-se que ele é um pagão, alguém que não abraçou nossa fé. Não creio que seja uma boa amizade para aquele que será o futuro de nossa igreja.

Shaka engoliu em seco e manteve-se calado.

— Há muitos outros jovens na corte que gostariam de ser seu amigo. — continuou Saga.

— Gosto da amizade de Marlborough, ele me ensinou muitas coisas... — tentou argumentar, sentido uma angústia crescente querer dominá-lo.

— Conhecimento militar é desnecessário para você. — irritou-se o cardeal — Ele é mais velho, pouca coisa, mesma assim, brevemente se casará. É hora de arranjar novas amizades, concorda?

— Sim, eminência. — aceitou. Era o melhor.

— Ótimo. — sorriu o sacerdote, descendo a esponja pela coluna do loiro, até próximo as nádegas, massageando a pele firme. Seu corpo tremeu involuntariamente de excitação, e o cardeal se afastou abruptamente.

— Prossiga sozinho... — disse — Tenho coisas a fazer agora. Durma bem, Shaka.

— Boa noite, mestre... — o príncipe fechou os olhos com força enquanto ouvia os passos do cardeal se afastando.

Saga saiu do quarto do discípulo em direção a torre. Lá chegando livrou-se da túnica canônica e pegou o chicote, batendo nas próprias costas em penitência aos pensamentos impuros que tivera enquanto tocava _seu santo_ menino.

Shaka saiu da banheira, minutos depois que o mestre deixou o quarto. Envolveu-se num roupão azul e jogou-se na cama, pensativo, o coração angustiado. Ouviu os passos do amado subindo as escadas da passagem secreta. Ergueu-se, trancado a porta do quarto, com medo de que o cardeal voltasse. O capitão entrou, usava uma túnica vermelha com o emblema prateado do clã e calça preta.

Ikki parou no meio do quarto encarando o olhar perturbado do príncipe.

— Ikki, eu... eu quero que vá embora. Hoje... hoje eu não quero... — sua voz soou vacilante enquanto o amante se aproximava dele.

— O que aconteceu? E não me diga que nada aconteceu, pois em três anos, é a primeira vez que me rejeitas.

O príncipe se encolheu sobre a cama.

— Estou com medo. — confessou.

— Medo? — o militar riu — Você não tem medo de nada, Shaka de Wessex, o que está acontecendo?

Os olhos do príncipe se ergueram para ele novamente.

— Vá embora, Marlborough, por favor...

— Não. — Ikki se sentou na cama e puxou o amante para seus braços — Não até me dizer o que está acontecendo.

— O que há entre nós tem que acabar. — a declaração foi feita quase num sussurro — É errado, já basta de tudo isso!

O moreno o mirou, pasmado, e Shaka rezou para ser firme e acabar com aquilo de uma vez, antes que a vida do amado estivesse em risco. O príncipe conhecia o cardeal Vaskália muito bem, era um homem perigoso, e se antipatia que sentia pelo capitão se convertesse em ódio, Ikki estaria perdido.

— Shaka, o que está dizendo?

— O que ouviu. — o loiro se desvencilhou dos braços fortes do amante — Não quero mais. Lembre-se que se casará em breve e deve se esquecer dessa... dessa... _heresia!_ Que há entre nós.

— O que sinto não é heresia! — revoltou-se o moreno.

— Claro que é! Estive cego, mas agora vejo. Por favor, capitão Marlborough, saia.

Ikki se ergueu e encarou o loiro com raiva.

— É mesmo o que deseja, alteza?

— Sim, perfeitamente. — concordou o príncipe, mas não o encarou, deu-lhe as coisas, ouvindo somente os passos do amado se afastando.

Quando não mais o podia ouvir, deixou-se cair na cama, tentando se convencer de que era o certo a fazer.

Na manhã seguinte, à mesa do desjejum, o príncipe demonstrava um abatimento nunca antes visto. Profundas olheiras marcavam-lhe os olhos, e os comentários espirituosos tão próprios dele desapareceram.

Tanto o rei quanto o cardeal perceberam a melancolia do rapaz. Mu não fazia ideia do motivo, e Saga desconfiava, mas achava mesmo que era o melhor a fazer pelo pupilo, afastá-lo da ameaça pagã que era o capitão Marlborough.

— Bem, irei para meu gabinete. Tenho algumas mensagens a enviar para _Wohhun_. Deixarei a família real sozinha. — disse o cardeal, lançando um olhar ao rei que compreendeu que ele desejava que o mesmo interrogasse o irmão.

Mu espero que o sacerdote saísse e então se voltou para o mais jovem.

— Shaka, algum problema?

— Não, irmão. — lacônico e controlado — Está tudo bem.

— Sabes que pode confiar em mim. — O rei segurou-lhe a mão — Não me diga que nada aconteceu, posso ler em seus olhos.

O príncipe suspirou.

— O meu mestre exigiu que me afastasse do capitão Marlborough.

— Patife! — Mu explodiu, inconformado — Como ele ousa querer mandar em suas relações? Falarei com ele, agora mesmo!

— Não, Mu! — ele segurou o braço do irmão — Insistir nisso só aumentaria o ódio dele por Ikki, e o cardeal começaria a persegui-lo. Melhor fazer o que ele quer.

Mu bufou. Sentia-se impotente e inútil, tendo que _vender_ o irmão a Roma para preservar seu povo e manter seu reino. Sentia-se humilhado.

— Não é justo! Marlborough sempre foi e sempre será seu melhor amigo e é capitão do meu exército! Vaskália não pode fazer isso!

Shaka baixou a cabeça e uma lágrima em fim se derramou. Mu calou-se aturdido. Nunca vira o irmão chorar na vida.

— Shaka, você...

— Amo Marlborough... — confessou mirando o rosto lívido do irmão — Desculpe-me...

Mu piscou aturdido, sentindo-se ainda mais perdido.

— Ama? Ama como?

— Não é como amigo, Mu, e nem como irmão. — o príncipe encarou o rei — O amo como homem...

— Deus... — Mu ergueu-se da cadeira, perturbado. Shaka por instinto fez o mesmo, temendo a reação do irmão.

— Perdoe-me, Mu, eu não pude evitar. — pediu o mais jovem — Mas estou disposto a abdicar desse sentimento por você, irmão, por Bergen, por nosso povo.

Mu encarou o rosto trêmulo do mais jovem. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou.

— Ah, Shaka, isso... isso não é justo...

— Estou conformado, Mu, eu só... eu só falei isso pra você por que... precisava. Desculpe-me...

O rei se afastou para enxugar o rosto do irmão com as mãos.

— Pare de se desculpar, sabe que pode confiar em mim, sempre.

O mais jovem balançou a cabeça, positivamente.

— Marlborough sabe dos seus sentimentos? — sondou o rei.

— Não. — mentiu o príncipe. Poderia se expor para o rei, contudo, nunca exporia o capitão.

— Vocês já tiveram algum... algum contato carnal?

— Não. — Shaka mentiu novamente, corando — Mu, logo estarei num mosteiro em Roma, poupe-me do interrogatório vergonhoso.

O rei segurou o rosto do irmão. Admirava a força de Shaka, sua capacidade de abdicar dos próprios desejos por algo maior; mas também se compadecia disso.

— Perdoe-me, irmão, mas a possibilidade de vê-lo machucado me aterra. Concordo que deves se manter longe de Marlborough, por mais doloroso que seja.

— Eu prometo. — falou Shaka — Com licença. Fez uma reverência ao rei e saiu, enxugando o rosto.

O príncipe passou o dia trancado em sua biblioteca, não queria ver ninguém. Enquanto isso, o rei e o cardeal conversavam sobre assuntos políticos e sobre a breve visita do pontífice. Shaka concentrava-se na missão de esquecer Ikki e aceitar seu destino de sacerdote da igreja romana.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Muito desse capítulo foi inspirados pelos contos profanos de Lewd, autor do site Sistinas, inclusive o título, vale a pena conferir.

Bem o pequeno texto de abertura, coloquei porque achei que tem muita ligação com os pensamentos do nosso vilão nessa história nosso Saga-Ares. Adoro o Saga como vilão XD!

Como gosto muito do clima dark das histórias medievais, acho que as frases que introduzem os capítulos têm tudo a ver.

Espero que estejam gostando.

grazita, Keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, milaangelica, Virgo Nyah, Maga do 4, Amamiya f (Ah querida, eu tentarei, mas aquela cena é tão forte e linda que temo decepcionar, mas tentarei eu juro).

Obrigada a vocês por terem deixado um comentário motivador.

Obrigada mesmo aos silenciosos, mas saibam que review é importante para a autora.

Beijos afetuosos a todos!

**Sion Neblina**


	4. Marcas do desejo

**Marcas do desejo**

**Capítulo 3**

A noite já cobria as montanhas e bosques de Bergen quando o príncipe deixou a biblioteca, voltando para seu quarto, atravessando o imenso pátio do castelo. Achou ver um vulto passar envolto numa capa preta, mas resolveu ignorá-lo, estava exausto.

Fechou a pesada porta do quarto e passou a chave, com um suspiro pesado. Acabou deixando os livros que levava nas mãos caírem com o susto ao encontrar Ikki. O capitão o esperava sentando pacientemente em sua cama; seus traços másculos se tornavam sombrios ao refletirem-se na luz das velas; seu rosto era sério e hostil.

Shaka engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta, e se agachou para recolher os livros.

— O que faz aqui, Marlborough? — a pergunta foi, por incrível que pareça, feita de forma fria, enquanto ele pegava os livros do chão — Acho que fui bastante claro, ontem.

— Achou que aceitaria tão passivamente essa afronta? — perguntou o cavaleiro irritado — Você não me conhece, _menino_.

— Afronta? — o loiro o encarou indignado — Afronta é você vir aqui e fazer exigências como se fosse meu dono! Já disse, vá embora. Eu não quero mais isso!

— Sim, você já disse o que acha sobre o que sentimos. — tornou Ikki de forma fria e perigosa. Shaka já ouvira aquele tom de voz antes, contudo, ele nunca havia sido lhe dirigido. Seu coração doeu; Ikki estava com raiva dele, e sabia que ele tinha motivos para o que sentia.

— Vá embora... — a voz do príncipe foi um sussurro.

O militar se aproximou dele, o puxando pra si, derrubando-o na cama com violência. Shaka arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Irei embora sim, alteza, — disse Marlborough — Mas primeiro mereço uma despedida, não acha? Ah, Shaka, foram três anos e não três dias. Deve-me ao menos uma despedida homérica!

A voz sarcástica não escondia a dor e a raiva, mas também o desejo que sentia por aquele que estava preso sob o peso do seu corpo agora.

Os olhos azul céu do loiro passearam pelo corpo másculo do amante, vestido no traje preto que só evidenciava sua virilidade latente. O desejo brotou instantaneamente, embora sua mente tentasse alertá-lo de que errava e se perdia cada vez mais, ao se entregar a concupiscência da sua própria carne.

— Caso concorde, promete que não voltará mais? — balbuciou, vencido e excitado, da mesma forma que sempre ficou, quando estava perto do moreno.

— Sim. — tornou Ikki com amargura — Satisfaça-me hoje, e depois, prometo encontrar outro _sodomita _sujo, como eu, que não seja um príncipe!

As palavras doeram, e Shaka fechou os olhos, enquanto os lábios do moreno se apossavam dos seus num beijo selvagem e ardente que lhe levava todo o fôlego e sanidade. Tempos depois, Ikki abandou seus lábios, vendo-o arfar procurando ar, o rosto rubro de ardor, os lábios inchados. Sorriu, se ajoelhando na cama, e tirando a calça e a roupa Íntima. Expondo o membro levemente ereto aos olhos do príncipe.

— Chupa.

Uma ordem seca, sem nenhum sentimento; os olhos escuros miravam o rosto pálido de forma inexpressível.

— Quê? — Shaka corou mais se possível, em todos aqueles anos como amantes, o moreno jamais lhe pedira aquilo. Embora fizesse sexo oral nele sem pudor, sabia que os _conceitos cristãos_ do príncipe não julgavam a modalidade muito _adequada_, e talvez, isso nem fosse por conceitos, mas sim, por inexperiência e timidez.

— O que ouviu, já que será a última vez, que seja memorável. — riu sádico — Ora, Shaka, já que é algo sujo mesmo, pra quê tantos pudores?

O orgulho do príncipe brigou, mas ele resignou-se, encarou o amante de forma irritada, e meio hesitante, segurou o membro e o levou a boca, começando a lambê-lo e sugá-lo, sentindo-o se avolumar a cada passada de sua língua. Ikki gemeu e segurou-o pelos cabelos, se enterrando ainda mais na garganta do loiro que engasgou e tentou empurrá-lo, mas o moreno o mantinha preso pelos cabelos enquanto se enfiava cada vez mais rápido em sua boca, até gozar, fazendo-o engolir, a contragosto, seu sêmen. Shaka se afastou, limpando os lábios com um olhar desolado.

— Isso é nojento! — murmurou mais triste que enojado; nunca o amado o tratou daquela forma, tão sem sentimentos. O que havia entre eles não era só desejo.

— Somos sujos, esquece-te? — disse o militar — Agora vem cá — Ikki voltou a puxá-lo para seus braços — Ainda não acabou...

O loiro soltou um grito de surpresa quando o capitão separou suas pernas sem delicadeza, o expondo na cama de maneira obscena. Ikki não pensou duas vezes, entrou nele em um único golpe, fazendo-o gritar de dor.

— Ai, Ikki, pare! — pediu Shaka, tentando empurrá-lo. O moreno não lhe deu atenção, começando a estocar forte, levando o mais jovem a uma mistura de prazer e dor selvagens.

— Você não queria assim, Shaka? — grunhiu o militar — Sujo, sem nenhum sentimento? Não é sujo o que fazemos, o que sentimos?

Dizia o moreno enquanto estocava rápido e fundo, fazendo o príncipe gritar e seu corpo dançar num bailar furioso. Shaka fechou os olhos fugindo da humilhação, mas sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas.

— Eu não queria que nossa despedida fosse assim, com raiva... — balbuciou — Desculpe-me, eu não pude evitar deixá-lo... Mas... Eu te amo...

Ikki parou. O que estava fazendo? Machucando a pessoa que amava por um orgulho tolo e infantil? Saiu dele e se deixou cair sobre o corpo do loiro, terrivelmente envergonhado. O coração de ambos descompassados, as respirações ofegantes. Sentiu as lágrimas quentes que desciam pelo rosto do príncipe, contra sua própria face, encostada na dele. Ergueu a cabeça para mirar-lhe os olhos angustiados.

— Perdão, meu amor, perdão. — pediu beijando mil vezes o rosto do loiro — Eu estava cego e louco de raiva, ciúmes e medo de perdê-lo pra sempre...

As mãos macias de Shaka afagaram o rosto do cavaleiro.

— Eu que peço perdão, Ikki, eu... eu sabia qual era o meu dever, e mesmo assim, me apaixonei, não podia tê-lo trazido para isso ...

— A culpa não é só sua, loiro, eu também me apaixonei, sabendo que somos homens, sabendo que o mundo jamais nos aceitaria. Mas estou disposto a brigar com o mundo por você, alteza, é só dizer que podemos. Podemos lutar, Shaka, você não tem que ir a Roma! Não precisa fazer o que não quer.

— É inevitável. — disse o loiro — Mas... antes de partir, quero passar todo o tempo possível com você. Meu amor...

O moreno o beijou mais uma vez, acarinhando o rosto molhado do príncipe.

— Sim, eu te amo. Amo-te deveras, meu príncipe... – volveu Ikki.

Beijaram-se novamente e se abraçaram com força. Fizeram amor durante toda a noite, de forma terna e apaixonada, sem mais nenhum resquício de raiva ou dúvidas. Mesmo que só dúvidas permeassem o futuro.

Quando o dia raiou, Shaka abriu os olhos, sorrindo, sentindo o corpo levemente dolorido, mas satisfeito, seu sorriso se desfez quando percebeu que não estava sozinho.

— Bom dia, Shaka.

O príncipe puxou mais o lençol para cobrir os quadris, ruborizando.

— Vossa eminência... — balbuciou surpreso.

O cardeal lhe lançou um olhar frio, e o mais jovem engoliu em seco. O cheiro de sexo ainda permeava levemente o ambiente e havia marcas indisfarçáveis por seu corpo que esperava cobrir com a roupa. Não esperava ser visto desnudo. Puxou mais o lençol se protegendo do olhar do cardeal que seguia cada gesto seu de forma indecifrável.

— Não deves dormir nu, servos ou mesmo outros podem entrar em seu quarto. — a voz de Saga foi lenta e fria.

— Como fez o senhor. — o loiro encarou o mestre com olhar aborrecido — Não tem esse direito.

Saga riu.

— Em Bergen, sou a lei máxima de Roma, então tenho todo o direito de ir e vir aonde quero. Deseja me desafiar, Shaka de _Wessex_?

O loiro mirou profundamente os olhos verdes do cardeal.

— Não tens direitos sobre mim, eminência. — declarou sério.

— Como previa, começas a se tornar um rebelde. — Saga sorriu com ironia, se erguendo da cama do pupilo — Rebeldes são punidos, _meu anjo_, e não quero puni-lo, mas se for necessário, para o seu próprio bem, claro! Não pensarei duas vezes.

Shaka manteve-se calado e desviou o olhar do cardeal. Saga olhou-o de lado, satisfeito pela atitude do príncipe.

— Vista-se, o esperarei na biblioteca.

O cardeal saiu, e o infante resignou-se a fazer suas vontades. Banhou-se, arrumou-se com esmero e foi encontrá-lo. Saga separava alguns livros canônicos para o afilhado.

Quando ele apareceu, o cardeal inspirou o odor fresco de lavanda que saía de sua pele. Mirou-o detalhadamente enquanto o jovem caminhava. O corpo esguio e definido coberto pela calça e túnica marrom simples; os cabelos que eram verdadeiros fios de ouro, os olhos de um azul tão claro quanto o mais límpidos dos céus.

Ali estava sua loucura e sua paz; seu amor e seu desejo mais profundo. Contudo, pensamentos e desconfianças o assaltavam. Talvez seu santo tivesse pés afundados em lama.

— Sabeis que vossa santidade está a caminho de Bergen, não é? — perguntou desviando o olhar do mais jovem, que se sentou, abrindo um volume.

— Sim. — respondeu lacônico e de mau humor.

— Precisas estar preparado para todas as perguntas dele. Quero que se dedique a estudar bastante. — insistiu o sacerdote.

— Decerto, eminência.

Saga sorriu, percebendo a irritação do pupilo, se aproximou dele, por trás de sua cadeira, e começou a massagear-lhe os ombros tensos.

— Ainda chateado?

— Estou com fome... — declarou Shaka — Posso tomar o desjejum?

O cardeal beijou os cabelos cheirosos do infante.

— Claro que sim, queria apenas lhe mostrar os livros que deves ler e me certificar que obedeceu minhas ordens.

— Do que falas? — indagou o príncipe, e o sacerdote sentiu seus músculos se enrijecerem mais.

— Marlborough...

— Não mais o verei. — respondeu rápido. Rápido demais.

— Muito bem... — disse Saga, mergulhando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca do mais jovem, fazendo um arrepio involuntário descer por sua espinha. Shaka inclinou a cabeça, expondo o pescoço, deixando visível a marca roxa deixada pelos lábios do amante na noite anterior.

Saga ao ver aquilo estremeceu e afastou as mãos dos cabelos do príncipe, como se recebesse um choque. Shaka aproveitou o gesto para se levantar rapidamente e fugir da carícia incômoda.

— Com licença, eminência, irei me alimentar. — disse, recebendo um gesto com a mão do cardial, lhe dando permissão. Saga estava pálido e desolado. Seu mundo acabava de desabar.

"_Uma mácula, uma mácula em meu anjo! Quem se atreveu?"_ Perguntava-se angustiado, até que um nome e um pensamento se apoderaram de sua mente e ele amaldiçoando e crispando os punhos, gritou:

— Marlborough!

-OOO-

Naquela tarde, o rei estava em seu gabinete, assinando alguns papeis, quando o cardeal entrou, segurando um extenso mapa.

— Meu senhor... — fez uma reverência a Mu que ergueu os olhos para mirá-lo.

— Algum problema, Vaskália?

— Um mensageiro trouxe informações ruins. Disse-me que uma horda saxã avança por _Runhin_. Devemos interceptá-la antes que adentre a _Jutlândia_.

Mu passou as mãos nos seus fios lilases, o ajeitando no rabo-de-cavalo que sempre usava.

— Estranho, tenho tropas na Jutlândia e não recebi nenhuma informação de ataques.

— Todos foram dizimados. — informou o cardeal — É necessário mandar reforços para que salvem os que ainda vivem naquele local.

Os olhos verdes do rei encararam os igualmente verdes do cardeal, se bem que, nos últimos tempos, o verde quase não se percebia, o olhar antes claro do sacerdote se tornou opaco e avermelhado como de um demônio, e Mu não confiava mais nele.

— Pedirei informações mais precisas. — declarou o rei — Até lá não enviarei nenhuma tropa.

O sacerdote grunhiu.

— Meu senhor...

— É minha palavra final, Vaskália. Por favor... — o rei convidou o cardeal a se retirar, e Saga se viu obrigado a sair. Contudo, jurando que aquilo não ficaria daquela forma. Mentir sobre uma possível invasão bárbara era o único jeito de afastar Marlborough de _Gloucester_.

Seus olhos ainda ardiam das lágrimas que derramara ao constatar a traição de Shaka, aquele que venerava mais que a Deus, condenando sua alma ao inferno. Seu peito ainda queimava de dor e indignação, diante dos atos hediondos que imaginava que o pupilo se permitira nos braços do capitão, coisas impensáveis para ele. Mentira! Tudo mentira! A pureza, a inocência, a castidade, tudo! Marlborough lhe roubara aquilo que era a razão do seu viver, e pagaria por isso, sim, ele pagaria da forma mais dolorosa que pudesse imaginar.

Em seu íntimo, Saga ainda tentava se enganar; tentava pensar que era um engano ou que, talvez, o príncipe estivesse apenas de namorico com alguém, mas nada além disso. Todavia, logo a razão lhe mandava mensagens, imagens; sorrisos e sussurros entre o conde de Wessex e Ikki Marlborough senhor de _Blenheim. _O cardeal não queria acreditar, precisava ter certeza, uma certeza inquestionável antes de tentar qualquer coisa.

O cardeal chamou um dos seus servos e lhe falou algo ao ouvido. O rapaz acenou positivamente com a cabeça e logo desapareceu.

-OOO-

A floresta de altas árvores sempre cobertas de heras e musgos ficava antes do famoso pântano de _Loreentown, _era um lugar agradável, onde o frescor da primavera se concentrava com mais vigor. Talvez tanto vigor quanto os dois cavaleiros que disputavam uma corrida desenfreada entre as árvores.

— Cuidado, Marlborough, não saia da floresta ou entrará no pântano mal assombrado! — riu o príncipe, feliz por deixar o amante para trás. A saída do cardeal da biblioteca foi o tempo que o jovem esperava para fugir dos livros e se encontrar com o amado, já que, naquele dia em especial, o capitão não teria atividades.

Ikki riu, batendo com mais força na barriga do seu cavalo negro, o obrigando a ir mais rápido.

— Eu não tenho medo de fantasmas, não há espírito que minha espada não consiga cortar! — disse ultrapassando o _adversário_.

— Eu respeito o oculto, você me ensinou isso, pagão! — gritou Shaka e ultrapassou o moreno, chegando antes, ao ponto que estabeleceram como linha de chegada. O desfiladeiro de Bergen; um lugar de onde poderiam mirar o imenso vale de _Loreentown, _cercado de imensas montanhas que mesmo na primavera permaneciam cobertas de gelo_._

Ikki desceu de seu cavalo negro, e Shaka desceu do seu cavalo branco. Os dois pararam para mirar os raios cálidos do sol daquela parte fria do globo. O príncipe desceu o capuz de sua capa real branca com detalhes dourados, e a brisa fresca afagou-lhe os cabelos longos, presos de forma frouxa por uma fita de cetim negro.

Ficaram um tempo parados, observando o espetáculo da natureza, ouvindo o cantar dos pássaros e o sussurro distante de uma cachoeira. Então, a mão do capitão puxou o mais jovem para seus braços. Shaka apoiou o rosto em seu ombro e suspirou, maravilhado com o encanto daquele momento que viviam. Momento igual a tantos outros, daquele amor proibido e impossível.

O loiro ergueu o rosto, procurando os lábios do moreno. Beijaram-se sem pressa, saboreando os lábios um do outro. Sobre as folhas secas que caiam das imensas árvores, o capitão estendeu-se por cima do corpo que o desejava, entrelaçando as pernas, sentindo a volúpia e a lasciva que cresciam em ambos. Beijou a pele clara do pescoço do loiro, sentindo o cheiro de lavanda que saia dela, aquele cheiro que sempre ficava suavemente gravado naqueles que tocavam sua pele alva, mesmo que por míseros segundos.

Shaka afagou os cabelos repicados e escuros de Ikki, sentindo a textura macia, enquanto esfregava o rosto suavemente contra o do amante, ávido por se fundir a ele como um só...

Quando aquilo começara? Não sabiam. Nenhum deles era capaz de responder. Sabiam apenas que seus corpos e espíritos se procuraram como almas gêmeas, como seres primordiais que se uniam de tempos em tempos, sem que nada e nem ninguém pudessem evitar a atração imediata... obrigatória.

Fizeram amor tantas e de tantas formas que adormeceram naquele bosque. O loiro com a perna sobre os quadris do moreno, escondendo-lhe o sexo e deixando a mostra apenas os pêlos pubianos escuros e curtos, tento o pálido sol refletindo nos fios trigueiros do seu próprio corpo; e o moreno com o rosto apoiado no peito largo e alvo do príncipe, ressonando como uma criança, sem preocupação e sem medo.

E o vento continuava a soprar, única testemunha do amor, do gozo e da dor daqueles amantes.

-OOO-

Quando Shaka acordou, o sol já estava mais alto e mais forte, embora ele nunca queimasse de verdade na Escandinávia.

O príncipe se espreguiçou e realinhou os longos fios loiros, antes de se deitar sobre o corpo do amado e beijar seus lábios com carinho.

— Acorde, Marlborough, um militar não deve ser tão preguiçoso... — provocou.

Ikki sorriu esticando os braços, e depois pondo a mão sobre os olhos, os protegendo do sol.

— Hum... acabamos adormecendo...

— Já falei o quanto suas deduções são inteligentes? — Shaka provocou mais uma vez. Ikki resolveu ignorar. Sentou-se, começando a vestir a túnica preta que fazia conjunto com as calças e botas da mesma cor. Shaka continuava sentado, nu, olhando seus movimentos.

— Apresse-se, Shaka, ainda levaremos algumas horas cavalgando até chegar as minhas terras. — reclamou, olhando de soslaio para o loiro que trazia uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos.

Após terminar de se vestir e calçar as botas e vendo que o príncipe não se moveria, o capitão pegou a túnica marrom e a calça que estavam no chão, começando, ele mesmo, a vestir o loiro que riu do gesto, erguendo os braços para que o outro enfiasse a peça de roupa por sua cabeça. Só então, Ikki percebeu a atitude do rapaz. Sorriu também. Estavam só a alguns metros do rio, o mesmo rio que na infância eles se banharam depois de uma corrida. Ele deveria contar treze anos, e Shaka sete...

— _Vamos voltar! Daqui a pouco o cardeal virá atrás de você! — reclamara Ikki que não gostava de ter que ficar de babá de criancinhas. Era como via o infante da casa real, na época._

— _Então me veste! Eu não sei me vestir! — reclamara o garotinho._

— _Soube tirar sozinho! — grunhira Ikki, irritado, então o mimado principezinho começou a bater pé e chorar, o obrigando a vesti-lo, antes que voltassem ao castelo._

— Se eu não o fizer, você irá chorar novamente? — perguntou o capitão no presente, enquanto pegava a roupa íntima do amante, começando a subi-la por suas pernas.

— Hoje não sou um homem que chore facilmente, Ikki Marlborough, cavaleiro da ordem de fênix, meu amor...

O moreno estremeceu. Raramente o príncipe, sempre tão lógico e comedido, proferia palavras românticas. Inclinou-se e o beijou nos lábios, mas Shaka o empurrou com delicadeza.

— Vamos logo, quero chegar as suas terras ainda hoje. — disse corado. Ikki obedeceu, terminando de vesti-lo, mas as botas, o próprio Shaka calçou. Assim como refez o rabo-de-cavalo, pois sempre que se amavam, Ikki arrancava a fita preta que prendia seus cabelos.

Voltaram a montar nos cavalos e deixaram o bosque, para descer a cordilheira que levava as terras dos Marlborough. Shaka respirou fundo, observando a extensão verde, onde havia várias plantações e árvores frutíferas, e castelo magnânimo ao centro. Aquilo lembrava ao príncipe que, na verdade, Bergen não pertencia ao seu irmão, pertencia a todos os senhores feudais que aceitaram seus ancestrais como reis, e colocaram os nobres de _Gloucester _como soberanos de toda Bergen. Entretanto, esse direito era instável, várias famílias já haviam reivindicado o trono no passado, nada impediria que o fizessem no presente, e era isso que mantinha Mu atado a Roma.

— Shaka? — a voz de Ikki e a mão dele em seu ombro o retirou dos seus pensamentos. Shaka tentou sorrir.

— Estava distraído. — explicou começando a descer o pequeno outeiro com seu animal. Ikki fez o mesmo, mas com uma ruga na testa. Depois assoviou alto, o que sempre fazia quando chegava ao seu lar.

Quando já estavam na entrada do castelo, um menino de oito anos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes foi recepcioná-los, correndo.

— Ikki! — gritou Shun, correndo em direção ao irmão que o pegou no colo, o rodando no ar.

— Oi, Shun! — riu o militar — Como você está pesado! Deve ter crescido um metro pelo menos! — caçoou, largando o pequeno que após cumprimentar o irmão, fez uma reverência ao príncipe.

— Olá, alteza...

— Oi, Shun. — disse Shaka com um sorriso discreto — Já disse que pode me chamar de Shaka...

— Ah, mas papai disse que devo tratá-lo com reverência, pois é um membro da família real. — explicou o garotinho. Ikki deu de ombros, e convidou Shaka a entrar, abraçando os ombros do irmãozinho.

Dentro do castelo, o senhor e senhora de Vinland fizeram uma reverência ao príncipe quando ele entrou. A senhora logo solicitando que os servos trouxessem vinho, Pães e cereais para servi-lo.

— Não precisa se incomodar. — disse Shaka — Não posso demorar...

— Por favor, alteza, jante conosco. — pediu Leif Erikkson Marlborough, o patriarca do clã da fênix — É tão rara uma visita da realeza, e mesmo do capitão da guarda real — lançou um olhar reprovador ao filho — Ficamos muito honrados, e gostaríamos que ficassem.

Ikki e Shaka se entreolharam.

— Sim, claro... — disse o príncipe sem jeito, se sentando numa poltrona como várias outras que havia em frente à lareira.

— Com licença, verei como está o jantar. — a matriarca, que era uma bela mulher de tez clara, olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos, se afastou, fazendo uma reverência ao príncipe. Shun a seguiu pedindo guloseimas.

Ikki a acompanhou com o olhar durante um tempo, antes de se sentar ao lado do loiro que estava de frente ao seu pai.

— Como andam as coisas em _Gloucester? _Soube que Roma tem mais poder que nunca...

— Pai...

— Ah, filho, desculpe, mas é verdade. — o homem de cavanhaque escuro e olhos verdes mirou o loiro — Desculpe, Shaka, mas seu pai vendeu Bergen a Roma, isso todos sabem!

— Pai, o senhor está ofendendo o Shaka! — irritou-se Ikki.

— Não está, Ikki... — volveu o príncipe e baixou o olhar — O senhor Lief tem razão. Meu pai não só vendeu Bergen a Roma, como... como me vendeu também...

Os dois Marlborough franziram a testa. Shaka empertigou-se sem jeito. O príncipe, em sua _juvenil engenhosidade_, achara que falar daquele assunto naquele momento, tendo o pai do amante como testemunha, evitaria uma explosão do capitão.

— Amanhã irei para o mosteiro de _Nilldhezen_, até a chegada do papa, logo depois irei para Roma com ele...

O príncipe não teve coragem de encarar o capitão, e agradeceu por naquele momento uma serva chegar à sala com a bandeja de carnes e o vinho pedido.

— Eu sinto muito. — disse Lief — Desculpe-me, mas seu irmão não deveria permitir isso.

— O Mu faz o que acha certo por Bergen. O mal já foi feito por meu pai. Hoje, não temos exércitos para enfrentar as hordas bárbaras sem o apoio de Roma. Mu se sacrifica por seu povo.

— Não meu jovem. — Lief olhou o loiro bem dentro dos olhos — Quem está se sacrificando é você e... nesse caso, deverias então tu ser o rei.

O príncipe sorriu timidamente.

— Não nasci para ser rei. Meu destino é o papado, tenho que...

Shaka foi interrompido pela mão de Ikki em seu braço, o puxando da poltrona, fazendo com que derrubasse a taça que havia acabado de segurar.

— Marlborough... — tentou protestar com olhos arregalados.

— Cale-se, e venha comigo! — ordenou o militar, arrastando o príncipe para fora da sala, sem lhe dar chance de dizer mais nada. Nem mesmo a presença do pai foi capaz de conter a raiva do capitão; o príncipe se equivocara.

Lief Marlborough ficou observando enquanto os dois jovens saíam, tanto impressionado quanto aflito. Amava seu filho e não queria ver Ikki sofrer, mas isso parecia iminente.

Quando chegaram ao pátio do castelo, Shaka em fim conseguiu libertar o braço que o mais velho segurava.

— Enlouqueceu? — perguntou irritado — Não quer entrar lá e gritar para seu pai que somos amantes?

— Pouco me importa! — esbravejou Ikki — Só queria saber quando você seria homem para me contar?

Shaka suspirou, erguendo os olhos aos céus.

— Deus! Marlborough, com pagão, você é uma pessoa totalmente instintiva e pouco racional!

Ikki riu irritado.

— Como todo cristão, você tenta controlar seus sentimentos primordiais, Shaka, mas não minta pra mim, vejo o quanto está quebrado por dentro! Vejo que por trás dessa sua aparência impassível e nobre, você está gritando, gritando!

Shaka estremeceu ao constatar aquela verdade, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

— Acho melhor, ir embora! — disse começando a andar em direção ao seu cavalo. Mas Ikki o deteve, puxando-o pelo braço.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum! — vociferou irritado.

— Não é homem para me impedir de fazer o que quer que seja! — rosnou o príncipe se libertando dele e voltando a andar, mais rápido, em direção aos estábulos, onde um servo tinha deixado seu cavalo.

Ikki o seguiu, irado, o puxando mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, a resposta foi um soco que o fez cair sentado na pequena trilha de pedras que levava aos estábulos. Shaka só depois do ato pareceu perceber o que fizera, mas ao invés de demonstrar arrependimento, sorriu e disse:

— Eu avisei. — recomeçou a andar.

Ikki riu e limpou o sangue do lábio.

— Você ainda bate como uma menina, Shaka! — provocou se erguendo e correndo atrás do loiro, o puxando novamente para seus braços.

— Ikki, pare com isso! — protestou o príncipe, tentando se libertar das mãos do amante — Pare, não vê onde estamos?

— Não me importa, quero que me explique essa história de mosteiro!

— Marlborough, quer levar outro soco? — os olhos do loiro brilhavam de irritação, coisa que o militar considerava até engraçado, visto que era raro o nobre de _Gloucester _perder a calma.

— Então tudo foi uma armadilha? Essa nossa _fuga dos problemas de Bergen_, como disse, foi uma armadilha para que não soubesse o que Vaskália estava tramando?

— Isso não tem nada a ver com Vaskália, tem a ver com nós dois! Eu fugi porque queria ficar contigo, é nosso último dia juntos, não entende?

Os dois jovens se calaram. Shaka baixou o olhar, Ikki também.

— Fique aqui essa noite, Shaka, ao menos, essa noite. — pediu o capitão. O príncipe tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho, chegando aos lábios que tinha um pequeno corte, deixado por seu punho.

— Sim, ficarei. — o abraçou com força — Não deveria, mas ficarei. Eu não consigo resistir a você, Marlborough...

Ikki beijou-lhe os cabelos e o rosto, até chegar aos lábios.

— Eu te amo tanto...

— Eu também te amo muito, Ikki... — sussurrou o loiro, antes de ser calado pelo beijo quente do militar.

-OOO-

Uma imensa lua se erguia no céu, despertando os uivos dos lobos que habitavam o pântano de _Loreentown_. Mu já estava recolhido em seus aposentos quando ouviu batidas na porta. Estranhou, mas resignou-se. Vestiu um roupão e a abriu. Era o mensageiro do cardeal.

— O cardeal deseja vê-lo, meu senhor. — informou o menino.

Do jeito que estava o rei se precipitou para o salão onde encontrou o sacerdote vestido em sua batina negra, o esperando. Seu olhar era raivoso e perturbado.

— O que houve, Vaskália? Por que interrompeu meu sono?

— Soube que meu afilhado não está no palácio, isso é verdade?

Mu empertigou-se e mirou o homem com toda sua irritação.

— Sim, é verdade. Eu autorizei Shaka a passar a noite fora de Gloucester, e não vejo problema nisso. — mentiu o rei. Na verdade, sabia que o irmão iria a _Blenheim_, mas não imaginava que dormiria por lá. Contudo, não era adequado que o sacerdote soubesse disso.

— Não vê? — bradou o cardeal — Será que não percebe que estamos perdendo-o para as seduções mundanas?

— Vaskália, por Deus! — riu Mu que nem se quer cogitava sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos do cardeal em relação ao irmão. Via-o mais como um pai "beato" preocupado demais — Também já teve a idade do Shaka, deixe que se divirta, ele terá a vida toda para servir a igreja.

O ministro de Roma ficou vermelho de ódio por não ter o apoio do rei, mas nada disse. Resolveu voltar para a torre, onde havia mais uma noite de penitência e sexo o esperando.

-OOO-

Shaka jantou com os Marlborough, e mesmo que a senhora Marlborough não parecesse muito à vontade em dividir a mesa com o príncipe, a desenvoltura de Lief e Shun tornou o jantar divertido e agradável. Shaka, astuto, percebia que Ikki embora tivesse herdado a aparência do pai, se parecia muito com a mãe em gênio, e que Shun, que parecia-se com a senhora Isabeau, tinha o espírito alegre e franco do pai; sempre meigo, sempre caloroso, embora tímido. Ainda assim, Shaka percebia o amor incondicional daquela família, e a dedicação que cada um dedicava ao outro. Comeram salmão com legumes frescos, e um ótimo vinho verde; uma refeição saborosa e simples.

Quando o jantar terminou, e como fazia muito frio, como em todas as noites na Escandinávia, a senhora Isabeau entregou ao filho e ao príncipe mantas de lã coloridas, já que os dois ainda ficariam um pouco conversando em frente à lareira, antes de se recolherem.

O príncipe se encolheu na poltrona acolchoada e coberta por pêlo de rena, e percebeu que os anfitriões discutiam algo em voz baixa. Achou melhor não prestar atenção. Ikki que estava sentado ao seu lado, segurou-lhe a mão discretamente por baixo da manta.

A anfitriã logo voltou à sala, despedindo-se do príncipe com uma reverência e deu um beijo na testa do filho. Shun fez o mesmo, mas cumprimentou o irmão com um beijo no rosto, e o príncipe da mesma forma; logo correndo para encontrar a mãe que já subia as escadas. Ikki ficou olhando enquanto a mulher que vestia um longo vestido azul subia as escadas de mãos dadas com o menino de calças curtas e túnica marrom, sorriu inconscientemente. Sentia saudades de casa, mas proteger Bergen era sua missão e não podia se afastar dela. Era também uma forma de mantê-los seguros das invasões bárbaras e dos desmandos de Roma. Abandonar o exército era entregar sua terra aos romanos e Vaskália, e isso jamais faria.

Lief voltou à grande sala rústica, minutos depois. Pediu licença ao príncipe e chamou o filho ao seu gabinete. Ikki deixou a mão de Shaka e seguiu o pai, se sentando ao lado dele, quando entraram na saleta conjugada a sala principal.

— Ikki, o que está acontecendo entre você e o príncipe? — Lief foi direto, não gostava de rodeios e nunca precisou deles com o filho mais velho. Ikki sempre soube o que quis e o que dizer.

— Por que a pergunta, meu pai? — indagou sem jeito.

O mais velho passou as mãos nos cabelos azulados.

— Ouvi por aí que o príncipe ama mais o capitão que a batina, e ouvi isso de um bêbado numa taverna. Acaso esse capitão...?

— Sim, meu pai, sou eu. — Ikki confessou — É verdade.

Lief suspirou pesadamente numa mistura de surpresa e resignação.

— Ikki, sabeis que se casará daqui a um tempo com Lady Esmeralda de Swein, e o príncipe... bem, como ele mesmo disse, o destino dele é Roma...

— Sabemos.

Lief encarou os olhos sombrios do filho, tentando descobrir o que se passava em seus pensamentos.

— E o que pretende fazer?

— Eu não sei. — confessou o capitão — A única coisa que sei, é que não quero perder o Shaka, não quero.

O progenitor segurou o ombro do filho, Ikki se obrigou a encarar o pai mais profundamente.

— Há nossas terras em _Trolret_, por que não leva o príncipe pra lá? Ninguém saberia, e vocês viveriam em paz...

— Pai...— Ikki mirou Lief, emocionado.

— Eu entendo, meu filho. — sorriu o mais velho — Os próprios deuses têm consortes que também são seus filhos. Isso demonstra que não devemos nos prender as convenções e a certos e errados. Eu o quero feliz, Ikki, por mais que sua mãe não entenda...

— A mamãe? Ela sabe? — o capitão corou. Uma coisa era falar daquilo abertamente com o pai, outra era sua _santa_ mãe saber do que andava fazendo com outro homem.

— Ela sente seu amor por esse rapaz, isso já é bem visível há certo tempo, e as mulheres são sensíveis e intuitivas.

— Ela me condena...

— Não. Ela apenas não compreende, como eu não compreendo! — riu Lief — Mas, queremos vê-lo feliz, Capitão Ikki Marlborough. Agora vá e fique como aquele a quem ama. Continuarei fingindo que nada sei.

Ikki sorriu, beijou as mãos do pai e foi se sentar ao lado de Shaka que mirava o fogo de forma inexpressiva. O moreno o puxou para seus braços.

— Ikki... — protestou o príncipe.

— Shiii... vamos dormir, a cavalgada até a Gloucester não é tão curta assim. Venha...

O loiro se deixou guiar escada acima, chegando aos aposentos do amado. Mirou a imensa cama rústica, de onde exalava um perfume de flores.

— Ikki, acho melhor...

Interrompeu-se quando o mais velho se aproximou, o livrando da manta, e o jogando na cama. Shaka não pode evitar sorrir enquanto assistia o moreno se livrar da túnica escura e cair por cima do seu corpo.

— Isso não é certo, essa casa é dos seus pais... — Shaka protestou mais uma vez, mas logo foi calado por um beijo quente.

Rendeu-se as mãos cálidas, hábeis e carinhosas do capitão.

Enquanto isso, na torre do castelo, outro rapaz loiro estava com as mãos atadas por cordas e os lábios coberto por uma mordaça, enquanto recebia o pesado corpo do cardeal sobre si. O rapaz gemia, e Saga se deliciava com a dor e o prazer que via misturado em seu rosto, enquanto murmurava baixinho...

Shaka...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** O Nome Isabeau da mãe do Ikki foi inspirado na protagonista da história em que a fic se inspira.

Grazita, Meguari Uchiha, Maya Amamiya, milaangelica, misatosan, saorikido, Keronekoi, Virgo Nyah, Maga do 4, Amamiya fã.

Meninas, obrigada pelo apoio incondicional as minhas histórias. Tenham certeza de que é muito motivador.

Beijos e até a próxima!

**Sion Neblina**


	5. Amor proibido e a maça de Iðunn

_**Amor proibido e a maça de Iðunn**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Quando os raios do sol pintaram o horizonte de Bergen, Shaka acordou. Estava sozinho na cama de Ikki e se sentiu estranho com aquilo. Ergueu-se, percebendo que havia uma bacia de louça com água morna, toalhas, sabão e escova, para que fizesse a higiene matinal. Depois disso, saiu à procura de suas próprias roupas, vestindo-se apressado. Contudo, não achou a fita que prendia seus cabelos, então os realinhou com os dedos, antes de descer a escadaria em caracol do castelo Vinland.

Ikki, que subia as escadas correndo, parou ao encontrá-lo e sorriu.

- Bom dia, alteza.

- Bom dia, Marlborough.

- Estava alimentando os cavalos. Antes de voltarmos a Gloucester iremos à vila de _Falfarth_ visitar um velho amigo nosso.

Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não conheço ninguém em _Falfarth_. – observou – O que está tramando, Marlborough?

- Quando chegarmos lá, saberá! Agora venha se alimentar. Partiremos logo. – Ikki o puxou pela mão para a sala de refeições.

Shaka cumprimentou a família Marlborough, timidamente, e se sentou ao lado de Shun que tomava seu leite, e sorriu para o príncipe.

- Oi... – disse o pequeno.

- Oi, Shun. – sorriu Shaka.

As servas trouxeram o chá, o _skyr_, pão, cereais e frutas, além de carnes e queijos.

Shaka comia em silêncio, ainda meio sem jeito por ter dormido na casa do amante, e pior, em seu quarto. Será que os pais de Ikki sabiam? Em dúvida, permanecia calado e com o olhar baixo enquanto comia, percebendo vez por outra, o olhar curioso da criança sentada ao seu lado.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Shun? – perguntou depois de um tempo sendo intensamente observado pelo garotinho.

O menino sorriu lindamente; Shaka sorriu de volta por instinto a visão tão meiga daquele sorriso infantil, daqueles brilhantes olhos verdes.

- Um pernilongo picou você, bem aqui... – o menino pôs o dedo contra o pescoço de Shaka, observando a mancha roxa que insistia em não abandonar sua pele.

Todos à mesa ficaram em um silêncio constrangido; o príncipe, vermelho como um tomate.

- E...eu vou buscar mais leite! – disse a senhora Isabeau, coradíssima, deixando a mesa com uma reverência ao príncipe.

Ikki e Lief se entreolharam, e quanto a Shaka... Bem, o piso de pedra de _Vinland_ parecia bastante interessante para ele.

- Em Bergen há muitos pernilongos! – riu Lief tentando descontrair o ambiente – Culpa daquele maldito pântano!

E o comentário inocente de Shun foi o assunto entre o príncipe e o capitão enquanto eles cavalgavam até _Falfarth_. Shaka querendo esquecer o constrangimento, e Ikki fazendo questão de rir o tempo inteiro, recordando-se da cara que fez o príncipe ao ouvir as palavras do mais jovem dos Marlborough.

- Isso não tem a mínima graça, Ikki! – reclamou Shaka – Sua mãe me odeia! O que... o que ela não deve achar de mim! Um doente, um pervertido que está desvirtuando seu filhinho!

- Não, ela não o odeia. Ela não pensa nada disso! – riu o militar – Não seja dramático.

Shaka suspirou e calou-se. Em fim eles chegavam à vila de _Falfarth_. Os aldeões olhavam com estranheza o passeio dos dois nobres desconhecidos, sobretudo, por um de eles levar uma capa com o emblema da família real de _Gloucester_. Shaka não os olhava; com seu porte altivo seguia sem dar atenção aos camponeses que os saudavam com comprimentos gentis.

O militar mirou o príncipe de soslaio.

- Custa ser simpático, é assim que age o futuro papa? – provocou.

- Tu não és o rei da simpatia, Marlborough, pelo que me lembre. – devolveu Shaka – E não posso ser simpático a simpatizantes do clã _Hanthriz_, eles pretendem destronar meu irmão, e são os senhores dessas terras, esquece-te?

- Deverias temer quem o rei abriga em sua própria casa.

- Não, por favor, sem teorias de conspirações, Ikki! – riu Shaka com ironia.

- Vaskália.

O príncipe calou-se mais uma vez, pois, nos últimos tempos, começava a pensar como o capitão, que seu padrinho era mesmo uma ameaça a Bergen. Contudo, guardava sua opinião pra si.

- Chegamos. – Ikki disse, apeando do cavalo. Shaka o imitou. Ambos miraram uma construção simples de pedra e telhado de palha, onde uma chaminé fumegava espalhando um cheiro forte e exótico.

- Shaka? – Ikki chamou o príncipe que continuava parado, ele então se precipitou para a soleira da porta. O moreno bateu três vezes devagar e duas rápidas e mais forte, até que um homem de cabelos branco e face bondosa apareceu.

Ele sorriu para o capitão e depois mirou o príncipe surpreendido.

- Por Deus! É verdade? – exclamou surpreso.

Ikki sorriu e balançou a cabeça;Shaka nada entendeu.

- Entrem, por favor. – o homem abriu mais a porta e deu passagem aos dois – Estou preparando um chá. Sentem-se...

Shaka seguiu Ikki, entrando na casa simples, mas perfumada, e se sentando num banco de pedra que ficava em volta de uma mesa do mesmo material. O idoso voltou em seguida com duas canecas de chá fumegante, servindo ao capitão e ao príncipe.

- Espero que esteja ao seu gosto, alteza. – disse humilde.

- O senhor me conhece? – estranhou o loiro.

O homem riu.

- Marlborough, isso são modos? Não contou ao rapaz quem sou?

Shaka olhou do idoso para o jovem com uma expressão aborrecida, não entendia tantos jogos de palavras. Ikki o mirou nos olhos antes de responder.

- Esse é o Gaston, ele foi o padre que o batizou Shaka...

O príncipe ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O padre que me batizou foi banido por heresia pelo meu padrinho... – Shaka falou bem devagar, mirando o velho nos olhos.

- Isso mesmo! – sorriu o idoso – Lembro-me de você ainda bebê, alteza.

O loiro encarou o amante.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? Esse homem traiu minha família e se aliou ao clã _Hanthriz_ ! – ergueu-se do banco.

- Isso não é verdade, a verdade é outra, Shaka, outra história que você não conhece, então, cale-se e ouça! – irritou-se o capitão segurando o pulso do príncipe. Shaka se desvencilhou de sua mão e voltou a se sentar, contrafeito.

- Eu jamais trairia sua família, alteza. – explicou Gaston – Eu tentei alertá-los contra a ambição de Vaskália, contudo, eles não me ouviram. Foi Vaskália quem me baniu e não seus pais.

Shaka engoliu em seco.

- Por que o cardeal faria isso?

- Por que sou sacerdote das duas religiões, e isso não interessava a Vaskália. Ele queria você para ele, Shaka, o quis assim que o viu. Minha influência de livre pensador era uma ameaça ao domínio romano em Gloucester.

- Certo, certo, entendo o que diz, o que não entendo é o motivo de eu estar aqui! – o príncipe encarou o amante – Ikki, veja os absurdos que esse homem está falando! Meu padrinho... ele...

- Ele sempre o quis pra ele, assim que o viu. Por isso, tirou sua tutela de mim, após a morte dos seus pais... – Interrompeu Gaston.

Shaka se endireitou no banco e mirou o amante, irritado.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? – indagou novamente magoado.

- Gaston pode nos unir, Shaka, por isso você está aqui. – disse Ikki – Ele é um pagão como eu, mas também sacerdote da sua religião. Nada o impede de nos unir.

O príncipe empalideceu e se ergueu do banco mais uma vez.

- Isso é uma brincadeira?

- Não, não é. – Ikki se ergueu também, e encarou o loiro, irritado – Será que não me conhece o suficiente para saber que não sou homem de brincadeiras?

- Mas é exatamente isso, Marlborough, somos homens! Homens!

- Eu posso uni-los, se quiser, Shaka. – Gaston interrompeu a discussão dos nobres – Nasceste numa religião estranha, mas em nossa religião não há limites para o amor se ele for verdadeiro, e o amor verdadeiro enxerga a alma e não só o corpo; e a alma não tem cor e nem sexo.

O príncipe estremeceu com as palavras do sábio, e seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos do amante.

- Eu concordo contigo, senhor Gaston – disse Shaka sem tirar os olhos do amado -, por isso mesmo não posso me unir a Marlborough, porque o amo, e me unir a ele seria sua perdição...

Ikki se aproximou do loiro e tomou-lhe as mãos.

- Isso seria um segredo nosso. – disse sorrindo – O que me interessa são os nossos sentimentos, não as convenções. Você pode se tornar papa, eu posso me casar com Lady Esmeralda, no entanto, nossas almas sempre se pertencerão...

Os olhos do príncipe marejaram, e ele baixou a cabeça para esconder a emoção. Pela primeira vez, Ikki admitia a possibilidade da separação e isso o desolava. O capitão ergueu-lhe o queixo para encarar os imensos olhos azuis do amante.

— Sim, eu quero. — disse Shaka — Eu aceito esse amor proibido, Ikki.

O moreno sorriu, e o príncipe afastou a franja que caiu sobre sua testa quando o capitão baixou a cabeça.

— Na lua cheia. — disse Gaston — Procurem-me na próxima lua cheia.

Eles assentiram com a cabeça, concordando. Deixaram a casa do idoso e voltaram aos seus cavalos. Teriam que cavalgar ainda algumas horas até Gloucester, atravessando a densa floresta.

— Shaka, esqueci algo, precisamos voltar a _Blenheim_, antes de seguir para Gloucester.

— Tudo bem, não estou com pressa, mas...

— O que foi? — o capitão mirou o rosto intrigado do príncipe.

— Não gostaria de ver sua mãe novamente...

Ikki riu alto.

— Está intimidado por uma mulher?

— Sim, estou. E pra ser sincero, as mulheres são bem mais intimidantes que os homens.

— Por isso nunca se interessou por nenhuma? — provocou o moreno, e Shaka fez uma careta.

— Claro que não! De menininha em minha vida já basta você!

Ikki riu mais alto e chicoteou o cavalo, saindo em disparada em direção a Vinland. Shaka o seguiu, não demorou muito para que chegassem as terras dos Marlborough. Mas, ao contrário do que o príncipe pensou, o militar o levou para além dos campos de suas terras, onde havia uma árvore alta que se destacava em meio às menores, frutíferas.

— Meus ancestrais cultuaram esse carvalho como o abrigo dos deuses. Como já lhe disse, nossos deuses não são como os seus...

— Como o meu... — corrigiu o loiro.

— Sim, sim... — tornou Ikki sem paciência — Nossos deuses são tão mortais quanto eu e você. Somente uma coisa dava a imortalidade a eles, a maça de _Iðunn_...

Shaka prestava atenção ao que o mais velho dizia, sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

— Uma maçã por dia, seria o suficiente para garantir a vida dos deuses até o _Ragnarök_.

— O apocalipse...

— Sim. — sorriu Ikki — A única diferença entre eles, é que em sua religião haverá vida após o fim do mundo, e na minha não. No _Ragnarök_ se extinguirá tudo, inclusive os deuses...

— O que quer dizer com tudo isso, Ikki? — indagou o príncipe.

O capitão se abaixou perto da árvore e tirou um pequeno baú de madeira.

— Dizem que _Iðunn_ guarda as maçãs num cofre de madeira de freixo que mantêm a juventude e força concedida aos deuses pela eternidade... — o militar abriu o pequeno baú e Shaka arregalou os olhos ao enxergar dois anéis de prata. Cada qual era a parte de uma maçã que sobrepostos formavam um único anel.

— Durante mais de dois séculos esse foi o símbolo do meu clã, e deveria passá-lo a minha esposa, mas...

Os olhos azuis céu do loiro miravam o moreno numa mistura de emoção e surpresa. Shaka não conseguia dizer uma única sílaba.

— Quem eu amo não será minha esposa... — continuou Ikki. Pegou a mão gelada do príncipe e dispôs um dos anéis, que coube com perfeição. — Esse anel simboliza a força do amor há séculos por meus ancestrais. Agora é seu...

— Isso... isso não é justo, Ikki... — gaguejou o príncipe emocionado.

— Sim é justo. O que sentimos é verdadeiro então é justo, Shaka.

Shaka baixou o olhar, e mirou o anel em seu dedo.

— Seus deuses nos abençoariam? — a pergunta foi mais um murmúrio.

— O anel coube em seu dedo, não coube?

— O que isso tem a ver?

— A lenda diz que ele se adapta a qualquer um que tiver um coração verdadeiro.

— Ikki... — Shaka atirou-se aos braços do amado, trocando com ele um beijo apaixonado, sob a sombra daquela árvore ancestral e mística. Naquele momento, poderiam enfrentar o mundo e fariam correr qualquer demônio.

Quando faltou ar, eles se afastaram, mas os olhos permaneceram fixos um no outro.

— Precisamos voltar... — disse o capitão.

— Sim, eu sei. Embora não queira...

— Eu também não quero, mas Bergen precisa de nós dois... — abraçou o loiro.

Shaka só balançou a cabeça, se afastando do amado e montando em seu cavalo. Ikki fez o mesmo, e eles começaram a cavalgada de volta a _Gloucester_.

-OOO-

Saga viu da torre, quando o príncipe e o capitão chegaram a _Orkeshus. _Tratou de ir recepcioná-los. Shaka desceu do seu animal, se aproximando do cardeal e beijando-lhe a mão.

— Não me lembro que ter autorizado sua saída de _Orkeshus?— _disse Saga, mas sem demonstrar irritação.

— Já tenho dezoito anos, mestre, e com essa idade, teoricamente já saí de sua tutela. — respondeu o príncipe friamente.

O cardeal o examinou mais detalhadamente; percebia claramente que o jeito que o rapaz o olhava mudou, só precisava saber até que ponto.

Ikki se aproximou, cumprimentando o sacerdote com um aceno de cabeça e um olhar frio.

— O príncipe estava comigo, Vaskália. — declarou o militar com firmeza — Algum problema nisso?

O ministro semicerrou os olhos e os lábios de forma ameaçadora, mas sorriu.

— Claro que não, meu valoroso capitão, afinal tu és um amigo da família real, não é mesmo? — Saga mirou Ikki nos olhos de forma intrigante — Amigo muito próximo...

O príncipe fugiu do olhar do mestre e resolveu acabar logo com aquele duelo entre Saga e Ikki.

— Preciso ver meu irmão. — declarou — Tenho algumas coisas para conversar com ele, antes de...

— Antes de se recolher ao mosteiro. — completou o cardeal.

— Sim, mas será por pouco tempo, não é? — interpelou Shaka, percebendo que Ikki já reagiria à informação. Mirou o amante nos olhos de forma aflita — Até a chegada do pontífice?

— Sim... — volveu o sacerdote com os lábios semicerrados.

Ikki encarou Shaka, sentindo uma angústia estranha no peito; algo lhe advertia; Vaskália sabia deles. Não era uma informação lógica, era uma mensagem que lhe chegava de forma estranha e que o alertava a ter cuidado.

— Eu o acompanharei, príncipe... — disse se colocando ao lado do loiro e encarando o cardeal — Preciso falar com o rei.

Shaka estranhou aquilo, mas resolveu não discutir mais, mesmo porque, o olhar do mestre por algum motivo o intimidava.

— Então vamos, capitão. — falou de modo frio.

Pediu licença ao cardeal que concordou e começou a caminhar, junto a Ikki, pelo corredor que levava ao gabinete de Mu.

— Ele sabe. — declarou o capitão quando já estavam distante dos ouvidos de Saga.

— Não há como ele saber. — sussurrou o príncipe.

— Mas ele sabe. — insistiu Ikki.

Shaka parou, respirou profundamente e encarou o amante nos olhos.

— Então estamos perdidos. — sua voz foi baixa e calma.

— O que ele pode fazer? Retirar o apoio de Roma só porque seu pupilo não é casto? — Ikki riu nervoso, pois a verdade era que de forma estranha, sabia que Vaskália era mais perigoso do que aparentava.

— Eu não sei o que ele pode fazer, mas tenho certeza que alguma coisa ele fará.

O capitão bufou nervoso.

— Não gosto da ideia de vê-lo preso num mosteiro ao dispor do cardeal. Não consigo acreditar que sejam puros os sentimentos que ele nutre por você.

— Por, Deus, Ikki! Isso... isso é uma blasfêmia! — irritou-se Shaka, embora em seu íntimo começasse a pensar o mesmo — Saga é como um pai para mim!

— Será que você é como um filho pra ele?

Shaka calou-se, porque a porta do gabinete real se abriu. Mu mirou o irmão e depois o militar com um olhar severo.

— Shaka, Marlborough, entrem, por favor. — disse calmamente — O corredor do palácio não é local para... esse tipo de discussão.

O príncipe corou e baixou o olhar, o capitão enfrentou o olhar do rei.

— Obrigado, majestade, contudo, eu apenas vim escoltar o príncipe. Com licença.

Ikki saiu, e Shaka aceitou entrar no gabinete do irmão. Mu o olhou por um tempo, antes de se sentar atrás de sua mesa.

— Como foi à noite, fora de _Orkeshus? _— indagou o rei.

— Agradável. — respondeu o príncipe, friamente.

— Vaskália está nervoso...

— Ficará mais calmo hoje à noite quando eu for para o mosteiro.

— Não quero que vá.

— É necessário.

Mu encarou o irmão.

— Dormiste em Vinland?

— Sim. — respondeu Shaka incomodado com aquele olhar.

— Onde exatamente?

— O que quer saber, Mu? — o loiro passou as mãos nos cabelos, incomodado e desviou o olhar do irmão.

— Dormiste com Ikki?

Os olhos de Shaka se voltaram para encarar o rei.

— Não. — insistiu na mentira — Por que fica me fazendo esse tipo de pergunta? O Ikki não sabe dos meus sentimentos e nem os alimenta, e...

— Calma, Shaka. — Mu o interrompeu — Você acha mesmo que usaria essa informação contra o meu capitão? Lembre-se que não está falando com o cardeal.

— Mas as paredes de _Orkeshus _tem olhos e ouvidos atentos e a serviço de sua eminência! Não se engane, meu irmão, há servos muito mais fieis ao duque que a ti.

— Sei disso, e por isso mesmo tomei uma decisão.

Shaka mirou o irmão aflito.

— O que decidiu?

— Chegou o momento de acabar com o domínio romano em Bergen. Estou cansado de professar uma religião que não acredito e de ver Saga se comportar como se fosse o dono das minhas terras!

— Mu, não é o momento...

— E quando será, Shaka? Não vê que esse homem é mau? Sei que pra você, Saga é como um pai, mas não deixe que seus sentimentos o ceguem!

— Há muito o cardeal não é como um pai pra mim, Mu. — confessou o mais jovem — Ele... ele me coage só isso...Eu... eu tenho medo...

O rei realinhou os cabelos lavanda atrás das orelhas.

— Nunca me disseste isso...

— Meus sentimentos não são relevantes, por isso... — os olhos azuis do príncipe miraram profundamente os verdes do rei — Por isso, há coisas que nunca seria capaz de repetir em voz alta... embora... essas mesmas coisas queimem meus pensamentos... e pele...

Mu não precisava mais de palavras para entender o irmão. Shaka era um exímio retórico.

— Shaka...

— Depois da visita do pontífice, pensaremos no que fazer a respeito do cardeal, irmão, até lá seguiremos fieis a Roma. Por favor, concorde comigo.

— Sim, eu concordo irmão... — volveu Mu derrotado, baixando um olhar perdido para os próprios pés.

Shaka sorriu, se aproximou dele e beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Agora irei estudar. Encontramo-nos à noite, À tarde estarei na igreja.

O rei assentiu com a cabeça, e o príncipe saiu do seu gabinete.

Mu em seu íntimo decidira que não ouviria Shaka. Era hora de terminar com o domínio de trevas de Roma sobre Bergen.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais:**_

_**Skyr**__ é uma espécie de leite azedo muito consumido na Escandinávia medieval._

_**Iðunn**__ era, na mitologia nórdica, a deusa da poesia. De acordo com o Edda em prosa ela era a guardiã do pomar sagrado cujas maçãs permitem aos Aesir restaurarem a sua juventude pela eternidade. Ela é responsável pela imortalidade dos deuses, fornecendo uma maçã por dia, vinda de seu cofre de madeira de freixo, que mantêm a juventude e força._

_**ShakaAmamiya,**__**grazita,**__**misatosan,**__**Keronekoi,**__**Meguari Uchiha,**__**Maya Amamiya,**__**milaangelica,**__**saorikido, Maga do 4,**__**Mishelly 87,**__**Virgo Nyah,**_

_A todos vocês obrigada pela força, pelas palavras gentis, e por todo apoio._

_Aos silenciosos, obrigada por ler, mas gostaria muito de um comentário de vocês. Não dói, sabia? XD!_

_Beijos de coração a todos!_

_**Sion Neblina**_


	6. A benção da lua cheia

**A benção da lua cheia**

**Capítulo 5**

"_Ambos se amavam..."_

"_Amor de adoração..."_

"_Erótico na pele..."_

"_Não só no coração..."_

"_E aquilo provocou inveja..."_

"_Ciúmes, ira..."_

"_Daquele que não sabia amar..."_

"_Daquele que preferiu o ódio, a dor, o poder..."_

"_Daquele que vivia a o desejar..."_

"_E assim, o odioso cardeal..."_

"_Achou por bem fazer dele pássaro..."_

"_Longe, distante do seu amado..."_

"_Inatingível a planar pelo céu..."_

"_E o valente capitão seria lobo solitário..."_

"_A urrar pela noite a dor da saudade do seu amado..."_

"_Vaskália Cardeal maldito!"_

"_Morto, torto, amaldiçoado!"_

"_Pagarás teu pecado..."_

"_Pagarás pela eternidade..."_

"_Por destruir amor tão sublime..."_

"_Por separar corações apaixonados..."_

Era final de tarde. Shaka estava na igreja, Ikki treinava os soldados na arena, quando a comitiva papal chegou a _Orkeshus_.

Saga logo solicitou que um servo avisasse ao príncipe que ele deveria se apresentar ao pontífice e aos membros da Santa Sé.

O loiro recebeu a informação com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. Bem, ele dissera que Mu não deveria fazer nada que contrariasse Roma, mas isso não significava que não pudesse, ele mesmo, fazer alguma coisa para mostrar ao Papa que não deveria querê-lo como pupilo.

Com tais maliciosos pensamentos, o adolescente seguiu para a arena. O capitão estranhou sua presença, mesmo porque, ele e a nata militar de Bergen já haviam sido avisados da presença do senhor supremo de Roma, e foram "convidados" a se apresentar no salão real.

- Shaka, o que faz aqui? – indagou Ikki – O Papa já chegou...

- Eu vim me sujar, Marlborough, qual o mal nisso?

Ikki riu.

- Você acha que aparecer sujo e descabelado na presença do pontífice será suficiente para que ele desista de levá-lo a Roma?

- Incrível como você conhece minhas ações. – resmungou o loiro.

- Tolas ações. Isso não adiantará nada. Volte para o castelo. – ordenou o capitão.

- Não farei isso, não quero ver o Papa, não quero que ele me veja. – resmungou o príncipe.

- Por quê? – o capitão cruzou os braços com uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

- Eu não sei. – confessou Shaka – Mas sinto que estarei livre se os olhos do Papa não pousarem sobre mim.

Marlborough se aproximou dele, e segurou-lhe o queixo, forçando-o a encará-lo.

- Você é tão seguro que às vezes esqueço-me da idade que tens. – sorriu – Façamos o seguinte: Vá para seu quarto e se vista da forma mais majestosa possível. Eu farei o mesmo. Encontre-me na entrada do salão real, entraremos juntos.

Shaka franziu o cenho, não sabia onde o amante queria chegar.

- Por quê?

- Faça o que eu disse. Todos os senhores de Bergen estarão na recepção do Papa, apenas faça o que estou dizendo. Prometo que o Papa mudará de ideia quanto a levá-lo a Roma.

Shaka não entendia aonde Ikki queria chegar, mas não questionaria. Voltou para o castelo, pronto para fazer o que lhe ordenara o amante.

Ikki olhou para o céu alaranjado de final de dia a tempo de ver um falcão sobrevoar majestoso sobre sua cabeça. Aquela noite seria a noite de sua vida, a noite da decisão final sobre seu destino.

Como solicitado por Ikki, Shaka se vestiu em suas vestes reais, ornou seus cabelos com a coroa dourada, e se dirigiu para a entrada do salão.

Ikki chegou minutos depois com sua elite militar pagã. Shaka cumprimentou os homens, dentre eles, dois o príncipe já conhecia das visitas a Vinland. Aiolia, o leão, como era chamado por sua bravura em batalha, e Aldebaran, o touro, por sua força e tamanho descomunal.

Eles lhe prestaram reverência. Ambos vestiam armaduras negras com o símbolo do clã da fênix no peito. Ikki pediu para que eles prosseguissem, pois trocaria algumas palavras com o príncipe antes de adentrar o castelo de Orkeshus. Os militares obedeceram, e o chefe militar da casa de Wessex se deteve, mirando o príncipe.

- O que pretende fazer essa noite, Ikki? – indagou Shaka.

- Olhe para o céu.

Os olhos celestes de Shaka miraram a lua cheia, e ele estremeceu. Pensara que a próxima lua estava distante. Bem, não era bom com astronomia, mas algo não entendia muito bem...

- Por que tanto você quanto aquele velho não me disseram que a lua cheia estava próxima? Próxima demais! – perguntou nervoso.

- Porque tenho certeza que você daria um jeito de fugir. – ironizou o mais velho.

Shaka corou. Sabia que o moreno tinha razão.

- Mas... O que quer que eu faça? – indagou confuso – Eu preciso estar aqui...

- Estaremos aqui, Shaka. Já pensei em tudo. – sorriu o capitão – Vamos entrar.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, e os dois se dirigiram ao salão.

Quando a grande porta de madeira se abriu, todos os rostos se voltaram para eles. Ikki teve vontade de tomar o braço de Shaka, mas o escândalo seria deveras grande. Então, eles apenas entraram no salão lado a lado. A imponência da armadura negra contrastava com o magnânimo traje azul e dourado do príncipe, seus cabelos cor do sol e sua tez clara, mas que não era pálida e sim viçosa como um pêssego. Em evidencia contra a pele bronzeada e o rosto viril do capitão estava o rosto de anjo do infante de Bergen; e nenhum dos presentes deixou de reparar do quão era belo, perfeito e harmonioso aquele contraste, do quanto eles pareciam completar um ao outro num luxuoso e luxuriante pecado.

Saga curvou os lábios com desgosto ao ver o príncipe entrando com o capitão. O Papa que repousava ao seu lado, deixou algo de curioso escapar de seu semblante.

No centro do salão, ao lado do trono real, estavam Saga, o papa, alguns bispos e Mu. O rei sentiu seu peito se comprimir com o olhar que o cardeal de Bergen lançou ao seu irmão; mas não deixou de sorrir ao encontrar os olhos de Shaka. Queria lhe dar força e dizer que estava ali para protegê-lo, que nunca deixaria Saga machucá-lo. Mas ao que parecia, o irmão não precisava de sua proteção; Marlborough parecia disposto a não permitir que nenhum mal tocasse o rapaz.

Ikki fez um cumprimento militar e se posicionou a frente dos seus homens, se separando temporariamente de Shaka. O príncipe fez uma reverência ao rei, ao duque, e beijou a mão de Eugenio IV, ficando ao lado de Mu.

Seguiu-se a cerimônia de apresentação de Bergen e sua nobreza ao ilustre visitante, e então todos se recolheram a sala de refeições onde um jantar seria servido, sem muita pompa, como deveria ser o jantar dos eclesiásticos.

O jantar foi servido em uma mesa principal para a família real e a nata de Roma, e em mesas secundárias para o restante da nobreza de Bergen. Saga percebia com um ódio extremo que o príncipe vez por outra virava a cabeça, a procura do capitão, e como não o encontrava, suspirava e voltava sua atenção para o próprio prato.

- Então, esse é Shaka de Wessex, meu futuro discípulo. – sorriu simpaticamente o Papa.

Shaka corou e tentou sorrir para o velho de olhar bondoso.

- Sim, ele mesmo, ele já está pronto para deixar Bergen. – cortou o cardeal de forma nervosa.

Eugênio mirou Saga com atenção, e depois se voltou para Shaka com o mesmo sorriso amoroso.

- Ele ainda é muito jovem, caro cardeal, ainda levará muitos anos até que esteja pronto para o papado. – declarou o pontífice.

- Sim, vossa santidade, sei disso, mas até lá, é bom que esteja no Vaticano, onde poderá ser devidamente orientado. – disse o duque.

- O papa deve saber o que é melhor para Roma mais que o senhor, caro cardeal. – tornou Mu, irritado com a insistência do sacerdote.

- Conversaremos sobre isso depois. – informou Eugênio – Agora quero conhecer o Shaka. Fale-me, Shaka, quais as coisas das quais gosta de fazer?

- Gosto de lutar, sou ótimo na esgrima, no arco e flecha, na luta corporal. – declarou mirando de soslaio o padrinho que empalideceu terrivelmente.

- Mesmo? – riu o papa – E quanto à vida eclesiástica o que acha?

Os olhos azuis do menino miraram os verdes do irmão e depois os do padrinho.

- Eu... eu prefiro a vida militar. – declarou, e viu Saga fechar os olhos fortemente.

- Hum... interessante... – ponderou Eugênio com uma expressão preocupada, depois voltou-se para Saga com um olhar aborrecido – Esse é o rapaz que me disseste, cheio de vocação?

- Perdão, vossa santidade, eu... eu não sei o que há com ele hoje... – gaguejou o duque – Shaka, o que está dizendo?

- Perdoe meu padrinho, vossa santidade, - pediu o adolescente – Ele não tem culpa, eu nunca lhe disse tais coisas, pois não queria decepcioná-lo. Mas, ao santo Papa, não posso mentir...

Eugênio pareceu gostar das palavras do menino, pois seu semblante se desanuviou.

- Tudo bem, Shaka, ainda é uma criança, e travessuras fazem parte da infância da qual você mal saiu. – compreendeu o pontífice.

- O senhor me daria licença? – pediu o príncipe, sem voltar a encarar Saga.

- Sim, vá. Procure pessoas da sua idade, a juventude é algo precioso. – falou Eugênio – Imagino como não deve ser duro ser rei tão jovem, não, senhor Mu?

- Não tive escolha, meu pai morreu quando ainda era uma criança e desde então sou rei, já me acostumei. – declarou Mu, vendo Shaka se erguer, beijar a mão do papa e sair rápido. Queria entender o que se passava na cabeça do irmão, mas ainda não conseguia.

Shaka saiu pelo imenso salão procurando o amado, o encontrou próximo a sua família. Os Marlborough estavam parados próximo a uma das sacadas, todos vestidos em trajes impecáveis. Até mesmo o pequeno Shun estava elegantíssimo.

- Alteza... – Lief e Isabeau fizeram-lhe uma reverência quando ele se aproximou.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, sem jeito, como sempre ficava na presença dos pais de Ikki.

- Eu... eu preciso falar com você... – dirigiu-se ao capitão.

Ikki já o acompanharia quando ouviu uma voz chamá-lo de uma maneira não muito convencional.

- Ikki Marlborough, do clã fênix, não é isso?

O moreno virou-se para descobrir a quem pertencia àquela voz grave. Um homem alto, de traços rudes, cabelos loiros e barba o cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Sou Guilty Alohran de Swein, e essa moça é minha filha, Esmeralda Ellora, sua futura esposa.

Só então, os olhos do militar se desviaram para a jovem pálida e pequena ao lado do homem. Ela vestia um vestido cinza sem ornamentos e seus cabelos estavam presos num coque e eram adornados com uma coroa fina prateada.

Por um tempo fez-se silêncio, até que a família Marlborough se aproximou, tanto Lief quanto Isabeau demonstravam semblantes confusos.

- Seja bem vindo, caro Guilty, mas não esperava que viessem tão cedo. – disse Lief.

- Aproveitamos a comitiva papal. O nosso amigo, o cardeal Vaskália, nos avisou que era um período propício para a união dos nossos clãs, em carta a mim enviada...

- Claro... – resmungou Ikki se enchendo de indignação.

Os olhos de Guilty examinaram o rapaz que se mantinha a parte do diálogo.

- Esse é o infante de Wessex? – perguntou – Exatamente como o cardeal o descreveu...

Shaka estremeceu com aquele olhar, mas encarou o homem, não era homem de se intimidar facilmente.

- O senhor conhece meu padrinho?

- Sim, somos velhos conhecidos... – sorriu Guilty com malícia, serpenteando a língua para fora da boca.

- O senhor é cristão ou pagão? – indagou o príncipe mirando dele para a mocinha que permanecia com o olhar baixo, sem dizer uma única sílaba.

- Sou um cristão novo, caro príncipe. – explicou o homem e seus olhos maléficos passaram do anel que o jovem levava ao dedo, logo depois verificando que outro igual estava no dedo do capitão.

Pareceu que todos, até mesmo Esmeralda que se mantinha a cabeça baixa até então, fizeram a mesma análise. Lief e Isabeau empalideceram e se entreolharam.

- Com licença, eu preciso falar com o Papa... – disse Shaka sem jeito, percebendo os olhares que recebia. Todos lhe fizeram reverência e ele saiu rápido pelo meio dos convidados.

Os olhos escuros de Guilty seguiram o rapaz até quando não mais pode vê-lo.

- Lindo... – sussurrou.

- O que disse? – Ikki indagou. Não gostara nem um pouco daquele homem, e gostara ainda menos da forma que ele olhou para Shaka.

O pai de Esmeralda o mirou com ironia antes de responder:

- Disse que é um belo menino o infante da casa de Wessex, e que com certeza será um bom sacerdote.

Ikki diria alguma coisa, quando o homem bateu em seu ombro o interrompendo.

- Agora, meu jovem, quero que você e minha filha se conheçam melhor, ficarei conversando com seus pais sobre o breve casamento. Por favor, Lief, senhora, venha a minha mesa, e claro! O garotinho também!

Guilty Alohran saiu com os Marlborough, deixando Ikki na incomoda função de conversar com alguém que não conhecia.

- Ah, venha por aqui, Lady Esmeralda, por favor. – pediu guiando a mulher para próximo a uma janela – Como foi à viagem?

- Muito boa, senhor... – volveu a jovem timidamente – Ficaremos hospedados em Orkeshus com a comitiva papal.

- Deveria ter-nos avisado. Providenciaríamos acomodações em Vinland. – disse cortês, mas isso não escondia o incomodo que sentia.

- Meu pai decidiu tudo no último momento. Na verdade,após carta do cardeal.

- Sei. – disse Ikki entre dentes.

- Os preparativos para o casamentos já estavam sendo providenciados em Swein, não sei por que meu pai quer que a festa seja em Bergen de uma hora para a outra. – disse a loira demonstrando certo aborrecimento, e corando um pouco, antes de erguer os olhos para Ikki e sorrir encabulada.

- Disseram-me que só o encontraria no dia do nosso casamento.

- A mim também.

- Eu considerei tudo muito estranho... – disse Esmeralda e novamente corou – Desculpe-me, senhor Ikki, sei que não cabe as mulheres ficar questionando as decisões dos homens.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu o capitão e sorriu.

O que Ikki não imaginava era que, há poucos metros dali, Shaka observava cada gesto entre ele e a noiva, e não gostava nem um pouco. O príncipe pegou uma taça de _akvavit_ e derramou inteira na boca; sentia uma sensação muito ruim no peito, algo que nunca sentira na vida. Era como se ele estivesse sendo esmagado.

Ikki continuava conversando com a noiva, sem se dar conta do olhar do amante sobre si. Mais uma taça de _akvavit_ para o jovem príncipe.

- Shaka? – a voz de Saga fez seus olhos se desviarem do amante – Você está bebendo?

Shaka suspirou. Nunca bebera nada alcoólico em toda sua vida e percebeu que fizera aquilo quase sem perceber, de tão dolorido estava seu peito. Aquilo era ciúme. O sentimento que jamais sentira até então.

- Mestre...Desculpe-me por tudo que fiz essa noite. Pelas coisas que disse ao pontífice... – pediu, perturbado – Acho que enlouqueci temporariamente...

Saga sorriu.

- Tudo bem, que tal caminharmos um pouco? O rei está com os bispos e o Papa, e pelo que vejo precisa conversar...

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, só queria sair dali para não ter que suportar ver Ikki com a noiva. Não importava que fosse na companhia do padrinho, alguém que não confiava mais.

- Você me parece triste. – declarou o cardeal, sondado. Sua estratégia mudara, seria melhor se fazer de amigo compreensivo para saber o que o afilhado escondia, para ter a certeza de sua traição.

- Só preciso de ar puro, havia muita gente lá dentro. – declarou Shaka de maneira fria, enquanto eles cortavam os jardins do castelo.

- Conheceu os membros dos clãs de Swein? Dentre eles, a família da noiva do seu amigo, Marlborough?

- Sim. – respondeu Shaka sem se abalar, mas seu peito se apertando ainda mais.

- Parece que a moça não teve paciência para esperar o noivo. O casamento se dará aqui mesmo em Bergen.

Shaka sentiu-se gelar, não conseguiu disfarçar dessa vez, com o perigoso efeito da bebida, o príncipe ficava mais emocional e transparente. Empalideceu e seus olhos marejaram.

- Parece que os preparativos serão para amanhã... – continuou o cardeal com sadismo, percebendo claramente cada mudança na fisionomia do infante.

- Por... que a pressa? – indagou o príncipe.

O sacerdote afagou os cabelos dourados do afilhado.

- Tu és muito inocente pra compreender as possibilidades entre um homem e uma mulher...

O garoto estremeceu, e Saga se deliciou com aquilo, puxou Shaka pra si, envolvendo seus ombros.

- Lady Esmeralda é muito bela... – comentou exercitando seu sadismo ao máximo – Marlborough deve ter ficado impressionado.

- Não acho, pequena, pálida, parece uma criança! – resmungou o príncipe não se dando conta do tom ciumento da própria voz.

Saga riu, deslizando os dedos pela nuca do adolescente, numa pequena massagem.

Chegaram ao pequeno bosque que abrigava um belo jardim de lírios brancos, onde havia um lago de águas cristalinas.

Saga parou e observou as flores por um tempo.

- Pra mim sempre fostes como essas flores, Shaka. Branco e puro...

- Mestre...

- Você é toda minha vida, Shaka... – Saga o segurou pelos ombros, e o príncipe arregalou os olhos, surpreso, preso pelas mãos fortes do cardeal – Toda minha existência nos últimos dez anos foi o pressuposto da sua ordenação...Mas... Não tens vocação para sacerdote não é?

Shaka não respondeu, ficou imóvel, tenso e surpreso, quando sua voz foi ouvida, ela foi apenas um sussurro.

- Solte-me, cardeal...

Saga sorriu de forma maligna. O loiro estava ali, distante de tudo, ao seu dispor. Shaka era quase um menino, se ele quisesse... Ah, se ele pudesse! Se ele não o idolatrasse tanto!

Aproximou os lábios dos carnudos do príncipe, mas não chegou a tocá-los. Passos fizeram com que o libertasse e se afastasse.

- Cardeal – Aiolia fez uma reverência – , o Papa o procura, e o rei também.

Saga bufou, irritado.

- Obrigado, soldado, já estávamos voltando. – disse começando a andar de volta ao castelo – Vamos, Shaka.

- Alteza, por favor, o rei pediu para que me acompanhasse até seus aposentos, pois esqueceu algo que só o senhor poderia identificar.

Tanto Shaka quanto Saga miraram o jovem soldado sem entender.

- Por favor, alteza, me acompanhe. – insistiu Aiolia, dando um olhar significativo ao loiro.

Saga grunhiu, mas teria que voltar ao salão, não poderia deixar o pontífice conversando com o rei por muito tempo. Entretanto, sabia que aquilo era uma estratégia do capitão; mas por enquanto, se faria de cego.

Shaka ficou observando o padrinho caminhar de volta ao castelo; Aiolia também. Quando a silhueta de Saga desapareceu, o militar puxou o príncipe pelo braço.

- Venha, não temos muito tempo!

- Quê? – espantou-se o loiro.

- O capitão o espera além do bosque. – disse e saiu arrastando o loiro pelo braço. Shaka libertou o braço depois de alguns metros.

- Eu sei andar sozinho, sabia? – reclamou – Pode voltar pra festa, sei onde encontrá-lo.

Aiolia assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para o castelo, Shaka correu entre as árvores, o bosque estava envolto em neblina, mas ele conseguiu vislumbrar a silhueta do amado, montado em seu cavalo negro.

- Ikki!

O capitão desceu do cavalo e se aproximou, o abraçando.

- Pra onde você foi com Vaskália? – perguntou nervoso – Tive que mandar o Aiolia atrás de vocês, não vê que esse homem é perigoso, Shaka?

- Você estava com aquela mulher, eu vi! Eu vi e não suportei! – disse o loiro, nervoso.

- Shaka, ela não é ninguém pra mim. – declarou – Eu nem a conheço!

- Como... soube que saí com o cardeal? – indagou o príncipe suspirando.

- Seu parvo! Eu vi! Acha que o perderia de vista tendo o Vaskália por perto? Sabes que não deve confiar nele!

- Eu precisava sair... – murmurou Shaka pousando o rosto no peito do amado – Eu não suportei... Não suportei...

Ikki ergueu-lhe o queixo.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu não suportarei vê-lo casado, não suportarei... – confessou Shaka – Eu pensei que fosse mais forte. Estava enganado, não sou...

Ikki o puxou pra si e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Nunca amarei ninguém além de você. – declarou o moreno – Vamos, Gaston está nos esperando.

O capitão montou em seu animal e puxou o príncipe para seus braços. Logo saíam em disparada de Orkeshus.

-OOO-

Saga chegou ao salão do castelo e soubera que o papa, assim como seus acompanhantes já havia se recolhido. Bufou irritado. Por algum motivo o soldado o enganara, e ele bem desconfiava desse motivo. Aproximou-se da comitiva de Swein e cumprimentou seu velho amigo, Guilty, e sua filha Esmeralda, a futura esposa daquele que odiava.

- Olá, meu amigo, e então, tudo está saindo ao seu agrado? – perguntou, mirando os olhos escuros do perigoso homem.

- Não totalmente. Onde está o noivo da minha amada filha? – resmungou Guilty – Nosso acordo foi muito claro, Saga, e sabes bem o que me prometeu.

- Fique calmo. Tudo está sob meu controle. – mentiu o cardeal – Tudo, tenha certeza.

-OOO-

Alguns símbolos pagãos marcavam as pedras daquele lugar perdido dentro do bosque de Bergen. Shaka já estivera ali antes, na mesma companhia inquieta do capitão Marlborough, mas eram crianças na época.

O príncipe tocou uma das pedras que tinha como símbolo o martelo de Thor. O moreno enlaçou suas mãos nas dele, sentido-a fria.

- Vamos entrar, Gaston nos espera. – disse suavemente.

Shaka sorriu, e eles seguiram o caminho iluminados por tochas até o centro do templo ao ar livre que simbolizava os cinco elementos da natureza. Quando entraram, encontraram o sacerdote vestido num traje branco que cobria-o até os pés. Um pequeno altar estava disposto a sua frente, nele havia um cálice de prata com vinho tinto, uma pequena cuia também de prata com incenso e ervas, rosas vermelhas e uma fita também rubra.

No local havia pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas por toda parte. Sendo que de frente ao altar havia dois círculos entrelaçados, formados por pétalas brancas. O cheiro do incenso de sândalo dominava o ambiente.

Gaston sorriu quando os dois se aproximaram.

- Que _Lofn e a Virgem Maria_ abençoem aqueles que se amam. Sejam bem vindos! – sorriu Gaston - Ajoelhem-se , por favor... – pediu – Darei inicio ao rito, que é muito simples e rápido, não se preocupem...

Os dois jovens obedeceram, a lua jogava seus raios pálidos sobre eles, e os lobos uivavam.

Gaston jogou sobre eles uma pequena quantidade das ervas que estavam na cuia.

- Que a união de vocês seja próspera... – declarou, e acendeu o incenso – Que nunca falte o amor, a compreensão e a paz. Que a lua abençoe esse amor. – sacerdote os banhou com pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

- Levantem-se e unam as mãos. – disse depois.

Eles obedeceram. Entrelaçaram as mãos e sorriram um para o outro. Gaston se aproximou a atou seus pulsos com a fita, e marcou a testa de cada um em tinta vermelha com o símbolo rúnico de amor, da união amorosa, liberdade, força mágica e boa sorte (gebo).

"Que os deuses abençoem a união desses dois corações apaixonados que ultrapassaram as barreiras físicas e morais para se unirem hoje sob a bênção do _Aba pai_, _Odin, Freya, Lofn_ e todos os deuses amorosos!"

O sacerdote acendeu o incenso dentro da cuia e um cheiro de sálvia se espalhou, unindo-se ao sândalo e ao odor de rosas.

- Agora quero que vocês declarem um juramento de amor, não precisa ser palavras vazias, apenas falem o que sentem. – disse o sacerdote.

Ikki segurou as mãos de Shaka entre as suas, e o olhou dentro dos olhos.

"_Shaka, quero estar contigo pelo resto dos meus dias. Você é o sol que me ilumina, que me aquece, e eu te amo mais que minha própria vida..." _

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do loiro e sua voz ficou embargada. Alguns versos de sua própria autoria lhe vieram à mente; sim, porque todos os seus versos, toda sua respiração, toda a sua vida era dedicada a Ikki Marlborough.

"_Ikki, eu o quero a todo o momento. A cada respiração, eu o amo mais. Cada sorriso que me devota faz com que queira permanecer nesse universo de sonho que me permito ao teu lado. Por favor, permita-me sonhar para sempre..."_

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Gaston depositou duas coroas de ramos de oliveiras em suas cabeças, simbolizando a união das suas almas.

- Estejam juntos enquanto se amarem. E enquanto se amarem, nenhum poder poderá separá-los.

Desatou o nó da fita que prendia seus pulsos um no outro, e entregou a taça de vinho que foi compartilhada por ambos.

- Essa bebida simboliza do sangue de vocês que agora é um só. Sejam felizes. Amem-se eternamente...

Eles terminaram de beber o vinho e se beijaram. O velho sacerdote corou e se envolveu em sua capa.

- Meu trabalho aqui acabou. – disse – Aproveitem à noite de lua, ela pertence aos apaixonados...

Eles acenaram com a cabeça e viram o homem montar em seu cavalo, e partir.

Ikki observou o templo coberto por pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas. Livrou-se da coroa, e retirou também a de Shaka, depositando-as no altar.

- Agora já podemos voltar, está frio. – disse. O sorriso não abandonava seus lábios, e ele se sentia bobo com isso. Sabia que nada daquilo era necessário para ter a certeza de que sua alma pertencia a Shaka. Mas para ele, aquilo teve um simbolismo tão forte que o deixou emocionado.

O príncipe mordeu os lábios de forma maliciosa e o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

- Não vamos a lugar nenhum sem consumar nossa união, Ikki Marlborough...

- Você é mesmo um tarado, meu... esposo? – riu o capitão, e Shaka riu também.

- Depois pensamos nisso, agora... – o loiro se afastou e se deitou numa das pedras inclinadas, cobertas de pétalas e símbolos rúnicos – Agora, só quero sentir você em meu corpo...

Ikki sorriu, maravilhado com a beleza daquele que amava, desfez os laços que prendiam a armadura em seu corpo, depois se livrando da túnica, vendo Shaka fazer o mesmo com suas roupas de forma sensual.

Admirou um pouco aquele anjo a sua frente, beijado pelos raios de luar, antes de resolver tomá-lo e fazê-lo seu mais uma vez.

Deitou-se sobre ele, afagando-lhe o rosto levemente afogueado com os dedos, descendo até os lábios cheios e entreabertos, mirando-o com adoração...

_Quero teu cheiro em minha tez._

_Teu suco em meus pêlos e boca._

_Quero te ver e te fazer louco._

_Fazer-te meu de uma só vez._

Ikki murmurou ao ouvido de Shaka que se arrepiou e sorriu, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos do amante contra si, e o envolvendo nos braços, para colher dos seus lábios o néctar de sua língua na sua. O moreno gemeu levemente, deslizando os dedos languidamente pela pele clara e arrepiada de frio e desejo, buscando se aconchegar mais sobre ele, e não machucá-lo contra o mármore frio da pedra.

_Beijar-te por fora, sentir-te por dentro,_

_Deleitar-me com tuas quentes entranhas._

_Possuir-te de formas estranhas._

_Envolver-te como faria o vento._

_Lamber-te os mais doces recantos,_

_Sorver tua saliva ardente._

_Banquetear-me de teu corpo quente,_

_Arrancar-te os suspiros do teu canto._

Shaka gemeu mais alto quando os dentes alvos do capitão se cravaram em um dos botões rosados que eram seus mamilos, logo se alternando com a língua quente e ousada. As unhas do príncipe deslizavam pelas costas musculosas do moreno, enquanto seus lábios beijavam-lhe os cabelos perfumados...

_Deslizar minhas mãos por teu corpo,_

_Coxas, bíceps, peito, cabelos._

_Possuí a ti com todo o meu zelo._

_Enlouquecer-te de pouco em pouco._

_Dançaríamos dança pregada por Nero_

_Dois corpos ardendo no calor mais intenso._

_Paixão sem travas, paixão sem bom-senso._

_Não sei onde estou, mas estou onde quero._

Os lábios cálidos do capitão desciam pela pele ardente do príncipe que arfava e gemia, repetindo seu nome. Shaka abriu as pernas para acolhê-lo mais comodamente; seus cabelos dourados espalhados sobre a pedra, refletindo a lua cheia. Ele mirou o céu sentindo-se abençoado por aquele amor...

Ikki o puxou pra si, voltando a devorar seus lábios, um beijo mais urgente e molhado. Devoravam-se bocas, línguas e mente...

_De repente se cria um desejo insano_

_De beber do néctar entre tuas pernas._

_Meu desejo desabrocha de maneira etérea*_

_Te farei levitar... Espera, meu Anjo!_

_A língua passeia por pele e dobras._

_Tão perto o perfume que você exala._

_Teu cheiro embriaga, minha razão se abala._

_És bem mais que meu. És meu de sobra*._

Agora era Shaka quem descia os lábios pelo corpo bronzeado do amado, arrancando suspiros, gemidos doloridos, e um quase grito ao serpentear a língua por sua parte mais sensível. Ikki o olhou nos olhos, o loiro sorriu, e desceu tudo até a garganta, sentido o leve tremor do corpo do amado, dando-lhe a certeza do prazer insano que ele sentia.

_Te viras e deitas teu corpo no meu_

_Acaricias e sugas meu membro em riste._

_Tão bom quanto tua boca, só uma coisa existe:_

_Tua flor gulosa do orgasmo no apogeu._

O frio passou, as peles agora ardiam, enquanto lábios, línguas e saliva se apossavam da intimidade do capitão de Bergen, tanto e tão avassaladoramente, que ele, a contragosto, afastou o amado, se sentando na pedra e o puxando levemente pelos cabelos.

Shaka o olhou sem entender, os olhos embriagados de um desejo primitivo que os escureciam.

- Ainda não, meu anjo... – murmurou o moreno o puxando pra si, e o deitando de bruços na pedra perfumada por rosas. Shaka afasta os longos cabelos das costas e se empina, oferecendo seu corpo àquele a quem sua alma já pertencia...

_Tu posto de quatro qual animal no cio._

_Te cubro! Teu corpo me faz macho, dá-me nó..._

_Seja o mundo eterno ou que se transforme em pó..._

_De fato só sei que te quero. Em verdade, preciso_.

Ikki lambeu-lhe as costas, deslizando a língua de forma sensual, até chegar à fenda entre as nádegas firmes e roliças do seu anjo. Sente Shaka estremecer enquanto o molha de forma íntima, e geme com o prazer que sente engolfar o corpo mais jovem que ansiava por ele...

_Por fim meu púbis faminto encaixa-se em teus glúteos._

_Aponto o instrumento que desliza suave._

_Já não mais consigo ouvir o canto da ave._

_Só me sinto invadindo delicioso labirinto._

Shaka gemeu e apertou-se, comprimindo o falo de Ikki, fazendo-o quase urrar de prazer e apertar mais forte seus quadris...

Ikki começou a se mover lentamente, entrando mais, sentindo Shaka rebolar contra seu corpo, o levando ao limite entre o céu e o inferno. Era como morrer um pouco a cada movimento, a cada estocada, a cada gemido...

O capitão saiu do corpo do amante, apenas para virá-lo de frente pra si e entrar novamente, mais forte, ouvindo o grito de êxtase deixar a garganta de Shaka. Seus olhos se encontraram enquanto os corpos bailavam encaixados, em perfeita sincronia...

_Pele com púbis, odores se cruzam*_

_Teu rosto está lindo, os olhos cerrados._

_Meu corpo clama por ser devorado._

_Me "come" e deixa que os corpos se fundam._

- Ah... Ikki... eu te amo... – gemeu Shaka espalmando a mão no peito do moreno, cravando a unha em sua carne, sentindo os movimentos dele, e sua mão envolvendo-lhe o falo começando um vai e vem na mesma cadência com que entrava forte e fundo em seu corpo...

_Põe tuas mãos em meu peito vasto_

_"Rebola, amor. Assim gostoso!"_

_"Traz do profundo o meu melhor Gozo!"_

_Naufraga-me em prazer, sem precisão de lastro._

_E morde meu peito de forma animal_

_Eu quero gritar, e só faço gemer._

_Teus quadris sinuosos hão de me enlouquecer._

_Meu gozo está próximo, diria: fatal!_

A velocidade aumenta; Shaka geme alto; Ikki também, o suor já besuntava os corpos de ambos; o moreno se deita levemente, convidando o loiro a um beijo antes do gozo, suas bocas se unem, os movimentos não param. Gemidos e gritos tentam se libertar da posse das línguas. Shaka vira o rosto tentando se libertar e buscar ar, ao mesmo tempo em que sussurra todo seu amor no ouvido do seu capitão...

_Te beijo profundo e tu tentas fugir._

_Prendo teus lábios entre meus dentes._

_"Não te afastes, anjo, pois tenho em mente..."_

_"grudado à tua boca aos céus subir!"_

Ikki o puxa de volta, mordendo-o de leve, sentindo as contrações do corpo do amado, e gemendo com isso, antevendo o orgasmo iminente...

_Tu me beijas de forma que nunca experimentei_

_Passagem comprada pro reino das nuvens_

_Provei de teu corpo do cheiro às penugens._

_Te tenho, me tens. És meu, sou teu*!_

_No meio do encontro das bocas ensandecidas,_

_Um espasmo em teu corpo gatilho do prazer..._

_Grito abafado anuncia: Não há mais que fazer._

_Teu gozo, meu gozo, nosso gozo. Vida!_

Ikki sentiu Shaka derramar-se em sua mão e contraí-se inteiro como se o sugasse. Gritou e gozou também, molhando-o por dentro, no orgasmo mais insano e forte que já tiveram.

Desabou trêmulo sobre o príncipe, sentindo-o tremer também, febril, contra seu corpo. Sua mão subiu para toca-lhe a face ardente e a boca arfante...

Ergueu a cabeça só o suficiente para mirar os olhos de Shaka, e sussurrar com a respiração entrecortada.

- Amo-te...

O loiro sorriu, e murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Adoro-te...

_Tu gemes baixinho bem perto do ouvido._

_Teu cabelo cobre meu rosto, um véu sagrado_

_Teu suor é o banho de um novo batizado._

_Dos dedos as pontas têm ido e vindo._

_Ergues-te calmo, o mais belo entre os humanos._

_Teu rosto espelha meu olhar apaixonado._

_Um último beijo e dormiremos grudados._

_Dormirei protegido... por meu anjo_

-OOO-

_**Além do pântano de Loreentown 10 anos depois.**_

Milo passou a mão na testa suada e deixou o livro de capa negra cair ao lado da cama improvisada onde estava deitado.

- Desculpe-me por lhe confidenciar essas coisas. – disse Shaka olhando para a entrada da caverna a madrugada que avançava – Não leve nada disso a sério. Pense que não passa de uma epopéia fantasiosa e obscena, como esses versos, escritos por um perdido...

O templário ainda estava com febre e muitas vezes duvidava de que não estava mesmo delirando.

- Seu amado? – repetiu.

Shaka sorriu com amargura e se aproximou da tocha, pegando algo sobre uma pedra. Era um cordão com um camafeu que ele entregou ao cavaleiro. O templário o abriu e pode ver o retrato do jovem a sua frente, pouco mais novo, e do homem que lhe salvara a vida naquele mesmo dia.

- Sei que você deve estar me achando um herege, cavaleiro da igreja. – disse o príncipe – Mas quais julgamentos uma sobra deve temer?

- Uma sombra?

- Sim. Uma sombra sem memória do que seja o sol. Um fantasma amaldiçoado a só conhecer as trevas da vida... – Shaka baixou o olhar – É uma semi-morte, porque a pior das mortes para mim, Vaskália sabia, é à distância do meu amado, por isso... Ele me deixou viver, mesmo que em trevas, e o tirou de mim...

Milo sentiu o peito apertar com a dor daquele rapaz. Contudo, sua mente ainda não conseguia processar todas aquelas informações. Sonho ou realidade? Seria possível que os versos proibidos estivessem corretos? Sabia que Vaskália era um tirano sujo e corrupto, mas... Seria ele um demônio?

- Achas que teu amado morreu?

Os imensos olhos azuis do príncipe se voltaram para o templário numa mistura de dor e confusão.

- Sim, caso contrário, ele nunca me abandonaria. Mas... sei que ele não tem paz. Ele nunca terá paz enquanto não estiver ao meu lado. Podes me julgar louco, mas o fantasma de Ikki vem me visitar. Ele aquece essa caverna pra mim. Sinto sua presença, seu cheiro. Ele me deixa alimento e alimenta o fogo... Ele espera o dia em que possamos nos encontrar...

Milo passou as mãos nos cabelos, mirando os olhos perdidos do loiro. Sonho ou realidade?

- Bem, príncipe Shaka de Wessex, se tu estás louco, eu também estou. – declarou o templário – Porque hoje mesmo o capitão Ikki Marlborough salvou minha vida, quando eu fugia da guarda de Vaskália, pelo pântano de Loreentown.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais:**__ Eu sou má, cortei a história sem dizer, ainda, a forma que eles foram enfeitiçados, mas tenham paciências, minha narrativa é lenta mesmo e tinha gente sentindo falta do nosso templário hehehe._

_**PROTESTO! DUAS SEMANAS E O EDITOR DE TEXTO DO NYAH COM PROBLEMAS, NADA É FEITO E NENHUMA PREVISÃO É DADA PELOS STAFFS, ATÉ QUANDO HEIN? SION ZANGADA!**_

_Ah, o poema que acompanha o lemon, peguei na net e adaptei para yaoi, no site que entrei não havia o nome do autor, por isso não tenho como colocar nos crédito, bastando então dizer que, mais uma vez, fiz uma corruptela de um texto alheio que não me pertence. Ok? Se alguém souber quem é o dono desse poema, terei prazer em informar aqui._

_Vagabond,__SabakuNoGaara,__grazita,__misatosan,__Arcueid,__Meguari Uchiha,__milaangelica,__Maya Amamiya,__saorikido,__ShakaAmamiya,__Keronekoi, Maga do 4,__Virgo Nyah,__Mishelly 87._

_Obrigada, de coração, a todos vocês que me acompanham._

_Beijos mega fofos àqueles que indicaram a história:_

_Meguari Uchiha,__Keronekoi,__ShakaAmamiya,__Arcueid,__Vagabond._

_Meninas, obrigada do fundo de minha alma pelo carinho!_

_Abraços afetuosos a todos!_

**Sion Neblina**


	7. O templário e o Edda proibido

_**O templário e o Edda proibido**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

"_O tempo parece não correr"_

"_As horas passam lentas"_

"_Alheias a minha saudade"_

"_Ignoram minha vontade"_

"_Vem logo sem demora"_

"_Meus olhos anseiam ver a saudade em seu olhar"_

_Glória Salles_

-OOO-

Os imensos olhos do príncipe piscaram em confusa surpresa e se prenderam aos do templário recostado sobre o travesseiro de penas e algodão.

- O Ikki? Em _Loreentown?_ – indagou trêmulo – Então ele está vivo...

- Sim. – disse Milo – Não é o fantasma dele que aquece essa caverna, garanto que quem me trouxe aqui hoje foi um homem de carne e osso, príncipe, só não entendo o que tudo isso significa!

- Eu posso senti-lo... – os olhos do loiro marejaram – Embora nunca possa vê-lo, e isso é tão forte que durante muito tempo pensei que estava louco. Então, resolvi acreditar que ele havia morrido e que era seu fantasma quem me acompanhava. Deus! Agora entendo o que Vaskália quis dizer com... sempre juntos, eternamente separados.

Milo engoliu em seco e se recordou do poema maldito.

"_De dia ele seria pássaro, a noite ele seria lobo..."_

Estremeceu e mirou o imenso animal na entrada da caverna. Não! Aquilo era impossível.

- Shaka, me conte o que fez desde que saiu de Bergen, desde quando esse animal o acompanha? – indagou estremecendo de pressentimento. Lá fora, a noite parecia se tornar mais sombria.

O príncipe estava perdido demais em seus pensamentos, ainda tentando entender o que acontecia. Tentando entender que tipo de feitiço o impedia de se encontrar com Ikki. Não compreendia bem o que sentia, uma dor profunda e uma felicidade sem igual por saber que Ikki estava vivo, que ele não morrera, que o cardeal havia mentido todo o tempo!

- Quando consegui fugir de Bergen – começou- , corri sozinho para o pântano, estava ferido, faminto e a guarda do cardeal me perseguia. Quando não mais consegui correr e caí de exaustão, eu vi o _Navarre_. Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e eu soube que não precisava temê-lo. Ele me arrastou para essa caverna e desde então, é meu único companheiro. Mas eu nunca o encontro quando desperto do meu sono diurno, é como se... Se alguma coisa o levasse para longe no momento em que tenho que abrir meus olhos. Mas ele sempre chega minutos depois, e me faz companhia até...Até que todo o ciclo da maldição recomeça...

- Deus... – murmurou Milo – É verdade.

O príncipe se aproximou da cama do cavaleiro e segurou-lhe as mãos. Seus olhos mostravam tanta angústia que Milo teve vontade de chorar. Chorar pela dor e solidão daquele rapaz, chorar por ver sua fé em tudo que acreditou tão profundamente abalada.

- O Viste, templário? Fale-me por favor, ele esteve aqui? Perguntou por mim?

Milo percebeu que o sol não demoraria a romper. Um vendaval estranho começou fora da caverna, chamando a atenção do lobo que saiu correndo. O cavaleiro achou ver um vulto sombrio passar, seguido pelo animal.

- Espere! – tentou impedi, mas o lobo saiu rosnando e uivando atrás da sombra.

- Cavaleiro, por favor, me diga! – pediu Shaka segurando o grego pelos ombros, a angústia em seus olhos era desesperadora – O que ele disse? Ele disse algo sobre mim?

Milo só conseguia olhar o rosto angustiado do rapaz contra a primeira luminosidade matutina. O sol começava a se erguer...

- Ele disse... – começou o templário vendo as mãos e cabelos do rapaz mudarem, sendo substituídas gradativamente por penas, o que o deixava assombrado.

- Por favor... – murmurou Shaka antes da total metamorfose, seu corpo começando a se encolher e se transformar de forma dolorosa.

Milo pode ver uma lágrima deixar o rosto do príncipe antes de ele se transformar em pássaro por completo.

- Ele disse que o amava... – sussurrou o templário não conseguindo conter as próprias lágrimas, sendo testemunha aterrada daquela tragédia.

O pássaro soltou um chiado característico e saiu pela entrada da caverna. Milo soluçava de angústia.

_Era um amor que não tinha jeito_

_Fizeram algo ruim para os separar_

_Ikki era um lobo triste vagando a noite_

_nos dias Shaka era um lindo falcão a voar*_

Repetiu os versos que ainda se recordava do poema.

"Deus! Que história mais terrível! Como pode permitir tal coisa?" indagou o cavaleiro ao seu senhor, e naquela noite lúgubre, para além do pântano de _Loreentown_, o templário Milo Seferis perdeu sua fé.

Depois de uma noite insone, ferido e exausto o jovem cavaleiro se obrigou a dormir um pouco, mas seu sonho foi povoado de pesadelos.

-OOO-

_**Bergen 10 anos depois:**_

Amanhecer de Bergen, a sombra vagava; sua capa oscilante e fantasmagórica seguia até o quarto do cardeal. Agora, o senhor supremo de Bergen ocupava o quarto que um dia pertencera a Mu de Wessex, o rei destronado.

- Cardeal, preciso falar com o senhor. – a voz bruxelenta despertou Saga, que se ergueu assustado.

- O que faz aqui ser sombrio? – irritou-se o sacerdote – Há muito não vem me visitar.

- Há novidades, e meu mestre me pediu que lhe avisasse sobre qualquer novidade. – disse a voz rouca e lúgubre do espectro.

- Fale logo. – rosnou o cardeal prestando bastante atenção naquele resto de capa puída e negra na qual a figura se escondia.

- Marlborough, salvou o templário, e ele descobriu tudo... – declarou o demônio.

Saga empalideceu.

- Como assim tudo? – indagou.

- O poema maldito de Gaston caiu em suas mãos. Ele sabe que o capitão é lobo e que o príncipe é pássaro. E Shaka de Wessex sabe que o capitão está vivo e próximo.

- Eu mandei queimar todas as cópias daquele texto maldito junto com seu autor! – rosnou Saga – Como é possível?

- Não sei, algum deve ter se salvado.

- Sua missão é impedi-los de se encontrar, de se tocarem, temos um pacto Lucius, nunca se esqueça!

- É o que faço há dez anos, cardeal. Não deverias ter deixado o cavaleiro fugir. – declarou o espectro.

- Aquele maldito não vai atrapalhar meus planos. – o cardeal mirou o mensageiro – Onde eles estão? Há dez anos tento colocar minhas mãos novamente em Shaka, e você mesmo cumprindo o acordo que separá-los a cada aurora, não me ajuda a capturá-los, por quê?

- Esse não é o acordo. – volveu o espectro – Quando me fizeste teu mensageiro, o acordo foi que os separassem na aurora para que o feitiço se perpetuasse. Ser seu espião não estava nesse acordo. Caso queira-me dessa forma, sabe o que tem que oferecer ao meu senhor.

Saga engoliu em seco.

- Há 10 anos tento invocá-lo novamente e ele não me atende, por quê? Ele sabe que daria qualquer coisa para tocar em Shaka, para vê-lo novamente...

- Meu mestre tem ocupações além de vossa compreensão. O tempo para nós é diferente do que é para vocês. Um ano é como um dia, um dia é como um ano.

- Não me interessa! Diga-lhe que preciso dele! Que preciso do Shaka e que se ele não me ajudar...

O espectro riu.

- Não tens poder para ameaçar meu mestre, cardeal Saga Vaskália. Ele virá quando assim desejar. Chegou o momento de me retirar.

O espectro demoníaco saiu assim como entrou. Saga empertigou-se. Precisava encontrá-los. Matar Marlborough, capturar Shaka, ser o dono dele.

Seu coração doía de saudade, amava Shaka. Não, o adorava! Tentara substituí-lo, tentara esquecê-lo, debalde! 10 longos e agonizantes anos se passaram e ele ainda era capaz de sentir-lhe o cheiro, de sonhar com sua pele macia, com seus olhos azuis. Seu corpo tremia de vontade de tê-lo novamente em seus braços. O encontraria nem que tivesse que destruir a Escandinávia inteira. O teria de volta.

Ergueu-se da cama. Fez a higiene matinal, vestindo-se e deixando seus aposentos, indo para a sala de armas, onde encontrou o seu capitão da guarda.

O jovem romano, conhecido nos campos de batalha por Máscara da Morte, lhe fez uma reverência, e esperou que o cardeal se sentasse.

- Ângelo, preciso que traga o templário de volta. – declarou Saga – Não me importa quantos homens precise. O quero de volta a Bergen, mas não o quero morto, se encontrar outro jovem com ele, traga-o, sem o machucar.

- Sim, meu senhor. – declarou o capitão – Agora, se não for muita impertinência da minha parte, quem era o cavaleiro negro que atacou meus homens? Nunca o havia visto.

O sacerdote sorriu.

- Pense nele como um odioso fantasma, capitão, ele não passa disso. – respondeu incomodado – Agora siga minhas ordens, saía e encontre o templário.

Os olhos índigos de Máscara da Morte encararam os verdes e avermelhados do superior.

- Fantasmas não usam espadas, meu senhor, e tenho cinco homens feridos por causa dele. – continuou com ousadia – Será que não devo saber quem é o inimigo de Roma, para poder combatê-lo?

- Se digo que é um fantasma, caro capitão, é porque é isso que ele é. Ouse me questionar, e a bastilha da Jutlândia o espera. – vociferou o cardeal.

O militar irritou-se, mas não revidou, voltou a fazer a reverência.

- Estou pronto a cumprir suas ordens, cardeal. Sairemos agora mesmo para caçar o templário Milo Seferis. – disse e virou-se, se voltando logo em seguida – A propósito, o fantasma mandou-lhe um recado: disse para informar ao senhor que o lobo solitário não está morto e voltará para se vingar. Isso significa alguma coisa para o senhor?

Saga empertigou-se no trono e curvou os lábios amargamente.

- Não significa nada. Não temo ameaças vazias. Lobo solitário! Isso é superstição desses bárbaros que tentamos converter, caro Ângelo, não se preocupe com isso.

- Sim senhor. – concordou o militar saindo.

Saga bufou. Não podia permitir o retorno de Marlborough. Ele deveria estar morto, assim como toda sua família, assim como todos os líderes dos clãs pagãos da Escandinávia. Agora ali, Roma era a lei, melhor, ele era todo o poder, já que nem mesmo o Papa ousaria desafiá-lo. Ele poderia ter sido Papa, ter se tornado o dono do mundo, mas preferira ser o dono apenas da Escandinávia, desistira do mundo por Shaka, e por isso, precisava tê-lo de volta.

"_10 anos sem vê-lo. Será que ainda és tão belo como eras, meu amor?"_

Indagava-se mentalmente, os olhos perdidos nos campos de lavandas de _Orkeshus_; os campos que possuíam o cheiro do príncipe.

- Eminência... – a voz doce o despertou de suas lembranças.

Saga virou-se e sorriu para o jovem que se aproximava com uma bandeja. Tão belo! Tão alvo quanto os campos de Bergen; mas era um servo somente, sem refinamento ou privilégios.

- Bom dia, meu jovem. – cumprimentou somente.

- Bom dia, onde posso deixar a bandeja? – indagou o rapaz.

- Deixe naquela banqueta e venha aqui. – ordenou o cardeal.

O garoto, que deveria contar uns 18 anos, se aproximou ressabiado, ele não gostava do cardeal, tinha medo dele, aliás, todos tinham.

- Não o tenho visto na igreja, o que anda fazendo? – indagou Saga olhando-o detalhadamente e fazendo o rapaz corar.

- Trabalhando. Há muito trabalho no palácio... – declarou o adolescente, baixando o olhar.

O cardeal afagou-lhe os cabelos castanhos presos por uma trança frouxa.

- Não gosto de ver meus servos trabalhando demais. – declarou com voz rouca – Temos muitas pessoas aqui, é desnecessário.

- Gosto de trabalhar, vossa eminência... – respondeu o garoto, fugindo do toque das mãos macias do eclesiástico e da sensação de repúdio que sentia quando estava perto dele.

- Sim, mas precisamos fazer tudo com moderação, meu querido, lembre-se disso. – Saga fingiu não perceber o terror que provocava no garoto.

- Sim senhor... – disse o rapaz se afastando abruptamente – Agora preciso voltar para meus afazeres. Com sua licença, meu senhor!

O jovenzinho saiu quase correndo da sala de armas. Saga sorriu; gostava de provocar aquele servo, gostava de vê-lo corar envergonhado e estremecer quando chegava perto dele; gostava do medo que causava.

"_Talvez, se você tivesse cabelos mais claros... Ah, adorável, mas não é o meu Shaka..."_ Pensou Saga, e resolveu ir para seu gabinete, tratar de assuntos de Estado.

-OOO-

O sol já estava alto no horizonte quando Milo abriu os olhos. Sentia-se melhor, mais disposto, entretanto, uma angústia sombria abatia seu coração.

Percebeu que as chamas da lareira estavam quase extintas. Ergueu-se, o corpo reclamando um pouco, e começou a se vestir, já que estava apenas com as ceroulas e a túnica branca fina, e fazia muito frio. Vestiu-se com as roupas negras, deixando apenas as indumentária de cavaleiro de fora, a armadura de malha, a túnica branca com a cruz vermelha, o capacete...Bem, esse já havia perdido mesmo.

A claridade branca da manhã escandinava feriu seus olhos quando ele deixou a caverna. Observou para além da densa floresta pantanosa as montanhas de _Bergen, _uma sensação ruim oprimindo seu peito.

- Por que voltou, templário?

A voz forte do capitão Ikki Marlborough chamou a atenção de Milo, e ele se virou. Ele estava parado, o falcão se apoiava em seu ombro. O cavaleiro vestia a armadura preta do clã fênix, seus cabelos escuros e curtos estavam úmidos, seu rosto era sério, não demonstrava emoção alguma.

- Voltei por que... foi uma exigência de minha alma, eu precisava saber se era verdade... – declarou Milo.

- A quê se refere? – indagou Marlborough, caminhando em sua direção.

- O poema que levou Aldous Gaston para a fogueira. – o escorpiano era direto – A história de amor amaldiçoada e erótica entre um príncipe de Bergen e um capitão pagão.

Ikki parou e encarou os olhos esverdeados de Milo, seu rosto, agora, demonstrava certo aborrecimento.

- E por que se interessa tanto por essa história? – indagou – Isso não pertence a vocês cristãos, o conto foi escrito em _kenning, _isso significa que pode ter vários significados.

- Sei disso, entretanto, ele foi muito bem compreendido por Vaskália. Além do mais, havia ritos cristãos no poema, o príncipe era cristão. Não tente me ludibriar, Marlborough, sei que aquela é sua história. Envergonha-se assim do seu amor...?

Milo mal terminou a pergunta e a espada férrea de Ikki já estava em seu pescoço. o templário engoliu em seco, mas sustentou o olhar terrível do capitão.

- Cale-se, cavaleiro, não ouse questionar meus sentimentos por ele, você não sabe o perigo que corre ao fazer tal coisa!

- Sei sim, um punhal já esteve em minha garganta há pouco tempo, capitão... – disse Ikki – Pelas mãos daquele que você ama.

Ikki afastou a espada do pescoço de Milo e a colocou de volta em seu lugar.

- Então você o encontrou. – disse depois de um suspiro pesado, sentindo o peito transbordar de angústia – Ele continua tão lindo quanto antes?

O templário engoliu em seco.

- Sim. – respondeu – Mas... ele pensava que estivesse morto, e ele enfeitiçado. Por que ele não sabe a verdade, já que você sabe?

O capitão caminhou para a entrada da caverna.

- Acompanhe-me, templário, vamos comer alguma coisa. – sugeriu.

O grego resignou-se. Parecia que não seria tão fácil receber respostas do capitão quanto foi com o príncipe solitário. Ikki Marlborough parecia um homem de poucas palavras e muito hostil.

Aceitou sentar-se com ele à mesa onde havia carne, cereais, pães e leite.

- Ele pensava que você fosse um fantasma. – disse – Por que não deixou nenhuma pista de que estava vivo? 10 anos de solidão pode enlouquecer um homem, sabia?

- Não espero que me entenda. Você não conhece o Shaka. – declarou Marlborough de forma áspera – Pensar que eu estava morto era o melhor pra ele.

- Melhor? – Milo irritou-se – Ele achava que estava louco? Por 10 anos ele viveu recluso e sozinho! Nada em sua vida fazia sentindo! Seu egoísmo é patético!

O jovem capitão ergueu os olhos de forma ameaçadora para encarar o templário, contudo, Milo Seferis não era homem de se intimidar.

- Egoísmo? – repetiu Ikki – Há 10 anos tento encontrar uma forma de nos livrar desse feitiço maldito! Não queira me julgar e nem achar que conhece a mim ou a ele por causa de um _edda_ qualquer que tenha lido. Os _skalds_ já cantavam sobre nós dois antes mesmo de você usar calças, cavaleiro!

- Eu não sou tão jovem assim, capitão. – respondeu o loiro – Tenho vinte seis anos, acho que dois anos a menos que seu príncipe, embora, talvez, você não tenha se dado conta de que o tempo passou, passou depressa...

- Pra mim o templo é lento, meu caro cavaleiro. – disse Ikki – Como acha que é a vida de uma pessoa que não pode encontrar sua paz? Como é a vida de alguém que perdeu sua alma?

- Não pensou que ele poderia enlouquecer de solidão? – insistiu Milo – Você tem o dia. Percebo que conhece pessoas e sai daqui muitas vezes. Você tem um objetivo, voltar a _Bergen_ e matar Vaskália, mas e ele? Pelo pouco que conversamos, ele parece um eremita.

- Como disse, você não conhece a força do espírito do Shaka. Seria bem mais fácil a loucura me dominar que a ele. Não lhe devo satisfações, templário, mas, por respeito a sua boa vontade em nos ajudar, eu direi o motivo de não poder revelar que estou vivo para ele...

Milo se empertigou no banco de pedra como se esperasse uma grande revelação.

- Caso ele soubesse que estou vivo e condenado a uma vida de fuga como um marginal, e soubesse que estamos enfeitiçados de forma a nunca nos encontrarmos, Shaka não pensaria duas vezes em se entregar a Vaskália em troca da minha liberdade. Eu não interesso ao cardeal, e sim ele, ah! Mas isso você já sabe, leu o poema.

- Sim, sei. – murmurou o cristão.

- Como disse, você não o conhece. Shaka de Wessex é um homem que se acostumou a abdicar dos próprios desejos por seu dever. Eu fui seu único desvio. Somente a certeza de que estou morto faria com que resistisse a Vaskália. Por isso ele continua fugindo, para que minha morte não tenha sido em vão. Se um dia souber que estou vivo, ele mais uma vez se sacrificará e dessa vez por mim. Isso, eu não posso permitir.

Milo empalideceu.

- Eu contei a ele. Disse que o encontrei. – declarou colocando a mão na testa – Desculpe-me, Marlborough, eu não sabia...

O capitão mirou o cavaleiro nos olhos.

- Já esperava que houvesse contado. – declarou Ikki – Isso nos coloca num impasse, caro cavaleiro. Agora, você não poderá encontrar seus companheiros em Swein até que eu consiga achar uma forma de desfazer o feitiço ou destruir Vaskália.

- Não entendo...

- Eu disse que deveria ir embora, você insistiu em ficar. Agora terá que ficar querendo ou não.

Milo ergueu-se do banco, irritado com aquela afronta.

- Nenhum homem nesse mundo é capaz de me dar ordens, capitão Marlborough! – falou irritado – O respeito, salvaste minha vida, mas advirto, cuidado com as palavras.

O capitão continuou no mesmo lugar o olhando, agora com um quê de divertimento pela fúria do rapaz.

- Tu mesmo me disseste que tinha uma dívida comigo, templário.

- E tenho, mas não me tornarei seu escravo devido a isso! – devolveu irritado o loiro.

- Eu preciso de você agora, ao menos, até conseguir matar Vaskália. – declarou Ikki.

- O que quer de mim?

- Que vigie o Shaka. Cuide para que ele não volte a _Bergen_ por causa da sua informação. – disse o capitão – Se houvesse ido embora como pedi, ele nunca saberia a verdade. Agora, a vida dele corre perigo por sua causa. Nada mais justo que cuide dele, pois eu não posso!

Milo bufou e voltou a se sentar à mesa com o capitão.

- Posso fazer isso, por ele! Não por você. Ele é bem mais simpático. – disse irritado.

- Shaka Simpático? – perguntou incrédulo – Então os anos devem tê-lo mudado muito.

- Aquela fera que me atacou na noite passada é você. – falou Milo – Não tens nenhuma memória enquanto lobo?

- Não. Quando a noite chega me torno um animal, só um animal, não me lembro de nada que me acontece durante o tempo que permaneço como lobo, assim como Shaka não se recorda de nada enquanto permanece pássaro.

- Que triste...

- É melhor assim, Vaskália nos fez um favor, mesmo sem saber. Seria mais terrível e angustiante se Shaka soubesse que... que ama uma fera...

- Ele o amaria da mesma forma. – volveu Milo encarando o capitão.

- Acha que não sei? Acho que o senhor templário ainda não me entendeu!

- Eu entendi sim, capitão Marlborough, mas não concordo. – volveu o grego – Pensas em matar Vaskália, mas já pensou que essa pode não ser a única forma de terminar com esse feitiço? Precisamos saber verdadeiramente como acabar com ele. Precisamos deixar o príncipe ciente do que acontece e ele poderá nos ajudar...

- Não envolva Shaka nisso! Eu encontrarei um meio, não era nem mesmo para que ele soubesse a verdade! – irritou-se Ikki.

- Marlborough, foram 10 anos! Não acha tempo demais? Aquele homem está enlouquecendo de solidão! Dei-lhe esperança, esperança de revê-lo, por Deus!

Aquelas palavras finalmente pareceram surtir algum efeito no rígido militar. Ikki se ergueu e caminhou até a cama de pedra, pegando o livro de capa negra que era o diário de Shaka.

- Esperança? – murmurou – Templário, eu leio o que ele escreve todos os dias; esse são os únicos segundos que fazem minha vida ter sentido nesses 10 anos. Às vezes, ele não escreve nem mesmo duas linhas, mas... é o suficiente para saber que ele está vivo, porque o falcão raramente está aqui quando volto. É o suficiente para saber que ele não caiu nas mãos do cardeal.

Milo engoliu em seco.

- Sinto muito...

- 10 anos, cavaleiro, ainda acha que devo ter esperanças? – perguntou o capitão irritado – O único sentido de minha existência é me vingar de Vaskália e salvar o Shaka. Talvez, todo esse pesadelo termine quando minha espada cortar a garganta do cardeal.

- Preciso de uma cópia daquele poema. – disse o templário para surpresa do capitão.

- Por quê? Por que ele é tão importante pra você?

- Você não entende! Ele é a chave de tudo! Ele foi escrito por Aldous Gaston enquanto esteve no cárcere da jutlândia.

- Aldous Gaston foi queimado na fogueira não por heresia, mas por ter me unido ao Shaka! – disse Ikki – Esqueça isso, ele não poderia ter escrito aquele poema!

- Gaston esteve três meses na bastilha da Jutlândia antes de ser queimado na fogueira! Eu sei, porque eu era um dos guarda que o vigiava!

- Três meses? – Ikki ponderou – O cardeal me disse que ele estava morto quando eu ainda estava preso em _Orkeshus_...

- Ele mentiu. Por algum motivo que não sabemos, o cardeal não o queria morto de imediato, mas nesse tempo, Gaston escreveu o poema e conseguiu divulgá-lo, não sei como, talvez algum dos guardas tenha gostado e o espalhou por toda a Escandinávia. Na época, alguns acharam que foi por esse motivo que o monge foi queimado, mas agora, sei que não.

Ikki agora estava verdadeiramente curioso. As informações de Milo preenchiam lacunas importantes para ele em toda aquela história, agora ele também ficara curioso para ler o tal poema, do qual só escutara falar. Se Gaston perdera seu tempo realmente o escrevendo, poderia ter deixado alguma mensagem para ele e Shaka; mas onde encontraria tal texto? Pelo que ouvira falar, o novo rei de _Bergen_ queimara todas as cópias existentes.

- Não há mais cópias do poema, cavaleiro. – declarou cansado – Soube que Vaskália o queimou junto com Gaston.

- Há uma cópia. – declarou o grego – Eu mesma a fiz quando li pela primeira vez.

Os olhos do moreno observaram o loiro com mais atenção.

- Diga-me onde está? – exigiu.

- Esse é o problema. A cópia do poema está dentro da bastilha da Jutlândia. O lugar que eu prometi nunca mais voltar em minha vida.

O capitão deu dois passos em direção ao templário e segurou-lhe o ombro.

- Você não precisará voltar até lá, eu vou. Obrigado, rapaz, já me ajudou muito.

- Espere, capitão, você não conseguirá entrar lá sozinho! E se a noite cair antes que consiga sair de lá?

Ikki sorriu, talvez, pela primeira vez em anos. De uma forma bem estranha, aquele cavaleiro impulsivo lhe devolvera algo que há muito tempo ele não tinha; esperança, a esperança de reencontrar o sentido de sua vida.

- Milo, preciso apenas que impeça Shaka de ir a _Bergen_, mesmo que para isso tenha que surrá-lo, entendeu? – falou começando a deixar a caverna.

- Espere, Marlborough, há algo no poema que não sei se você sabe.

O moreno parou os passos e se voltou.

- O encanto diz que vocês não podem se separar, então, se insistir em seguir sozinho para a Jutlândia, o falcão o seguirá.

O capitão ponderou.

- Eu sei disso, cavaleiro. – disse Marlborough – E é por isso que irá conosco. Contudo, você e o Shaka ficarão bem longe da bastilha. Você será a garantia de que ele não tentará entrar.

Milo cruzou os braços.

- Ele não tentará fazer isso, pelo que pude ver, é um rapaz bem mais ajuizado que o senhor, capitão! – reclamou.

Ikki riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Passe mais uma noite em sua companhia, e tenho certeza que retirará tudo que está dizendo.

- E você o ama. – abismou-se Milo.

- Mais que minha vida. – disse Ikki – Agora preciso ir à vila, precisaremos de provisões para chegar a Jutlândia.

- Marlborough, isso é loucura! – reclamou Milo.

- É minha única chance. – disse o moreno e saiu, sem mais dar atenção ao templário.

Milo resignou-se, voltou para a caverna e pegou o diário do príncipe para ler suas memórias dos últimos 10 anos.

- Poemas... – murmurou – Será que Marlborough os lê? Penso que não, ele não suportaria.

"_Recordar os seus lábios é a única luz da minha vida. O gosto da tua pele,sal impregnado em minha boca que me matava de sede à beira da fonte dos teus prazeres. O teu cheiro impregnado no meu corpo, perfume raro que nem a chuva leva de mim..."_

Milo suspirou. Precisava achar uma forma de ajudá-los, e essa forma não seria levando-os de volta à bastilha. Aquilo poderia ser a perdição total. Se Vaskália colocasse as mãos no falcão, nunca mais o libertaria, e o capitão Ikki Marlborough lutaria até a morte para tê-lo de volta. Precisa encontrar um jeito, precisava entrar em _Bergen_ sem que ninguém soubesse quem era. O cardeal não o conhecia, somente o capitão da guarda e os soldados da bastilha, talvez tivesse uma chance.

Não dissera a Ikki, mas em _Bergen_ existia uma cópia do poema maldito, uma cópia guardada pelo próprio cardeal. Um servo de confiança de sua eminência lhe confidenciara, bêbado em uma taverna. Sabia que se dissesse aquilo, estaria levando o pagão para a alcova de Vaskália. Ikki Marlborough não era um homem tão frio quanto parecia, e em _Bergen_ o perigo era maior que na Jutlândia, porque o templário sabia agora que Saga Vaskália era o próprio demônio encarnado.

"Um templário combate o mal." Pensou. "Se Deus fez com que fosse testemunha dessa horrenda história é porque quer que eu ajude esses dois, os salvem como fui salvo, e aceito essa missão. Com minha espada livrarei a terra desse demônio chamado Vaskália..."

Voltou a olhar o caderno do príncipe.

"_Sinto tanto a sua falta, a vida para mim é como o sepulcro. Ah, se não fosse pecado mortal já teria feito algo para me juntar a ti, meu amor. Até quando resistirei a essa vida sem luz, meu sol?"_

Milo fechou os olhos, fazendo uma oração baixa, tentando recuperar sua fé, tão abalada desde a última noite. Tentava pensar numa saída.

"Bem, se de dia um é pássaro, e a noite o outro é lobo, se tivéssemos um dia sem noite e uma noite sem dia..." Pensava.

- Era isso que estava escrito no poema... – murmurou o templário – É preciso de um dia sem noite, e uma noite sem dia para que o feitiço seja desfeito. Só preciso encontrar alguém que saiba o que isso quer dizer.

Pensando assim, o templário resolveu que era hora de seguir o capitão até a vila, antes que anoitecesse, quando deveria estar a espera do despertar do príncipe Shaka de Wessex.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais: **__O poema que aparece com asterisco é uma adaptação de "O feitiço de Áquilla" de Valter Montani. O poema que abre a fic, foi pego no blogger da Glória Salles e já aparece os devidos créditos._

_Kenning é uma figura de linguagem usada em poemas épicos vikings._

_Edda é um tipo de poema também escandinavo, assim como Skald é o mesmo de Bardo para aquele povo._

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, aos reviews, as recomendações e o apoio incondicional de vocês:_

_Misatosan,__Meguari Uchiha,__milaangelica,__SabakuNoGaara,__Arcueid,__Maya Amamiya,__Keronekoi,__grazita,__ShakaAmamiya,__Maga do 4,__Virgo Nyah,__Mishelly 87._

_Beijos de coração._

_**Sion Neblina**_


	8. Uma lágrima e um sorriso

**Uma lágrima e um sorriso**

**Capítulo 7**

**Música do capítulo: Pale de Within Temptation, recomendo que leia ouvindo. Tenha certeza faz grande diferença, segue link:** **.**

"_**Não foi nada**_

_**Nada aconteceu**_

_**Não estou mais tão triste**_

_**Nem mesmo éramos nós**_

_**Num final de dia desfrutamos da mesma sombra**_

_**E meus olhos encontraram os seus**_

_**E meus olhos se apaixonaram outra vez**_

_**Mas foi engano**_

_**Lembrei-me de alguém que amei um dia**_

_**Não era você**_

_**Não foi nada**_

_**Era apenas o vento levando as nuvens em silêncio**_

_**E os passarinhos alertando que nos tinham visto**_

_**A lua queria ter chegado mais cedo**_

_**Ou o sol poderia ter se atrasado um pouco mais**_

_**Tanto faz**_

_**Então minhas mãos quase tocaram nas suas**_

_**Como as do Homem nas de Deus no momento da criação**_

_**E você não estava mais lá**_

_**Estava lobo, estava longe**_

_**E quando você voltava**_

_**Era eu quem voava, era você quem morria..."**_

Ikki chegou à vila no meio da tarde, pois a mesma ficava um pouco afastada do seu refúgio temporário. Nem sempre ficava naquela caverna, ele já havia rodado o mundo procurando uma saída para sua situação, infelizmente, durante 10 anos não encontrou ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo nesse sentido.

Entrou na taverna rude. Alguns ali já o conheciam e ergueram canecas de cervejas o saudando. Homens rudes, cobertos com seus casacos de pêlos, barbas e cabelos crescido, verdadeiros vikings; ao contrário do capitão Marlborough que possuía cabelos negros e curtos e tinha o rosto constantemente barbeado; além disso, ainda dispensava os pesados casacos de pele, mesmo no frio rigoroso do inverno. A vida inconstante o ensinara a sobreviver ao frio e a qualquer tipo de adversidade.

- Olá, Vincent. – cumprimentou o homem corpulento atrás do balcão.

- Olá, Ikki, há muito tempo não o vejo por aqui. – disse o homem – O que aconteceu?

- Andei por terras distantes. – respondeu o capitão e olhou para os lados – Há muitos rostos novos por aqui.

- Viajantes. – disse Vincent baixando um pouco mais a voz – Parece que uma comitiva de Roma está chegando a Bergen para saber o que anda fazendo o cardeal.

- Interessante. – volveu Ikki – Mas, nesse momento, meu amigo, não é Bergen que me interessa, e sim a Jutlândia.

Vincent ergueu um pouco suas fartas sobrancelhas loiras.

- Jutlândia? O que quer fazer naquele pedaço de inferno? Justo você, Ikki?

- Eu preciso, basta que saiba disso. – disse o capitão – Preciso de alguém que conheça aquele lugar e que me ajude a achar algo lá dentro.

O taberneiro olhou para os lados, indeciso.

- Isso não será fácil por aqui; mas soube que um homem fugiu de lá recentemente. Um cavaleiro.

- Eu sei. – os olhos índigos de Marlborough miraram o homem – Estou com ele, mas o rapaz está ferido, preciso de alguém capaz de escalar as muralhas da bastilha da Jutlândia e fazer isso com ele ferido, seria condená-lo a morte.

Vincent mais uma vez olhou ao redor.

- Durante o dia é perigoso vir aqui; à noite poderíamos...

- Eu não tenho a noite, Vincent, preciso encontrar essa pessoa durante o dia, então a encontre pra mim. – declarou o militar – Amanhã retornarei e preciso de uma resposta.

- Farei o possível, Ikki, você sabe que pode contar comigo. – respondeu o homem.

Marlborough assentiu com a cabeça e deixou a taverna. Montou em seu cavalo negro e mirou o céu, o falcão deu uma volta e pousou em seu braço como sempre acontecia.

- Bom dia, _Shakahawker_! – disse com carinho, e começou a cavalgada de volta a montanha.

Milo, que estava a pé, viu o capitão e o falcão enquanto ainda descia a montanha em direção a vila. Mesmo a certa distância, percebia que Marlborough conversava com a ave. Engoliu o nó que aquela cena tão singela provocou em sua garganta e recomeçou a caminhada. Poderia simplesmente esperar, mas ficar mirando os amantes pra sempre separados lhe causava uma pesada angústia, então, ele preferia fazer qualquer atividade que o livrasse daquela imagem bela e sofrida.

O capitão percebeu o templário parado na estrada e sorriu; Milo sorriu de volta e acenou. Eles se encontraram.

- Para onde iria, templário?

- A sua procura, capitão. – respondeu Milo – Afinal, há coisas a conversarmos antes que resolva arriscar sua vida dentro da bastilha de Jutlândia.

- O quê, por exemplo? – indagou Ikki passando pelo loiro em direção à caverna. Milo o seguiu ao lado do cavalo.

- Eu posso encontrar uma cópia do poema em Bergen. – declarou.

- Sua cabeça está a prêmio em Bergen, templário, assim como a minha. – disse Ikki com indiferença – Preciso apenas que cuide de Shaka, nada além disso.

O cristão se irritou.

- Será morto na Jutlândia se insistir em entrar lá. – disse observando o capitão descer do cavalo e o falcão sair voando.

- O que você sugere? Acha que 10 anos já não é tempo demais para se esperar? – respondeu o pagão com amargura, entrando na caverna e sendo seguido por Milo.

- Eu posso entrar em Bergen pra você. – declarou o grego.

- Não ouse. – Ikki o encarou de forma ameaçadora – Se ir a Bergen, Shaka o acompanhará e se você o entregar a Vaskália, Milo Seferis, eu juro, não viverá para se arrepender.

Milo engoliu em seco; seu rosto ardeu de indignação com a ameaça, mas ele manteve silêncio. Sabia que quem estava ali era um homem desesperado, apavorado com a possibilidade de ver aquele que amava machucado.

Ikki suspirou e mirou o sol que começava a se esconder sob as montanhas geladas.

- Milo...

O loiro mirou o capitão que olhava o sol de forma enigmática.

- O que deseja, Marlborough?

- Faça o possível para tornar as noites dele mais alegres. – pediu saindo da caverna e assoviando chamando o falcão que pousou em seu braço. O moreno fez um carinho na cabeça do animal e ofereceu-lhe algo para que se alimentasse. Milo sentiu o peito se comprimir em angústia. Sabia que para aquele homem valoroso ter que fazer tal pedido era muito difícil.

- Eu prometo, Marlborough. – disse se aproximando do capitão e do falcão. Tentou tocar o pássaro, mas bastou sua aproximação para que a ave saísse voando.

Ikki riu com a surpresa do templário.

- Não se engane, cavaleiro. – disse divertido – A simpatia do Shaka é apenas para mim. Tanto o homem quanto o falcão tem apenas um dono.

Milo sorriu de canto de lábios. Aquilo lhe soou como uma velada advertência. Era incrível como depois de 10 longos anos separados, aqueles dois continuavam tão perdidamente apaixonados.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – disse, e recebeu o olhar sério do capitão Marlborough.

- Agora preciso ir a uma vila vizinha. – disse Ikki – Se não retornar antes do sol se por...

- O Navarre retorna. – completou Milo, e o capitão ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Navarre?

- É o nome que ele deu ao lobo ao qual não faz ideia que é você.

Ikki sorriu.

- Não seja tolo, templário, ele sabe que sou eu. – disse com ironia.

- Não, não sabe. – tornou o cristão sério.

- Não ter certeza, não significa que o coração dele não sinta minha presença naquele animal. – tornou Ikki montando no cavalo – Como disse, cuide para que Shaka não se machuque ou sofra mais, caso isso aconteça...

- Não precisa dizer de novo, você me matará com requintes de crueldade... – ironizou Milo.

Ikki estudou o templário por um tempo, era um jovem belo e vigoroso e parecia bastante íntegro, leal, cheio de valores que causaria admiração em qualquer um. Imediatamente sentiu um aperto no peito e a face esquentar. Pensar em deixá-lo sozinho com seu príncipe não era uma ideia que o agradava, mas não tinha opção. Contudo, tentava se convencer de que o rapaz era cristão, de uma ordem militar celibatária e valorosa, não deveria temer; por outro lado, pensava que nem mesmo um sacerdote da igreja resistiu aos encantos do seu anjo, e aquilo o atormentava.

Guardou silêncio dos seus pensamentos ciumentos e começou a se afastar da montanha. Precisava encontrar possíveis aliados, caso seu plano de invadir a bastilha da Jutlândia realmente fosse adiante.

-OOO-

Milo observava os últimos raios solares desaparecerem, envolto em um cobertor, sentado fora da caverna. Estremeceu quando o falcão gritou e sobrevoou sua cabeça, para logo depois entrar na caverna escura. O templário fechou os olhos com um suspiro angustiado. Não suportaria presenciar mais uma vez aquela dolorosa metamorfose.

Quando a fria noite caiu por completo, e a lua apareceu no céu, amarelada e funesta, ele resolveu entrar na caverna, acendendo as tochas espalhadas pela mesma e levando mais luminosidade ao local antes iluminado apenas pelas chamas da lareira de pedra. Quase deixou uma tocha cair quando enxergou o príncipe, ele estava encolhido na cama, nu. Ele tremia muito, seu corpo e cabelos molhados de suor.

Milo foi até ele e tocou-lhe o ombro. Shaka tremeu mais e se encolheu com um gemido.

- Príncipe você está bem? – indagou o templário.

- Não... se preocupe... – Shaka batia os dentes de frio – É sempre assim...

Milo tirou o cobertor dos próprios ombros e envolveu os ombros do nobre, sentando-se ao seu lado e o puxando para seus braços, tentando aquecê-lo com o calor do seu corpo.

- Está melhor? – indagou sentindo o tremor do corpo do príncipe diminuir à medida que seu calor o aquecia.

- Ele me disse... – murmurou Shaka – Ele me disse que a cada anoitecer eu saberia o frio que ele sentiu na alma quando soube do meu amor por Marlborough...

- Ele...

- Vaskália... Aquele demônio... – murmurou Shaka – Ele tinha razão, sinto tanto frio que meus ossos doem...

Milo o apertou mais forte contra o peito, sentindo a respiração forte dele e os espasmos involuntários de frio que vez por outro era produzido por sua coluna.

- Já estou melhor, cavaleiro. – disse o Shaka se afastando dos seus braços e fechando mais o cobertor em volta do próprio corpo – Poderia pegar minhas roupas?

O templário se ergueu e pegou as roupas do príncipe que estavam separadas organizadamente sobre um dos bancos de pedra. Entregou as peças a Shaka e se afastou, dando liberdade para que se vestisse.

O infante de Bergen se aproximou de uma tina com água que sempre encontrava ao lado da cama de pedra. Olhou para o cavaleiro que estava de costa pra si, e começou a se lavar. A água estava levemente morna e foi revigorante o contato dela com a sua pele. Molhou com as mãos os cabelos, o rosto e lavou o pescoço e os braços de forma viril, livrando-se do suor. Milo ouvia o barulho da água e depois os passos impacientes do príncipe que procurava uma toalha para se secar e se vestir. O frio da noite escandinava era glacial.

- Pode entrar, cavaleiro. – ouviu a voz suave e levemente rouca do príncipe. Virou-se e sorriu para ele, mas o nobre estava sério.

- Deve está com fome... – disse Milo estranhando o olhar dele.

- Eu nunca sinto fome. – declarou Shaka – Quero que me diga onde posso encontrar o Ikki. Você me disse que ele o salvou, como e por que ele não está me procurando? O que aconteceu?

- Ele não pode encontrá-lo. – Milo declarou e ouviu o uivo do lobo fora da caverna. Sentiu um arrepio transpassar seu corpo.

- Se estiver me enganando, cavaleiro...

- Eu não o estou enganando, príncipe! – irritou-se o grego – Por Deus! Não sabes o quanto tudo isso tem sido horrendo pra mim!

Shaka franziu a testa confuso.

- Sim, minha maldição é horrenda, mas...

- Sempre juntos, eternamente separados. – Milo o interrompeu mais uma vez – Já ouviste essas palavras?

- Sim... – Shaka murmurou e rapidamente puxou a espada que estava presa numa pedra e com estrema agilidade a colocou contra o pescoço do cavaleiro. Milo ergueu os braços, engolindo em seco e mirando os olhos azuis escurecidos pela fúria – Ele o mandou, não foi?

- Já disse que não. – falou Milo entre dentes – Agora você poderia por gentileza tirar essa espada da minha garganta?

Shaka ainda hesitou, mas depois afastou a espada, voltando a guardá-la na pedra.

- Quem é você?

- Um cavaleiro da igreja que foi traído e torturado por aquele que o amaldiçoou. – respondeu Milo – Não pense que sou nada além disso, quero o sangue de Vaskália tanto quanto você.

- Eu quero o Ikki... – a voz do príncipe foi um fio.

Nesse momento o lobo entrou na caverna, rosnou para o templário e se aproximou do seu dono. Shaka sorriu e se ajoelhou, afagando a cabeça do animal.

- Navarre, por onde você andou? – perguntou enquanto passava a mão na cicatriz que o animal possuía no meio da testa.

Milo respirou fundo.

- Quer tanto o capitão? Pois é ele quem tem nos braços.

Shaka não entendeu, mirou repentinamente o cavaleiro e depois o animal.

- Sim, alteza, assim como o senhor, ele também foi enfeitiçado. – completou – Era isso que significava as palavras do cardeal. Sempre juntos, eternamente separados.

Shaka tremeu e se afastou do lobo horrorizado. Mirou o animal nos olhos. Aqueles olhos cheio de amor e fogo...

- Não... – murmurou voltando a se aproximar e encarando o canídeo – Não...

- É verdade. – respondeu Milo engolindo em seco – Se na aurora você se torna pássaro, no anoitecer o capitão se torna um lobo...

Os olhos de Shaka marejaram.

- Então ele esteve o tempo inteiro comigo? – murmurou incrédulo – Então eu não estou louco...

- Não se engane, Shaka, esse não é ele. – Milo se sentiu obrigado a dizer – Assim como você, ele nada se lembra de suas noites, se transforma numa fera instintiva, mas continua te amando, o amor é instinto...

- Não! O amor não é um instinto! – irritou-se o príncipe – O amor está na alma!

Milo inspirou e expirou profundamente. Não tinha o direito de desfazer os sonhos de uma pessoa que já perdera tudo, embora fosse por demais cético em relação aos sentimentos.

- Tudo bem. – murmurou o templário – Seria bom que comesse alguma coisa...

- Já disse que não sinto fome. – informou Shaka vestindo a capa – Agora, preciso sair, templário.

Milo se sobressaltou e se aproximou do príncipe.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- A Bergen. – declarou friamente, pegando a espada.

O cavaleiro sorriu.

- Ele o conhece como ninguém. – disse Milo – Por acaso pensa em se entregar a Vaskália?

- Ele pôs o feitiço, logo, somente ele pode desfazê-lo. – falou e mirou o lobo.

"– _**Ikki! – Shaka gritou ao ver o amado sendo arrastado.**_

_**Saga sorriu, mirando o príncipe e depois deferindo um golpe com o chicote no rosto do capitão lhe tirando sangue."**_

- A cicatriz... – concluiu mirando o animal atentamente – Essa cicatriz foi feita pelo cardeal...

Milo segurou-lhe o ombro.

- Escute, Marlborough me matará se algo acontecer a você, e sendo bem sincero, não escapei da bastilha para ser morto por um capitão enfurecido.

Shaka piscou confuso, o peito angustiado ao extremo.

- Eu preciso libertá-lo, cavaleiro... – sussurrou – Só eu posso fazer isso...

O templário ergueu-lhe o queixo encarando os olhos cor de céu.

- Se algo acontecer a você, não estará lhe dando a libertação e sim o sofrimento eterno. – disse de forma doce e compreensiva – Entenda, se ele viveu até hoje foi pela possibilidade inanimada e esperançosa de vê-lo novamente...

Shaka cobriu os cabelos com o capuz, aparentemente indiferente as palavras do templário.

- Você não entende, senhor cavaleiro...

- Milo, me chame de Milo e creia que entendo mais do que você pensa.

- Não, não entende. – Shaka foi incisivo – A culpa de tudo isso é minha, então só eu devo ser punido. O Ikki já perdeu coisas demais nessa vida por minha causa...

Milo balançou a cabeça negando.

- Não pode ser culpado pela obsessão que despertou naquele demônio. – disse irritado.

- Não é disso que estou falando... – murmurou o príncipe – Eu tive a chance de mudar tudo, de mudar toda essa história e falhei...

O cavaleiro segurou o pulso do infante de Bergen e o forçou a se sentar na cama.

- Então me conte o restante dessa história. Explique-me o que aconteceu. – pediu confuso.

- Não tenho tempo...

- Você esperou 10 anos, algumas horas não o matarão.

Os olhos de Shaka se umedeceram.

- 10 anos... – ele sussurrou como se falasse pra si – Como ele está, Milo? Diga-me... – sorriu – Ele ainda tem a mania de franzir as sobrancelhas quando fica zangado?

O cavaleiro sorriu.

- Sim.

Shaka suspirou fechando os olhos.

- Sinto tanto a sua falta... – o príncipe mais uma vez falava pra si. Já era um hábito ouvir somente a própria voz – Uma vida inteira sem você é impossível...

- Shaka, eu estou aqui. – volveu Milo compreensivo – Não precisa falar sozinho. Marlborough também não pode ouvi-lo, mas...

O príncipe voltou a abrir os olhos e encarar o cavaleiro.

- Ele pode ler o que você escreve. – completou o templário – Por que não lhe escreve uma carta? Eu a entregarei pela manhã...

O coração do príncipe acelerou com a possibilidade de se comunicar com o amado depois de tanto tempo.

- Ele... ele leria? – indagou emocionado.

- Eu o forçarei a ler. – piscou o grego com convicção.

- Então escreverei. – o príncipe ergueu-se e pegou dentro de uma bolsa um tinteiro e uma pena. Nervosamente abriu seu diário e começou a escrever com mãos trêmulas.

Milo suspirou e mirou a noite escura. O lobo saiu de onde estava se deitou aos pés do dono.

- Shaka... – o cavaleiro o chamou.

- Sim? – o príncipe respondeu sem prestar-lhe muita atenção.

- Depois você poderia me contar o restante de sua história?

- Farei isso. – declarou o nobre.

Milo então se empertigou e deixou que ele terminasse a carta.

-OOO-

O capitão da guarda cardinalícia observava o campo do castelo de Orkeshus com uma expressão compenetrada. Era como se enxergasse as sombras da maldade que dominava aqueles campanários. Ângelo Vetraska era um oficial romano radicado em Bergen a pedido do próprio bispo supremo de Roma e desde então, protegia o país dos bárbaros pagãos do leste e ajudava o cardeal Vaskália a legitimar o cristianismo como religião oficial da Escandinávia. Todavia, não era cego e nem burro para não perceber que Vaskália não era um homem santo como se dizia em Roma, algo muito errado acontecia em Bergen, algo que ultrapassava os limites da moral e da fé, e o capitão tinha medo de descobrir o que era isso.

Vislumbrou um vulto pequeno, um dos servos do castelo, andando apressado pelo campanário. Mas não conseguiu distinguir quem era, também não o interpelaria, tinha mais coisas a tratar que as fugas dos servos de sua eminência. Voltou para seu alojamento, no dia seguinte, mais uma vez, seguiria pela floresta e o pântano de Loreentown a procura daquele que deveria ser o rei daquele lugar.

"Shaka de Wessex, infante de Bergen, herdeiro do trono de Bergen, único sobrevivente da família real de Orkeshus. Bem, se é que você está mesmo vivo."

Divagava o capitão enquanto caminhava para seu quarto.

-OOO-

Milo abriu os olhos, havia cochilado, olhou ao redor em busca do príncipe, mas não conseguiu vê-lo.

- Ah, não... – resmungou se pondo rapidamente de pé. Sobre a cama estava o diário aberto. Pegou o livro e o aproximou de uma tocha, ficando pálido ao ler as primeiras palavras:

"_Ikki, meu amor,"_

"_Saber que o condenei ao sofrimento por tantos anos doe-me tanto que mal consigo respirar. Tu sabes que tudo que aconteceu se deu por minha covardia, e não posso de jeito algum deixar que pague pelo resto da vida por meus erros..."_

"_Sei que se pudesse, impediria o que pretendo fazer, e acredite, eu não desejo lhe causar mais dores do que já causei. Você merece ser feliz, meu amor, encontre alguém que possa fazê-lo feliz. Sei que essa maldição terminará no momento que Vaskália tiver o que quer. Por favor, permita-me conceder-me essa redenção. Eu preciso saber que está livre de todo o sofrimento Ikki. Isso sempre foi um problema meu e não seu. É a mim que o cardeal quer, e tenho certeza que no momento que me por as mãos, concederá sua libertação desse feitiço."_

"_Nunca duvide do meu amor por você que de jeito nenhum enfraqueceu nesses 10 anos. Se a maçã de Idunn concede vida eterna aos seus deuses, saiba que o anel que tu me deste e que foi tão preciosamente por mim guardado concedeu eternidade ao nosso amor."_

"_Amar-te-ei pra sempre, meu lobo solitário, meu esposo, meu anjo..."_

"_Shaka de Wessex"._

Milo sentiu os olhos úmidos junto com a grande indignação que se apossava de si. Marlborough conhecia mesmo aquele príncipe com carinha de anjo e totalmente traiçoeiro!

Saiu correndo da caverna, mas retornou para pegar uma tocha. O encontraria ou seu nome não era Milo Seferis, a espada mais ágil de Swein!

Shaka seguia correndo pela floresta escura, sabia que estava indo de encontro ao pântano de Loreentown, mas não tinha escolha, era o único jeito de chegar a Bergen. Apesar do cavalo está na cocheira, resolveu não se utilizar dele, com certeza Ikki necessitaria do animal para deixar aquela caverna. Tolo! Como fora tolo por tantos anos! Como pudera acreditar que ele se deixaria morrer, que o deixaria sozinho...

"Mas você não o está deixando sozinho agora?" Ouviu a voz de sua consciência e sentiu-se mal. Talvez não estivesse fazendo o certo. E se Ikki resolvesse ir atrás dele? Se Vaskália o descobrisse e o aprisionasse?

"Não pense nisso, Shaka, Vaskália quer você e não Marlborough. Faça um acordo com o duque, tu serás dele se ele retirar o feitiço que aprisiona o capitão!"

Os diálogos mentais eram constantes na vida do príncipe naqueles 10 anos, tanto que ele não via nada de errado em conversar consigo.

De repete parou ao enxergar um vulto escuro na floresta nebulosa. Sacou a espada, alerta. Havia muito tempo que não duelava, mas há coisas que não se pode esquecer.

Algumas folhas farfalharam num arbusto, fazendo o príncipe se voltar, assustado, arregalando os olhos azuis. A neblina tornava tudo muito confuso na escuridão da mata onde somente a lua cheia jogava um pouco do seu clarão.

Shaka deu dois passos para trás, segurando a espada com as duas mãos, dobrando levemente os joelhos em posição de ataque. Os arbustos voltaram a farfalhar e ele já estava pronto para golpear fosse lá quem fosse, quando ouviu um uivo e Navarre deixou o emaranhado de folhas.

O loiro soltou o ar dos pulmões e se agachou para afagar o pêlo do animal.

- Navarre, você quer me matar de susto? – indagou sorrindo – O que faz aqui, eu não disse...

O príncipe engoliu em seco.

"Sempre juntos, eternamente separados..."

Deus! Caso fosse a Bergen estaria levando Ikki consigo para as garras do cardeal. Não podia fazer aquilo, não de forma tão intempestiva, precisava voltar, precisava da ajuda do templário, somente ele poderia impedir Marlborough de segui-lo.

- Vamos pra casa, Navarre... – murmurou vencido, voltando a cobrir os cabelos com a capa e fazendo o caminho inverso a Bergen.

O lobo passou por ele correndo, logo se precipitando pelos bosque. Shaka percebia que na verdade ele estava averiguando se o caminho era seguro para ambos.

"Sempre me protegendo... Quando vai compreender que não sou mais um infante, meu amor?" murmurou junto com as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto.

The world seems not the same

Though I know nothing has changed

It's all my state of mind

I can't leave it all behind

I have to stand up to be stronger

O mundo não parece o mesmo

Apesar de saber que nada mudou

Tudo isso é apenas meu estado mental

Eu não posso deixar tudo isso para trás

Tenho que me levantar para estar mais forte

Começou a chover e raios cortavam os céus e tornava mais fúnebres os uivos dos lobos que se juntavam ao de Navarre, vindos diretamente do pântano de Loreentown.

I have to try

To break free from the thoughts in my mind

Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye

Have to make it right

Have to fight

'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile

That the pain that I feel slowly fades away

It will be alright

Tenho que tentar

Para me libertar dos pensamentos em minha mente

Usar o tempo que tenho, eu não posso dizer adeus

Tenho que fazê-lo corretamente

Tenho que lutar

Porque no fim isso valerá

Que a dor que eu sinto devagar desvaneça

Isso,ficará tudo bem

O príncipe andou a passos arrastados até voltar à estrada enlameada que o levaria de volta a montanha. Fazia um frio glacial e ele se encolhia sob as roupas molhadas, tentando andar mais rápido e quem sabe assim se aquecer; sabia que se continuasse daquela forma acabaria tendo hipotermia.

"Meu amor, se estivesses aqui, me protegeria do frio. Eu nunca sentia frio ao teu lado..."

I know I should realize

Time is precious, it is worth while

Despite how I feel inside

Have to trust it will be all right

Have to stand up to be stronger

Eu sei que deveria perceber

O tempo é precioso, isto é o que vale

Apesar de como me sinto por dentro

Tenho que confiar que ficará tudo bem

Tenho que me levantar para estar mais forte

_Shaka abriu os olhos, sentindo o peso do corpo do capitão tão bem encaixado ao seu. Sorriu. Estavam nus nas ruínas daquele templo pagão, protegidos apenas pelo calor do corpo um do outro. O loiro correspondeu ao sorriso que o despertou._

_- Góðan dag... – sussurrou o moreno enquanto mordicava-lhe a orelha. Shaka se moveu, arrepiando-se._

_- Góðan dag (bom dia), Eiginmaður Ikki... (Ikki, meu esposo)._

_O moreno sorriu e o apertou mais nos braço, beijando mil vezes seu pescoço e cabelos._

_- E__lska þig...(te amo) – sussurrava o moreno entre os beijos._

_- Amo... – respondeu Shaka, antes de virar-se e tomar-lhe os lábios avidamente._

Mais lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do príncipe com as lembranças. Precisava dele, sua falta parecia ainda mais dolorosa desde que o descobrira vivo.

I know I should realize

Time is precious, it is worth while

Despite how I feel inside

Have to trust it will be all right

Have to stand up to be stronger

Eu sei que deveria perceber

O tempo é precioso, isto é o que vale

Apesar de como me sinto por dentro

Tenho que confiar que estará tudo bem

Tenho que me levantar para estar mais forte

Ouviu novamente o uivo de Navarre cortar a noite silenciosa e fria, seus passos se tornaram mais incertos e a dado momento o príncipe parou e mirou o céu, não demoraria a amanhecer, precisava ir mais rápido ou suas roupas e a espada acabariam espalhadas pela estrada, dando a guarda do cardeal preciosa pista sobre seu paradeiro.

- Navarre? – chamou o canídeo, não o viu, mas ouviu seus passos ligeiros o acompanhado dentro da mata. Sorriu.

"Lobos e falcões tem um único parceiro a vida toda..." Pensou com tristeza sentindo-se tonto. A noite estava muito fria e suas roupas e espada pesavam, mas não mais que seu coração.

This night is too long

I have no strength to go on

No more pain I'm faloating away

Through the mist I see the face

Of an angel, who calls my name

I remember you're the reason I have to stay

Essa noite é tão longa

Não tenho força para continuar

Sem mais dor estou caindo

Através da névoa vejo o rosto

De um anjo, ele chama meu nome

Eu me lembro que você é a razão que eu tenho para ficar

"Ikki..." murmurou e vislumbrou um vulto na escuridão. Tentou focar o estranho que se aproximava, mas não conseguiu, só percebia que ele era alto e estava coberto por pele de urso. Shaka em alerta, levou a mão a espada, a medida que via outras sombras se aproximarem.

O homem corpulento que venha a frente do grupo com uma tocha a estendeu na direção do príncipe que recuou.

- O que faz nessa estrada sozinho, menino? – a barba rude e ruiva se moveu quando o homem falou e um sorriso malicioso bailou em seus lábios.

- Não sou um menino, deixe-me passar... – Shaka tentou mater a voz firme, mas o frio não permitiu.

- Ah, é um rapazinho insolente! Vamos ensiná-los a ter bons modos! – o líder do grupo disse, e dois homens sacaram adagas e se precipitaram para cima do príncipe.

Em questão de seguntos ambos agonizavam no chão, feridos pela rápida espada de Shaka.

- Eu disse para me deixar passar... – repetiu o príncipe sentindo a visão ficar cada vez mais turva.

O ruivo grandalhão ficou boquiaberto mirando o sangue que ainda pingava do metal da espada do loiro. Com uma das mãos Shaka limpou o sangue que espirrara em seu rosto depois de ter cortado os bandidos ao meio.

- Eu conheço esse estilo de luta... – falou o viking – Quem foi seu mestre rapaz? – ele perguntou tirando o pesado casaco de pele de urso e pegando um imenso machado das mãos de um dos capangas.

- Isso não lhe interessa, só quero que me deixe ir, não tenho dinheiro... – devolveu o loiro.

O homem riu alto, sendo acompanhado dos seus companheiros.

- E quem disse que quero dinheiro? Viemos de uma longa viagem por Gibraltar, queremos nesse momento apenas prazer e diversão!

- Encontre prostitutas vinkings, tenho certeza que elas adorariam se divertir com vocês! – cuspiu o nobre segurando a espada com as duas mãos.

O ruivo rodou o machado.

- Preferimos garotinhos insolentes! – o grandalhão deferiu o golpe do pesado machado que foi defendido por Shaka, mas como ele era bem mais fraco que o vinking teve que apoiar o joelho no chão para não cair. O príncipe muito ágil atingiu o gigante na perna com um chute, enquanto se afastava, livrando-se da pesada e molhada capa.

O ruivo urrou e partiu com tudo pra cima de Shaka que com destreza o golpeou na cintura,passando por ele com a espada e o ferindo. O vinking caiu de joelho, e o príncipe também, porque um dos capangas do ruivo o golpeou nas costelas com uma adaga.

Shaka tombou, apoiando-se na espada, o ruivo se ergueu grunhindo como um urso. Aproximou-se do príncipe e chutou-lhe a espada para longe, Shaka caiu quando ele o golpeou no estômago.

- Filho de uma vaca! – rosnou o bárbaro – Agora vou lhe ensinar uma lição...

O ruivo grandalhão e fétido puxou o nobre pelos cabelos, o arrastando. Shaka segurou as costelas no local do ferimento que vertia sangue...

- Solte-me! – gritou tentando golpear o homem mais uma vez.

- Vou soltá-lo sim, quando não sobrar mais nada de você! – riu o salteador. Só que nesse momento, na estrada mal iluminada pelas tochas dos seus homens, o líder viking deixou escapar um urro de dor quando um imenso lobo negro saltou sobre ele e dilacerou seu pulso, o forçando a largar o príncipe que rolou pra longe.

O homem gritava desesperado tentando se livrar do animal. O grupo que o acompanhava miravam a cena aturdidos e sem saber o que fazer, até que o líder proferiu um pedido de socorro, eles então se lançaram contra o lobo com suas espadas e machados.

- Não! – Shaka gritou, se erguendo com dificuldade e começando a lutar, derrubando um a um a horda viking enquanto Navarre se encarregava de lacerar o gigante ruivo.

Os olhos azuis do nobre se arregalaram quando o lobo soltou um grunhido, uivando em seguida, e Shaka soube que ele foi ferido.

- Navarre! – gritou lutando com ainda mais afinco, mas a perda de sangue já o estava deixando fraco. Ouviu o galopar de um cavalo e uma tocha que se aproximava. Ainda levou alguns oponentes a terra antes de cair e não mais conseguir se erguer.

- Shaka! – escutou a voz forte de Milo, e em segundos o templário exterminava o que sobrara do grupo de solteadores. Shaka caiu, seus olhos se prendendo aos do lobo, que já estava caído próximo ao corpo do líder bárbaro.

Os olhos do canídeo não deixaram os do príncipe em nenhum momento. Milo quando percebeu que não havia mais ninguém de pé, soltou a espada e correu até o nobre, o segurando nos braços.

- Shaka! Shaka fale comigo! – pediu sentindo as mãos se enxarcarem de sangue ao segurar o rapaz – Deus! – resmungou pressionando o ferimento para que parasse de sangrar.

- Cavaleiro, o Navarre... – murmurou o príncipe de maneira fraca.

- Agora temos que pensar em você! – disse Milo o pegando nos braços, mas Shaka se debateu o afastando, caíndo de joelho novamente.

- Você não entende! O Ikki está ali, preso dentro dele! Não podemos deixá-lo aqui, ele está ferido, ele morrerá! – gritou o príncipe desesperado.

Milo engoliu em seco, ele tinha razão, em algum lugar naquela fera estava o homem que salvou-lhe a vida, não podia abandoná-lo. Todavia, não havia forma de conseguir carregar o príncipe e um lobo que deveria pesar 50 kg até a montanha.

- Deus o que faço? – interrogava-se o templário aflito.

- Deixe-me aqui com ele... – sussurrou Shaka, os olhos mirando ainda o lobo caído ao lado do corpo do viking.

Milo engoliu em seco, estava muito frio, e o príncipe estava ferido, mas sua única chance era esperar o nascer do sol, assim teria apenas que carregar um falcão ferido e um homem, e não um homem e um lobo.

- O sol não demora a nascer... – disse o templário apertando mais o corpo do príncipe nos braço e ouvindo com isso o grunhido do lobo que começou a se arrastar em sua direcão.

- Ah, não! Um lobo ciumento era tudo que me faltava! – resmungou se arrastando pra trás, vendo que o animal já rosnava e lhe mostrava os caninos.

- Quieto, Navarre! – ordenou Shaka, e o animal parou chorando como um cachorrinho. O príncipe sorriu olhando-o com carinho – Vai ficar tudo bem... – disse.

I have to try

To break free from the thoughts in my mind

Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye

Have to make it right

Have to fight

'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile

That the pain that I feel slowly fades away

It will be alright

Tenho que tentar

Para me libertar dos pensamentos em minha mente

Usar o tempo que tenho, eu não posso dizer adeus

Tenho que fazê-lo corretamente

Tenho que lutar

Porque no fim isso valerá

Que a dor que eu sinto devagar desvaneça

Isso, ficará tudo bem

Milo mirou no horizonte róseo os primeiros raios de sol. Mais uma vez sentiu aquela estranha ventania e uma sombra cortar a aurora. O lobo rosnou e uivou tentando seguir o vulto fantasmagórico, mas estava ferido e isso lhe foi impossivel.

- Navarre... o quê...? – Shaka se interrompeu, o sol começava a nascer.

Os olhos do lobo se voltaram para ele mirando de forma intensa seus olhos cor de céu, as íris amareladas da fera escurecendo tornando-se cada vez mais azul...

Os olhos do príncipe se abriram mais, reconhecendo não somente a cor da íris do amado, mas também seus sentimentos, o reconhecimento de quem estava a sua frente...

- Ikki... – lágrimas pesadas desceram pelo rosto do príncipe ao passo que a metamorfose acontecia a ambos. Seus olhos permaneciam presos um no outro.

- Shaka... – Ikki murmurou já quase um homem de novo. Lágrimas descendo por seu rosto também.

This night is too long

I have no strength to go on

No more pain I'm faloating away

Through the mist I see the face

Of an angel, who calls my name

I remember you're the reason I have to stay

Essa noite é tão longa

Não tenho força para continuar

Sem mais dor estou caíndo

Através da névoa vejo o rosto

De um anjo, ele chama meu nome

Eu me lembro que você é a razão que eu tenho para ficar

O príncipe estendeu o braço que começava a se tornar asas em sua direção, Ikki estendeu a mão também, se arrastando, tentando se aproximar.

- Amor... – murmurou encarando os olhos do príncipe que escureciam se tornando olhos de uma ave de rapina.

- Eiginmaður... – murmurou Shaka, uma lágrima solitária descendo por seu rosto de anjo.

Seus dedos quase se tocavam, só alguns milímetros e... então o astro rei explodiu no céu e a metarmofose foi completa.

O príncipe novamente era um pássaro e o capitão homem.

Ikki soltou um brado de dor que ecoou pela solidão da manhã gélida e lúgubre, escondendo o rosto com as mãos sufocando lágrimas e soluços enquanto socava o chão violentamente, deitado de costas naquela estrada enlameada.

- Deuses! – urrou inconformado - Ele estava tão perto! Tão perto! – gemeu de dor se entregando ao pranto.

Milo o mirava condoído, então percebeu que o falcão em seus braços estava ferido, precisava de cuidados, assim como o capitão.

- Ikki, vocês estão feridos, precisam de cuidados. – disse e se ergueu segurando a ave ferida contra o peito – Por favor, ajude-me a levá-los de volta...

O grego depositou o pássaro sobre a sela, depois foi até o capitão que estava nu e o envolveu com sua capa. Ikki se ergueu segurando o abdômen que fora perfurado por uma espada, mas o ferimento embora doloroso não parecia muito profundo, estava mais preocupado com o falcão.

- Pode montar? – indagou o templário.

Marlborough não respondeu, subiu com dificuldade no cavalo, pegando o pássaro no colo e o examinando com cuidado, percebendo o ferimento na altura das costelas. Tocou-o com cuidado, por sorte, não havia nenhum osso partido, só a perfuração da carne mesmo. Sorriu:

"Você ficará bem Shakahawke..." Disse afagando o animal.

Milo montou também, atrás do capitão e bateu na barriga do cavalo negro o guiando de volta a montanha, onde teria dois feridos para cuidar.

Ikki encarou os olhos do pássaro que seguia quietinho encostado em seu peito, sob a pesada capa. O vento gelado cortava-lhe a pele e a angústia em seu peito era grande, mas um quê de alegria o dominava, pois depois de tanto tempo, ele voltara a mirar os olhos pelos quais havia se perdido mais uma vez...

"Eiginmaður..." a voz de Shaka cortou seus pensamentos como o vento e ele deixou escapar um sorriso e uma lágrima.

"Nos encontraremos de novo meu amor...Quando o sol beijar demoradamente a lua, finalmente libertos, nossas mãos se encontrarão..."

I have to try

To break free from the thoughts in my mind

Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye

Have to make it right

Have to fight

'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile

That the pain that I feel slowly fades away

It will be alright

This night is too long

I have no strength to go on

No more pain I'm faloating away

Through the mist I see the face

Of an angel, who calls my name

I remember you're the reason I have to stay

Tenho que tentar

Para me libertar dos pensamentos em minha mente

Usar o tempo que tenho, eu não posso dizer adeus

Tenho que fazê-lo corretamente

Tenho que lutar

Porque no fim isso valerá

Que a dor que eu sinto devagar desvaneça

Isso, ficará tudo bem

Essa noite é tão longa

Não tenho força para continuar

Sem mais dor estou caindo

Através da névoa vejo o rosto

De um anjo, chama meu nome

Eu me lembro que você é a razão que eu tenho para ficar

**Continua...**

Notas finais: Gente, eu só tenho a agradecer os reviews fofos que estou recebendo nessa história. Bem esse capítulo eu dedico a duas pessoas muito especiais pra mim, a Shaka Amamiya que me implorou para que fizesse a cena em que eles quase se tocam, amiga espero não ter decepcionado, e a Arcueid que sempre me incentiva tanto e que tanto gosta dessa história.

Meninas, amo vocês!

O poema que abre a fic não me pertence, eu o achei perdido na net e tem o nome de "O feitiço de Áquilla" também. A frase final do Ikki foi inspirada nesse mesmo poema.

As palavras dita por Ikki e Shaka nas lembranças do loiro foram escritas em islandês, uma língua escandinava. E o Shaka responde a Ikki "amo" porque é a forma mas recorrente de se dizer "te amo" em latim (ao menos foi o que li, me corrijam se eu estiver errada).

Abraços especiais aos meus leitores que fazem questão de deixar uma review de incentivo. Vocês não têm idéia do quanto elas me motivam!

Misatosan, Maya Amamiya, grazita, Keronekoi, Arcueid, SabakuNoGaara, Meguari Uchiha, milaangelica, Maga do 4, Kate-Chan, ShakaAmamiya.

Abraços mega afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	9. Egrégora

**Egrégora**

**Capítulo 8**

_Adormeço sob tua sombra_

_Lembrando-me de tua luz_

_Em meu coração_

_Estou contigo em cada noite_

_**Mourner's Lament**_

_**Candlemass**_

Ikki passou um ungüento de ervas em seu próprio ferimento e no ferimento do falcão, antes de enfaixá-los. A ave permaneceu quieta, e ele a deixou sobre a cama de feno bem aquecida.

Milo somente observava, pois o capitão havia dispensado categoricamente sua ajuda. Depois que terminou, o moreno voltou a vestir a túnica e cobriu o pássaro com uma manta grossa.

- Ele está bem. – declarou o moreno mirando o rosto preocupado de Milo – Agora gostaria de saber o que aconteceu.

- Como você previu, ele tentou voltar para Gloucester, mas acho que se arrependeu quando viu que o lobo o seguiria aonde fosse. Bem, não sei o que de fato aconteceu, o encontrei lutando contra uma horda bárbara. – explicou o templário resignado.

Ikki suspirou.

- Pedi que cuidasse dele. – resmungou o capitão de forma amarga.

- Eu adormeci, me desculpe, sou humano, mas pelo que vi, o Shaka não precisa de tantos cuidados, ele sozinho derrotou metade do grupo.

- Não se engane, ele precisa de sua proteção. – cortou Marlborough – Por mais que Shaka seja um esplêndido guerreiro e eu sei disso, pois o treinei, ele não será páreo para a guarda de Roma.

- Compreendo. Tenha certeza, o protegerei. – declarou Milo.

Ikki se afastou em direção a porta.

- Preciso sair, templário, tome conta do falcão. – disse firme, embora seus passos fossem sofridos devido ao ferimento.

- Ikki, você está ferido! – reclamou Milo – Esse ferimento pode abrir ou infeccionar!

- Não vai, tenha certeza. Já me curo sozinho há muito tempo. – respondeu de má vontade – Não se preocupe comigo, Milo, seu dever é apenas com Shaka.

- Você consegue ser mais teimoso que ele! – replicou o cavaleiro.

- Ele sempre me dizia isso... – repetiu o moreno com indiferença. Saiu da caverna e montou com esforço o cavalo, disparando em direção a cidade.

**-Asombraeosol-**

A guarda romana não gostava de atravessar o pântano de _**Loreentown**_, preferia contornar a floresta. Máscara da Morte não gostava disso, não gostava da superstição daquele povo, mas os respeitava o suficiente para não obrigá-los a entrar no pântano.

Depois de uma manhã inteira de busca, ele e seus homens voltaram a Orkeshus.

- Aiolia, passe a tropa em revista e depois peça que descansem. – disse – Vou me encontrar com o cardeal e com certeza ser mais uma vez insultado por não encontrar seus fugitivos! – reclamou o romano.

- Sim, senhor. – disse o oficial se afastando. Quando o capitão já não o poderia ver, voltou a montar no cavalo e sair de Orkeshus.

Cavalgou algumas horas até deixar _**Gloucester**_, mas o vilarejo que fora não era tão longe uma pequena elevação até uma cabana escondida. Como combinado, bateu três vezes antes da porta ser aberta.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou o homem que abriu a porta – Disse-me que só viria a noite, sabe que corre o risco de alguém o seguir, não é?

- Fique calmo, a guarda inteira voltou agora das buscas ao templário, ninguém me seguiu.

- Você não deve confiar em ninguém, Aiolia, todos sabem que você serviu a Marlborough e que lhe era fiel.

- Já disse pra ficar tranqüilo, vim somente avisar que nos reuniremos essa noite no mesmo local.

- Tem alguma notícia deles? – o jovem perguntou aflito.

- Não, mas parece que alguém viu o Ikki há pouco tempo. Bem, à noite saberemos mais...

- Então lá estarei. Agora vá Aiolia, vá antes que sintam sua falta.

O soldado assentiu com a cabeça e foi embora.

**-Asombraeosol-**

Ikki entrou na taverna, e Vincent saiu de trás do balcão o interpelando.

- Ikki, venha comigo, tenho novidades para você... – disse o grandalhão, mas depois mirou o amigo detalhadamente – O que houve?

- Digamos que tive uns probleminhas. – respondeu Marlborough – Não se preocupe, estou bem.

- Certo, então venha.

O capitão seguiu o taverneiro para os fundo do comércio, um espaço secreto destinado a esconder aqueles que eram perseguidos pelo cardeal. Quando o capitão e Vincent chegaram ao local iluminado por tochas encontraram um homem alto e musculoso, vestido numa armadura que deixava seus braços estranhamente desnudos. O capitão franziu o cenho, o homem olhava pela pequena janela de vidro a movimentação fora da taverna, seus cabelos escuros e levemente cacheados caiam-lhe até a altura do quadril e evidenciava o corpo bem feito, trabalhado inegavelmente pelo combate.

- Ikki, esse homem disse que pode ajudá-lo a chegar a Jutlândia. – declarou o taverneiro, o que fez o desconhecido se virar.

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha. O estranho cobria o rosto com um estranho elmo de combate, onde só ficavam a mostra os olhos profundos e ameaçadores.

- Tu és o capitão Marlborough? – a voz forte e familiar ecoou pelo ambiente fazendo um eco sinistro.

- Se quer respostas mostre-me o rosto! – disse Ikki firme, encarando os olhos do desconhecido.

- Garanto, capitão, se pudesses ver-me o rosto teria mais motivos para não me crer. Precisa somente acreditar que quero a cabeça de Vaskália tanto quanto vós.

- Como pode me ajudar? – indagou Ikki desconfiado, aquela voz mesmo abafada pela máscara não lhe era desconhecida.

- Vincent me disse que deseja cometer a bobagem de entrar na bastilha. Pois eu digo que o que deseja não está lá.

- Como sabe o que procuro?

- Eu sei de muitas coisas, meu caro capitão, por isso vivo errante. Assim como vós, eu desafiei o poder daquele que se acha Deus, mas ao contrário do senhor, Ikki Marlborough, não foi por amor e sim por ambição.

- Quem és tu?

- Ninguém, somente alguém que tem o poema maldito e que descobriu a única forma de decifrá-lo...

O coração de Ikki disparou.

- Se estiver mentindo...

- Se estivesse mentindo a essa hora já estaria morto, ou achas que não sei que a guarda do cardeal o busca como um cão? – declarou o desconhecido – Não precisa temer, nobre Marlborough, a única coisa que quero é devolver a quem é de direito tudo o que Vaskália roubou. Vivo apenas para isso.

- E onde está o poema?

- Em minha casa. Siga o caminho do carvalho e me encontre lá à noite. – disse o homem se afastando e caminhando para a porta dos fundos da casa.

- A noite eu não posso! – irritou-se Ikki – Tu bem sabes!

- Então mande o príncipe...

Antes que o estranho terminasse de falar a espada do capitão já estava as suas costas.

- Isso é uma armadilha para pegá-lo não é? É isso que você quer? – rosnou o capitão de forma feroz e perigosa.

O mascarado virou-se lentamente, seus olhos deixaram transparecer certo deboche.

- Se eu o quisesse, era só pegá-lo e logo ele estaria aqui, Marlborough. Ferido como está, não seria páreo para mim, tenha certeza. – Virou-se e recomeçou a sair – Ao final da estrada do carvalho, ele me encontrará.

O homem saiu e Ikki respirou fundo, não arriscaria Shaka de jeito nenhum, não poderia colocá-lo nas mãos daquele desconhecido. Precisaria do templário para aquele serviço, todavia, o príncipe estava ferido, precisava de alguém para cuidar dele. O capitão estava em um grande impasse.

Agradeceu a Vincent e começou a cavalgada de volta ao seu recanto escondido nas montanhas, o sol já ia alto, luminoso contra a paisagem gelada. Aquilo lhe lembrava o passado, o passado intenso que vivera ao lado de quem mais amava, quando sua vida era só glória e felicidade.

_**Bergen 13 anos antes:**_

_Os treinamentos do dia chegavam ao fim. O capitão da guarda real arrumavam seus equipamentos distraído, sozinho no galpão semi-escurecido quando recebeu um beijo no rosto que o assustou fazendo-o derrubar o escudo e a espada que segurava._

_O garoto que vestia uma túnica marrom e calças pretas e tinham os cabelos presos por uma trança riu do seu embaraço._

_- Onde ficou sua destreza, Marlborough? – provocou. – Fosse um inimigo e estaria morto!_

_- Shaka! – irritou-se Ikki – Já disse pra parar de fazer isso! Alguém ainda verá e acabarão me culpando por seus atos tolos!_

_- De fato. Eu sou o divino príncipe cujo futuro é ser Papa, tudo será culpa sua, capitão. – provocou o loirinho – Mas... se você parar de resistir, quem sabe eu posso... dizer que a culpa é minha só um pouquinho?_

_Ikki acabou rindo balançando a cabeça, nunca conseguia resistir ao príncipe, há muito tempo estava terrivelmente apaixonado por ele, mas Shaka era um menino, melhor, um homem! Aquilo estava totalmente errado!_

_- Shaka, eu já disse pra parar de me provocar, não é você mesmo a dizer que isso é uma abominação?_

_- Abominação? - O loiro pareceu ficar triste com as palavras do moreno, e já naquela época, Ikki não suportava vê-lo triste. - Você tem razão. – disse corando – Desculpe-me, estou totalmente errado! Mas a culpa é sua!_

_- Minha? – indagou o capitão._

_- Sim, sua. – insistiu o adolescente – Quem manda ser tão belo... – sorriu o príncipe e o enlaçou pelo pescoço ficando nas pontas dos pés já que naquela época era bem menor que o capitão – Quem manda ter braços tão fortes que me dão tanta paz e faz com que me sinta totalmente protegido por eles? – beijou levemente os lábios do mais velho – Quem manda me olhar dessa forma, como um lobo faminto que cobiça uma presa, fazendo com que me sinta tão vulnerável?_

_Ikki o envolveu pela cintura, vencido, mirando seus imensos olhos azuis: tão belos, tão inocentes e sinceros. O amava, por mais que achasse errado, por mais que o achasse jovem demais, não havia como resistir. Tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo sôfrego e terno, Shaka se entregou de imediato, apertando o abraço, sentindo toda a rigidez do corpo do amado contra o seu corpo também trabalhado embora fosse bem menos que o do capitão. Gemeu quando as mãos rudes invadiram sua túnica, marcando a pele macia da sua cintura. Ambos podiam sentir a ereção um do outro que despontava sem controle. Marlborough lutou contra o que seu corpo clamava e se afastou do mancebo._

_- Shaka, sai daqui... – pediu de forma áspera tentando fazer o correto – Vai embora antes que..._

_- Antes que? – o príncipe insistiu ofegante, Ikki mirou o rosto ruborizado, os lábios vermelhos e inchados pelo beijo, o desejo fez seu corpo doer e ele desviou o olhar novamente._

_- Antes que eu faça o que você quer garoto tolo! – tentou parecer irritado – Você não diz que será padre?_

_- Sim, mas não agora. – sussurrou Shaka – Serei um dia..._

_Ikki se aproximou e o segurou pelos ombros._

_- Então? Isso se chama luxúria! E sacerdotes de qualquer religião não podem se entregar a luxúria!_

_- Mas podem se entregar ao amor, não é? – o moreno emudeceu mirando aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis, naquele momento eles estavam cheios de medo e dúvidas como nunca tinha visto antes._

_Ikki não teve coragem de responder, o puxou para seus braços e voltou a beijá-lo com todo seu amor._

_Não demorou muito para se tornarem amantes daquele dia em diante. Era inevitável, por mais que não quisessem, se atraiam como imãs. Uma atração desoladora, um amor capaz de atravessar todas as barreiras._

Marlborough sorriu no presente. Lembranças eram tudo que tinha.

Desceu com certa dificuldade do cavalo, o ferimento ainda estava aberto. Encontrou o templário cortando lenha.

- Você demorou. – disse Milo – Alguma novidade?

- Sim, preciso que encontre alguém essa noite para mim. – pediu o capitão.

- E o príncipe? – indagou o grego preocupado – Ele está ferido, não deve ficar sozinho.

- Será só essa noite, e agradeça a Deus por ele está ferido, ou cismaria de ir contigo. – proferiu Ikki – O lobo estará com ele, nada acontecerá ao Shaka enquanto estiver fora.

- E aonde vai me mandar? – o cavaleiro cristão ficou curioso.

- Siga o caminho dos carvalhos, ao final o homem que de quem falo encontrará você. Ele diz ser possuidor de uma cópia do poema.

Milo sorriu e Ikki percebeu que era a primeira vez que o templário sorria de verdade, ficou emocionado por saber que ele realmente se importava.

- Então há mesmo uma chance pra vocês? – indagou o loiro.

- Sim, há. – respondeu calmo e encarou o grego nos olhos – Obrigado, cavaleiro, por sua coragem e ajuda.

Milo assentiu com a cabeça, e o capitão entrou na caverna. Sentou-se na cama de pedra e mirou o falcão ferido.

"Coragem, _Shakahawke_, você ficará bem..." murmurou.

**-Asombraeosol-**

_**Bergen 10 anos antes:**_

Shaka abriu os olhos, sentindo o peso do corpo do capitão tão bem encaixado ao seu. Sorriu. Estavam nus nas ruínas daquele templo pagão, protegidos apenas pelo calor do corpo um do outro. O loiro correspondeu ao sorriso que o despertou.

- Góðan dag... – sussurrou o moreno enquanto mordicava-lhe a orelha. Shaka se moveu, arrepiando-se.

- Góðan dag, Eiginmaður Ikki...

O moreno sorriu e o apertou mais nos braço, beijando mil vezes seu pescoço e cabelos.

- Elska þig... – sussurrava o moreno entre os beijos.

- Amo... – respondeu Shaka, antes de virar-se e tomar-lhe os lábios avidamente, afastou-se depois de um tempo – Está muito frio... – reclamou se abraçando mais forte ao moreno.

- Hum... idéia sua dormir aqui... – volveu Ikki se erguendo e pegando suas roupas e as do príncipe. Mirou Shaka que se sentou nu na pedra, os cabelos longos cobrindo o corpo alvo como um manto de luz. Ele era realmente belo, não podia condenar aqueles que o desejavam, quem não o desejaria?

Tais pensamentos incomodaram o capitão e ele desviou o olhar pegando as peças de roupa. Shaka o conhecia muito bem, sorriu se levantando e o envolvendo pela cintura.

- O que foi?

- Nada, estava só pensando no que faremos a partir daqui? – desconversou o afastando e começando a se vestir. Shaka fez o mesmo, estava realmente frio, mesmo sendo primavera.

- Teremos que ter paciência. – disse o loiro enquanto vestia a túnica azul e procurava com os olhos suas botas.

- Paciência? – riu Ikki, terminando de fechar as calças e se sentando numa pedra para calçar as botas.

- Sei que não é bom nisso, Marlborough... – observou o príncipe.

- Poderia parar de me chamar de Marlborough? Agora estamos casados. – disse irritado, mas a afirmação foi feita com tanta força que o fez rir, e Shaka ficar boquiaberto.

O loiro mirou os céus e terminou de calçar as botas.

- Casamos ontem e você já quer me dar ordens. – observou contrafeito – Deveria ter escolhido uma fêmea, capitão, eu definitivamente não sou e não serei submisso aos seus caprichos, você me conhece muito...

Calou-se, porque Ikki o puxou pra si, o segurando pela cintura.

- Se eu quisesse uma fêmea com certeza não estaria com você, loiro rabugento. – disse firme, encarando os olhos azuis do mais jovem – E quanto a ser submisso aos meus caprichos, você será sim, porque sou mais velho e mais forte, e é sua obrigação me obedecer como seu mestre de armas, entendeu?

- Juro que na próxima vida venho mais velho que você! – disse Shaka mordiscando o queixo do moreno.

- Então espere a próxima, Shaka de Wessex, nessa você é meu e deve me obedecer... – sussurrou antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo quente e carinhoso.

Shaka se afastou lentamente, depois de um tempo.

- Obedecê-lo? Nunca. – desafiou, andando em direção ao cavalo – Vamos, Marlborough, você é por demais lento!

Ikki ficou parado por um tempo com as mãos no quadril, depois resolveu acompanhá-lo. Montou no cavalo, atrás do príncipe que apoiou a cabeça em seu peito e sorriu feliz. Começaram a cavalgar de volta a Gloucester.

Chegaram algumas horas depois. O príncipe desceu do cavalo, e o capitão o seguiu. Ainda era muito cedo e somente alguns servos andava pelo pátio de Orkeshus.

- Vou para o meu quarto. – disse Shaka – Nos vemos mais tarde...

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça. Teve vontade de beijá-lo, mas não o fez, sabia que o cardeal tinha espiões por todos os lados. Ficou observando Shaka se afastar com seus passos magnânimos, pensando que teria que achar uma saída para a situação dos dois, nem que fosse fugir dali como proposto por seu pai. Lembrou-se da família, havia deixado-os na noite anterior sem lhes dar nenhuma explicação e ainda havia a noiva. Como poderia viver com tantos compromissos forçados? O que faria agora? A noite fora perfeita, mágica, mas o raiar do dia lhe levava a certeza de que vivia um sonho que poderia se desfazer a qualquer momento.

"Bom ânimo, Ikki..." Pensou num suspiro pesado. Não queria que sua vida e de Shaka voltasse a ser a mentira que viviam há três anos. Precisava resolver seu compromisso com Lady Esmeralda, precisa esclarecer tudo com seus pais.

Mirou o anel em seu próprio dedo, a banda da maçã, e o acariciou como se fizesse ao príncipe...

"_Não percebe que é a aurora o que sempre nos separa? Sempre. À noite, somos amantes, de dia, estamos condenados a, eu ser o príncipe que se tornará Papa, se condenando a uma vida de reclusão e celibato, e tu, o capitão pagão condenado a matar e destruir para preservar uma causa que nem mesmo acreditas. Somos dois condenados, Ikki..."_

As palavras de Shaka ecoaram em seus pensamentos. Não queria acreditar naquilo e lutaria até o fim para que aquilo não fosse verdade. Voltou para o abrigo militar, precisava se apresentar a tropa e iniciar os trabalhos do dia como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas sabendo n'alma que sua vida mudara para sempre.

Shaka entrou em seu quarto ainda escurecido, pois mal amanhecera. Livrou-se da roupa que usava e se sentou na cama, observando os joelhos arranhados. Jogou-se na cama rindo, sentindo-se feliz, mesmo que ainda houvesse uma pequena angústia o assolando. Tocou delicadamente o anel que levava no dedo, mirando-o com carinho. Não queria pensar no amanhã, não queria pensar no futuro, só queria relembrar todos os momentos maravilhosos que passara com Ikki. Todavia, tinha obrigações e uma delas era estar à mesa do café que seria servido ao Papa, bispos e ao duque.

Suspirou enfadado, levantou-se e vestiu-se num robe azul enquanto tocava a sineta que chamava os servos.

- Preparem-me um banho quente. – ordenou quando três delas entraram. As mulheres obedeceram indo para a sala de banho e acendendo o fogão que esquentava um imenso caldeirão com água. Alguns minutos depois, Shaka estava se banhando. Sentiu o corpo um pouco dolorido pela noite passada sobre a rude pedra do templo pagão. Deus! Como ele podia se entregar tanto a luxúria? Ele que fora moldado para ser o mais perfeito santo? Sorriu e balançou a cabeça, sabia que não era apenas luxúria, era amor, um amor tão profundo que tirava toda sua razão.

Vestiu-se com uma calça preta e uma túnica branca com detalhes em azul e prendeu os cabelos numa trança frouxa. O barulho de suas botas ecoava pelo corredor silencioso enquanto ele atravessava o salão, o mesmo salão que atravessara com Ikki na noite passada. Viu o militar parado em frente a sua tropa, como sempre, trocou um olhar com ele, mas ao contrário do que acontecia diariamente, dessa vez, o rígido capitão deixou escapar um sorriso mínimo que foi prontamente percebido pelo duque.

Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha atento a cada expressão do príncipe e do militar, entretanto, nada mais apareceu no rosto do loiro além de um sorriso tão mínimo quanto o do capitão.

Seguiu-se as formalidades como sempre e depois os nobres foram tomar o desjejum acompanhados pelo Papa que se sentou entre o rei e o duque.

Shaka permaneceu calado a maior parte do tempo e, vez por outra, os olhos do Papa e do cardeal pousavam nele curiosos.

- Ontem a noite eu não o vi mais, Shaka, para onde foi? – a pergunta veio de Eugenio. O jovem de loiros cabelos o olhou nos olhos, sem medo, sem hesitação.

- Experimentei bebida alcoólica, coisa que nunca tinha feito, sentir-me mal e fui para meus aposentos. – declarou a mentira com tanta convicção que enganaria o mais atento investigador. Mas não a Saga que estava com ele quando recebera o recado do capitão.

- Interessante. – disse o cardeal – Suponho que nosso chefe militar tenha sentido o mesmo mal estar, pois abandonou a recepção do pontífice e a própria noiva sem se despedir.

A expressão do príncipe não se alterou, mas o leve carmim que cobriu seu rosto era a resposta que o cardeal precisava e isso ele não podia controlar.

- Não sei de Marlborough, quanto a mim foi a bebida. – declarou firme.

Os olhos do papa de um castanho profundo mirou o cardeal e depois o infante de Bergen. Eugenio percebia que algo não ia bem entre padrinho e afilhado. Depois da refeição, o papa chamou o duque de Aguillon aos seus aposentos. Shaka ficou a sós com Mu que o convidou ao seu gabinete.

- Onde passou a noite? – indagou o mais velho sério.

Shaka se manteve calado, parado de frente ao irmão.

- Não vai me responder? – insistiu Mu irritado.

- Não posso mentir ao meu rei e não posso dizer a verdade, então prefiro me calar, meu senhor. – fez uma reverência.

- Shaka, não me tire do sério. – pediu o ariano (e nada é pior que um ariano irritado) – Você sumiu com o Ikki, exijo saber aonde foi.

- A um templo pagão. – confessou – Mu, meu irmão, por que está tão irritado essa manhã?

O mais velho se sentou atrás da sua escrivania.

- Roma cobra uma intervenção direta do estado de Bergen junto aos senhores de terras pagãos. Disse que é inadmissível que eles continuem a professar uma fé errada e que devo punir aqueles que não professarem o cristianismo. Falou inclusive em prisões, fogueiras e confisco dos bens...

Shaka empalideceu mortalmente. Mu percebeu e baixou o olhar derrotado.

- O papa... ele propôs isso? – indagou o mais jovem perturbado, mirando pela janela a imensidão dos campos de Bergen.

- Não sei, o ofício me foi apresentados pelo bispo de Turin enquanto o papa descansava e até o momento o pontífice nada comentou a respeito.

- Mu, não podemos permitir isso... – sussurrou o loiro sentindo o peito transpassado de dor. Sabia do poder da igreja e sabia que se ela realmente desejasse, varreria o paganismo de Bergen. Durante anos, Mu lutara para que os comandantes da igreja tivessem os olhos longe de seu reino, contara com o apoio incondicional de Saga para isso, mas agora, parecia que chegara um momento crítico.

- Vinland... – murmurou Shaka – em Bleheim, são as terras mais ricas de Bergen. Por que desconfio que é o que interessa a Roma e não a fé?

- Porque é um rapaz inteligente, Shaka. – declarou Mu derrotado – Agora me pergunto os motivos para o cardeal ter mantido Roma longe por tanto tempo, e ter mudado de ideia de uma noite para outra...

Shaka voltou-se para o irmão; Mu arregalou os olhos ao perceber as lágrimas que se formavam em seu cristalinos olhos azuis.

- Por minha causa... – sussurrou o mais novo – Eu sou o culpado...

Mu se ergueu e segurou o pulso do príncipe.

- Você não é culpado de nada, por que diz isso?

- Você não entende, Mu. O que o Saga quer é destruir o Ikki, ele não quer Bleheim e nem muito menos propagar a fé, ele quer que Marlborough desapareça junto com seu clã e tudo que o lembre!

- Por quê?

- Por ciúmes de mim! – gritou Shaka transtornado – O Ikki sempre me advertiu que o que o duque sentia ao meu respeito era uma obsessão... Ele quer que me torne Papa de qualquer forma e se a forma for varrer o clã fênix da face da terra, ele fará...

Mu entreabriu os lábios e voltou a fechá-los em dúvida se deveria dizer o que realmente pensava a respeito dos sentimentos do cardeal. Talvez, aquilo só deixasse Shaka mais angustiado.

- Shaka, eu concordo com você em parte. – não conseguiu se controlar – Só não acredito que essa obsessão do Saga tenha propósitos religiosos.

- O que quer dizer?

Mu calou-se, era melhor.

- Nada, Shaka. – suspirou – Infelizmente terei que tomar medidas drásticas.

- Quais Mu?

- Convocarei as famílias pagãs de Bergen e comunicarei as solicitações de Roma, eles decidirão se deverão resistir ou fugir. Não posso obrigar nenhum dos meus súditos a se converter a uma religião que não acredita.

- Roma o considerará um traidor se fizer isso. – disse o príncipe – Mas...Talvez eu possa conversar com o Saga, talvez se ele não estiver tão zangado ele possa convencer o Papa...

Mu afagou o rosto do irmão.

- Não seja ingênuo, Shaka. Ele não fará isso.

- Mu, eu posso tentar? – insistiu o mais jovem aflito – Por favor...

O rei afastou a franja que caía em seus olhos e se afastou do irmão, olhando pela janela.

- O que diria a Saga que fosse capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia, Shaka? – indagou.

- Eu não sei, mas não posso ficar parado e vê-lo destruir toda essa gente.

- É mesmo com essa gente que está preocupado?

Shaka respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Também. – respondeu simplesmente – Não posso negar que minha maior preocupação seja Ikki e sua família.

- Shaka, isso pode acabar muito mal pra você. o tribunal do santo ofício está em Bergen, por Deus, tome cuidado.

- Mu, há três anos tenho tido o máximo de cuidado que pude. – disse baixando o olhar – Mas... parece que o amor emite um odor inebriante e esse odor incomoda algumas pessoas como meu padrinho. Ainda não consigo pensar que ele queira meu mal, mas com certeza ele não compreenderá minha relação com o Ikki.

- Relação... – Mu proferiu as palavras com desgosto – Há pouco tempo você negou ferozmente essa relação.

- Meus lábios não podem mais negar o que é evidente em meu corpo. – falou o príncipe – Eu sou dele e ele é meu. Isso nunca, nem Vaskália, nem Lady Esmeralda, nem Eugênio IV e nem ninguém poderá tirar de nós dois...

- Marlborough cometeu um erro ao se envolver com você. – disse Mu – Ele é um homem, um militar experiente e você... você é quase um menino.

- Nossa diferença de idade não é tão grande assim... – balbuciou Shaka.

Mu se voltou para o irmão e encarou seus olhos azul celeste.

- A diferença de idade não é tanta, mas já parou pra pensar o enquanto Marlborough conhece o mundo e a vida e você não? Já parou pra pensar que essa paixão que devota a ele pode não ser recíproca? Ele sabia que tinha um compromisso com o clã do Guilty e não pensou duas vezes em se envolver com você, será que isso é amor? Você já pensou em quantas camas o Ikki já deve ter passado, Shaka enquanto você... Ah Deus! Você é um menino!

Shaka deixou escapar um sorriso irônico que fez Mu franzir a testa, o ariano não gostava de ironias.

- Eu sei de todas as camas que ele já passou, meu irmão. – replicou confiante – E sei que ele não passou por mais nenhuma desde que se deitou na minha. Você não deveria ver o amor como um contrato, Mu. Não é um contrato, não podemos saber se ele é certo ou errado até vivê-lo. Lembre-se que não foi Ikki quem firmou compromisso com o clã de Swein e sim seus pais, seu clã, assim como foi o nosso clã que firmou meu compromisso com Roma, irmão, não se esqueça. Quanto a saber se nosso amor é recíproco... – Shaka se interrompeu e deixou escapar um sorriso verdadeiro antes de encarar os olhos verdes do irmão – Eu tenho certeza. E não me importa com a vida ou as experiências que pudesse ter longe dele, Mu. O Ikki não é só minha razão de viver, ele é toda minha vida.

Mu engoliu em seco, sem palavras com as proferidas de forma tão eloqüente pelo irmão menor. Sempre soubera que Shaka era sábio e precoce, mas não imaginava que ele fosse assim também em questões do coração.

- Fico feliz que tenha essa certeza. – disse depois de um tempo – Mas não posso negar que temo por vocês.

- Então deixe-me falar com o cardeal. Sei que posso persuadi-lo dessa ideia absurda.

- Tudo bem, Shaka, mas tenha cuidado com o que dirá a ele. – pediu o rei – Não revele nada sobre a sua relação com Marlborough.

- Não sou tolo a esse ponto, Mu. Antes de qualquer coisa, irei a igreja, seguirei meus ritos diários sem alteração. Não quero que o cardeal saiba de minha aflição, certo?

- Muito bem. Estarei no meu gabinete, mandarei carta aos clãs pagãos, precisamos estar alertas.

O príncipe assentiu com a cabeça e saiu enxugando os olhos, voltando a adquirir seu semblante contemplativo. Mu resignou-se; sentia-se um hipócrita com todas as coisas que dizia e pelas tentativas de plantar a dúvida no coração do irmão sobre o amor de Ikki por ele. Mas aquela era sua única chance de proteger Shaka. O rei podia ler como se olhasse para águas cristalinas todo o desejo e luxúria que o cardeal sentia pelo infante, se Saga se quer cogitasse que ele... – interrompeu os próprios pensamentos, aflito. - Era melhor cuidar para que o cardeal nunca desconfiasse do amor nada casto do conde de Wessex pelo capitão pagão.

**-Asombraeosol-**

A igreja estava vazia. Poucos nobres rezavam baixinho aos pés do cristo quando Shaka entrou, desfilando seu ar austero demais para um jovem de dezoito anos. Algumas cabeças se ergueram para cumprimentá-lo e voltar a orar; ele ouvia os murmúrios, meio incomodado.

"_Esse é nosso futuro papa..."_

"_Ver-se logo que é um santo. Veja? Parece mesmo São Miguel Arcanjo..."_

O príncipe sorriu ironicamente com o canto dos lábios. Ah, se aquela pobre gente soubesse o que ele fazia à noite; se soubessem o calor infernal que o seu corpo possuía...

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao altar, fazendo o sinal da cruz. Ouvindo passos de outras pessoas que entravam na catedral.

_"Pater noster, qui es in caelis:_

_santificétur nomen tuum; advéniat regum tuum;_

_fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo, et in terra._

_Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie;_

_et dimítte débia nostra, sicut et nos dimíttimus debiotóribus nostris;_

_et ne nos indúcas in tentatiónem; sed líbera nos a malo._

_Amen."_

O jovem príncipe fechou os olhos para rezar baixo, mas sentiu alguém se ajoelhar ao seu lado. Ignorou o quanto pode a presença, até que, vencido pela curiosidade, abriu seus orbes azuis para fitar o homem ao seu lado. Era um desconhecido. Sua aparência denunciava que era um homem de armas. Trajava uma túnica rústica negra, assim como as botas e as calças, seus cabelos eram negros e repicados num corte até os ombros, a pele morena, curtida de sol e isso fez com que Shaka se lembrasse de Ikki, mesmo não sabendo por quê. Entretanto, os olhos eram diferentes, de uma cor amarelada e estranha como a lua sobre o pântano de _Loreentown_.

O príncipe voltou a fechar os olhos, continuando a oração, mas se perguntando quem era aquele que penetrava na catedral de _Orkeshus? _Não era um nobre de Bergen, com certeza, ele conhecia todos.

_Ave María, grátia plena, Dóminus tecum, Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta María, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatóribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen._

- Gosto da forma sensual como ora, como mexe os lábios e essa língua macia e quente... – a voz rouca e que exalava lasciva tirou a concentração do príncipe. Shaka abriu os olhos, aturdido. Ninguém ousaria lhe dizer algo daquele tipo a não ser... Mas claro que aquele não era Ikki, embora tivessem uma leve semelhança.

- O que disse senhor? – indagou ainda não acreditando no que ouvira.

O homem lhe lançou um olhar que fez o príncipe se sentir nu; era como se aquele olhar possuísse chamas capazes de perverter sua fé para sempre.

- Eu disse que gosto de ver essa sua boquinha sensual e depravada rezando. É excitante... – continuou a voz grave.

Shaka se ergueu disposto a punir severamente aquele insolente. Mas quando procurou com os olhos, ao redor da imensa catedral, percebeu que estava sozinho.

- C...como? – gaguejou, atônito.

- Estavas tão concentrado em pedir perdão por seus pecados que não percebeu quando expulsei todos da igreja. – disse o homem se erguendo também e o príncipe percebeu o quanto ele era alto. – Esse lugar agora é só nosso, Shaka.

Shaka tentou ser firme, o encarou, mas estava intimidade por aquele olhar, e por se ver sozinho com um completo estranho. Como aquele homem conseguiu entrar em Orkeshus? Onde foram as pessoas que rezavam com ele?

- Foram os inimigos do meu irmãoquem o enviou? – perguntou tentando não demonstrar medo. Estava desarmado, mas seu oponente também parecia não ter armas.

O homem soltou uma gargalhada divertida.

- Ora, meu príncipe, ninguém me enviou, eu moro aqui! – declarou zombeteiro.

- Mora aqui? Está tentando me fazer de bobo? – irritou-se o loiro, começando a caminhar para a porta, mas uma rajada de vento e ela se fechou.

- Espere, garoto. – disse o moreno se aproximando de Shaka que instintivamente encostou as costas à madeira da porta e olhou ao redor. Estava sozinho e desarmado e aquele estranho era bem mais forte...

- Quem é você e o que quer de mim? – irritou-se o príncipe – Mandarei decapitá-lo se continuar com esse abuso!

Calou-se quando sentiu a mão forte se fechar em seu queixo, o puxando sem delicadeza com uma força incrível, fazendo-o gemer.

- Abuso? – repetiu o homem – Não acha abuso vir aqui todos os dias e ficar rezando hipocritamente quando a única coisa em que pensa é em ser _fodido_ pelo capitão, por todos os cantos do palácio?

Shaka empalideceu e arregalou os olhos. O homem sorriu, mostrando seus caninos brancos e levemente pontudos.

- Deixe-me sair, ou...

- Você não pode me machucar, Shaka... – o homem o puxou pelo braço, o arrastando para dentro da igreja e jogando-o sobre o tapete vermelho.

Shaka o olhava aterrado.

- Quem é você? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- Quem eu sou? – o moreno tirou a camisa – Você não acha o meu corpo parecido com o de alguém? Minha pele? Meus cabelos? Você não percebe?

- Ikki... – balbuciou o príncipe – Mas... isso?

- Isso mesmo, você é mesmo brilhante! – sorriu o homem começando a se aproximar. Shaka tentou se levantar, mas o homem passou-lhe uma rasteira, o derrubando no chão, enquanto montava nele, segurando-lhe os braços com uma força sobre-humana.

- Solte-me ou irei matá-lo! – rosnou o príncipe, apavorado e enfurecido, se debatendo contra aqueles braços fortes que o prendiam.

- Não, você não pode me matar, não pode me matar, porque eu sou você; sou a nobreza de Bergen, sou todos os pensamentos obscenos que ecoam por essa catedral.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Shaka ainda lutava em vão contra os braços que o mantinha cativo. – Solte-me, não sabe quem eu sou?

- Sim, eu sei, você é o belo e intocável príncipe de Bergen. Um casto santo a espera do sacerdócio, isso é o que os outros acham, mas eu sei quem você é de verdade, Shaka de Wessex, sua pele queima de luxúria e sei o quanto teu corpo treme sob as mãos do capitão...

- Quem é você? – gritou Shaka desesperado.

- Eu sou uma egrégora, Shaka, para ser exato, sua egrégora. Sou frutos dos pensamentos ilícitos que lhe assalta enquanto ora; sou fruto de cada tremida do seu corpo quando ouve a voz do capitão Marlborough; cada vez que você ler mais rápido, querendo que o tempo passe logo, para estar nos braços dele. Ah, meu belo príncipe, nós egrégoras somos assim: frutos de todos os pensamentos, puros ou não, somos manifestações do inconsciente coletivo. Há muito estou me formando dentro dessa catedral, mas foram seus pensamentos que me moldaram assim...

- Isso é mentira! – bradou Shaka – Solte-me! Acha que sou tolo?

- Claro que não, jovem amo. Eu mais que ninguém o conheço.

Shaka o encarou furioso.

- Se me conhece, sabe que Marlborough jamais me tocou! Jamais! – gritou desesperado. Acreditava piamente que aquilo era uma armadilha de Saga, e não confessaria nada a ele.

O homem riu mais uma vez.

- Pode mentir para o seu amado irmão; pode mentir para o cardeal, mas não pode mentir pra mim...

Nisso ele puxou a mão do príncipe e colocou sobre seu corpo, deslizando obscenamente até chegar ao sexo túrgido dentro da calça preta.

Shaka arregalou os olhos e tentou puxar a mão, mas o demônio sorriu e continuou a segurando.

- Sinta minha pele. É como a pele de Marlborough, não é? – provocou - Deixe o desejo penetrá-lo, Shaka, como tantas vezes o fez o falo pulsante do seu amante!

- Não! – gritou o príncipe, todavia, o ser o puxou para seus braços, roçando-se em seu corpo com fúria e desejo.

- Você quer, você deseja, você cheira a luxúria! – ria o demônio – Diga que quer, que quer ser fodido agora, aqui no altar da forma mais profana que conhece...

- Não... – Shaka balbuciou tonto, fechando os olhos e lutando contra o hipnotismo que aquelas palavras pareciam ter.

- Sua mente nega o que seu corpo clama, meu anjo, sinta desejo por mim, sinta o demônio em meu olhar...

- Não! Não! – Shaka gritou o mais forte que pode e fechou os olhos com força. – Nunca serei seu, nunca...!

-...

- Alteza, o senhor está bem?

Os longos cílios negros do príncipe piscaram quando ele abriu os olhos. O suor empastava seus cabelos e já escorriam por sua testa. Shaka olhou ao redor para os rostos espantados dos nobres dentro da igreja. Seu coração batia descompassado de angústia. O que fora aquilo? Mirou as próprias mãos trêmulas, sentindo-se totalmente perdido.

Continuava exatamente na mesma posição, ajoelhado de frente ao altar.

- Algum problema, meu senhor? – insistiu um dos servos com um olhar preocupado.

_Glória Patri et Fílio et Spirítui Sancto..._

Ouviu a voz distante de um dos monges da abadia. Ergueu-se atormentado. Seu coração saltava dentro do peito, desesperado. Só pensava em sair correndo daquele lugar; só pensava em pertencer a um lugar. Os braços do seu capitão.

- Está... Está tudo bem, obrigado. – disse tentando aparentar tranqüilidade.

Mirou a imagem do cristo no altar, tentando aparentar um equilíbrio que não possuía.

_Glória Patri et Fílio et Spirítui Sancto. __Sicut erat in princípio et nunc et semper, et in saécula saeculórum. __Amen._

Fez o sinal da cruz antes de se erguer, sentindo as pernas bambas e fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para conseguir andar.

"_Lindo..."_

"_Santo..."_

"_Que Deus o proteja, alteza..."_

Ouvia os murmúrio dos fiéis e não conseguia mais sorrir. Tinha vontade de chorar de tão angustiado que estava. A conversa com o irmão e o terrível _pesadelo_ só fizeram reforçar a dor e o medo que sentia.

Seguiu a passos firmes até deixar à imensa e suntuosa igreja. Quando chegou ao pátio do castelo, se permitiu correr como louco até a fortaleza militar. Sem cumprimentar ninguém, subiu as escadas para terceiro andar, passando pelos guardas, e abrindo afoito a porta do quarto do capitão, como nunca fizera antes.

Ikki que lavava o rosto numa tina de água ergueu a cabeça, assustado com a estranha visita.

- Shaka? O que...?

O príncipe se jogou em seus braços, interrompendo a curiosidade do capitão. O moreno pode sentir seu coração descompassado e toda angústia que ele trazia.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? – sussurrou Ikki, mirando os olhos do loiro. Shaka engoliu em seco sem saber o que dizer. O que diria? Que um demônio quis possuí-lo dentro da catedral? O amante acharia que estava louco. Mesmo por que, Ikki não acreditava em demônios e nem mesmo ele sabia se aquilo fora sonho ou realidade.

- Shaka me diz o que aconteceu? – o moreno pegou o rosto do amado entre as mãos, de forma carinhosamente rara, e que só se fazia presente quando o assunto era realmente sério.

- Eu... eu... – o príncipe não soube o que dizer – Desculpe...Eu não sei o que vim fazer aqui.

- Ver-me, porque está assustado. E eu sei o quanto é difícil deixá-lo assustado. – os olhos escuros interpelaram os claros do príncipe – O que aconteceu? É melhor falar, sabe que descobrirei de qualquer forma.

Shaka desviou o olhar, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno, com um suspiro.

- Esse castelo está cheio de espiões. Sinto-me inseguro e vigiado. – disse tentando desviar a atenção do amado – Ikki, você já sabe dos planos de Roma?

- Não. O rei convocou uma reunião, mas não falou do que se tratava. – declarou o capitão – É algo tão ruim a ponto de deixá-lo nesse estado?

- É mais que ruim... – sussurrou Shaka, e Ikki o apertou mais forte nos braços.

- Seja o que for, nada de ruim acontecerá a você e minha família, eu prometo.

- Eu também prometo, Ikki. – falou o mais jovem – Nunca deixarei que nada de ruim aconteça a você, nunca.

O loiro se afastou com delicadeza e afagou o rosto do amado.

- Eu preciso ir agora. – suspirou cansado – Tenho uma audiência com sua eminência.

- O que ele quer? – a voz do militar por mais que ele não quisesse soou raivosa.

Shaka afundou as mãos nos cabelos da nuca os torcendo entre os dedos. Ikki sabia que aquele gesto demonstrava nervosismo e lhe avisava de algo que aprendera desde a infância: Shaka mentiria.

- Ele não quer nada, Fênix – disse e riu com ironia -, você e suas teorias de conspiração.

O moreno sorriu divertido.

- Quando mente, você não tem coragem de falar meu nome. – declarou – Fênix? Desde quando você me chama pelo nome do meu clã?

- Sempre que você é teimoso. – falou o loiro, mas sorriu – Deixe-me ir.

O moreno o puxou pra si pela cintura, levando-o consigo até a porta que trancou.

- Já que estamos aqui, o que acha de aproveitarmos um pouco mais de nossas núpcias?

- Ikki...

O príncipe titubeou, todavia, ao ver o sorriso que se desenhou no rosto do amante, todos seus medos e dúvidas desapareceram. Apenas inclinou-se e o beijou com fogo. Ikki o comprimiu nos braços, o guiando até a cama, para amá-lo e protegê-lo, como sempre achou que poderia fazer.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Esse foi o maior capítulo da fic, perdoem-me isso, mas não deu pra interromper antes.

_**Egrégora, ou egrégoro (do grego egrêgorein, Velar, vigiar), é como se denomina a entidade criada a partir do coletivo pertencente a uma assemblé as doutrinas que aceitam a existência de egrégoros, estes estão presentes em todas as coletividades, sejam nas mais simples associações, ou mesmo nas assembléias religiosas, gerado pelo somatório de energias físicas, emocionais e mentais de duas ou mais pessoas, quando se reúnem com qualquer finalidade.**_

Cloto, ShakaAmamiya, saorikido, Keronekoi, grazita, Meguari Uchiha, Maya Amamiya, SabakuNoGaara, Arcueid, misatosan, milaangelica, Maga do 4,Kate-chan e Virgo Nyah.

Obrigada de coração pelo carinho em forma de reviews!

Meguari Uchiha, Keronekoi, ShakaAmamiya, Arcueid, Vagabond.

Obrigada pela recomendação dessa historinha romântica e dramática de vero!

Aos silenciosos que acompanham também obrigada!

**Sion Neblina**

Postado em 02/12/2010


	10. A queda do anjo

**A queda do anjo**

**Capítulo 9**

A noite caiu além do pântano de Loreentown. Shaka despertou do feitiço e se cobriu com o cobertor, sentindo o frio característico. Ergueu-se com dificuldade, seu corpo todo doía, caminhando e se sentando em frente as chamas da lareira. Batia os dentes e sentia o ferimento repuxar a cada movimento, causando mais dor. Afastou o cobertor e mirou a ferida que tinha nas costelas analisando sua gravidade. Depois de um tempo, quando o frio diminuiu, procurou por suas roupas e as vestiu, prendendo os cabelos numa trança frouxa e saindo da caverna, mirando o luar avermelhado no céu.

O lobo o viu e foi até ele, Shaka se ajoelharia para afagar a cabeça do animal, mas uma fisgada de dor o impediu.

- Navarre, que bom que está bem... – disse examinando o ferimento do animal – Onde está aquele templário louco? – indagou.

- Aqui...

O príncipe se voltou para a escuridão, e Milo apareceu puxando as rédeas de Valtan, o cavalo de Ikki.

- Boa noite, príncipe. – o cavaleiro fez uma reverência – Deverias estar na cama.

- Não estou tão ferido. – respondeu Shaka friamente – Como está o Ikki?

- Melhor que você. – disse o grego e encarou os olhos claros do infante de Bergen – Ele me deu uma missão e preciso ir agora...

- Então vou junto, do que se trata? – cortou o conde de Wessex.

Milo largou as rédeas do cavalo e pôs as mãos no quadril.

- Não, você não vai. – disse – Está ferido, e essa missão pode ser perigosa.

O príncipe deixou escapar um risinho irônico.

- Ferido e com uma das mãos as costas, ainda assim sou melhor guerreiro que você, templário, e digo que irei contigo.

O cavaleiro bufou de irritação e se aproximou mais de Shaka até poder sentir sua respiração. O encarou dentro dos olhos.

- Eu repito que você não vai, nem que para isso eu tenha que amarrá-lo dentro dessa caverna.

Shaka engoliu em seco. Mirou o cavaleiro de cima a baixo. Ele era pouco mais alto e bem mais forte, e ferido suas chances de vencê-lo em combate eram praticamente zero.

- Certo, templário. – conformou-se – Não tenho mesmo condições de fazer objeções. Pode seguir em sua missão, ficarei aqui esperando que volte.

Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não conhecia muito bem o príncipe, mas pelo que o capitão lhe dissera, ele nunca aceitaria aquilo tão fácil.

- Eu estou falando muito sério, alteza. Seria um grande erro tentar me seguir. – disse o cavaleiro.

- Não farei isso, estou ferido, não vê? – respondeu com indiferença – Além do mais, se me encontrar em perigo também estarei pondo o Navarre em perigo e com ele o Ikki, fique tranqüilo templário, não é o que quero.

O grego ainda não sabia se deveria acreditar naquilo, mas não tinha muita escolha.

- Aguarde minha volta. – advertiu.

- É só o que posso fazer. – ironizou o príncipe.

Milo montou no cavalo e se afastou ainda lançando um olhar desconfiado a Shaka. O príncipe se sentou sobre uma pedra e abraçou os joelhos, sentindo o lobo se deitar aos seus pés. Estava perdido sem saber o que fazer, a ideia de se entregar a Vaskália seria a mais correta, se Navarre não insistisse em segui-lo. Por outro lado, acreditava tão fortemente no amor de Ikki que sabia que ele seria capaz de enfrentar os exércitos de Roma para livrá-lo das garras do cardeal. Que terrível dilema! Não sabia mesmo como agir.

Ergueu-se e mirou na noite escura a luminosidade fraca das fogueiras da vila.

- Vamos sair um pouco, Navarre? – sugeriu – Creio que não há mal em ir até aquela vila e beber um pouco de Akvavit ou cerveja?

O príncipe começou a caminhar em direção a vila e sentiu o ferimento. Ergueu a túnica o olhando mais demoradamente.

- Bem, melhor eu enfaixar isso primeiro. – murmurou voltando a caverna.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

Os rostos cansados se miravam em silêncio dentro daquela cabana perdida no bosque. Somente um castiçal de prata os iluminavam com suas chamas bruxuleantes.

- Não há como deter, Vaskália. – disse um dos homens ali reunido – Não temos homens o suficiente a não ser que façamos uma aliança com os Danos.

- Os Danos são a pior corja existente, talvez até pior que Roma, não creio que essa seja a solução. – disse o homem de longos cabelos sentando a cabeceira da mesa – Infelizmente ainda somos poucos, somos nada em comparação ao poder bélico romano.

- E o que faremos? – Aiolia se irritou batendo com força na mesa – Aquele maldito matou e queimou amigos meus, não é possível que não sintam nada com isso!

O mais jovem daquela reunião ergueu seus olhos para o agitado militar.

- Aiolia, eu mais que ninguém sinto o que você sente, mas enfrentar Roma nesses termos é suicídio.

- Paciência também é uma virtude, meu jovem. – disse o ancião com um sorriso – Sei que seu clã e clãs de amigos seu foram dizimados, mas combater Roma agora será loucura...

- Precisamos achar o templário. Ele é a chave para desmascaramos Vaskália, assim, ao menos, outro bispo de Roma virá ocupar seu lugar.

- Sim, creio que não seja a solução, mas seria o melhor por enquanto. – sorriu o outro rapaz.

Aiolia se ergueu com um suspiro lamentoso.

- Tenho que voltar a Orkeshus, qualquer coisa os mantenho informado.

- Tenha cuidado.

- Estamos tendo. Vamos pequeno! – chamou o menino que se ergueu, beijou o rosto do ancião e dos outros dois jovens ali dentro e seguiu Aiolia.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

Shaka chegou à vila e entrou numa taverna onde havia muitos homens bebendo e conversando. Sentou-se num canto isolado, encoberto por sua capa preta, mas o lobo que o acompanhava chamou a atenção de todos.

- Ele é inofensivo. – explicou – Portanto que ninguém se aproxime de mim.

Os homens engoliram em seco ressabiados, mas logo voltaram a conversa normal, acabando por se esquecerem da presença do estranho e seu animal. Shaka pediu cerveja e logo foi servido numa enorme caneca. Há tanto tempo não bebia que temeu se embebedar com o tamanho daquele "balde", pensou que há muito não se arriscava daquela forma, mas saber que Ikki estava vivo lhe deu um novo ânimo. Deveria agradecer ao templário por aquilo. Ele era barulhento, teimoso e mandão, mas se não fosse por ele, ainda seria um morto-vivo.

Sorriu com o canto dos lábios e experimentou a cerveja, saboreando com vontade. A vida voltara a ter sabor para ele.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

**Bergen há 10 anos:**

Shaka e Ikki acabaram adormecendo no meio na tarde, depois de fazerem amor. O capitão não deixara o príncipe ir, ele estava atormentado e sabia que o melhor lugar para ele quando assim se sentia era seus braços.

Como sempre, acordou primeiro. O loiro ressonava como uma criança na cama estreita do alojamento, era a primeira vez que ele dormia ali, sempre era Ikki a ir ao seu quarto, muito mais seguro e aconchegante. O moreno sorriu. Ele era tão perfeito: os cabelos loiros desalinhados espalhados na cama, os lábios cheios semi-abertos os cílios longos de negros que tanto contrastavam com sua pele e cabelos claros, ele era lindo, perfeito como um anjo.

Aproximou-se da cama e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Anjo caído, hora de acordar...

Shaka apertou os olhos e se remexeu mudando de posição, mas continuando com os olhos fechados.

- Shaka, estamos no meio da tarde, seu indolente... – reclamou mordiscando-lhe a orelha e sentindo sua pele se arrepiar.

- Você é irritante, Marlborough... – resmungou como um garotinho sonolento – Quero dormir só mais um pouquinho...

- Tudo bem, alteza, mas eu preciso voltar para os meus soldados. Fique o tempo que quiser. – disse começando a vestir a armadura.

O loiro se rendeu, sentou-se na cama e pegou suas roupas, começando a se vestir, mal humorado.

- Eu preciso falar com o cardeal. – disse vestindo as peças íntimas – Havia me esquecido disso...

- E sobre o quê seria? – indagou Ikki dando o último laço no cordão de couro que prendia a armadura negra em seu corpo.

- Nada importante... – disse vestindo a túnica – Você se reunirá com o Mu hoje e logo estará a par do que acontece.

- Por que não pode me dizer o que é?

- O Mu é melhor que eu nesses assuntos, ele explicará melhor. – respondeu contrafeito, calçando as botas – Além do mais, você é o capitão da guarda real, nada melhor que o rei para lhe explicar o que está acontecendo e o que ele deseja que faça.

- Certo. – conformou-se o militar.

Shaka caminhou para a porta e a abriu saindo do alojamento. Já estava no corredor quando o braço forte de Ikki o puxou.

- Não vai se despedir do seu esposo, Shaka de Wessex? – ironizou vendo o rosto lívido pelo susto que o príncipe tomou ao ser puxado.

- Fênix! – exclamou irritado – Eu não vou fugir, estou indo para o castelo como...

Os lábios do capitão cobriram os seus lhe roubando um beijo intenso, jogando o príncipe contra a parede de pedra, o prendendo com uma perna entre as suas. Quando se afastou, Ikki mirou o rosto corado do mais jovem com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Shaka arregalou os olhos, ofegante sem saber o que dizer, a vontade do seu corpo era voltar àquele quarto e fazer amor novamente.

- Marlborough, você...

A voz do príncipe morreu na garganta e seus olhos se abriram mais, seu rosto de corado ficou lívido. Ikki percebeu sua reação e virou a cabeça sem sair da posição insinuante em que mantinha o príncipe preso a si.

O militar se afastou lentamente do amado e recebeu a saudação do soldado.

- Olá, Aiolia, a que veio? – perguntou seco.

- Perdão, meu senhor, mas o rei pede para que não se esqueça da reunião em Blehein.

Shaka mirava as próprias botas sem nada dizer.

- Certo, pode dizer ao rei que não irei me atrasar.

O soldado saiu, e o príncipe em fim ergueu a cabeça para o amado.

- E-le nos viu... – gaguejou aflito.

- Fique tranqüilo, ele é um soldado fiel ao seu capitão. – tranqüilizou-o Ikki.

Shaka suspirou resignado.

- Em Vinland? É lá que se dará a reunião? – interrogou tentando não demonstrar muito interesse.

- Sim, Mu achou melhor fazer a reunião longe das vistas do cardeal, logo desconfio que seja algo muito sério o que Saga pretende.

Shaka baixou o olhar. Não deveria revelar ao amado o que estava acontecendo, ou Ikki tentaria impedi-lo de falar com o cardeal. Não mesmo, era melhor guardar segredo.

- Bem, vou para as minhas obrigações. – deu um sorriso forçado. Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha reconhecendo bem o nervosismo do mais jovem. Contudo, achou que aquilo se devia a reunião em si.

- Vá, mas à noite eu estarei de volta. – deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

Shaka começou a descer as escadas, mas parou nos primeiros degraus e se voltou para o militar.

- Lady Esmeralda e seu pai estão em Vinland, não é? – interrogou sentindo o ciúme o consumir, mas tentando aparentar frieza.

- Estão. – respondeu o capitão sem interesse – Mas sabes que não estou indo vê-la.

- Isso com certeza acontecerá. – declarou seco, dando as costas ao amado e recomeçando a descer.

- E isso não tem a menor importância. – replicou Ikki.

- Eu sei. – proferiu Shaka sem se voltar, saindo em fim do alojamento. Mirou a torre alta onde o padrinho geralmente se trancava com seus manuscritos canônicos – assim pensava o infante - , bem, teria que mandar um recado a Saga lhe avisando que gostaria de uma conferência consigo e esperava que ele aceitasse recebê-lo e acima de tudo, esperava que ele o ouvisse.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

**Além do pântano de Loreentown, presente.**

Milo seguiu pelo caminho do carvalho até chegar a cabana perdida. Uma tocha dava a exata localização do lugar e ele parou a alguns metros da tapera. Desceu do cavalo e o amarrou a uma árvore, sacando a espada. Caso aquilo fosse uma armadilha tinha que estar bem alerta.

A noite estava silenciosa e má tal qual os espíritos malignos que diziam haver no pântano de Loreentown. O luar avermelhado jogava sua névoa funesta na mata escura enquanto o cavaleiro seguia com cuidado até a entrada da cabana. Seus passos faziam as folhas secas no chão emitir um barulho característico que parecia extremamente alto devido a quietude da noite.

De repente um vulto passou a sua frente, ao menos, ele achou se tratar de um vulto, mas aquilo fora rápido demais para ser humano. Milo ergueu a espada, mas antes que fizesse qualquer movimento, uma lâmina afiada estava parada próxima as suas costelas.

- Nem pense nisso, cavaleiro. – falou seu opositor friamente – O que faz na trilha de carvalho? A quem procura?

- O homem que falou com o fantasma do capitão Marlborough. É você?

A lâmina vagarosamente se afastou das suas costas. Milo virou-se para encará-lo. Estava escuro, mas podia notar que ele era alto e forte e possuía um olhar sério e determinado por trás da máscara.

- Sim, sou eu. Venha comigo.

Ele falou passando pelo templário e se precipitando para a cabana. Milo o seguiu, entrando na morada rústica onde havia apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras, além de uma cama de pedra com lareira o que era comum naquele lugar frio.

- Onde está o poema? – indagou desconfiado.

Os olhos perigosos do homem mirou o emblema cristão na túnica do cavaleiro.

- Como saberei que foi Marlborough quem o enviou e não o cardeal? Você é um cavaleiro da igreja. Onde está o infante de Wessex?

- O capitão não o arriscaria, será que não entende? – disse Milo irritado – Dei-me logo o poema.

- Não. Sou o darei ao príncipe. – falou o desconhecido com calma – Leve-me até ele. Estou sozinho, serão dois contra um, não haverá nada que eu possa fazer contra vocês.

Milo hesitou.

- E o que me impede de tomá-lo de você agora com minha espada? – desafiou o templário.

- O lema da ordem é que um cavaleiro do templo não pode erguer a espada contra um cristão.

Milo franziu o cenho.

- Quem és tu e porque esconde o teu rosto? – indagou.

- Tenho fortes motivos para isso. Estou vagando por essas terras há muitos anos, jovem templário, e um dos motivos para isso é esse poema que possui uma mensagem oculta a qual eu já desvendei.

- Quem és tu? – insistiu Milo curioso.

- Um estudioso, um filosofo e um religioso abismado com os desmandos da igreja e de Roma, determinado a defender o cristianismo da abominação que se tornou a igreja.

- Não fale tal coisa da igreja! – irritou-se Milo – É Vaskália que engana o Vaticano! A igreja é santa, o cardeal de Bergen é que é um demônio!

Caso Milo pudesse ver os lábios do outro homem, perceberia seu sorriso de ironia.

- Vejo que está há muito tempo longe de sua ordem, se estivesse mais próximo, saberia que a igreja já começa a se interessar pelo poder templário.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nada por enquanto, infelizmente você saberá do que falo.

- Você nada entende sobre a ordem do templo! – irritou-se Milo – Não fale como se conhecesse meus irmãos!

- _Non nobis domine , non nobis sed, nomini tuo da gloriam_… (Não a nós senhor, não a nós, mas toda glória ao teu nome). – disse o mascarado – Como pode ver, entendo muito da sua ordem e da sua igreja, agora me leve até o príncipe.

Milo engoliu em seco.

- Se tentar algo contra ele, eu o mato sem pestanejar. – ameaçou o loiro, e o homem achou muito divertido a forma que ele falava.

- Não estaria se apaixonando por ele, não é templário? – caçoou o estranho.

Milo corou terrivelmente indignado com aquela suposição.

- Como ousa cogitar tal absurdo? – disse possesso – Escute seu degenerado...

"_Sua beleza era tanta que encantava todos que o olhavam. Sua sabedoria era maior que a dos grandes sábios do seu tempo... Seu perfume era como as manhãs de primavera..."_

O mascarado riu alto.

- Sim, templário, eu não conheço o príncipe, mas conheço o poema. Se ele for metade do que cantou Aldous Gaston, não seria surpresa que se apaixonasse...

- Não seja idiota! – grunhiu Milo – Belo ou não, ainda assim ele é um homem, isso é abominação! Esquece-te das crenças cristãs?

- O príncipe também é cristão, ou mudou de religião nesses 10 anos? – deu de ombro o desconhecido – E quanto a chamar-me de degenerado, isso não foi gentil.

- Afinal quem é você? E o que quer com essa história? – irritou-se Milo.

O estranho caminhou até um alforje e retirou de dentro dele uma túnica. Milo arregalou os olhos, quando reconheceu o emblema da ordem: A cruz de oito pontas em branco sobre a túnica vermelha.

- Você...

- Sim, eu também sou um soldado de Deus e vim a Escandinávia combater o mal.

- Hospitalário o quê...?

- Não há tempo para perguntas, templário, por favor, leve-me ao príncipe. – volveu o outro com autoridade.

Milo resignou-se e obedeceu, saiu montando no cavalo, sendo seguido pelo outro cavaleiro que o obedeceu, logo estavam cavalgando em direção a montanha.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

Shaka se ergueu e depositou duas moedas sobre a mesa. Já tinha aliviado um pouco sua solidão vendo aquele bando de gente ignorante rindo e falando alto. Sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Desde quando aquilo seria diversão pra ele?

Sentiu-se tonto ao dar os primeiros passos e riu de si mesmo. O lobo se ergueu o seguindo enquanto ele saía da taverna. O príncipe percebeu a troca de olhares entre dois homens e uma mulher vulgar quando passou por ele.

"Deus, porque eu sempre tenho que chamar a atenção?" Pensou andando mais rápido, mas novamente sentiu uma fisgada no ferimento. "Porcaria, agora bêbado e ferido como você vai conseguir subir aquela montanha Shaka de Wessex? O Ikki tem razão em advertir o templário, você só causa problemas!"

Tentou apressar o passo, mas o que conseguiu foi se desequilibrar e iria ao chão se um estranho não o amparasse. Os olhos turquesa do homem o examinaram com cuidado, estava escuro e seu rosto parcialmente escondido pelo capuz da capa.

- Cuidado garoto, não deveria beber dessa forma. – disse o romano, Shaka sabia disso pela armadura que ele usava. O príncipe ficou lívido e rígido enquanto o homem o colocava de pé como a uma criança.

Navarre grunhiu para ele e o olhar do militar se desviou para o lobo. Um brilho de satisfação bailou os olhos do moreno. Nunca imaginara que uma coincidência o levaria àquele que estivera procurando por tantos anos.

Num golpe rápido arrancou o capuz que escondia o rosto do príncipe.

- Shaka de Wessex, finalmente!

**-A sombra e o sol-**

**Bergen no passado:**

O rei seguiu com sua escolta pessoal para Vinland. Shaka observava seu irmão e seu amado liderarem a marcha que deixava Orkeshus. Seu peito se apertou. Sabia que eles não teriam chance contra o poderio bélico romano mesmo se quisessem lutar. Sabia que a única chance de preservar Bergen como a conhecia era um acordo com o cardeal Vaskália. Não entendia o porquê do seu receio – medo – Não compreendia quando começara a desconfiar do padrinho. Saga sempre fora um homem tão amoroso consigo, um verdadeiro pai. Talvez aquilo fosse fruto das desconfianças de Mu e Ikki, e por ele, Shaka, ser inteligente o suficiente para saber que não havia como os dois que eram bem mais experientes que si haverem se enganado daquela forma. Sentiu um arrepio ruim no corpo só em pensar que Mu e Ikki pudessem estar certos. Aquilo lhe causava asco, uma ojeriza terrível pelo padrinho, afinal ele deveria amá-lo como um pai. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, mas tinha um medo profundo de descobrir a verdade.

"Vamos, Shaka, coragem, você nunca foi medroso!" dizia a si mesmo enquanto caminhava para o gabinete do cardeal. Já era noite, mas sabia que ele costumava ficar ali até tarde antes de se recolher a sua torre.

Bateu hesitante na porta três vezes.

- Eminência? Está aí? – indagou e ouviu um farfalhar de papeis e em seguida a voz grave do mais velho.

- Estou Shaka, entre.

O príncipe obedeceu. O lugar estava escurecido, pois as cortinas permaneciam fechadas. Apenas um castiçal perto da mesa iluminava as faces sombrias de Saga.

- O que deseja a essa hora? Soube que o rei não se encontra no castelo. – proferiu o sacerdote com indiferença.

- O senhor sempre sabe de tudo. – declarou Shaka mirando sério os olhos escuros do padrinho – Então deve saber do que Roma pretende, estou certo?

- Claro que sim. Sou a lei suprema de Roma em Bergen, nada seria feito aqui sem que eu soubesse. – sorriu o cardeal – Eu mesmo convoquei o santo ofício e mais tropas e farei questão de esmagar cada pagão nessa terra e purificá-la para Cristo.

Shaka arregalou os olhos.

- Não, padrinho, o senhor prometeu que nunca faria isso. Por favor, sabeis que... Que há boas famílias pagãs...

- Se são boas realmente aceitarão a fé verdadeira. – continuou Saga – Mas para aqueles que se negarem, restará a fogueira. – o cardeal olhou malignamente para o jovem, percebendo que Shaka estava lívido e trêmulo. Sádico, queria aumentar sua perturbação ao extremo, até quando ele não mais suportasse e confessasse tudo, e implorasse a ele – Você já sentiu o cheio de carne queimada, Shaka? É terrível! Mas bem pior são os gritos de desespero que deixam os lábios e a forma que os rostos vão se deformando lentamente... Uma agonia sem fim...

- Por que não impede esse absurdo? – indignou-se Shaka – O senhor sempre disse que não deixaria nada ruim acontecer a Bergen...

- Eu sempre disse que não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer a você! – irritou-se o romano – Mas o que ganhei com isso, Shaka? Sua traição!

O infante empalideceu visivelmente.

- Do do que está falando? – gaguejou – Eu nunca o...

- Não se atreva a mentir mais! – o cardeal se ergueu da cadeira e mirou o afilhado de forma perigosa – Achas acaso que não sei o que há entre você e Marlborough?

- Somos amigos! – o loiro disse, mas foi calado quando a mão do cardeal segurou-lhe o queixo violentamente. O príncipe engoliu um gemido e continuou encarando firme o mais velho.

- Não ouse continuar com essa mentira, menino... – a voz do sacerdote foi ameaçadora – Sabeis que tenho poder para varrer Bergen dos olhos de Deus se assim o quiser e será muito fácil convencer o Papa disso, não tenha dúvidas, se eu disser pra ele que o santo príncipe é um sodomita fornicador tendo o apoio do rei!

- Eu não...

- Não minta mais... – Saga apertou mais o queixo do rapaz deixando as marcas dos seus dedos – Sinto o cheiro da luxúria em você...

- Não...

- Snnn... – o sacerdote o calou novamente – Já imaginou Shaka? Já imaginou quanta gente inocente morrerá por sua causa? Por sua mentira? Imagine Shun Marlborough, aquela inocente criança sendo queimada, gritando de dor e horror por sua culpa e por culpa do próprio irmão? Imagine aqueles olhinhos de anjo clamando para a dor parar...

- Não... – gemeu Shaka, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas – Por favor... Eu faço qualquer coisa que queira...

Saga sorriu, apertando mais forte o queixo do garoto com sua mão de ferro, vendo um filete de sangue dos seus lábios que eram terrivelmente machucados. Shaka percebeu as lágrimas nos olhos do cardeal.

- Então é verdade, tu e Marlborough... vocês...

Um lampejo de razão ocupou a mente do príncipe. Não podia comprometer o capitão, sabia que Saga não teria piedade se soubesse que ele o tocara.

- Não, não! Eu o amo, mas ele nunca me tocou, eu juro pela santa bíblia! – disse desesperado – Por favor, padrinho, Saga... Eu continuo sendo casto e...puro... como você sempre me disse que deveria ser...

Os olhos do cardeal tremeram em dúvida. Não acreditava no menino e tinha métodos terríveis para saber se aquilo era verdade ou não.

- Quer me convencer que continua casto mesmo após ter dormido em Vinland com ele? Pensa que sou idiota? – ele largou o adolescente e deferiu uma bofetada violenta. Shaka cambaleou e cobriu o rosto com a mão.

- Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado... – mentiu fervorosamente – Por favor, padrinho, salve Bergen. Juro que se fizer isso eu irei para Roma com o senhor, esquecerei Marlborough e tudo que o lembrar...

O cardeal estremeceu. Não acreditava em uma palavra do que o rapaz dizia e sua alma doía por sabê-lo tão apaixonado pelo capitão pagão. Isso era o pior! Sua vontade era esmagar Marlborough como se fosse uma barata! Como ele ousara ganhar o coração do seu Shaka. Sim, Shaka era dele, ele o criara, fora ele a tomá-lo pra si, a moldá-lo. Shaka de Wessex era sua criação e apenas o criador tinha direito a ser amado por ele e, para isso, ele, Vaskália desafiaria até o Papa.

O duque pensava que precisava se livrar de duas pessoas naquele momento: Ikki Marlborough e Mu de Wessex, eles eram os únicos que ocupavam o coração do príncipe, somente eles constituíam-lhe ameaça. Sabia que ambos, naquele momento, estavam reunidos com chefes pagãos e tentaria uma insurreição contra Roma. Talvez aquela fosse sua grande chance de destruí-los.

Sorriu e se aproximou do afilhado, segurando-lhe o pulso e o puxando pra si. Os olhos úmidos de Shaka o miraram apavorados.

- Se estiver mentindo...

- Juro que não. – sussurrou Shaka – Farei tudo que quiser se me prometer poupá-los, poupar Bergen.

O cardeal ergueu a mão e o adolescente se encolheu, mas a mesma parou com suavidade sobre seus cabelos.

- Eu vou purificá-lo, meu anjo e farei o que me pediu, mas para isso terá que abnegar-se de toda a vida que conhece hoje e obedecer todas minhas ordens...

- Eu o farei, eu prometo. – respondeu Shaka, sentido o rosto latejar e sabendo que ele logo estaria roxo – Farei tudo que queira...

- Ótimo. – os olhos malignos brilharam – Sua purificação começará hoje mesmo, meu anjo. Farei que renasças no céu, ainda mais lindo, após a sua queda.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Coitado do Shaka, dois momentos ruins para ele, passado e presente.

A Ordem Militar Soberana do Hospital de São João de Jerusalém, ou Ordem dos Hospitalários, assim como os Templários era um grupo militar e religioso que defendeu os peregrinos a Jerusalém e fizeram parte das cruzadas. A queda da ordem se deu em 1291. Mas aqui eu uso muita fantasia então não se apeguem a contexto histórico.

Obrigada pelo carinho deixado:

Misatosan, Kao-san, Maya Amamiya, saorikido, grazita, Cloto, Keronekoi, Arcueid, Meguari Uchiha, Giiuliaify, milaangelica, Kate Chan, Virgo Nyah.

Beijos a todos e muito obrigada.

**Sion Neblina**

**Postado em: 17/12/2010**


	11. A torre da penitência

**A torre da penitência**

**Capítulo 10**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Malorum esca voluptas.**_

_**"O prazer é o alimento dos males."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Os líderes de todos os clãs pagãos ocupavam a imensa mesa na sala de armas do castelo Vinland. Ikki, líder do clã da fênix ao suceder seu pai, estava em uma das cabeceiras da mesa enquanto o rei de Bergen ocupava a outra. Todos estavam tensos e conscientes de que entrar em conflito com Roma resultaria num genocídio.

- E então, Ikki? O que devemos fazer? – Aiolia fez a pergunta. Apesar de o rei estar ali presente, ele e a maioria dos líderes pagãos não viam em Mu uma autoridade legítima e não obedeceriam as suas ordens.

Ikki encarou o rei e depois Lief em busca de apoio. Sua vontade não era enfrentar Roma, era inteligente demais para querer algo do tipo e em seu íntimo sabia que aquela "guerra" não era de Bergen, era dele e de Vaskália.

- Eu sugiro um recesso e depois uma votação. – disse o capitão da guarda real – O que a maioria decidir será feito.

- Sim. – concordou Mu com pesar, baixando o olhar derrotado – Peço apenas que... caso declarem guerra a Roma, façam isso depois que cada criança e mulher deixem suas aldeias.

Ikki assentiu positivamente, e Aiolia mirou o rei pela primeira vez com respeito. Mu era um homem honrado, não era apenas o "janotinha" vendido a Roma que pensava.

- É justo. – disse Lief se erguendo da cadeira – Pedirei para que seja servido vinho enquanto pensamos no que fazer.

Os homens começaram a se espalhar pelo castelo, e muitas vozes exaltadas eram ouvidas. Ikki chamou Mu para uma conversa em particular em seu gabinete enquanto a bebida era servida aos demais.

- O que achou de tudo isso, Mu? – indagou.

- O mesmo que você, Ikki... – murmurou o monarca e mirou a noite escura – A culpa é toda minha...

- Não é, Mu, a culpa é minha.

Os olhos verdes do rei encararam os azuis do seu capitão.

- Está falando do Shaka?

- Você não é ingênuo como seu irmão. – afirmou o militar – Sabeis tão bem quanto eu que é a ele o que Vaskália quer e para ter o que quer, o cardeal não hesitará em varrer Vinland ou mesmo Bergen do mapa!

- Creio que seja mais que isso, Ikki. – continuou o rei calmamente – Seja o que for que Vaskália sinta pelo Shaka, não é simplesmente carnal, se fosse isso ele já teria tentado tê-lo...

Ikki sentiu os pêlos de a nuca ouriçarem somente com aquelas palavras. Seus dentes rangeram levemente. O militar foi incapaz de esconder isso do rei.

- Você ama meu irmão. – concluiu Mu e suspirou – Eu não sei o que fazer, Ikki, acho que nossa única salvação seria matar Vaskália.

O capitão encarou os olhos do rei e teve a certeza de que ele não estava blefando. Mu sustentou seu olhar, e Ikki soltou o ar pesadamente pela boca.

- Caso seja a única solução, eu o farei. – declarou.

- Não é tão fácil, Ikki. Precisamos pensar numa forma que pareça um acidente, ou você estaria morto em seguida. – disse o rei – Acho que a única pessoa que poderia chegar próximo a Vaskália o suficiente sem levantar suspeitas é o Shaka.

- Deixe-o fora disso!

- Não. – replicou Mu – Ele é peça fundamental nessa história e não podemos fazer isso por suas costas!

- O Shaka é um garoto inocente, Mu...

- Não é, e tu sabes bem que não é. – o rei encarou o capitão – Pensa que não sei que são amantes?

Ikki emudeceu por um tempo e depois sorriu com o canto do lábio.

- Não somos amantes. Somos casados. – confessou e estendeu a mão para que Mu visse o anel – Os deuses pagãos nos abençoaram, Mu, e isso Vaskália não pode tirar de nós, ninguém pode, nem mesmo seu deus!

Mu engoliu em seco ao mirar o anel no dedo do militar e se lembrar que Shaka possuía um anel igual.

- Entende por que devo protegê-lo? – continuou Ikki.

- Não fale do meu irmão como se ele fosse uma mocinha indefesa! – irritou-se o rei – O Shaka sabe muito bem se defender sozinho.

- Sim, porque eu o ensinei, pois se dependesse de você, ele nada seria além do futuro Papa de Roma!

O soberano ruborizou com a afronta do militar, mas se calou reconhecendo a verdade. Ikki tinha razão, era sua função proteger Shaka e ele havia falhado. O que poderia argumentar?

- Acho que devemos retomar a reunião. – disse Ikki que não pretendia discutir com o rei e nem fazê-lo se sentir pior do que já se sentia – Mu, me perdoe. Entenda que também estou sob pressão.

- Eu sei, Ikki, está tudo bem.

O militar saiu do gabinete, e o rei ficou ainda mirando a noite pela janela. Tentava achar uma saída.

- Eu sou o rei, tudo isso é minha responsabilidade... – disse ao escutar passos atrás de si, mas sem se voltar – A obrigação de encontrar uma saída é minha. Que espécie de líder sou eu?

Uma lágrima banhou a tez clara, escorrendo pelo rosto de anjo de Mu e ele baixou a cabeça para esconder sua fraqueza. Shaka se envergonharia. Ao contrário do irmão que quase nunca chorava, ele, Mu, era um sentimental.

Sentiu o calor de um corpo muito perto de si e se virou, seus olhos verdes cruzaram com outro par de olhos verdes e o rei emudeceu.

- Eu... eu pensei que fosse Marlborough...

O militar não disse nada, ergueu a mão e colheu a lágrima do rosto do rei com o polegar. Mu estremeceu levemente e fechou os olhos, incapaz de fugir ou de brigar com o rapaz pela insolência.

Ele o conhecia, já se pegara várias vezes o olhando de longe, mas nunca haviam trocado palavras, mesmo porque não era autorizado a um militar de baixa patente se dirigir ao rei. Sabia, entretanto, que ele era um membro do clã da Fênix e que o chamavam de Leão, embora não soubesse o seu nome.

- Desculpe-me... – a voz grave do militar ecoou nas paredes de pedra do gabinete. Mu abriu os olhos grandes e piscou sem jeito por estar em situação tão íntima com aquele rapaz.

- Por quê? – ouviu-se dizer.

- Eu o julguei errado até hoje. – disse Aiolia – Você é um bom homem e um bom rei.

Mais lágrimas molharam o rosto de Mu e foram rapidamente colhidas pelos dedos ásperos do militar. O rei soluçou e escondeu o rosto no ombro do guerreiro que era pouco mais alto que ele. Aiolia não se acanhou, envolveu os ombros do soberano num abraço afetuoso. Podia sentir toda sua angústia e sabia que aquele era um fardo muito pesado para ser carregado apenas por um homem.

**-A Sombra e o Sol-**

Shaka estava ajoelhado em seu quarto, próximo a cama. Rezava baixinho contrito:

"_Deus, se o meu sacrifício for necessário para salvar a vida de inocentes, que seja feita a tua vontade e não a minha. Mas... salve a família Marlborough e lembre-se que... que mesmo que tenha pecado contra ti e me entregado a luxúria... foi por amor..."_

As lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Ele que nunca chorava, se vira chorando tanto nos últimos dias que não se reconhecia.

"_Não peço para que passes de mim esse cálice, mas poupe os pagãos de Bergen por sua inocente ignorância. Por desconhecerem a verdadeira fé, mas não os destruam... Senhor, eu amo um pagão e não é porque quero..."_

O príncipe ouviu o ranger da porta e cerrou os olhos com força.

- Alteza, o cardeal o espera. – a voz de Aldeph invadiu a escuridão do quarto. O príncipe se pôs de pé.

- Eu... eu gostaria de falar com meu irmão antes de...

- Não é preciso. O cardeal não o levará para o mosteiro hoje. Hoje ele deseja apenas que vossa alteza conheça a torre da penitência.

Um brilho de maldade cruzou o olho opaco do caolho e fez o mancebo estremecer. Todavia, resignado, Shaka se obrigou a segui-lo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Seguia o homem em direção a torre, entretanto, no caminho acabaram esbarrando com o Papa em pessoa. Eugênio seguia acompanhado de dois bispos e se deteve ao ver o príncipe na companhia do servo do cardeal.

Shaka e Aldeph fizeram-lhe uma reverência, e os olhos castanhos e severos do pontífice encararam o caolho.

- Para onde vais a essa hora com essa criança? – indagou curioso.

- E-estamos indo encontrar o cardeal na... na biblioteca, vossa santidade... – mentiu humildemente o servo.

- A essa hora? Não, de forma alguma. – reclamou Eugênio – É hora de essa criança estar na cama.

- É apenas uma visita rápida, senhor. – interrompeu Shaka que não queria irritar Saga – Eu não me demoro...

Eugênio mirou os olhos claros do garoto. Estranhou sua expressão desesperada, mas achou melhor interrogar o próprio cardeal no dia seguinte. Caso desconfiasse que o ministro tocara num só fio de cabelo daquele anjo, ele iria se ver com ele. Eugênio era totalmente contra as atrocidades da igreja, ao menos aquele tipo de atrocidade.

- Tudo bem, meu filho, então boa noite.

O papa seguiu com os bispos, e Shaka seguiu escada acima com o servo. À medida que subia um cheiro ocre dominava o ambiente o tornando insalubre. Torceu o nariz, mas prosseguiu chegando à torre. Saga estava parado perto da janela e olhava a lua quando Shaka entrou. A brisa noturna esvoaçou seus cabelos, e o cardeal se virou para mirá-lo.

- Pronto para ser purificado desse sentimento demoníaco, meu anjo?

- Sim, mestre. – resignou-se o príncipe.

**-A Sombra e o Sol-**

Ikki se sobressaltou e levou a mão ao anel, sentindo-o quente como se queimasse sua pele.

- Algum problema, capitão? – indagou Aldebaran que, estando sentado próximo ao moreno percebeu toda a comoção que o dominou.

- Não sei. Uma sensação estranha... – sussurrou Ikki – É como... é como se o anel estivesse me alertando de algo...

Lief mirou o filho preocupado com sua expressão. A reunião ainda demoraria a terminar e o capitão estava visivelmente agitado.

Os olhos índigos de Ikki cruzaram com os verdes de seu pai em súplica.

- Senhores, eu presidirei a reunião. – disse Lief – Meu filho precisa resolver assuntos urgentes.

Mu que já estava sentado em seu lugar franziu a testa.

- Algum problema, Marlborough? – indagou sentindo um mau presságio também.

- Não haverá, Mu. Eu não deixarei. – respondeu o capitão e dispararia para a saída se não fosse interrompido por um homem loiro e corpulento.

Seu olhar malévolo encarou o militar, e um sorriso debochado se apossou de seu semblante.

- Marlborough, está sempre correndo! – disse Guilty – Sempre fugindo ou seria melhor dizer: escapando?

Os olhos de Ikki fuzilaram o insolente homem.

- Não sou homem de fugir de nada, Guilty e já deveria saber disso. – disse entre dentes de forma ameaçadora – E tenha mais respeito pelo dono da casa em que se hospeda.

- Perdão, meu senhor. – o estrangeiro fez uma reverência irônica – Não achei que fosse se ofender com minhas brincadeiras.

- Controle sua língua da próxima vez. – disse Ikki pisando firme para fora do castelo.

Estava pegando seu cavalo quando foi interrompido por alguém que não esperava.

- Aonde pensas que vai?

O moreno piscou aturdido e se voltou para encarar a mulher a sua frente.

- Mãe?

- Ikki, tens noção do quanto teu comportamento é indigno? – disse Isabeau – Tua noiva se hospeda em nossa casa e você... e você... o que pensa que está fazendo, Ikki?

- Mãe, não tenho tempo agora, quando eu voltar...

- E você irá voltar, meu filho? – cortou a mulher – Ikki, pareces que andas louco, desde que... Ikki... eu vi o anel! O sagrado anel símbolo do matrimônio em nosso clã há séculos! Eu o vi no dedo do príncipe!

O militar baixou o olhar e respirou fundo antes de voltar a encarar os olhos azuis da progenitora.

- Sim, minha mãe, é verdade. Eu entreguei o anel de _Idunn_ a ele porque o amo. – confessou – A senhora conhece a lenda e o anel coube no dedo dele, então o que sentimos foi aceito pelos deuses.

- Abominação! – gritou Isabeau – Tanto para os deles quanto para os nossos! Como pretende dar seguimento a nossa linhagem se... se deseja se unir a um homem, meu filho?

- Eu não desejei isso, minha mãe. Os deuses assim quiseram. – respondeu Ikki resignado – Agora preciso ir.

- Ikki, se não cumprir a palavra dada ao clã de Guilty o nosso clã será desonrado! – volveu Isabeau aflita – Eu não suportarei isso, não suportarei!

- Eu sinto muito. – Ikki montou em seu cavalo e disparou para longe.

Isabeau ficou mirando o filho se afastar sem perceber que oculta nas sombras, Esmeralda presenciara toda a discussão entre eles.

**-A Sombra e o Sol-**

Shaka continuava parado no centro do antro de Vaskália. O cardeal apenas o olhava mantendo uma distância considerável do menino. Saga usava uma longa túnica branca pomposa, ornada com fios de ouro. Shaka ao contrário usava uma túnica e calça marrom leves e tinha os cabelos presos numa trança frouxa.

Seus passos foram lentos ao se aproximar do garoto. Enxergou o hematoma roxo que ele trazia na maçã esquerda do rosto. Ergueu a mão para tocá-lo e Shaka não se moveu, evidenciando que não sentia mais medo, pelo contrário, sua expressão era de um mártir resignado e pronto para todas as provações.

- Eu o machuquei... – sussurrou o cardeal escorregando o polegar pelo rosto do mais jovem – Perdoe-me meu anjo...

O mais velho se aproximou ainda mais, e Shaka virou o rosto enojado, temeroso do que ele pudesse fazer, mas resignado em aceitar, precisava aceitar. Saga levou uma mão a sua cintura o puxando pra si. Shaka suprimiu uma exclamação de susto e não protestou. Estava rígido, totalmente tenso. O sacerdote deslizou as mãos pela coluna do adolescente até chegar a sua nuca. Shaka fechou os olhos com força.

"_Nam et si ambulavero in valle umbrae mortis,_

_non timebo mala, quoniam tu mecum es..."_

(N/A: Salmo 23 em latim: Ainda que eu andasse pelo vale da sombra da morte, não temeria mal algum porque tu estás comigo...)

Murmurava o mais jovem, aterrado e enojado com os toques do mais velho. Saga o comprimiu mais contra seu corpo musculoso, e o loiro não conseguiu deter um soluço. O cardeal se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo. O garoto ergueu os olhos hesitantes para ele.

- Nunca esteve nos braços de um homem antes não é? – indagou sentindo o quanto o rapaz estava tenso.

Por um momento Shaka hesitou, pensou em dizer a verdade, mas aquela mentira era sua única garantia de sair dali sem ser tocado.

- Não... – balbuciou.

Saga o abraçou e beijou-lhe os cabelos com carinho, depois ergueu-lhe o queixo e beijou seus lábios. Shaka sentiu ânsia de vômito e empurrou o peito do cardeal, virando o rosto.

- Por favor... – suplicou – Poderá fazer qualquer coisa comigo, mas... assine uma carta livrando as famílias de Bergen da perseguição romana e entregue-a ao Papa. Peça em seu nome e ele acatará...

- Sim, meu querido, mas agora... – o cardeal o puxou novamente pela cintura, ele era bem maior e mais forte que Shaka que não tinha como se livrar dos seus braços sem empregar muita força. – Agora você deve me obedecer totalmente...

Saga o puxou, quase o erguendo nos braços. Shaka estava gelado e tentava não perder a sanidade e começar a gritar. O cardeal o levou para um canto onde havia uma pequena cama.

- Dispa-se... – ordenou.

O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Faz parte do seu ritual de purificação e você disse que aceitaria. Pense em Bergen.

Shaka tirou a túnica por cima da cabeça e viu Saga pegar um chicote de couro com pequenos cones de ferro nas pontas. O príncipe arregalou os olhos, mas logo os cerrou com força novamente, aceitando seu destino.

- Agora caminhe até aquele poste e prenda suas mãos naquelas algemas. – disse calmamente o cardeal – Um leve açoite o libertará dos pensamentos pecaminosos que tens alimentado.

Shaka fez o que ele mandou, percebendo só então que estava em uma câmara de tortura e não em um local de oração. Havia diversos objetos, máquinas nunca antes imaginadas por ele. Correntes, bolas de ferro, açoites e todo tipo de equipamentos que mostrava maneiras absurdas de se infringir dor.

- Vamos, Shaka... – Saga insistiu calmamente vendo a hesitação do mais jovem – Voltará a ser meu anjo...

O mancebo caminhou até o local indicado e segurou as algemas.

_Non timebis a timore nocturno, a sagitta volante in die, _

_a peste perambulante in tenebris, ab exterminio vastante in meridie. _

_Cadent a latere tuo mille et decem milia a dextris tuis; ad te autem non appropinquabit._

_(N/A: Salmo 91: Não temerás o terror noturno nem a seta que voa de dia, nem a peste que se propaga nas trevas, nem a mortandade que assola ao meio dia. Caíam mil ao teu lado e 10 mil a tua direita, tu não serás atingido...) _

Murmurava o príncipe sentindo o vento frio contra seu dorso nu. Saga sorriu satânico e bateu o açoite no chão com a simples vontade de provocar pânico.

- E então, pronto para dizer a verdade ou continuará negando?

_Non accedet ad te malum, et flagellum non appropinquabit tabernaculo tuo, _

_quoniam angelis suis mandabit de te, ut custodiant te in omnibus viis tuis. _

Continuou murmurando o salmo e ouviu novamente o estalo do chocote e então, algo mais cortou o ar.

Um grito.

- Shaka!

A voz forte e imperiosa de Ikki Marlborough ecoou pelas paredes do palácio como um trovão, e o cardeal estremeceu e largou o chicote, rapidamente libertando os braços do príncipe. Conhecia bem o capitão, se ele não encontrasse o amigo, iria procurá-lo na torre e como chefe militar de Bergen a ele era dado acesso a todo castelo. Ele, o rei e o próprio Papa descobririam o que acontecia naquela torre.

- Vá. – disse libertando o adolescente – E não diga nada disso a ninguém. Lembre-se do nosso acordo...

Shaka apenas assentiu com a cabeça, tonto, vestiu sua túnica e desceu as escadas correndo, quase se chocando com Ikki que já começava a subi-las.

- Shaka! Onde você estava? – indagou o capitão aflito, tentando mirar o rosto do amado na escuridão.

- Eu... eu... – Shaka gaguejou – Eu estava lendo...

- A biblioteca não é por aí e já é noite. – desconfiou Ikki – Onde estava?

- Eu fui falar com meu padrinho a respeito daquele assunto, mas ele não tratou nada comigo, disse que é um assunto dele e do meu irmão. – mentiu, recuperando a presença de espírito.

- Não deve se envolver nisso. Venha, vou levá-lo de volta ao seu quarto. – Ikki segurou o punho do amado e o arrastou pelos corredores do castelo.

- Você não deveria estar em Vinland com os outros senhores feudais? – indagou o príncipe nervoso – O que veio fazer aqui?

Ikki parou e ergueu a mão mostrando o anel.

- Ele me avisou que havia algo errado acontecendo aqui. Não me pergunte como, mas senti isso!

Shaka empalideceu.

- Isso é ridículo! – tentou disfarçar, mas Ikki abriu a porta do quarto e o empurrou pra dentro. Os castiçais estavam acesos iluminando bem o local.

- O que aconteceu, Shaka? – indagou nervoso – Fale-me logo, tenho que voltar para Bleheim e não posso ficar perdendo tempo com seus mistérios!

- Fale baixo comigo, Ikki Marlborough! – irritou-se o príncipe – Se digo que nada acontece é porque nada acontece! Que mania de perseguição!

- Eu o conheço desde que nasceste, idiota! – irritou-se Ikki – Não tente ser dissimulado comigo!

- Tu és um idiota! – irritou-se o loiro – Ao invés de ficar correndo atrás de mim como um lobo no cio por que não vai cuidar dos assuntos de Estado com meu irmão? Sei me cuidar muito bem sem você!

Ikki bufou e rangeu os dentes. Um dia perderia a paciência e cortaria aquela língua ferina de Shaka.

- Eu vou descobrir se estiver mentindo! – disse o militar caminhando a passos largos para a porta. Shaka mordeu os lábios, sentia que se o deixasse ir nunca mais estaria em seus braços novamente e essa sensação foi desoladora e cruel.

- Ikki...

O moreno se deteve e voltou-se pra ele. O loiro abriu os braços o convidando para um abraço, como um garotinho. Ikki voltou e o tomou nos braços num beijo profundo e apaixonado. Shaka gemeu, sentindo o corte em seus lábios e também de excitação. Ikki se afastou e desconfiado tocou os lábios quentes do amado, sentindo o corte. O capitão aproximou o príncipe de uma das velas e viu em fim o hematoma em seu rosto.

- O que foi isso?

- Eu... eu caí no escuro e me machuquei... – mentiu sentindo o desespero dentro de si. Sabia que se Ikki desconfiasse que aquilo fora feito pelo cardeal, nada o impediria de subir até a torre e que cortasse a garganta de Saga.

- Não minta pra mim. – grunhiu o militar – Shaka, se eu desconfiar...

- Ikki, escute. – interrompeu o príncipe com firmeza encarando os olhos do amado – Você luta com as armas que tem, eu lutarei com as minhas e não permito que se envolva nisso. Não pense que porque estamos casados que de repente passou a ser meu dono. Eu não sou um parvo que precisa ser controlado, entendeu?

O moreno cruzou os braços e o encarou com ironia.

- O que quer dizer com isso, conde de Wessex? De quais armas fala?

- Isso não lhe diz respeito! – irritou-se o loiro – Volte para a reunião dos clãs, eles precisam muito mais de você do que eu!

- Você tem razão. – disse o militar – Voltarei para Vinland...

Ikki agarrou o braço do loiro com violência o puxando para fora do quarto.

- Mas você vem comigo! – declarou seguindo com ele para o pátio enquanto Shaka tentava se libertar, mas não tinha jeito, Marlborough era mais forte, e ele também não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém para o que acontecia.

- Ikki, pare com isso! – sussurrou tentando se libertar da mão de ferro dele, mas sem fazer alardes – O Mu não vai gostar...

- Dane-se o rei, não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho com Vaskália.

- Não estou sozinho! O castelo está cheio de servos!

- Shaka, pegue seu cavalo, ou chegará nos meus braços em Bleheim, o que você considera mais escandaloso?

O príncipe não sabia o que fazer e se desesperava a cada minuto. Conhecia o amado muito bem, e Ikki faria um escândalo se ele não aceitasse segui-lo. Revoltado, foi até a cocheira e pediu para um servo selar seu cavalo e logo seguia com Ikki para Bleheim.

Quando chegaram, os ânimos estavam exaltados na reunião. Os participantes se calaram quando o chefe militar e o príncipe entraram.

- Shaka, o que faz aqui? – indagou Mu placidamente.

- Eu queria participar também... – mentiu.

- Ele é católico! – gritou alguém – Pupilo de Vaskália, na certa nos trairá!

Os ânimos voltaram a se inflamar. Mas o rei bateu na mesa num claro pedido de silêncio.

- Ele pode ser católico e pupilo de Vaskália, mas é meu irmão e fiel a Bergen, nunca nos trairia e exijo que o respeitem. – ordenou Mu e seus olhos verdes se voltaram para o irmão – Contudo, não é necessário que participe dessa reunião, Shaka.

- Levarei o príncipe para outra ambientação, fiquem tranqüilos. – disse o capitão e fez um gesto para que o loiro o seguisse o que Shaka fez da mesma forma imponente de sempre.

Ikki o levou para o andar superior, mais especificamente para seu quarto.

- Fique aí até a reunião acabar. – ordenou.

- Ikki, Lady Esmeralda e seu pai...

- Você é meu amigo e pode muito bem ficar em meu quarto. – o tranqüilizou – Ela é que não pode.

O príncipe se calou e viu o militar deixar o quarto. Apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos se sentando na cama. Tinha disfarçado muito bem até ali o seu estado de espírito, mas a verdade era que estava exausto e desesperado. Poderia ter escapado momentaneamente de Vaskália, mas não escaparia a vida toda e sua entrega era a única chance de Bergen.

Perdeu a noção do tempo que ficou sentado ali, pensando, pensando e não conseguindo achar nada em sua mente que o livrasse dos braços luxuriosos do cardeal.

Ouviu passos em sua direção e se endireitou, sentando reto na cama do capitão. Isabeau entrou no quarto com uma bandeja com pães e leite a colocando sobre uma cômoda.

- Meu filho pediu para que o alimentasse, alteza. – disse a mulher não fazendo questão de ser simpática – Gostaria de saber se o senhor passará novamente à noite aqui para que providencie o quarto de hóspede...

- Eu... eu voltarei para Orkeshus com meu irmão. Obrigado, senhora. – respondeu resignado.

Isabeau se retiraria, mas parou no meio do quarto e encarou o adolescente nos olhos. Shaka se sentiu acuado. O fato era que a mãe de Ikki o intimidava, porque fazia questão de deixar claro que não gostava dele.

- Gostaria que me respondesse uma pergunta, alteza. – disse ela.

- Claro que sim, senhora Marlborough, o que deseja saber? – respondeu frio como o gelo.

- O que pretende com meu filho?

Sim, Shaka até esperava alguma pergunta ruim, mas não aquela. O que responderia? Senhora Marlborough, seu filho e eu somos casados com as bênçãos dos seus deuses? Não, não podia fazer aquilo.

- Eu... eu não...

- O senhor entendeu muito bem, alteza. – cortou a mulher e caminhou até ele segurando-lhe a mão, chamando a atenção do mais jovem para o anel em seu dedo.

- Isso deveria pertencer à esposa do meu primogênito! Não é justo o que estão fazendo com aquela pobre moça que veio de Swein até aqui para se casar! – explodiu Isabeau.

Shaka não sabia o que dizer, era óbvio que a mãe do seu amado sabia que não era só amizade que os uniam. Então, com uma boa dose de inocência que só se tem aos 18 anos, o príncipe a encarou nos olhos azuis e declarou:

- Eu amo o Ikki.

A mulher entreabriu os lábios e perdeu um pouco do olhar enfurecido que levava. Não podia deixar de pensar que Shaka era um garoto e se tinha alguém errado naquela história era o filho e não ele.

Sentou-se ao lado do infante na cama.

- Pode não parecer, mas te asseguro que cedo ou tarde esse sentimento irá acabar. – disse compreensiva – Você ainda é muito menino, e o Ikki já é um homem com um compromisso firmado. Além de tudo são homens, Shaka. Tem noção do que esse amor significa?

- Abominação... – murmurou o loiro.

Isabeau se comoveu com o sofrimento do garoto, afinal também tivera 18 anos um dia.

- Não fale assim. – colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz – Às vezes, Shaka, apenas confundimos os sentimentos. O Ikki é seu mestre de armas, alguém que você admira, talvez só esteja confundido as coisas...

- Não. Não estamos confundindo nada, senhora Marlborough. – sorriu depois de um suspiro e ergueu a mão mostrando o anel – Isso prova que não nos enganamos.

A mulher não sabia mais que argumento usar. Sua única saída era que o casamento entre Ikki e Esmeralda se concretizasse logo. Também não tinha intenção de magoar aquela criança, o deixaria com sua ilusão por enquanto.

- Descanse, alteza, essa reunião será longa.

Isabeau saiu, Shaka continuou no quarto de Ikki sentado durante muito tempo, tanto que caiu de exaustão e acabou adormecendo.

Acordou horas depois ao escutar um barulho e depois suspiros e gemidos no quarto ao lado. Ergueu-se da cama de Ikki contra a vontade e saiu do quarto em direção ao som quase que instintivamente. A porta estava entreaberta e o ambiente era iluminado por algumas velas dando uma visão privilegiada ao príncipe. Lá dentro o corpulento Guilty estava sobre a franzina Esmeralda que gemia e chorava baixinho, seus olhos vazios miravam uma parede como se fosse uma espécie de fuga.

"Assim minha pombinha, faz tanto tempo não é?" Gemia o homem. "Cala a boca, não faz barulho ou seu noivinho pode descobrir que de pura você só tem a cara..."

Shaka andou pra trás, lívido e acabou se chocando com alguém. Virou-se assustado ao ouvir a voz do homem.

- Alteza, o que faz aqui? – Lief perguntou estranhando o rosto lívido do príncipe.

- Eu... eu...

A porta do quarto de Esmeralda se abriu e Guilty saiu. Encarou Lief com um sorriso, mas ao mirar o rosto pálido de Shaka, o homem teve a certeza de que o príncipe havia visto algo.

- Guilty. – falou Lief – Já é tarde.

- Eu sei, Lief, mas a minha filha tem medo de dormir em lugares estranhos, e eu sempre venho lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

Seus olhos malévolos encararam os olhos arregalados de Shaka e ele piscou para o infante o que não passou despercebido ao patriarca dos Marlborough.

- Claro. Venha, alteza, seu irmão o espera para levá-lo de volta a Orkeshus.

- Eu... eu preciso falar com o Ikki, por um momento senhor Lief, poderia chamá-lo pra mim? Estarei no quarto dele. Shaka não deixou o ancião protestar, seguiu rápido pelo corredor em direção ao quarto do amado, e Guilty teve a certeza que o loiro iria contar seu segredo ao capitão.

**-A Sombra e o Sol-**

**Vila além do pântano de Loreentown – Presente.**

- Shaka de Wessex, finalmente! – disse o soldado romano.

Shaka, muito calmamente, recolocou seu capuz sobre os cabelos.

- Está me confundindo com outra pessoa. – disse – Deixe-me passar...

O homem riu.

- Pois tens a descrição perfeita do príncipe foragido! Agora me poupe o trabalho e venha comigo.

- Não seja ridículo, deixe-me passar! – disse o príncipe mais rispidamente e o lobo moveu as orelhas em alerta.

- Nem mais um passo!

O militar estendeu a mão que se chocou com o peito de Shaka de forma violenta o jogando ao chão. O lobo o atacou, mas com um golpe rápido ele afastou o animal e colocou a espada contra a garganta do loiro.

- Mande o lobo se manter longe ou eu corto sua garganta! – exigiu.

- Quieto, Navarre! – ordenou Shaka rangendo os dentes e mirando o homem com raiva.

- Bom garoto. – sorriu cínico o militar – Levante-se bem devagar.

Shaka obedeceu simplesmente porque não queria colocar o lobo em perigo. O soldado romano tinha uma espada muito afiada e sabia que Navarre, assim como ele, já estava ferido. O príncipe sabia que por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria fazer o lobo se afastar e estava desesperado.

- Ande. O cardeal irá me recompensar muito bem por sua captura...

Shaka começou a andar, olhando de forma aflita para o animal que o acompanhava de lado, a certa distância, rosnando e mirando de forma hostil o soldado.

- Se ele avançar eu corto sua garganta... – ameaçou o romano.

O homem mal pronunciou a frase e o príncipe sentiu algo viscoso esguichar em seu rosto. O corpo do soldado tombou e com ele a espada que estava no pescoço do príncipe foi ao chão. Shaka ainda um pouco assustado se virou e reconheceu Milo que segurava a espada ensangüentada e o encarava zangado.

- Eu disse para não sair da montanha! – disse o templário – Por que diabos é tão difícil obedecer a uma simples ordem?

Shaka emudeceu, sentiu um alívio tão grande em vê-lo que suas pernas estavam bambas, e aquele idiota ficava gritando com ele! Parecia até Ikki falando como se fosse uma criança!

Milo percebeu que o príncipe se tornou pálido e que tremia, se adiantou até ele o segurando pelos ombros.

- Alteza, você está bem?

O príncipe fechou os olhos e sentiu o suor escorrer por seu rosto. Milo levou a mão a sua testa sentindo a temperatura elevada.

- Está com febre.

- E embriagado.

Só quando a voz forte foi ouvida, Shaka percebeu que o templário não estava sozinho. Na penumbra vislumbrou o vulto alto e enegrecido do qual ele não conseguia distinguir as feições.

- Vamos, vou levá-lo de volta. – Milo disse e Shaka se abraçou mais a ele, fazendo o lobo rosnar enciumado.

- Templário... – murmurou o príncipe se sentindo mesmo febril e fraco – Eu... eu não queria dar trabalho...

Milo o apoiou pela cintura.

- Marlborough me explicou bem como você não gosta de dar trabalho. – resmungou o grego de mal humor.

- Poderia, ao menos, me poupar à humilhação dessas palavras. – replicou o príncipe se apoiando no ombro do cavaleiro – Vamos Navarre.

Começaram a andar em direção aos cavalos. Shaka olhou de lado o homem que andava a passos seguros com o rosto envolto no elmo.

- Quem é seu amigo? – indagou para Milo como se o homem não estivesse ali.

- Alguém que talvez possa ajudá-lo a finalmente se encontrar com o seu capitão.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: Obrigada a todos os meus amores que estão acompanhando essa fic.**

Hannah Elric, misatosan, Keronekoi, grazita, Kao-san, Meguari Uchiha, Maya Amamiya, Arcueid, Cloto, Maga do 4, Kate-chan, Miyazo, Virgo Nyah

Gente, eu sei que vocês estão loucos para ver o affair do Camus e do Milo começar, mas peço paciência, eu tardo, mas não falho XD!

Esse capítulo foi dedicado não somente a Hannah como a todos aqueles que gostam de uma amizade próxima entre leões e carneiros XD!

Beijos e até a próxima.

Sion Neblina

Postado em 07/01/2011


	12. A noiva e o esposo

**A noiva... e o esposo**

**Capítulo 11**

"_De repente acordei. Eu devo ter adormecido sob esse lugar onde costumei sentar e sonhar como uma criança_

_O amanhecer vinha tão de repente, e o ar era triste e frio_

_Ainda que fizesse calor_

_Me lembrei dos meus sonhos estranhos e percebi que era forte e o amor do meu coração criou algo na minha vida._

_O mundo por qual eu esperava em que renascesse..."_

_Dawn - Cadlemass_

Shaka seguia de volta à montanha, abraçado ao templário. Estava exausto e bêbado e, com isso, meio que perdia a compostura. Seu rosto estava deitado sobre as costas largas do mais jovem, e ele quase dormia. Milo seguia sério. Sua vontade era dar uma bela surra no príncipe como o proposto pelo capitão. Que loirinho mais encrenqueiro!

Chegaram em fim à montanha. Milo desceu e ajudou Shaka que se desequilibrou e acabou nos braços do cavaleiro.

- Desculpe... – pediu o príncipe envergonhado. Milo franziu as sobrancelhas o mirando severamente e nesse momento Shaka o achou terrivelmente parecido com Ikki. Afastou-se, fugindo do contato visual. Não estava em condições de pensar e nem de perguntar nada naquele momento, queria apenas dormir.

- Vamos Navarre... – chamou o lobo para dentro da caverna, mas foi interrompido por Milo que lhe segurou o braço.

- Shaka, precisamos conversar agora, logo o dia nascerá.

- Estou bêbado! Não tenho condições de conversar sobre nada nesse momento, templário. – disse áspero e mirou o homem estranho – E quem é essa pessoa que confias a ponto de trazer aqui?

- Ele tem o poema. – informou.

Os olhos do príncipe brilharam.

- O entregue a mim. – ordenou.

Milo viu os olhos do mascarado se estreitarem e sorriu. Ele não queria tanto falar com o príncipe? Então que conhecesse _o doce de pessoa_ que era Shaka de Wessex doce.

- Sinto muito, alteza, mas não tens condições de ler nada nesse momento. – disse o hospitalário – Amanhã à noite, ficarei feliz em explicar cada detalhe do que descobrir ao senhor.

- Como ousas? – Shaka deu um passo na direção do hospitalário, mas só não foi ao chão porque a mão de Milo, mais uma vez, impediu sua queda.

O príncipe encarou o templário que continuava o encarando severo.

- O senhor vai dormir agora! – irritou-se o grego o puxando pela cintura para dentro da caverna. Reparou que o lobo não parecia mais se incomodar com sua proximidade. Ao menos não naquele momento. Navarre estava mais preocupado em rosnar para o estranho mascarado.

- Solte-me, cavaleiro, como ousa me desobedecer? Sabe quem sou? Eu sou Shaka de Wessex, primeiro conde de Bergen e príncipe de Bergen!

- E um bêbado muito irritante! – exclamou Milo e o jogou nas costas, o levando para dentro da caverna, enquanto o outro cavaleiro ria da cena. Era no mínimo hilário ver um homem do tamanho de Shaka sendo tratado como uma criancinha. Milo entrou na caverna e jogou o príncipe sobre a cama – E fica quieto! – advertiu com o dedo em riste.

Shaka arregalou os olhos, surpreso e emudeceu, se encolhendo e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Estava envergonhado das suas próprias atitudes e confuso demais. Sentiu um toque em seus cabelos e se virou, encontrando os olhos esverdeados do templário sobre si.

- Desculpe. – pediu Milo o encarando sério – Eu sei que a vida não tem sido fácil pra você...

Shaka piscou; sua visão estava meio turva e ele via vários homens a sua frente. Não demorou muito para que seus olhos ébrios vissem outra coisa, criassem uma ilusão.

Sentou-se na cama, abrindo mais os olhos, como se assim pudesse ver melhor, mas as imagens continuaram oscilando. Milo piscou aturdido quando as mãos macias do príncipe seguraram seu rosto.

- Ikki! – exclamou Shaka, e o templário não pode evitar que ele selasse seus lábios com um beijo.

**- A sombra e o sol-**

**Bergen 10 anos antes:**

Já era muito tarde. Ikki fora escoltar alguns senhores pagãos até suas terras, já que a hostilidade entre esses e os soldados romanos havia aumentado nos últimos tempos. Retornaria em seguida para escoltar o rei e o príncipe de volta a Orkeshus. Shaka estava apreensivo e preocupado. Andava de um lado a outro dentro do quarto do esposo, vez por outra, levando a mão ao anel que levava no dedo esquerdo em profunda aflição.

Ouviu o ranger da pesada porta e se sobressaltou, mas a silhueta da pessoa que entrou não era com certeza a de Ikki. Franziu a testa confuso. O que ela estaria fazendo ali?

- Alteza... – Esmeralda fez uma reverência, segurando as pontas do vestido simples e insinuante que vestia – Eu... eu gostaria muito de falar com o senhor...

- Já é tarde. – cortou Shaka com frieza – Não creio que devesse vir aqui a esse horário...

- Sim, eu sei. – disse a jovem constrangida – Mas... eu gostaria muito de saber um pouco mais sobre meu noivo e como são amigos...

- Eu não tenho nada a falar com a senhorita e acho que deveria voltar ao seu quarto. – insistiu o loiro incomodado – Por favor, senhorita, volte aos seus aposentos...

Esmeralda tremeu. Não gostava da forma que aquele homem a olhava, ele parecia desprezá-la tanto que a intimidava. Seu pai lhe dissera que ele e o seu noivo... Bem, ela preferia não acreditar nele. Seu casamento, embora fosse um acordo entre os clãs, era a sua última esperança de se livrar de Guilty. Todavia, agora estava ali, com a desonrosa missão de seduzir o príncipe, embora não entendesse por que. Vestia uma roupa insinuante e transparente como sugerido por seu pai, contudo, o rapaz loiro não lhe dava a mínima atenção. Teria que se aproximar mais e tentar, mal grado seu, despertar-lhe algum interesse.

Vencendo todos os seus medos, Esmeralda atravessou o quarto e chegou até Shaka, ficando muito próxima ao corpo do príncipe que franziu ainda mais o cenho.

- Essa noite está tão pavorosa... eu... eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha... – sussurrou.

Shaka sentiu uma repulsa tão grande pela mulher que teve vontade de empurrá-la. Aquela _cadela_ estava noiva de Ikki, um homem sério, íntegro e honrado, e estava ali, se oferecendo para ele, sendo que antes estava na cama com o próprio pai!

- Medo de ficar sozinha? – a voz do loiro não escondeu seus sentimentos – Então volte a procurar seu pai, tenho certeza que ele fará questão de fazer-lhe companhia como há pouco estava fazendo!

Foi mais forte que ele. Shaka sentiu a necessidade de falar para aquela moça vulgar que sabia muito bem quem ela era.

Esmeralda empalideceu mortalmente. Estava perdida.

- Eu... eu não...

- Não negue. Eu vi e ouvi tudo. – continuou o príncipe com desprezo – O que pretendia fazer? Enganar o Ikki? Fingir que era pura e inocente quando na verdade vives em pecado com... Deus! Ele é seu pai!

- Não, não é! – gritou Esmeralda começando a chorar – Ele foi esposo da minha falecida mãe, eu era pequena quando os dois se casaram logo depois que meu pai morreu. Ele nunca foi meu pai! Ele sempre me maltratou e me obrigou a... a me deitar com ele!

Shaka entreabriu os lábios, estarrecido com as lágrimas da moça.

- Agora ele me mandou aqui para seduzi-lo sem me dar um motivo pra isso. Mas tenho que obedecer se não ele me machuca e ameaça me matar. O que posso fazer? – continuou Esmeralda soluçando – Eu não agüento mais isso, não agüento mais!

O príncipe não soube o que dizer. Estava tentando ainda raciocinar sobre o que ela dizia. Pobre moça! Ele a julgara uma cúmplice e ela era uma vítima.

Shaka não sabia o que fazer com aquela informação. Era visível a perturbação de Esmeralda, mas também era notório que não conseguiria lhe ser simpático a tendo como: futura esposa do... SEU esposo!

- Escute-me, moça... – começou receoso – Eu não sei como posso ajudá-la...

- Não conte o que sabe ao meu noivo ou nunca estarei livre de Guilty. – implorou Esmerada – Por favor, Alteza, eu juro que serei uma boa esposa para seu amigo, eu juro que não sou leviana embora pareça... Eu... eu gostei do Ikki, e juro que serei a melhor esposa do mundo. O Guilty quer poder, mas quero apenas liberdade, quero apenas fugir do inferno que vivo ao lado desse monstro que me força a chamá-lo de pai em público, mas que me desonra e maltrata as escondidas!

O choro de Esmeralda se fez mais forte, e Shaka não sabia realmente o que fazer e nem o que pensar.

- Não chore, senhorita... – pediu o rapaz – Eu juro que não falarei nada ao Ikki contra a senhora, mas preciso alertá-lo contra seu pai...

Os olhos azuis de Esmeralda o miraram aflitos.

- Promete? Por favor, esse casamento é minha única saída ou... eu juro que me mato...

Shaka arregalou os olhos e estremeceu. Aquela moça não estava mentindo, seria mesmo capaz de uma loucura.

- Isso não será preciso, eu prometo ajudar. – disse vencendo toda a dor que se apossava do seu peito. Shaka era um homem que pensava rápido e tomava decisões de modo igualmente enérgico e... radical – Volte ao seu quarto e nada conte ao seu... ao Guilty sobre essa conversa. Eu prometo que... que se livrará dele.

Esmeralda abraçou Shaka com força, assustando o príncipe, ele não teve como não acolher-la nos braços.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Acalme-se. – disse o loiro.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu novamente e entraram Ikki, Lief e Mu. Os três homens miraram o casal abraçado no quarto, boquiabertos. Nem Esmeralda e nem muito menos Shaka sabiam o que dizer. O príncipe apenas se afastou da mulher, constrangido, sabendo que teria que dar uma boa explicação sobre o que fazia em um quarto com a noiva do "amigo".

- Shaka... – Mu tentou falar – Temos que voltar a Orkeshus... – olhou Esmeralda, constrangido – O que... o que ela faz aqui com você?

- Ela tem medo de ficar sozinha à noite e sua aia não veio com ela de Swein. Entrou aqui enganada, achou que encontraria a senhora Marlborough...

- E o que faziam abraçados então? – a pergunta partiu de Ikki, e Shaka ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, vendo claramente o ciúme em sua face. Engoliu em seco sem saber o que responder.

- E-ela... estava chorando... – balbuciou.

- Pedirei para Isabeau a conduzir de volta ao quarto, minha filha. – disse Lief – Embora Shaka seja um príncipe e um bom rapaz, não deveria ter entrando nesse quarto. Ainda assim não comentaremos nada. Ikki, leve o rei e seu irmão de volta a Orkeshus. Quanto a Lady Esmeralda, eu a escoltarei de volta aos seus aposentos.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e começou a deixar o quarto junto com Mu e Shaka, antes de sair, porém, o capitão percebeu a troca de olhares entre a _noiva_ e o _esposo_ e não gostou nada daquilo.

Enquanto cavalgavam de volta a Orkeshus, Shaka pensava em toda a conversa com Esmeralda e num jeito de resolver todos os problemas de Bergen e também ajudar a moça. Mas a única coisa que chegava a sua mente era vê-la casada com Ikki e ele, Shaka, fazer as vontades de Saga. Todavia, o poderia impedir Ikki de se envolver nas suas resoluções? Precisava encontrar uma forma de Ikki não querer salvá-lo.

- Shaka, precisamos conversar contigo. – disse Mu quando eles entraram em Orkeshus.

O loiro desceu do cavalo, e o rei e o capitão fizeram o mesmo.

- Poderia ser amanhã? Estou exausto. – disse o mais jovem.

- É importante e tem que ser agora.

Shaka parou e se voltou para o irmão. Mirou também o amante e percebeu que ele já sabia do que se tratava. Mu engoliu em seco enquanto os olhos confusos do loiro passavam dele para Marlborough.

- Precisamos matar Vaskália. – foi Ikki quem declarou.

- Sim, é verdade. – concordou Mu mirando no fundo os olhos arregalados do irmão – Não achamos outra forma de detê-lo. Entretanto, temos de fazer tal coisa de forma que não levante suspeitas. Amanhã será trazido ao castelo um poderoso veneno que deve ser colocado na água do cardeal.

- Você sabe que tudo que ele consome, antes é provado por seu servo de confiança o Aldeph... – continuou Ikki de maneira hesitante.

- Tudo menos o que é entregue por suas mãos, irmão. – sentenciou Mu – Não será obrigado a isso, mas se fizer tal coisa, Bergen agradeceria muito...

Shaka estremeceu de aflição. Eles pediam para que matasse uma pessoa e por mais que aquela fosse a única forma de salvar a vida de vários inocentes, ainda assim, ele não sabia se era capaz.

- Eu falei com o Mu que não seria capaz. – sentenciou Ikki se adiantando e segurando o braço do príncipe – É melhor ir para o seu quarto. Amanhã conversaremos mais a respeito.

Mu concordou com a cabeça.

- Amanhã nos reuniremos novamente para discutir o assunto. Em Vinland. Boa noite.

O rei se afastou após terminar de falar, e Ikki levou Shaka para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Agora me diga, alteza, o que fazia em meu quarto com Lady Esmeralda? – o capitão cruzou os braços esperando a resposta.

- Ela procurava por você. – mentiu Shaka – E... como estava chorando, quis consolá-la...

- Não minta pra mim.

- Parece que pra você tudo que pronuncio são mentiras. – cortou incomodado. Aquela noite estava sendo terrível para ele. Estava sendo de enlouquecer.

- Eu o conheço muito bem, alteza. – sorriu o capitão com ironia – Diga-me logo a verdade, o que Lady Esmeralda queria?

- Ela... – murmurou – Ela quer você, Ikki... e acho mesmo que deve se casar com ela...

O moreno arregalou os olhos, e o príncipe corou.

- Por que diabos está dizendo isso, Shaka?

- Assim, a pobrezinha se livraria daquele pai horrível que tem, e nos livraríamos dele também. Guilty voltaria para Swein e... e depois pensaríamos em alguma coisa...

- Hum... – Ikki ponderou e voltou a encarar o loiro – Você sabe que se me casar com ela, terei que consumar o casamento ou ele não será válido, não sabe?

Shaka sentiu seu coração se partir.

- Sei... – murmurou lutando para ser forte até o final.

- Não sente ciúmes? – por mais que tentasse se controlar, a voz de Ikki saiu irritada.

- Você sabe que sim. – devolveu Shaka e respirou fundo – Só que nesse momento preciso pensar em coisas mais importantes do que o que sinto por você, Ikki.

- Como?

- Bergen precisa de mim...

O capitão caminhou até o príncipe e afundou a mão em sua nuca o puxando pra perto de si.

- Eu preciso de você! Eu sei que Bergen passa por um período negro e que devemos lutar por nossa pátria, mas isso não significa que devamos abrir mão um do outro, Shaka. Isso eu não permitirei!

O loiro inspirou de forma dolorosa, baixando o olhar.

- Ikki, se algo acontecer a você será por minha causa...

- Não. Você é a causa da minha existência, Shaka! Será que não percebe que tudo que sou... tudo que me tornei foi somente por você? Por você eu sobrevivo a cada batalha, ao frio das terras distantes onde levo o exército de Bergen, você é minha força. Saber que você me espera meu único alento. E eu poderia me casar com a mais bela princesa do mundo e mesmo assim, ainda voltaria para você, meu príncipe, meu esposo, meu amor...

Shaka sentiu vontade de chorar, mas se controlou. Ele sempre foi controlado ao máximo. Ikki não era dado a declarações, contudo... nos últimos tempos, lhe fazia tantas! Compreendia o que isso significava, o moreno estava com medo, medo de perdê-lo, medo de não conseguir protegê-lo como achava ser sua obrigação. Medo de magoá-lo com o seu provável casamento. Uniu seus lábios aos dele num beijo intenso, fogoso e ao mesmo tempo angustiante. Ikki estranhou toda aquela aflição, mas acolheu sua língua, provando dos seus lábios, sugando seu gosto com a mesma intensidade com que Shaka lhe correspondia.

- Eu quero ser seu, Ikki... Agora... – murmurou o príncipe totalmente fora de si, entregue aos sentimentos mais profundos do seu ser.

- Eu o quero muito... – sussurrou o capitão o puxando mais pra si. Eles estavam na entrada do castelo, mas naquele momento nem se deram conta disso, apenas desejavam se fundir, sentir o outro por inteiro. Ikki ergueu Shaka nos braços e o mais jovem enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas. O capitão o levou para o quarto, não se importando de atravessar todo o corredor naquela insinuante posição. Não estavam se importando com mais nada no grau de excitação em que estavam. Entraram no quarto do príncipe, e Ikki jogou Shaka na cama, o loiro tirou a túnica que vestia por cima da cabeça e esperou impaciente o moreno se livrar do traje militar e depois da própria túnica, antes de cair sobre ele, voltando a beijá-lo com ardor.

Gritos, gemidos e sussurros preenchiam o quarto enquanto os dois se amavam sem reservas ou amarras. Shaka se entregava ao prazer de forma alucinada; lágrimas de angústia desciam por seu rosto. Algo em seu íntimo lhe alertava que aquela seria a última vez que estaria nos braços do seu amado.

Ikki por seu lado sentia o mesmo peso no peito e uma vontade insana de se fundir a Shaka, para que dessa forma, eles nunca pudessem se separar...

O que os amantes não sabiam era que olhos demoníacos seguiram todo o trajeto que eles fizeram até o quarto e que agora, a dúvida se tornara certeza, e nem mesmo Deus seria capaz de protegê-los.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

Milo arregalou os olhos aos sentir o contato dos lábios macios do príncipe com os seus e sem que pudesse controlar, um leve estremecimento dominou seu corpo. O templário inicialmente não teve reação de afastá-lo, mas isso não foi preciso, o nobre não aprofundou o beijo por que... ADORMECEU.

Seu corpo pendeu pra trás e o grego o apoiou para que não desabasse de forma dolorosa na cama.

Milo ajeitou Shaka no travesseiro, ouvindo-o sussurrar:

"_Ikki, meu amor, sinto tanto sua falta..."_

O cavaleiro fechou os olhos, sentindo novamente a angústia dos amantes. Levou a mão ao rosto macio do príncipe o afagando com carinho, olhando-o de forma devota e com uma ternura sincera.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo seu teimoso encrenqueiro... – sussurrou.

- É a primeira vez que é beijado?

A voz forte e zombeteira do hospitalário o surpreendeu, e Milo virou-se para ele constrangido e corado.

- E-ele me confundiu com o capitão, estava bêbado! – explicou.

- Sim, eu sei, mas não foi isso que perguntei. – riu o mascarado – Perguntei se foi seu primeiro beijo. Eu sei que sua ordem é celibatária.

- A sua não? – indagou Milo. Passado o constrangimento inicial, ele se sentia mais propício ao diálogo.

- Bem, digamos que há muito os hospitalários não são o que eram em origem. Mas voltando ao assunto, foi seu primeiro beijo?

- Por que deseja saber tanto a esse respeito? – irritou-se o mais jovem – Isso... Ah, por Deus! Isso é uma abominação. Eu quero ajudá-los sim, mas nem por isso julgo isso... esse amor que eles sentem... você sabe, não é natural...

- Todo amor é natural, senhor Milo. – continuou o mascarado – Você descobrirá isso cedo ou tarde. Agora, acho melhor dormirmos um pouco. Quando o dia raiar, me encontrarei com Marlborough e talvez o pesadelo desses dois tenha um fim.

Milo não queria dormir. Queria entender as palavras daquele homem misterioso, mas achou melhor concordar. Deitou-se ao lado da cama do príncipe com a mão na espada. Ainda não confiava totalmente no suposto hospitalário. Assim, ele e Navarre passariam a noite bem próximo a Shaka, o protegendo.

**-A sombra e o Sol-**

_**De volta ao Passado...**_

Shaka sentiu o corpo completamente dolorido quando acordou pela intensa noite de amor que passara com Ikki. Espreguiçou-se, mas não procurou o amante na cama, sabia que ele não estava. Quando se levantou dessa vez, porém, havia um bilhete no travesseiro ao lado.

"_Estou em Vinland com o rei..."_

Era o que estava escrito. O príncipe sabia que na informação estava oculta uma ordem: _"Venha pra cá assim que acordar..."_ Era como se Ikki lhe dissesse isso. Mas ele não obedeceria. Tinha muito que resolver antes de ver o capitão novamente.

Ergueu-se da cama e fez sua higiene matinal. Como Mu não estava no castelo, não precisaria se apresentar ao rei, então seguiu para tomar o café da manhã. Encontrou o Papa, o cardeal e alguns dos bispos do Santo Ofício que acompanhava o pontífice a Bergen. Cumprimentou todos e estremeceu quando se obrigou a beijar a mão de Saga.

- O que foi isso em seu rosto, meu filho?

Eugênio perguntou com um olhar profundo para o adolescente. Shaka não hesitou, como sempre, respondeu com segurança:

- Caí ontem à noite em meu quarto. Acabei batendo o rosto, mas não foi nada, logo o hematoma desaparece.

- Hum... – resmungou o pontífice e olhou para Saga – A que horas o príncipe deixou sua companhia, cardeal?

- Já era tarde, vossa santidade, ficamos estudando e é tão prazeroso escutar a palavra de Deus que nem percebemos o passar das horas, não foi Shaka? – a mesma dissimulada segurança do pupilo.

- Foi. – murmurou o adolescente.

Eugênio pediu que Shaka se sentasse e o desjejum foi servido. Entretanto, um silêncio incomodo reinou durante todo o período que ficaram à mesa. Depois o Papa declarou que se recolheria aos seus aposentos para redigir algumas cartas que enviaria ao Vaticano, em duas semanas estaria deixando Bergen e gostaria de ter uma posição sobre o combate ao paganismo na região.

Saga lançou um olhar malévolo a Shaka quando o Papa fez tal observação, mas o garoto continuava olhando para seu prato e mudo, sem se manifestar. O cardeal então concordou, dizendo que lhe faria um relatório detalhado de suas futuras ações e que logo o paganismo seria exterminado de Bergen.

Depois que o Papa e os bispos se recolheram, Saga se inclinou sobre a mesa e lançou um olhar maligno para Shaka que ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Pronto para terminarmos o que começamos ontem, meu anjo?

O adolescente assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. – sorriu o cardeal – Mas, fiz algumas mudanças nos planos. Não ficaremos mais aqui no castelo onde podem nos interromper. Iremos para o mosteiro de _Nilldhezen_ e é melhor, para o bem de todos, que não comente com o capitão Ikki Marlborough...

- Não comentarei, eminência. – respondeu firme encarando Saga – Sou um homem que cumpre com sua a palavra. Espero estar lidando com outro que haja da mesma forma.

- Bom saber disso, Shaka... – sorriu o cardeal.

- Eu quero a carta. – disse o loiro – Depois que a entregar a Mu, eu irei para onde o senhor quiser.

- A entregarei essa noite. No mesmo momento em que partimos para _Nilldhezen_.

Shaka concordou com a cabeça e fez uma oração suplicante. Seu coração continuava cheio de fé.

(...)

Os senhores pagãs e o rei estavam reunidos mais uma vez em Vinland. A reunião agora era aberta apenas aos líderes dos clãs, já que uma importante decisão estava para ser tomada.

Mu olhava para os rostos dos 16 homens, preocupado, tomando muito cuidado com o que diria e tentando não dar margem a suspeitas. Não sabia em quem poderia ou não confiar.

- Senhores, chegamos à conclusão que devemos nos preparar. – disse o rei – Entretanto, não devemos atacar os romanos. Eles são mais poderosos que nós, então precisamos ser cautelosos e esperar.

- Mas, senhor, se eles resolverem nos atacar será um extermínio. – reclamou um dos anciões presentes – Devemos matar todos que pudermos antes que eles comecem a nos matar.

- Para cada romano morto, Roma enviará mais vinte. – interrompeu Ikki – Atacá-los só irá trazer mais romanos a Bergen. Temos que ter cautela.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou Mu – Por enquanto ficaremos somente preparados para qualquer movimento ofensivo deles. Mas uma ofensiva nossa seria insana.

Os líderes dos clãs concordaram com o rei e logo deixaram as terras dos Marlboroughs. Ikki e Mu estavam se preparando para deixar o castelo também, quando Lief os interrompeu:

- Ikki, Guilty deseja falar contigo, meu filho. É importante, não podemos mais evitar.

Os olhos verdes do pai miraram os azuis do filho profundamente. Ikki suspirou e apoiou as mãos no quadril em sinal de cansaço.

- Mu, me espere, por favor. Não demorarei mais de uma hora. – declarou o capitão de forma firme.

- Tudo bem, Ikki. – concordou Mu preocupado – Caso precise...

- Eu sei. – declarou o militar se afastando em direção ao gabinete onde sabia estar Guilty.

Ikki entrou no gabinete de Lief e encontrou Guilty sentando atrás da mesa do seu pai. Não gostou nada daquilo, todavia, coisas mais importantes deveriam ser resolvidas ali.

- Fale, Guilty, não tenho muito tempo. – não fez questão de demonstrar simpatia o capitão.

- Quando será a data do casamento, senhor Marlborough? – Guilty também foi direto.

- Combine com o meu pai. – respondeu entre dentes – Não é dessa forma que a coisa tem quer ser?

- Sim, entretanto, Lief abriu mão da liderança do clã Fênix pra você e isso me dá o direito de interrogá-lo. – devolveu o loiro – Saiba que desde que chegamos estamos sendo, eu e minha filha, tratados miseravelmente pelo senhor, e não admitirei voltar para Swein sem que o acordo firmado a mais de vinte anos entre o clã fênix e o clã _Queen's dauða_. Saiba que se não se casar com minha filha, o nome do seu clã estará manchado para sempre.

- Não voltarei atrás na palavra empenhada pelo meu clã, senhor. – Ikki disse e virou as costas, fechando os olhos fortemente – Fale com meu pai. Peça-lhe que seja ordenado os preparativos do casamento para amanhã.

Guilty sorriu satisfeito, enquanto o militar deixava o gabinete sentindo-se perdido e arrasado.

(...)

O rei esperava o capitão pacientemente na entrada do castelo quando Aiolia se aproximou. O leão sorriu para Mu que retribuiu o sorriso de forma tímida, baixando o olhar.

- Bom dia, majestade.

- Bom dia, soldado. – respondeu, sabendo que deveria manter a distância hierárquica daquele rapaz, embora não quisesse.

- Como foi a reunião? – continuou Aiolia de forma cuidadosa.

- Tensa, mas chegamos a melhor decisão e logo Ikki o informará disso. – devolveu o rei, afastando a franja que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos.

Aiolia fez uma reverência.

- Eu não o incomodarei mais. – disse, mas ao invés de se afastar, seus olhos se prenderam aos de Mu que corou, mesmo sem querer. O olhar verde do leonino era profundo e parecia lhe despir a alma.

- Eu só queria saber se o senhor estava melhor.

- Sim. Obrigado. – tentou manter a altivez na voz que aprendera ser a forma que um rei deveria falar, ainda assim, sua voz tremeu.

O rapaz fez um cumprimento de cabeça e se afastou sem dizer mais nada. Mu sentia o coração acelerado e se reprovava por isso. Roxanne, sua noiva, estava a caminho de Bergen, não era momento para ficar pensando em coisas loucas e proibidas. Aquele soldado mexia consigo, sim, era verdade, mas... embora fosse muito jovem e não tivesse experiências amorosas, ainda assim, ele era o rei e um rei deveria colocar seus compromissos acima dos seus instintos ou sentimentos.

- Majestade, estou pronto.

A voz de Ikki o sobressaltou e ele encarou seu capitão sem conseguir esconder a perturbação em seu íntimo. Ikki era um exímio conhecedor daquela expressão que Mu apresentava, já a vira muitas vezes em Shaka.

- Algum problema, majestade? – indagou procurando com os olhos e vendo Aiolia se afastar montado em seu cavalo. O capitão entendeu de imediato o que aquilo significava.

"_Skít..."_ Murmurou. Não bastasse toda a confusão que sua paixão por Shaka resultara, agora será que até o rei cairia na armadilha de um amor proibido?

- Nenhum problema, Ikki. – resignou-se Mu – Vamos voltar a Orkeshus. – falou com imponência, se adiantando em direção aos estábulos.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

_**Bergen no presente...**_

Milo abriu os olhos e se assustou ao encontrar Ikki Marlborough a sua frente, segurando a espada.

- Por que o trouxe aqui? – indagou o capitão.

O templário se sentou ajeitando os cabelos fartos e despenteados.

- Bom dia pra você também, Marlborough. – ironizou – Em primeiro lugar, ele não me daria o poema se eu não o trouxesse até o príncipe, em segundo...

Milo se interrompeu ao perceber que o hospitalário estava com os braços amarrados e com uma mordaça na boca. Mirou seus olhos profundos que demonstrava toda a fúria pela situação, enquanto tentava falar alguma coisa. Com certeza, Marlborough o atacara enquanto ele dormia e lhe tirara o elmo. Seus longos e belos cabelos caíam desalinhados pelo rosto de traços harmoniosos, embora ele estivesse furioso e se debatesse com grande indignação.

- Meu Deus... – murmurou o loiro grego mirando os olhos do belo homem amarrado a sua frente. Seu rosto demonstrava todo seu espanto e confusão – Marlborough, eu...

- Tem noção do perigo que colocaste Shaka, sendo impulsivo e trazendo esse homem até nós? – Ikki replicou irritado e depositou um olhar assassino sobre o _prisioneiro_ – Só pode ser uma víbora de Vaskália e isso... essa semelhança, um feitiço demoníaco...

O hospitalário tentou falar, mas amordaçado e preso era impossível. Milo o encarou e piscou várias vezes ainda em confusão.

- N... Não é possível... Por quê? – indagou o loiro e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho de fúria enquanto ele puxava a espada e colocava no pescoço do hospitalário – Desgraçado! Sabe o quanto sonhei em cortar sua garganta? Isso foi uma armadilha!

- Acalme-se, templário. – disse Ikki friamente – Não o mate antes que ele diga a que veio.

Milo se voltou para o capitão sem entender.

- Como não matá-lo? É ele! Eu o vi quando ele foi a Jutlândia, é ele! – gritou Milo e tirou a mordaça da boca do hospitalário – Fala, desgraçado!

- Eu não sou o cardeal Vaskália! – disse o cavaleiro da ordem do hospital e encarou do templário para Ikki, mirando esse último profundamente – Marlborough sabe disso porque conheceu muito bem sua eminência...

- Sim. – devolveu Ikki – Mas não ser ele não impedirá que morra hoje, demônio.

O sósia de Vaskália endireitou as costas, pressionando ainda mais seu pescoço contra a espada do outro cavaleiro.

- Então matarão um homem inocente e que possui a mesma sede de justiça que vocês. – declarou e encarou fundo os olhos do templário – Meu nome é Kanon Vaskália, cavaleiro da Ordem Militar Soberana do Hospital de São João de Jerusalém, irmão gêmeo do cardeal Saga Vaskália, perseguido, exilado e torturado por ele, e vim a Bergen para me vingar e matar meu irmão.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** O nome do clã do Guilty é algo como "Rainha da morte" em islandês, assim como skít, é um palavrão, algo como "merda" ou "porcaria" o que dá no mesmo XD!

Bem, eu estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês para terminar logos os acontecimentos do passado para seguir a fic no presente e terminá-la, mas perdoem-me, eu sou detalhistas e fic cresce em minhas mãos, é algo incrível.

misatosan, ddd, grazita, Keronekoi, Kao-san, Cloto, Meguari Uchiha, milaangelica, Hannah Elric, Arcueid, Maya Amamiya, pollymayfair, Kate-chan, Maga do 4, Miyazo.

A vocês todo o meu agradecimento pela força e paciência.

Beijos!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 24/01/2011


	13. Para sempre seu

**Notas : A música que aparece no final da fic é Long lost love do Nightswish Link .**

**Para sempre seu**

**12**

"Saga e eu entramos para a companhia de Jesus quando tínhamos 14 anos. Meu irmão era a visão perfeita de uma fé inabalável e de um espírito firme e convicto. Ele era meu modelo de atitudes e santas ações. Confesso que sempre fui mais rebelde, sempre fui o mais questionador e, talvez por isso, minha carreira eclesiástica não tenha prosseguido com tamanho brilhantismo como a do Saga. Antes dos vinte anos, meu irmão se tornou padre e foi nessa época que minhas desavenças com a igreja começaram. Eu ainda era um simples estudante de teologia quando escrevi um ofício denunciando as atitudes impróprias de certos sacerdotes. Acabei preso pelo tribunal da santa sé, acusado de disseminar injúrias contra a santa igreja."

"Saga usou sua influência junto ao Papa para me libertar e me tirar de Roma. Fui enviado para estudar medicina em Paris e depois, meu irmão conseguiu que fosse aceito na ordem do hospital. Perdemos o contato por muito tempo. Eu me esforcei a ser o melhor cavaleiro por meu irmão. Tive mérito em várias batalhas contra os infiéis e cheguei a ser condecorado por bravura pela igreja e o rei da França. Então, chegou o dia em que solicitei uma licença ao meu grã mestre para voltar a Roma e rever meu irmão..."

Ikki e Milo acompanhavam o relato do hospitalário muito sérios. Kanon suspirou e passou a língua no canto da boca cortado pelo lenço que o amordaçara.

" Saga havia mudado. Ele não era mais o mesmo homem, estava cego pela ambição. Não era mais o homem íntegro que eu conheci, os boatos sobre ele eram terríveis... – o cavaleiro suspirou – Por onde eu passava as pessoas baixavam o olhar e tremiam de medo, pensando que fosse meu irmão. Soube então que ele era o _camarlingus_ do Papa e que muito se falava de suas crueldades e perseguições a inocentes. Fiquei chocado e profundamente revoltado com tudo que soube. Procurei meu irmão e ao contrário do que achei, Saga não ficou feliz com minha visita. Seu semblante se mostrou terrivelmente perturbado. Eu, inocentemente, lhe conte tudo que fiquei sabendo, tudo que se dizia dele em Roma e pedi satisfações dos seus atos. Grande erro! O demônio que agora ocupava o corpo do meu irmão fingiu me ouvir e reconhecer seus erros, me abraçou e disse que Deus o julgaria por todo mal que causara..."

Kanon caiu num silêncio dolorido que comoveu Milo, mas Ikki continuava com uma expressão dura no rosto.

"Naquela noite, voltei para minha hospedagem para dormir, satisfeito por ter revisto meu irmão e tê-lo trazido à razão. Lembro-me como hoje que a noite estava tão escura e silenciosa que de certa forma era sombrio. Acordei sobressaltado quando meu quarto foi invadido por soldados romanos que me prenderam e me levaram para uma das masmorras do Vaticano e lá reencontrei meu irmão que sorriu quando olhou meu rosto chocado. Confesso que chorei muito quando vi que meu algoz era aquele que mais amei na vida. Saga me olhou nos olhos e disse que eu nunca mais seria livre para proferir mentiras e nem enganar os filhos de Deus usando ilusões do demônio. Até hoje não sei por que ele me deixou vivo, talvez algo nele ainda o lembrasse que eu era seu irmão gêmeo, que possuíamos o mesmo sangue. Bem... talvez fosse mais piedoso me matar do que ter feito o que fez..."

- E o que ele fez?

- Ele cobriu meu rosto com uma máscara pesada, uma máscara de ferro, trancada por um grande cadeado, apenas com aberturas para que visse, respirasse e comesse. Colocou-me em um navio e me mandou para umas das prisões do Vaticano numa das muitas ilhas dominadas pela Santa Sé. Passei mais de 10 anos sem ver a luz do sol, até que um ataque de uma horda bárbara obrigou os cavaleiros que me vigiavam a me libertar. Só então eu soube que estava sendo vigiado por membros da minha própria ordem e com o consentimento do grã mestre. Revoltei-me contra a ordem do hospital e a igreja e desertei. Hoje estou aqui, em busca de vingança.

O silêncio dominou a caverna novamente, e o capitão se empertigou mirando fundo os olhos verdes do irmão do cardeal.

- Por que então trajas as vestes dos hospitalários?

- Bem, eu precisava de uma forma de chegar até Bergen e esse foi o melhor disfarce. – respondeu Kanon – Eu soube da sua história quando cheguei nessa terra e pela graça de Deus esse poema caiu em minhas mãos. Fui treinado por meu irmão na arte de desvendar códigos secretos, os inquisidores fazem tal coisa para mandar "hereges" para a fogueira, por isso pude ver a face oculta do poema e soube que a história era verdadeira...

- Não a considerou fantástica demais nem por um instante? – Ikki deixou certo deboche transparecer na voz.

O Hospitalário o olhou firme nos olhos.

- Capitão Marlborough, eu já vivi e vi muita coisa nessa minha vida para duvidar do fantástico. Tenho alguns anos de vida a mais que o senhor, então não me subestime. Posso sentir as trevas que cobrem essas terras e é uma missão de Deus que eu o ajude a livrar Bergen desse mal.

- Sabeis que não acredito em teu Deus. – retrucou Ikki.

- Não importa. Ele acredita em você. – o cavaleiro mais velho sorriu – E então, deixará que eu o ajude?

Ikki nada disse, ergueu-se e com um único golpe de espada, cortou a corda, libertando os braços do irmão do cardeal Vaskália.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

**Bergen 10 anos antes**

Já passava da terceira hora da tarde quando Mu e Ikki chegaram a Orkeshus. O rei levava escondido sob a capa, o letal veneno que deveria ceifar a vida de Vaskália, mas ainda estava indeciso sobre sua utilização.

Segundo a curandeira que lhe dera aquilo, o feito se assemelhava a uma parada cardíaca e ninguém desconfiaria de nada. Entretanto, Vaskália era um homem jovem, ainda não completara 30 anos e uma morte repentina, mesmo que não fosse encontrada outras causas que não fossem médicas, levantariam suspeitas. Ainda assim, talvez aquela fosse à única saída de Bergen.

- Majestade, Milorde... – uma serva cumprimentou rei e capitão quando desses chegaram ao salão principal do palácio.

- Onde está meu irmão, Catherine? – indagou Mu nervoso.

- Creio que esteja com vossa eminência na biblioteca. – declarou a bela moça – Vossa santidade e os bispos estão reunidos no salão das armas e solicitaram vossa presença... – Catherine hesitou enquanto olhava para Ikki – Sem o capitão, assim que chegasse...

- Obrigado, Cathy. – pediu Mu a dispensando.

- Eu sei o que isso significa, majestade. – suspirou Ikki – O papa deve saber que sou pagão e não deseja minha presença da decisão que tomará sobre o futuro religioso de Bergen.

- Ikki, eu lutarei até minhas últimas forças para salvar cada família dessa terra. – Mu declarou com seu jeito calmo e gentil – Se alguém deve ser sacrificado pelo bem de Bergen, esse alguém é o rei.

- No que depender de mim, ninguém precisará se sacrificar, Mu. – Ikki baixou o olhar e suspirou – O que Vaskália quer é me ver longe do Shaka... se eu lhe der isso...

O rei mirou o rosto triste do seu capitão. Sabia o que Ikki queria dizer com aquilo, e era muito doloroso.

- Que decisão tomaste Marlborough?

- Só há uma decisão a ser tomada para livrar Shaka e Bergen da perseguição do cardeal. Caso nosso plano não dê certo, meu casamento e afastamento de Bergen o manterá sobre controle como sempre esteve todos esses anos.

- Eu sei... – murmurou Mu.

- Não fale nada ao Shaka. Quero fazer isso no momento certo.

Os olhos verdes do ariano encararam os azul escuro do leonino.

- O casamento é hoje à noite, Ikki, você não tem muito tempo...

- Eu sei...

- Ele sofrerá muito...

- Ele é forte. – volveu o capitão crispando os punhos para ter forças também – É a ele quem Vaskália quer, o motivo dessa guerra é o Shaka, e eu preciso protegê-lo. Se meu casamento com Lady Esmeralda for a única forma de protegê-lo e a Bergen da ambição de Roma, eu o farei.

- Eu farei o que me pede. – aceitou Mu resignado – Depois do seu casamento, o enviarei a Dinamarca em alguma missão militar e comunicarei a Vaskália que você não voltará a Bergen.

- E você cuidará para que ele não chegue perto do Shaka. – Ikki encarou os olhos claros do rei – Me prometa, Mu...

- Pedirei para que o Papa leve Shaka consigo para Roma, nem que para isso tenha que denunciar as atitudes impróprias do cardeal para com meu irmão. Tenha certeza que Vaskália não tocará no Shaka.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e foi treinar seus homens. Mu pediu para que a serva chamasse Shaka, precisava falar com o irmão.

Shaka chegou minutos depois e reverenciou o rei formalmente como sempre fazia. Mu acenou com a mão o libertando da formalidade e o chamando para que se sentasse a sua frente, separados pela escrivania.

- Está comigo, Shaka. – disse Mu com cuidado.

O irmão o mirou profundamente em silêncio e estendeu a mão. O mais velho dos _Wessex's_, tirou o pequeno frasco onde havia um líquido incolor e inodoro e depositou na palma exposta do mais novo. Shaka ergueu-se com elegância e firmeza, embora o seu coração batesse tão forte que achasse que sairia pela boca.

- Eu o farei... – sussurrou, tentando se convencer de que aquilo era um sinal divino e que se aquele frasco foi até sua mão, era porque deveria livrar o mundo de um mal maior.

- Se for muito pesado...

- Não pedirei que me passe esse cálice, Mu. – replicou firme – Como disse nosso salvador, que seja feita a vontade de Deus.

- Isso é política e não religião, Shaka...

- Essas duas coisas nunca andaram separadas, irmão. – falou o loiro antes de deixar o gabinete do rei.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

**Presente:**

- Então você é capaz de traduzir o _edda_ de Gaston? – indagou Marlborough curioso, enquanto o hospitalário pegava o livro de capa preta dentro do alforje.

- Sim, sou. Mas preciso de tempo e estou faminto. – declarou Kanon – Vamos providenciar o que comer primeiro.

Ikki estava impaciente, mas aceitou. Também precisava comer alguma coisa.

Os três cavaleiros deixaram à caverna. Ikki mirou o céu nublado à procura do falcão e o viu deslizar sobre uma das montanhas cobertas de neve. Ele parecia totalmente recuperado do ferimento.

Milo se postou ao lado do capitão mirando na mesma direção que ele.

- O falcão parece bem. – disse o loiro – Não imaginei que estivesse tão disposto depois de ontem...

- Geralmente quando animais não sentimos os efeitos do que fazemos quando humanos, a não ser que sejamos feridos ou envenenados... – explicou - Mas o que aconteceu ontem?

- O príncipe tomou uma senhora carraspana! – quem respondeu foi Kanon rindo enquanto examinava sua espada que estava presa a sela.

Ikki arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- O Shaka?

- Ele mesmo... – bufou o templário – E quase foi capturado por um soldado romano. Marlborough eu não sei o que fazer pra conseguir fazer aquele teimoso se proteger...

Ikki bufou e estendeu o braço, chamando o falcão.

- O Shaka sempre foi alguém muito disciplinado, mas por escolha própria. É o tipo de pessoa que não admite que nada lhe seja imposto.

- Eu sei. – murmurou Milo.

- Ontem ele bebeu tanto que até confundiu o templário com o senhor, capitão... – Kanon disse distraído enquanto polia a espada e com isso não viu o olhar desesperado de Milo lhe pedindo para que se calasse.

- Como assim? – indagou Ikki franzindo as sobrancelhas, e o templário soube que se meteria em uma encrenca séria.

- Verdade... – continuou o hospitalário – Ele até o beijou!

**-A sombra e o sol-**

**Bergen 10 anos antes.**

Shaka entrou no gabinete de Saga com a bandeja de prata nas mãos. Nela continha um guisado de carne de búfalo e um copo d'água que o padrinho sempre gostava de tomar depois da refeição.

O cardeal estava escrevendo a tal carta e nem percebeu que fora ele quem entrara.

- Pode deixar na mesa. – disse Saga concentrado.

Shaka engoliu em seco e depositou a bandeja com mãos hesitante. Virou-se rápido para deixar o gabinete, mas foi interrompido pela voz do cardeal.

- Shaka! – ele pareceu surpreso – Pensei que fosse Aldeph, há muito você não faz gentilezas como essa...

O loiro se virou o encarando, tentando não demonstrar nada em seu semblante, mas seu rosto tremeu, não houve como não tremer.

- Eu... eu queria que tudo fosse como antes... – murmurou condoído – Que tudo voltasse a ser como fora um dia...

Saga se ergueu fazendo a longa batina sacudir com o vento assim como seus cabelos. Aproximou-se do infante e tocou-lhe o rosto pálido.

- Sabes que o amo, não sabe? – indagou – Melhor, o adoro! O que estou fazendo é para o seu bem... eu nunca o machucaria...

Shaka estremeceu. Sabia que aquilo era mentira. Aquele não era o homem que praticamente o criara e educara, aquele era um demônio insano que queria pintar Bergen de sangue por causa de uma obsessão louca que nutria por si. Uma obsessão sádica e doentia.

Ainda assim... Pensar em lhe tirar a vida, causava-lhe uma dor lancinante...

- Eu... eu preciso estudar, eminência... – sua voz foi um fio.

- Sim, vá estudar, mas saiba que não seguiremos hoje para o mosteiro. Surgiu um... imprevisto...

Shaka conseguiu ver um brilho maligno passar pelo olhar do cardeal.

- Imprevisto?

- Não está sabendo ainda? – a zombaria na voz do sacerdote era evidente.

Shaka apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente, negando.

- Hoje a noite dar-se-á as bordas de Marlborough e Lady Esmeralda. A presença da família real é indispensável... E claro que como ministro do teu irmão, faço questão de estar lá...

O cardeal pode ver com clareza a perturbação do rosto do garoto. Shaka nem tentou esconder, saiu correndo do escritório do padrinho. Saga riu e voltou para trás de sua mesa, puxando a bandeja com o copo e o guisado.

(...)

O príncipe atravessou o pátio em direção à área militar do castelo. Ikki estava treinando formação com seus subordinados. Quando todos perceberam sua presença, lhe reverenciaram e o capitão se afastou em sua direção. Olhando-o nos olhos, o moreno era capaz de saber de tudo que afligia sua alma.

- Venha comigo... – tomou-lhe a mão sem se importar com os olhares surpresos e curiosos dos soldados. Aldebaran achou por bem, continuar com o treinamento naquele momento para desviar o foco de Marlborough e o infante.

Entraram no quarto de Ikki. Shaka permanecia em silêncio, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Seus olhos fitaram pequenas marcas na parede, feitas com uma faca. Feitas por ele...

"_- Se eu chegar a essa altura, você poderá me beijar? – perguntara ao capitão."_

Na época ele tinha 13 anos e era bem menor que Ikki, agora... Nem tanto, mas ainda assim, Ikki não podia beijá-lo, não podia nem mesmo segurar sua mão em público sem despertar olhares estarrecidos e reprovadores.

- Eu queria que soubesse por mim. – a voz forte de Marlborough o libertou dos seus pensamentos.

Shaka lutou para ser forte. Encheu os pulmões de ar antes de responder:

- É o seu dever. Precisa dar prosseguimento a linhagem do clã Fênix e cumprir suas obrigações de líder. Eu não mais atrapalharei sua vida. Você faz o que tem que fazer Ikki, e eu faço o que tenho que fazer.

- E o que você tem que fazer? – a voz do moreno foi um sussurro. Tinha medo de falar alto e acabar desabando diante de Shaka. Não era justo! Não era justo passarem por aquilo. Que mal havia no amor deles? Por que todos estavam dispostos a condená-los somente por que se amavam? Nenhum tipo de amor deveria ser maldito. Nenhum tipo de amor deveria ser proibido.

- Eu nasci pra ser um sacerdote e é isso que serei. – as palavras vacilaram, sua vontade vacilava naquele momento como nunca.

- Shaka...

- Não, Ikki, não diz mais nada. – o loiro fechou os olhos e seu corpo tremeu. Tentou exercitar o seu tão hábil domínio próprio. Seus olhos continuavam secos, os de Ikki Marlborough, poderoso capitão da guarda real e exército de Bergen, não...

- O que vivemos foi um sonho. Um sonho lindo, mas nunca passou disso. Enganamos-nos de que um dia o mundo acordaria diferente e que nosso amor seria possível. Isso não aconteceu e não acontecerá. Nosso amor será eternamente aquele que não pode ser pronunciado, que não ousa dizer o nome e... por mais que saibamos que nossos sentimentos são verdadeiros e eternos, ainda seremos pó, antes que alguém nos julgue menos que imundos...

As lágrimas de Ikki escorreram por seu rosto e dessa vez ele não tentou contê-las.

- Eu te amo, e mesmo que tudo que tenha dito seja verdade e eu sei que é verdade, por Deus! – o capitão fechou os olhos com força e trincou os dentes numa tentativa insana de ser forte – Não me abandone, Shaka... É egoísta o que estou pedindo, é errado... Mas, mesmo com esse matrimônio ao qual me forço, mesmo nesse acordo onde não há a mínima possibilidade de amor e felicidade... Se estiveres por perto... se eu puder vê-lo mesmo sem tocá-lo... Estarei vivo e feliz... Afaste-se de mim e estarei tão morto quanto os que jazem no sepulcro...

Shaka entreabriu os lábios, mas não conseguia dizer nada, seu peito arfava de dor. Nunca em toda vida, vira Ikki tão desolado.

- Isso só nos torturaria. Sei que será enviado para a Dinamarca e é o melhor a fazer. – respondeu num fio de voz – Eu preciso dar-te a chance de me esquecer, embora saiba... que pra mim isso é impossível... _Eu não posso viver sem minha alma, não posso viver sem minha vida...1**_

- E acha que eu poderei viver sem você? Eu pedi para o Mu me afastar para poupá-lo dos ciúmes de Vaskália, porém agora... Não sei se consigo ficar longe de você... Isso é impossível! – os olhos angustiados do moreno encararam o príncipe, mas shaka continuou com sua mais dura expressão. Contudo, não conseguiu encarar o amado por muito tempo, virou-se em direção a saída.

- Eu sempre vou amá-lo, Ikki. É uma promessa. Nunca serei de mais ninguém, mais ninguém. Não importa se esteja aqui ou do outro lado do mundo, serei para sempre seu.

O capitão baixou o olhar e ficou apenas escutando o som das botas do príncipe descendo as escadas. Sua vontade era correr atrás dele, prende-lo em seus braços e levá-lo embora como pensara ser possível. Mas não era. Bergen precisava dele e precisava de Shaka. O loiro nunca aceitaria fugir num momento como aquele, quando Saga ameaçava um reino inteiro por cobiçá-lo, e ele, Ikki, nunca abandonaria o seu dever de líder e de homem, mesmo por seus mais profundos sentimentos.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

**Presente.**

- O quê? – a voz grave de Ikki se alterou ao ouvir a declaração do hospitalário.

- Isso mesmo, o príncipe beijou o templário. – riu Kanon – Você precisava ver... – o cavaleiro se interrompeu ao perceber que o capitão não estava encarando aquilo com o bom humor que julgou que ele encararia.

Milo engoliu em seco mirando o olhar homicida de Ikki Marlborough.

- Quero dizer... Ele pensou que o templário fosse você! – apressou-se a dizer Kanon – Eu e minha boca grande, Marlborough...

- Cale-se hospitalário. – ordenou o cavaleiro negro sem tirar os olhos do templário – Agora me conte exatamente que história é essa de beijo?

- Ele estava bêbado e me confundiu contigo, só isso. – explicou Milo nervoso – Eu... eu nem mesmo o beijei também, Marlborough, não seja obsessivo!

- Eu já vinha percebendo intimidade demais na maneira que se refere a ele! – disse Ikki começando a andar em direção a Milo que engoliu em seco e recuou andando pra trás.

- Estás louco! Eu não sou... eu não gosto de homens! – disse Milo que não queria entrar em luta corporal com o capitão. Mirou o rosto divertido do hospitalário, irritando-se ao ver que ele se divertia com a encrenca que ele mesmo havia armado.

- Não me pareceu isso naquele amanhecer. Você o segurava nos braços...

- Ele estava ferido! – berrou o grego indignado parando de recuar e deixando Ikki se aproximar – O que queria? Que o deixasse morrer? Além do mais, se quer saber, eu nunca, nunca mesmo, me apaixonaria por um encrenqueiro como aquele loiro!

Ikki parou de avançar, lançou um olhar atravessado a Milo e se virou.

- Eu sei que é verdade. – disse calmo, voltando para onde estava seu cavalo.

O templário piscou aturdido.

- Sabe?

- Claro que sei. O Shaka me ama. – declarou com arrogância – Ele nunca se interessaria por você.

O loiro franziu o cenho irritado.

- Não parecia que pensava isso há alguns minutos.

- Estava testando os seus sentimentos, não os dele. – declarou o capitão e chamou o falcão, estendendo o braço.

- Ora, seu... – Milo estendeu o braço num gesto desaforado com o dedo, mas não conseguiu completar a frase quando o falcão passou voando pelo capitão e foi pousar exatamente... Em seu braço!

Houve alguns segundos de estarrecimentos, até que Kanon começou a rir das caras pasmadas de Ikki e Milo.

- Isso... isso não é culpa minha... – gaguejou Milo mirando o falcão aborrecido e tentando faze-lo sair do seu braço, mesmo porque suas garras o machucavam – Vai para o seu dono _Shakahawke_... – implorou, mas o pássaro não parecia disposto a abandona-lo.

- Isso está me parecendo um belo triângulo amoroso! – provocou Kanon rindo e recebendo o olhar homicida dos dois cavaleiros.

Ikki bufou e caminhou enfezado em direção a caverna.

- Marlborough, aonde você vai? – indagou Milo aflito.

- Escrever uma carta para o nosso príncipe. – grunhiu entrando na caverna.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

**Bergen no passado**

Três fogueiras altas foram acesas no gigantesco pátio do castelo de Vinland. Os convidados de todos os clãs se aglomeravam em volta das mesas fartas, servidos de vinho, _skyr_ e _mjöd_ (cerveja com mel). A música animada era ouvida enquanto os convidados esperavam o casamento.

O altar dedicado as deusas Var e Freya já estava pronto e o sacerdote pagão esperava impaciente a chegada dos noivos, enquanto devorava litros de _mjöd_.

Ikki estava sentando numa pedra próxima ao celeiro e observava a lua nova no céu com o peito comprimido de tristeza. Lief procurou o filho até encontrá-lo, então lhe segurou o ombro com carinho, na tentativa de lhe passar força.

- Ikki...

- Meu pai, não fale nada. Eu cumprirei minha obrigação de líder de clã.

- Não era isso que falaria. Eu diria o contrário, diria que nada o impede de desistir desse matrimônio.

- O que quer que eu faça? – balbuciou o mais jovem – O Shaka... – engoliu em seco a dor que apertava seu peito – Ele me deixou...

- Ele nunca o deixaria, ele o ama. – disse Lief condoído – Por que está dizendo isso?

Ikki se ergueu da pedra e encarou o pai.

- Nossa única chance seria fugir de Bergen. Mas se fizéssemos isso, Vaskália varreria todo o reino do mapa. Ele não pensaria duas vezes em destruir o rei e todos os cidadãos de Bergen para ter minha cabeça e... trazer o Shaka de volta...

- Você está tentando me dizer...

- Ele quer o Shaka como homem. É isso mesmo, meu pai. – confessou passando as mãos pelos cabelos em agonia – E eu não sei o que fazer para protegê-lo e proteger Bergen da loucura do cardeal. Parece que minha única escolha é abandoná-lo... É esse casamento que me forço numa tentativa desesperada de protegê-lo e a minha pátria.

- Não, filho, você o ama. – Lief abraçou o filho com carinho – Vocês mantiveram segredo do que sentem até agora, porque não continuam juntos em segredo...

- Shaka não merece a posição de consorte, concubino ou seja lá o quê de um homem casado. Ele nunca aceitaria isso e eu nunca lhe ofereceria menos do que toda minha vida. Isso está fora de cogitação.

- Então não se case, Ikki.

- O senhor sabe que eu não posso voltar atrás na palavra do clã.

- Pode. – declarou Lief e o moreno o encarou curioso – Pode alegar que a moça teve comportamento impróprio. Ela estava no quarto com o príncipe.

Ikki riu incrédulo.

- Eles não tiveram nada, meu pai!

- Quem pode provar? Nós vimos!

- Não quero me proteger com mentiras. Obrigado pela sugestão, mas não posso fazer isso.

Ouviram uma trombeta. Ikki estremeceu. Era sinal de que a família real chegava a Vinland.

Lief olhou para o filho condoído. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu os recebo, Ikki. Pode deixar comigo...

- Eu preciso vê-lo, meu pai. Diga que estou aqui, esperando por ele.

- Sim, direi.

Lief saiu dos estábulos em direção a grande festa. Isabeau e Shun já perguntavam por Ikki o tempo inteiro. Mu tendo Shaka e Saga ao seu lado seguia pelo imenso tapete até o trono que o esperava, recebendo cumprimentos dos súditos, enquanto o príncipe recebia a reverência de alguns que já o viam como "o santo futuro Papa", e muitas vezes, os olhares apaixonados das jovens aldeãs. Saga seguia com um sorriso satisfeito, satisfeito como há muito tempo não exibia. Diferente do semblante fechado dos nobres da casa de Wessex.

Os olhos de Mu encontraram os de Aiolia que estava junto ao seu batalhão em posição de sentido, enquanto a família real passava.

Quando eles finalmente ocuparam seus lugares, o mestre de cerimônias informou que os noivos já se apresentariam. Shaka estremeceu e mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a vontade de gemer de dor. Mu ao seu lado, segurou sua mão com força.

- Eu estou aqui. – sussurrou ao irmão.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e nesse momento Lief se aproximou. Cumprimentou Mu e Saga e estendeu a mão ao jovem príncipe.

- Alteza, meu filho deseja vê-lo antes da cerimônia. – falou com um sorriso confortador.

Shaka olhou para o padrinho que parecia confuso. Mas não hesitou em seguir Lief.

- Volto logo. – disse a Mu, se afastando com o pai de IKki.

- Ele está próximo aos estábulos. – declarou o patriarca dos Marlborough – Cuidarei para que ninguém os interrompa.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou em direção aos estábulos.

Saga aproveitou a ausência do príncipe e foi procurar seu amigo Guilty. O encontrou bebendo junto a um grupo de pagãos que logo se dissipou quando o temido cardeal apareceu.

- Ah, meu caro Saga! – Guilty ergueu a caneca em que bebia – Vamos comemorar nossa vitória! Até aqui tudo está correndo como o planejado!

- Controle a bebida e com ela sua língua, Guilty. Lembre-se que sua filha ainda não está casada.

- Sim, mas estará daqui a algumas horas! – riu o loiro – O que o preocupa? Seus planos deram certo. Logo estará livre de Marlborough, Esmeralda seguirá minhas ordens o levará para a emboscada que queremos. O menino o teme tanto, meu amigo, que posso ver o pavor naqueles lindos olhos azuis. Ele fará tudo que você quiser.

- Engana-se sobre o Shaka. – tornou Saga amargo – Ele não teme a mim, ele teme por Marlborough e por Bergen. Ele é incapaz de sentir medo da própria sorte, por isso o amo.

- Ele é mesmo um lindo garotinho... – sorriu perverso Guilty o que despertou um brilho assassino nos olhos do cardeal. A poderosa mão de Saga se fechou no pescoço do amigo que surpreso engasgou com a cerveja ficando sem ar.

- Não se atreva a olhar na direção dele novamente, Guilty, ou o matarei com minhas próprias mãos...

Soltou o pescoço do homem que começou a tossir imediatamente, puxando o ar ruidosamente para os pulmões. Saga o deixou e caminhou de volta a festa. Também precisava de uma bebida.

(...)

- Ikki... – Shaka chamou, pois estava muito escuro próximo aos estábulos.

- Estou aqui. – ouviu a voz forte do amado e ele deixou as sombras, sendo clareado pela lua nova.

O coração de Shaka falhou. Ele estava lindo, perfeito na roupa de núpcias branca e azul. Seus olhos marejaram e ele baixou o olhar para a mão onde estava o anel de _Idunn_.

- Eu... eu tentei tirar... queria devolvê-lo, mas... – o loiro o encarou mostrando a mão – Ele não sai...

- O meu também não sai. – declarou Ikki – É onde devem ficar. A lenda diz que eles sempre procurarão seus donos, e só poderão passar para outros amantes, por vontade dos últimos que os usaram. Talvez por isso não consigamos tira-los... Não queremos de verdade...

- Eu nunca deixarei de ser seu, Ikki. – disse o príncipe com os olhos marejados – Que esses anéis sejam o símbolo dessa promessa. Ele nunca deixara meu dedo.

- Nem o meu, Shaka. Serei sempre seu, por toda a vida.

Eles se abraçaram com força. As lágrimas do loiro finalmente se derramaram no ombro do moreno.

- Eu tenho que ir, o cardeal...

- Um beijo, Shaka, o último... – pediu o moreno.

_As árvores perderam suas folhas_

_Nuvens suas águas_

_Todo este fardo está me matando_

O mais jovem ofereceu os lábios que foram tomados com ardor pelo capitão. A língua possessiva devorando a cavidade quente, doce e molhada que era a boca de Shaka. Nunca deixaria de desejá-lo, de sonhar com ele, de querer seu gosto, sua pele. Sabia que estava se condenando a uma vida medíocre e desprovida de entusiasmo, mas tinha que seguir com suas obrigações, mesmo porque, aquela era uma garantia de que Vaskália nada tentaria contra Shaka. O que o cardeal queria era vê-lo longe, então o veria, longe e casado, definitivamente fora da vida de Shaka, por mais doloroso que isso fosse; mesmo sabendo que ambos estariam eternamente gravado no corpo e no coração um do outro...

Os lábios não queriam se separar, as línguas se buscavam com cada vez mais urgência, até que, desesperado, Shaka afastou os lábios, o abraçando com força e sentindo as batidas descompassadas do coração do amado.

- Você precisa ir, Ikki... – murmurou – Sua noiva...

Vacilou e não conseguiu continuar. Encheu os pulmões de ar e lutou pra se afastar de quem mais amava.

_A distância está cobrindo seu caminho_

_lágrimas sua memória_

_todas estas coisas bonitas estão me matando_

- Não posso perder você, Shaka... Não posso... – murmurou Ikki segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e apoiando a cabeça na dele.

- Você nunca irá me perder... Serei sempre seu...

_Ó, você se importa_

_Eu ainda sinto por você_

_Ó, tão ciente_

_De que o que deveria estar perdido está ali_

Shaka o afastou e começou a andar de costa pra ele, seus olhos presos. Lágrimas caíam pela face de ambos. Depois de certa distância o príncipe se virou e caminhou a passos rápidos, não conseguindo deter os soluços. Parou e se apoiou numa árvore, olhando o anel prateado mais uma vez. Ele parecia queimar em seu dedo, parecia lhe dizer que não deveria deixar ikki, que seu lugar era ao lado dele pra sempre.

Obrigou-se a correr, correr como um louco para longe dali. Não suportava mais.

Ikki se obrigou a ir a sua festa de casamento. Andava a passos lentos para o tapete que o levaria ao altar. As lembranças da cerimônia que vivenciara com Shaka em sua mente.

"_Ikki, eu o quero a todo o momento. A cada respiração, eu o amo mais. Cada sorriso que me devota faz com que queira permanecer nesse universo de sonho que me permito ao teu lado. Por favor, permita-me sonhar para sempre..."_

_Eu temo que nunca, nunca acharei alguém_

_Sei que minha maior dor ainda está por vir_

_Nós nos acharemos no escuro?_

_Meu amor há tempos perdido_

O sonho havia acabado. Era o momento de deixá-lo partir. Era o momento de cada um deles ser o que estavam determinados a ser. Ele seria o líder do clã da Fênix e chefe militar de Bergen, e Shaka iria a Roma onde seria discípulo do Papa.

Eternamente separados, para sempre juntos em seus corações.

"_Eu serei a sombra e tu serás o sol... Espero que um dia voltes a aquecer minha vida, Shaka de Wessex..."_

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **E aí, será que o Ikki casa? Tadinho, nem faz idéia do que o Vaskália planeja de verdade, na verdade, nem o Shaka sabe coitado! Claro que essa história do Kanon foi inspirada em "O homem da máscara de ferro" de Dumas, então, foi pega somente emprestada.

1** Essa frase não me pertence e sim ao livro "O morro dos ventos uivantes" de Emily Bronté.

**Notas adicionais:** Quando escrevo uma fiction sou muito instintiva e viajo legal, então não cobrem muita sanidade da minha parte. Sei que o tratamento milorde, lady e o nome Catherine não são nórdicos, mas tive vontade de colocá-los aqui e não deixaria de fazer por motivo nenhum. Caso um dia venha a escrever um livro sério, me preocuparei com esse tipo de referência, por enquanto, escrevo fan fictions e mesmo meus textos originais, apenas para me divertir.

Beijos especiais para as pessoas que me deixaram gentis reviews:

MillaSnape, misatosan, ddd, Arcueid, Maya Amamiya, Meguari Uchiha, Hannah Elric, Cloto, grazita, milaangelica, Keronekoi, Miyazo, Maga do 4, Kate-chan.

Abraços afetuosos a todos!

Sion Neblina

Postado em 18/02/2011


	14. A falsa salvação

**A falsa salvação**

**Capítulo 13**

_**Com a morte da luz do sol e a noite sobre mim**__**.Com a arma de um amante e a dor de um tiro por dentro**_

_**Temple of love – **__**The Sisters of Marcy**_

Ikki caminhou em direção ao altar com a cabeça baixa. Os convidados se ergueram e ele mirou de soslaio o rosto apreensivo de sua mãe. Passou pelo trono de Mu e seus olhos cruzaram com o olhar cínico de Vaskália. Sustentou o olhar por um tempo, antes de ir ao altar esperar a noiva.

Guilty chegou atravessando o campo de braços dados a Esmeralda. Ela estava linda, vestida num vestido vermelho, decorado por fios dourados. Uma tiara de ouro nos cabelos longos e cacheados que estavam soltos, bailando ao vento noturno.

O capitão engoliu em seco e procurou por Shaka com os olhos, mas não o encontrou, seria cruel demais que ele estivesse ali, presenciando tudo aquilo. A noiva se aproximava cada vez mais do altar onde apenas o sacerdote sorria.

Guilty em fim a entregou a Ikki com um cumprimento. A bela loira sorriu, seus olhos verdes encararam o futuro esposo, depois se viraram para o altar pagão dando início a cerimônia.

Quando o sacerdote ergueu o incensário para abençoar o casal e dar início as bordas, o trotar de um cavalo o interrompeu. Todos se voltaram para o homem que adentrava a festa. Ele desceu do animal e realinhou a longa túnica que vestia, seus cabelos grisalhos e desgrenhados era prova de que muito cavalgara.

Ninguém entendeu quando o ancião caminhou em direção ao altar. Saga franziu o cenho. Aquele homem não deveria estar ali, ele o banira pessoalmente e sua presença com certeza não era bom sinal.

- Gaston? – Ikki indagou quando o velho amigo se aproximou dele.

- Olá, Ikki. Mas não é contigo que pretendo falar e sim com o sacerdote. – Gaston circundou o altar e se aproximou do velho sacerdote, confidenciando algo ao seu ouvido. O homem arregalou os olhos surpreso e encarou Ikki indignado.

Todos na cerimônia estavam com a respiração suspensa.

- O senhor não deveria brincar com os deuses, Ikki Marlborough, isso poderia gerar uma maldição!

Ikki olhava para o sacerdote e para Gaston sem nada entender. O ex-padre mirou os presentes e sorriu.

- Infelizmente, não poderia deixar esse casamento acontecer, sendo que o capitão Marlborough já é casado.

Exclamações surpresas. Ikki arregalou os olhos. Gaston só poderia ter enlouquecido para ir ali contar seu segredo a todos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Guilty indignado – O capitão Marlborough é noivo da minha filha, foram prometidos há muito tempo pelos clãs! Isso é um insulto ao meu clã e a minha família!

Saga e Mu se ergueram apreensivos, mas nada disseram.

Gaston continuou sorrindo plácido.

- Senhor Guilty, sabeis que o coração é voluptuoso, e o nosso capitão acabou se apaixonando e por isso, uniu-se em segredo a... outra pessoa...

Mais exclamações indignadas.

- Infelizmente, como não queria voltar atrás na palavra empenhada por seu clã. Ikki Marlborough resolveu abandonar seus primeiros votos e unir-se a Lady Esmeralda. – Gaston agora falava para todos – Mas eu não poderia deixar que fossem amaldiçoados pelos deuses. Uma união só pode ser desfeita quando não há mais amor e eu sei que o capitão continua amando a pessoa em questão. Sou testemunha do matrimônio. Então, o líder do clã da fênix pode desposar Lady Esmeralda, mas ela será esposa de segundo escalão...

Mais exclamações indignadas. Guilty grunhiu e cerrou os punhos.

- Como ousa Ikki Marlborough, rebaixar minha filha a concubina?

Ikki não sabia o que dizer, não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo e o que Gaston pretendia com tudo aquilo.

- E onde está essa noiva? – a voz forte do cardeal se fez ouvir. Saga desconfiava de que tudo aquilo fosse uma armação para evitar a união que levaria Marlborough para longe de Bergen e da vida de Shaka.

- Não acho que seja necessária sua presença, eminência... – Gaston encarou os olhos enfurecidos do cardeal – Não devemos expor...

- Claro que é necessária à presença da moça! Como pode provar que esse casamento realmente existiu? – Saga estava indignado.

- O casamento existiu. – uma terceira voz foi ouvida e todos se voltaram para Aiolia que chegava, junto a Aldebaran e mais quatro jovens da guarda de Bergen.

Ikki ficou ainda mais surpreso. Aiolia estava envolvido naquilo? Como ele poderia saber da sua união com Shaka?

Os jovens militares sem aproximaram, e Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que significa isso, Aiolia? – indagou sério.

- Para se certificar que um casamento existe, por nossas leis, é necessário que seis testemunhas tenham visto os noivos juntos. – o jovem de olhos verdes encarou o capitão – Somos as seis testemunhas dessa união. Então mesmo que a noiva não compareça na presença de todos, certificamos que o matrimônio ocorreu.

Exclamações, murmúrio, indignação.

Shaka chegou à festa nesse momento e parou a alguns metros da confusão, mirando o amado confuso. Os olhos de Ikki abandonaram o rosto de Aiolia e subiram para ele. O moreno percebeu que o príncipe estava tão confuso quanto ele próprio.

- E o que faremos agora? – grunhiu Guilty – Minha filha não voltará para Swein com essa vergonha!

- Eu me casarei com ela, Guilty. – declarou Ikki mirando Shaka nos olhos – Mesmo que ela não seja e nunca será a primeira em meu coração, lhe garantirei o _Morgengabe* e a legitimidade _dos filhos que viermos a ter. Acho que isso é o suficiente.

_Friedlehen_*? mas uma _Friedlehen_ com dote, era melhor do que um casamento anulado e voltar para Swein com as mãos vazias. Pensava Guilty.

- Sim, então que se prossiga a cerimônia. – disse o pai da noiva. Todos voltaram a se sentar e a cerimônia de casamento recomeçou. Shaka se sentou ao lado do irmão que apertou forte sua mão.

- Gaston não permitiu que a união de vocês fosse adulterada. – sussurrou o rei ao ouvido do irmão.

- Ainda assim, é com ela que o Ikki passará a noite. – murmurou Shaka de forma dolorida. – Queria me ver morto hoje, irmão...

- Não fale isso.

- É a verdade, nunca desejei tanto morrer antes. De toda forma, Ikki tem que deixar Bergen. Essa farsa evitou que nossos votos fossem profanados, mas não o livrará da fúria do cardeal.

- Eu sei. Não se preocupe. Daqui a dois dia o Papa deixará Bergen e poderemos cuidar de Saga...

- Será muito tarde. – murmurou Shaka enquanto observava a cerimônia que chegava ao fim. – Mu... não era pra ele estar vivo...

Os olhos verdes do rei encararam o irmão.

- Você...?

- Eu coloquei o veneno na água... ele não bebeu...

- Será que ele desconfiou?

- Ou o demônio o avisou, Mu. – Shaka sentiu um aperto no estômago – Caso ele desconfie que... Estou perdido...

O rei segurou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos.

- Ele não ousaria nada contra você. Eu nunca permitiria.

O mais novo não conseguiu evitar um sorriso amargo.

- Mu, desculpe-me, mas sabeis bem que não é você quem manda no reino.

O monarca emudeceu. Era verdade, não passava de um rei inútil e seu título era quase que meramente decorativo. Quem mandava no reino era Roma, era o Papa, era Vaskália.

- Pensarei em algo. – disse o mais velho dos Wessex's se afastando do irmão, completamente perdido e atormentado por verdades que não gostaria de ouvir e que não poderia evitar. Caminhou a esmo até chegar ao bosque atrás do castelo de Vinland e nem percebeu que estava sendo seguido de perto.

- Majestade...

O susto que levou ao escutar a voz forte do militar, fez com que se virasse com olhos arregalados.

- Soldado...?

Calou-se quando Aiolia se aproximou e tomou-lhe a mão, se ajoelhando e a beijando, fazendo o rei estremecer com o contato dos lábios macios com sua tez fina.

- Meu senhor. – continuou Aiolia o encarando nos olhos, fazendo duas esmeraldas flamejantes se encontrarem – Eu dedicarei minha vida a qualquer causa que defendas. Vejo o quanto está perturbado, deixe-me ajuda-lo. Peça-me o que quiser...

Mu sentiu os olhos úmidos. Estava num momento difícil, extremamente fragilizado, mas não podia se esquecer que ainda era o rei, que possuía obrigações e que deveria manter distância daquele jovem que fazia seu coração imprudente disparar dentro do peito.

- Aiolia... – murmurou enquanto o belo soldado se erguia.

A lua nova refletia em seus cabelos acastanhados e tornavam os olhos verdes, um pouco mais escuros que os do rei, mais brilhantes, incandescentes.

- Deixe-me cuidar do senhor...

Mu não respondeu e para o atrevido militar, isso foi um sim; segurou o queixo delicado do rei. Mu fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios carnudos selarem os seus com sensualidade. Estremeceu e entreabriu os lábios, acolhendo a língua cálida do rapaz.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

**Presente.**

A noite chegou. Shaka abriu os olhos e trêmulo puxou o cobertor sobre o corpo alvo. Caminhou para o lavabo improvisado e começou a se banhar na água morna que era um alento para o frio que sentia sempre que despertava. Logo depois vestiu-se com uma túnica de algodão cru, as ceroulas, uma calça preta justa e ao final, uma calça de brim rústica com polainas de pelo de urso. Prendeu os cabelos e procurou apressado pela cama. Localizou o anel brilhando sobre a luz ondulante das velas. O colocou no dedo olhando-o demoradamente.

- Olá, príncipe Shaka...

Seu corpo inteiro se ouriçou e estremeceu ao escutar aquela voz. Seus olhos se arregalaram e antes mesmo de se virar na direção da sombra que entrava na caverna, ele pulou e pegou a espada no canto da cama, girando-a com destreza e se pondo em posição de combate.

O rosto de Kanon foi iluminado pela luz da tocha, levando pavor ao rosto do príncipe.

- Como me encontrou? – indagou Shaka – Eu nunca irei voltar! Nunca! Terá que me matar pra ter a chance de me tocar novamente, demônio!

- Espere!

O hospitalário se viu obrigado a sacar a espada para se defender do golpe certeiro que o príncipe lhe daria. Recuou alguns passos, mal podendo se defender de ataques tão precisos. Soltou um gemido quando a afiada espada o feriu no braço. Shaka era rápido e extremamente habilidoso.

— Pare, alteza, não sou quem o senhor pensa! — gritou o cavaleiro saindo da caverna andando de costa enquanto recebia os golpes.

Shaka atacava como um animal instintivo enquanto procurava algo com os olhos.

— Navarre! – gritou e voltou a encarar o homem com ódio — Onde está Navarre? O que fizeste com ele? — gritou desesperado. Sua mente reproduzia a imagem do lobo caído e ensangüentado.

— O lobo está com o templário, devem estar por perto! — Kanon tentava falar ao mesmo tempo em que se defendia com sua espada dos golpes do loiro — Por favor, alteza, não quero machucá-lo!

— Demônio, você irá morrer! — Shaka colocou toda sua força na espada a ponto dos músculos dos seus braços dobrarem de tamanho. Deferiu um golpe certeiro que por pouco não decepou a mão do hospitalário, mas derrubou a espada do cavaleiro. Kanon ergueu a mão e virou o rosto, sentindo o metal em sua garganta.

- Não! – Milo gritou deixando a madeira que carregava cair ao chão de tão surpreso. Navarre correu e se agitou ao lado do príncipe, rosnando para o cavaleiro desarmado.

Shaka mirou Milo de lado, ainda apontando a espada para a garganta de Kanon. Seu peito subia e descia com a respiração ofegante.

- Alteza, esse não é o cardeal. – continuou o templário se aproximando com cuidado – Se o matar, perderá a única chance de rever o capitão Marlborough.

- Ele o engana com magia e mentiras, templário. – falou Shaka implacável, os olhos faiscando.

- Não, alteza, por favor... – pediu Milo vendo que a vida do irmão do cardeal estava por um fio.

Kanon encarou Shaka nos olhos.

- Chamo-me Kanon Vaskália, cavaleiro da ordem do hospital de são Bartolomeu, irmão gêmeo de sua eminência.

- Deixe de mentiras, nunca tivestes irmão gêmeos algum, ao contrário teria me contado!

- Não. Na verdade, Saga me julgava morto. – continuou o hospitalário – Não sou meu irmão, olhe-me nos olhos e verás a verdade. O poema dizia que sua sabedoria era grande...

- Perde-se tudo, até a sabedoria quando se vive uma vida de trevas! – rosnou Shaka entre dentes.

- Ele diz a verdade, Shaka. – tornou Milo se aproximando mais e afagando o pêlo ouriçado do lobo que também rosnava, depois tocou com carinho o ombro do príncipe – Não confia em mim?

Os olhos azuis de Shaka encararam os verdes do templário e lentamente, o loiro foi afastando a espada do pescoço de Kanon.

- Eu não confio nele. – declarou o príncipe muito sério.

- Então confie apenas em mim. – volveu o austero cavaleiro, sem desviar o olhar das safiras do príncipe.

Shaka se afastou de Kanon que respirou aliviado. O príncipe agachou-se brincando com Navarre. Afagando o pêlo negro do animal. Os dois cavaleiros ficaram encarando a expressão de amor sem fim que banhava os olhos do loiro príncipe enquanto ele acarinhava o animal que insistia em lamber sua mão. Kanon sentiu um aperto no peito, quando pensou que o culpado de toda aquela dor era seu irmão. Shaka ergueu-se algum tempo depois e encarou Milo.

— O que ele sabe sobre o poema de Gaston?

— O senhor poderia ser educado e se dirigir diretamente a mim?— resmungou o hospitalário.

Os olhos de Shaka se estreitaram quando ele se voltou para mirá-lo.

— Deves imaginar o quanto seja desagradável pra mim olhar-te o rosto. — declarou seco, se voltando para Milo novamente — Responda-me, templário.

— Sim, ele tem. — o grego tirou um papel manuscrito de dentro da capa que usava — Antes porém, o capitão lhe deixou essa carta...

Os olhos de Shaka se abriram em surpresa.

— Ikki deixou uma carta pra mim? — indagou trêmulo — Por quê? Ele não é homem de escrever cartinhas de amor...

O templário e o hospitalário trocaram um olhar nervoso.

— Não é bem uma carta de amor.

— Pois bem, primeiro examinemos o poema, depois eu leio a carta.

— Não está curioso?

— Eu nunca fico curioso. — respondeu blasé — E pelo que conheço do Marlborough, tenho certeza que não irei gostar do que lerei. Preciso estar calmo para analisar o poema e encontrar a mensagem secreta de Gaston.

- Tudo bem. – deu de ombro Milo caminhando para dentro da caverna – Venha conosco.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais intenso, lábios e línguas se procuravam e se provavam de forma apaixonada, Mu sentia seu corpo entrar em frenesi; tremer, suas pernas bambearem. Obrigou-se, contudo, a até que o monarca se afastou, lutando contra tudo que sentia e empurrando o soldado.

— O que... o que pensa que está fazendo? — indagou perturbado, os olhos marejados.

Aiolia o encarou, também parecia desnorteado. Ajoelhou-se, baixando o olhar.

— Perdoe-me majestade, mas não pude me conter. Meu amor por ti foi mais forte que a consciência da minha insignificância e estou pronto a pagar qualquer preço por minha ousadia — encarou os olhos perturbados do rei — Mas jamais, mesmo se for açoitado e morto, jamais me arrependerei de ter provado dos teus lábios.

Uma lágrima escorregou pelo rosto de Mu e ele afastou com mãos trêmulas.

— Erga-se soldado. — ordenou, e Aiolia obedeceu. — Nunca mais se aproxime de mim. Nunca mais me olhe, nunca mais chegue perto o suficiente para ouvir minha voz, fui claro?

— Sim, majestade, só não sei se sou capaz.— os olhos do militar encaravam os seus sem nenhum temor.

— Escute-me! — a voz de Mu saiu um pouco mais alta, e ele suspirou cerrando os olhos para se acalmar — Eu... eu entendo o que sinta e respeito seus sentimentos, mas... Se tentar novamente, se se aproximar novamente, mandarei que o açoitem e depois o exilarei sem piedade.

O olhar esverdeado de Aiolia se ficaram nos verdes água do rei sem nenhuma hesitação.

- Por vossa majestade valeria a pena até morrer.

O monarca arregalou os olhos com a insolência daquele garoto.

- Não teste minha paciência, leão! – advertiu antes de sair andando em direção a festa. Não se permitiria aquilo. Lady Roxanne estava chegando e logo ele estaria casado como deveria se esperar de um rei. Não terminaria como Shaka, sofrendo por um amor impossível. Mesmo que seu coração sangrasse, não se entregaria àqueles sentimentos.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

A imensa cozinha de Orkeshus era sombria como todos os outros cômodos do imenso castelo. O jovem soubera uma vez que aquele lugar já fora muito belo, não que fosse um lugar ruim, o castelo de Gloucester ainda possuía suas belezas, como o jardim dos lírios e o imenso campo de alfazema. O que acontecia era que a atmosfera sombria era sempre capaz de apagar aquela beleza. Todos ali pareciam sentir medo, muito medo, e andavam sempre em silêncio, sussurrando pelos cantos e cabisbaixos.

Ele também tinha medo, medo que os espiões do cardeal descobrissem a verdade, descobrissem quem era e quem era cada um dos seus amigos, medo que o grupo subversivo do qual fazia parte acabasse nas masmorras de Vaskália...

— Ai! — gemeu ao ter o dedo cortado no lugar da cebola que picava.

— Menino, preste um pouco mais de atenção! — pediu a matrona que era a chefe da cozinha do castelo.

— Desculpe-me, Frida, isso não acontecerá novamente. — respondeu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

— Vá lavar esse ferimento e usar um ungüento, antes que infeccione! Onde está aquela preguiçosa da sua irmã?

— Ela não veio ao castelo hoje. O pequeno Arn está resfriado. – explicou o garoto.

— Desse jeito terei que dispensar seus serviços! P'ra quê serve uma lavadeira que não vem buscar a roupa suja? — reclamou a matrona, limpando as mãos nervosas no avental.

— Eu levarei a roupa como de costume, Frida, e trago sem problema. — o rapaz sorriu e a mulher também, deixando aparecer dentes enegrecidos.

— Tudo bem, mas você dá muita boa vida a essa sua irmã preguiçosa!

O jovem preferiu não dar atenção as palavras hostis da mulher, saiu da copa e foi recolher a roupa suja nos quartos dos guardas. Passou pelo capitão da guarda do cardeal enquanto segurava o imenso cesto. Assentiu com a cabeça, aquele homem sempre o assustava, subiu para os dormitórios e recolheu os lençóis, saiu em seguida pelo corredor, mas parou de frente a uma porta. Aquilo sempre acontecia quando tinha que fazer aquele serviço. Parar em frente aquela porta e examinar aquele símbolo talhado na madeira rústica.

Fechou os olhos e passou os dedos na imagem gravada. Sentindo a saudade de o passado bater com força em seu peito. Mordeu os lábios para sufocar um soluço enquanto acarinhava a fênix esculpida na porta. Era como se conseguisse tocar em cada rosto, cada sorriso...

Seu clã fora dizimado, sua família morta... Ele de nobre passara a ser servo...

— O que faz aí, moleque?

O susto que levou com a voz forte atrás de si, fez o cesto escorregar de suas mãos. Recolheu as roupas com pressa.

— Nada, senhor, nada! — disse nervoso — Eu... eu só achei o desenho bonito...

O soldado que se aproximava o segurou pelo queixo, jogando-o contra uma parede. Os olhos verdes do garoto se arregalaram.

— Não pense que me engana, moleque...

— Solte-o agora, Vergad! — a voz forte de Aiolia, o leão, primeiro tenente da guarda romana de Bergen se fez ouvir e o soldado soltou o garoto, lhe fazendo uma reverência.

— Ele estava bisbilhotando, meu senhor. — informou Vergad com respeito.

— Eu decido o que ele fazia ou não. — continuou Aiolia implacável —Não tem nada mais a fazer que ficar aterrorizando jovens servos?

— Perdão meu senhor. — o soldado se afastou, e Aiolia chegou perto do garoto, examinando seus olhos apavorados.

O menino esperou o servo sair e então se jogou nos braços do militar.

— Desculpe-me, Aiolia, desculpe-me!

— Fiquei calmo. — pediu o leão o abraçando com carinho — Por que está aqui?

— Tive que recolher a roupa, as crianças estão meio adoentadas e...

— Snn... – Aiolia o silenciou — Está tudo bem, recolha as roupas e saia daqui, nos vemos a noite.

O adolescente assentiu com a cabeça e saiu rápido. O militar ficou mirando a fênix talhada na madeira e um curvar amargo foi aos seus lábios, a dor ainda era profunda demais.

**- A sombra e o sol-**

Após a cerimônia de casamento. Enquanto os convidados se divertiam, o noivo deveria conduzir a noiva a sua alcova para que o matrimônio fosse consumado. Ikki guiou Esmeralda para seus aposentos. Seu rosto seguia sério e compenetrado. Não procurou Shaka com os olhos, não teria forças se visse a tristeza em seu olhar.

O castelo era clareado por velas e tinha cheiro de rosas. Segurando a mão delicada de Esmeralda, Ikki a guiou escada acima. A moça também guardava um silêncio sepulcral.

Chegaram ao quarto. Esmeralda encarou o esposo, e Ikki suspirou com tristeza, se sentando na cama e apoiando a cabeça com as mãos. Permaneceu assim alguns minutos, até se dar conta que não havia como fugir daquilo.

— Deixarei que se apronte. — disse o militar, se erguendo da cama e caminhando para a porta.

— Espere, meu senhor. — pediu Esmeralda e ele se deteve a encarando sério.

— Eu preciso lhe falar...

O militar ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu... — a moça gaguejou — Eu já... eu...

— O que deseja dizer, mulher? — indagou de forma melancólica. Precisava ser paciente para suportar aquilo.

Esmeralda mordeu o lábio inferior hesitante, e Ikki não teve paciência para esperar, caminhou até a porta a abrindo e saindo pelo corredor.

O militar deu um passo pra trás aturdido ao encontrar Shaka parado a alguns metros de si. Sentiu o peito arder em dor ao mirar a profunda tristeza no rosto do amado.

— Eu... eu vim me despedir, Ikki. — disse o loiro tentando ser firme, mas seus olhos marejavam contra vontade.

— Não... — sussurrou o capitão — Recuso-me a usar essas palavras.

Shaka tentou sorrir. Precisaria de toda a força da sua alma naquela noite. Sabia que seu tormento apenas começava.

— Cuide bem dela, Ikki. Da moça. Ela precisa de você. — declarou sentindo as entranhas revirarem – Ela é uma boa moça. Vocês serão felizes...

— Pára! — gritou o capitão — Pára por Odin!

O moreno caiu de joelho, e o príncipe sentiu uma vontade louca de desistir de tudo que planejara e cair em seus braços, fugir com ele, nunca o deixar. Mas não podia. De sua decisão dependia não só a vida de Ikki, mas de todos os pagãos de Bergen.

— Eu tenho que ir. — tentou mostrar-se impassível virando as costas para não olhar para o capitão — Seja feliz Marlborough.

O militar foi incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, estava perdido demais, imerso em dor. o príncipe saiu andando rápido. Quando já estava no meio da escada, correu em desespero, até se bater em alguém que o segurou forte pelos braços.

Shaka espalmou as mãos contra o peito rijo e ergueu os olhos lacrimosos, encontrando o rosto sério do cardeal. Estremeceu e tentou se afastar, mas a mão forte do padrinho pressionou suas costas, mantendo-o cativo.

— Chegou a hora, Shaka. Vamos embora. — declarou cortante e tirou um papel da túnica entregando ao afilhado — A carta que me pediu, entregue-a ao seu irmão e me siga.

Shaka pegou o papel envolto numa fita vermelha com mãos trêmulas, afastou-se do cardeal e correu em direção a Mu. O rei que estava perto de alguns nobres e conselheiros estranhou a euforia do sempre tão controlado irmão.

— Shaka...?

— Sem perguntas agora, meu senhor, — cortou o príncipe e colocou a carta nas mãos do mais velho — Amanhã mostre isso ao Papa, mas só amanhã.

O ariano franziu a testa mirando o papel. Confiava em Shaka o suficiente para não fazer perguntas naquele momento.

— Acho que é o momento de ir embora. — disse o rei, ele também não estava com muita capacidade de raciocínio.

— Irei na carruagem do meu padrinho. Fique tranquilo, Mu. — sorriu para tranquilizar o irmão.

— Shaka, o que está acontecendo?

O mais jovem se aproximou do monarca de Bergen e segurou-lhe a mão a beijando.

— Nunca se esqueça que o amo, meu rei, meu irmão e que lhe serei fiel até a morte.

Os olhos de Mu tremeram.

— O que quer dizer?

— Só queria que soubesse. — o príncipe sorriu confiante, tentando tranquilizar o irmão — Até amanhã.

Mu assentiu com a cabeça e foi se despedir de Lief e outros nobres. Shaka caminhou a passos tranquilos em direção a carruagem de Saga.

— Pronto, Shaka?

— Sim, eminência. — nenhum medo era reconhecido em sua voz.

Entrou no carro. O cardeal cerrou as cortinas negras, e Aldeph deu a partida em direção ao mosteiro de Nilldhezen.

Em seu quarto, Ikki deitava-se sobre o corpo alvo de Esmeralda de forma mecânica, tentando se excitar, mas não conseguia. Estava sendo o mais delicado possível, mas não conseguia consumar o casamento. Esmeralda já parecia impaciente, e o moreno não teve como evitar que seus pensamentos fossem para Shaka. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto quando se lembrou de outras núpcias, e ele se afastou da esposa e se sentou na cama. Seria humilhante o que acontecia para qualquer homem na sua situação, mas ele não se importava com isso, na verdade, queria acordar daquele pesadelo.

Sentiu a mão macia de a esposa acariciar suas costas e se voltou para ela devagar, olhando seus imensos olhos verdes. Esmeralda sorriu e começou a lhe beijar as costas e pescoço, Ikki forçou-se a se voltar e quando a beijou fechou os olhos e viu o rosto de Shaka. Lágrimas se apossaram dos seus olhos e ele os cerrou com força para que elas não se derramassem. Pensando em Shaka, pensando em seu corpo, seus lábios, seu sorriso era sua única chance de consumar aquele casamento. Era um recurso vil, mas era seu único recurso.

O beijo se tornou mais sôfrego e o capitão da guarda de Bergen finalmente sentiu-se excitado enquanto as imagens de outro corpo ocupavam sua mente. _Brindado_ com capa de ilusão que seus olhos eternamente fechados lhe proporcionavam, ele sentia o corpo reagir ao calor do desejo...

Na abadia de Nilldhezen, os monges reverenciaram o cardeal quando ele entrou ao lado de um jovem envolto numa capa negra de onde podia se ver apenas alguns fios dos seus cabelos loiros.

— Onde vossa eminência deseja se hospedar? — indagou o abade mantendo o olhar baixo.

— Na torre. — declarou Vaskália — Quero toalhas, lençóis e água morna. Vamos.

Tomou o braço do garoto e subiu a longa escadaria de pedra. Shaka observou o ambiente rústico, cercado de cruzes negras onde aparecia Jesus Cristo coberto de sangue com uma expressão de dor. Estremeceu, mas se obrigou a continuar andando, ao lado do cardeal. O lugar era lúgubre e escurecido, as luzes bruxuleantes das tochas tornava o ambiente ainda mais pavoroso.

O cardeal abriu uma pesada porta de madeira com um símbolo estranho esculpido, algo como um gárgula dentro de um círculo.

— Entre, Shaka. — ordenou e o príncipe entrou, tirando a capa.

Saga ficou parado o observando por um tempo em silêncio. Shaka já se sentia incomodado quando ele tirou uma pequena garrafa transparente de dentro da sua túnica.

— Pedi para o meu boticário particular examinar o que me deu pra beber hoje cedo. — declarou com tranqüilidade, mas se achou que isso faria o afilhado ter qualquer reação se equivocara.

— E o que pretende fazer? — perguntou o príncipe sem se abalar.

Saga estreitou os olhos. Aquele não era o garoto desesperado que lhe implorara pela vida de Marlborough e dos pagãos de Bergen.

— Enforcá-lo. — declarou e um sorriso cínico ocupou o rosto do jovem loiro.

— Faça. — disse Shaka — Saga, as coisas pelas quais temia não mais existem. Você ameaçava Bergen e Ikki, por isso me amedrontava, agora eu não tenho mais nada a temer. Amanhã o capitão estará num navio para a Dinamarca e meu irmão tem a carta que protege as famílias pagãs, o que mais posso temer? Se pensa que temo por minha integridade física está muito enganado. Eu não temo a morte.

— Morte? Quem falou de morte aqui? — o cardeal sorriu vitorioso — Há formas de vinganças bem melhores que a morte, meu caro pupilo.

Saga bateu numa espécie de sino rústico e minutos depois três monges em seus hábitos marrons entraram com uma bacia de prata com água quente, peças de tecido dobradas, pente e navalhas.

— Dispa-se. — ordenou o cardeal, e Shaka mirou ao redor. Os três monges pararam e baixaram o olhar. O infante de Bergen retirou a túnica e as calças, ficando apenas com as ceroulas. Fazia muito frio e seu corpo se arrepiou imediatamente com o vento gelado que entrava pela janela aberta.

— Vista a túnica. — ordenou ainda da mesma forma seca. Shaka novamente obedeceu vestindo a roupa de monge que ficou deselegantemente folgada.

Saga andou ao redor dele como um chacal, o examinando com olhos perigosos. Shaka o desafiava, o encarando sem nenhum medo.

— Sente-se nessa cadeira. A primeira coisa que deve se livrar é da vaidade. Cortem os cabelos dele.

Shaka prendeu a respiração quando um dos monges seguraram uma mecha dos fios loiros e começou a passar a navalha. Contudo, permaneceu impassível. Outros monges se juntaram a ele e na medida em que o príncipe sentia os puxões em sua nuca, mais e mais fios caíam ao chão.

Quando os sacerdotes se afastaram, ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, ainda estavam fartos, num corte cheio de irregularidades, onde alguns fios ainda roçavam seu pescoço e outros estavam mais curtos. A franja permaneceu intacta. Parecia que os monges não estavam muito satisfeitos em tosar sua cabeça.

— Pode nos deixar agora. — disse o sacerdote, mirando o afilhado e esperando até o último monge sair fechando a porta para prosseguir: — A partir de hoje você não é mais príncipe de Bergen, Shaka.

— Sim, agora sou um monge e tenho que abrir mão de...

Uma risada maléfica e estridente ecoou pelas paredes de pedra.

— Monge? Achas acaso que um sodomita sujo como você se tornaria um sacerdote da nossa igreja? — Saga o mirava com olhos furiosos.

Os olhos azuis do loiro brilharam confusos.

— Então...

— Você é um prisioneiro, meu anjo, você agora é mais um sodomita que irá para a fogueira. — o cardeal se aproximou dele, devagar — Conseguiu salvar Marlborough, e isso me dá certo prazer, pois sei o quanto sofreste por isso, ainda sofre, posso ver a dor em você...

— Está enganado. A única coisa que me importa é que todos estão bem. — declarou o príncipe com veemência — Faça o que quiser de mim, eu não tenho medo.

— Isso é muito bom... — Vaskália tirou a túnica, exibindo o corpo forte trajando apenas uma calça negra justa que deixava cada linha poderosa e esculpida a mostra. — Então eu o farei, Shaka, farei tudo que quero com você...

...

Esmeralda gemia baixinho com as investigas vigorosas que o esposo dava em seu jovem corpo. Ikki ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados enquanto arremetia dentro da mulher com força, mas sem agressividade. A jovem loira deleitava-se enquanto era possuída daquela forma, com tanto carinho, com tanta paixão, algo que ela jamais imaginou ser possível. Ikki vez por outra gemia e falava palavras entrecortadas que ela não conseguia entender, mas também não queria, estava exatamente onde pretendera a vida toda.

— Ikki... — gemeu baixinho e por um momento os olhos tristes do príncipe vieram a sua mente, e ela estremeceu com uma sensação ruim.

...

Agora os olhos do infante de Bergen demonstravam medo, o que excitou o cardeal a ponto do seu membro enrijecer e aquilo não poderia deixar de ser percebido dentro da roupa mínima que ele usava.

— Parece que você teme alguma coisa, não é meu anjo? — disse malévolo — Mas você não parecia temer nada enquanto se entregava a Marlborough como um cachorro no cio pelos corredores do palácio!

— Eu não...

— Não ouse mentir, não mais! Agora eu vi! Não foi preciso que ninguém me dissesse, eu vi, Shaka!

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do cardeal.

— Eu sufoquei meu desejo por você durante todos esses anos por considerá-lo santo e é isso que tenho em troca?

O adolescente o encarou nos olhos, um olhar forte, implacável.

— Eu amo Ikki Marlborough...

Uma bofetada o jogou no chão, fazendo seus lábios e nariz sangrarem de tão violenta. Shaka sentiu o rosto latejar e entreabriu os lábios soprando o ar para não gemer. Encarou o cardeal com raiva.

— Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, nunca conseguirá tirá-lo do meu coração. Meu corpo, minha alma e todo meu ser pertencem a ele e só a ele!

Saga grunhiu.

— Você se arrependerá amargamente pela dor que me causa toda vez que repete essas palavras!

O cardeal se aproximou dele e o ergueu pelos cabelos. Agora foi impossível ao jovem não gemer, segurou a mão do padrinho tentando se livrar, mas sabia que era impossível.

— Eu o odeio, Saga! — gritou, mas o cardeal não lhe deu ouvidos, o empurrou sobre uma cama de palha.

— Tire a roupa!

Os olhos de Shaka marejaram, e ele negou com a cabeça. O mais velho riu alto mais uma vez.

— Disse-me que faria tudo que eu quisesse se eu desse a carta ao Mu, fiz minha parte, agora é hora de cumprir a sua, tire a roupa!

...

As lembranças das tardes, das primaveras, do corpo alvo sempre castos aos outros olhos, tão despudorado aos seus, a forma que as mãos magras o tocava, como ele dançava junto ao seu corpo, tão entregue, tão sem inibições. Gemeu alto enquanto sentia os toques de outras mãos sobre si; eram mãos diferentes, pequenas e macias, não possuíam calos como as do príncipe, aqueles calos superficiais deixados pelo manejo da espada, técnica que sempre praticava as escondidas.

— Shaka... — foi impossível conter o murmúrio. Esmeralda arregalou os olhos, Ikki continuava com os seus fechados se arremetendo sensualmente contra ela que se grudava em seu pescoço. Mais uma vez os olhos azuis do príncipe, tão tristes, apareceram na mente da jovem esposa e naquele momento ela entendeu tudo.

...

— Eu nunca serei seu! — gritou o príncipe e se ergueu da cama, antes que Saga pudesse impedi-lo.

O loiro correu para o pequeno balcão e pegou frasco transparente com o veneno que fora imprudentemente abandonado ali.

...

Mais algumas investidas, e o capitão da guarda de Bergen retesou os músculos e liberou seu sêmen dentro da jovem esposa com um gemido incontrolado.

— Shaka, meu amor... — balbuciou ao cair sobre a mulher.

...

— Shaka não! — gritou Saga lívido.

— Meu corpo, minha alma e tudo que sou, pertencem a Ikki Marlborough, cardeal, e só a ele!

— Não!

O cardeal gritou, mas era tarde, o infante de Bergen bebeu todo o veneno.

...

Ikki rolou na cama, saindo do corpo de Esmeralda e se cobrindo com um robe azul, foi em direção ao quarto de banhos, onde se lavou, voltando em seguida. Encarou a esposa que arrumava a camisola de forma tímida e ajeitava os cabelos.

— Você não é uma donzela. — declarou.

A loira estremeceu e baixou o olhar.

— O senhor irá me devolver? — murmurou, mas a cabeça de Ikki estava tão confusa que ele não sabia o que pensar. Lembrava-se apenas que Shaka pedira para que cuidasse dela.

— Esmeralda, quero que saiba que nosso casamento é uma aliança política, não espere muito de mim, eu...

— Ama outra pessoa. — completou a adolescente.

Os olhos índigos do militar se prenderam aos da moça que sorriu com tristeza.

— Eu sei quem o senhor ama.

— Eu... — Ikki se interrompeu ao sentir um calor terrível em seu dedo, imediatamente mirou o anel que brilhava. Desnorteado começou a procurar suas roupas.

— Senhor...

— Eu preciso sair! — explicou começando a se vestir.

— Para onde vais, senhor, o que está acontecendo? — a jovem estava muito confusa.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu a ele! — gritou o capitão desesperado.

— Ao príncipe? — o coração de Esmeralda apertou.

— Sim. — falou terminando de vestir a armadura e pegando a espada.

— Eu irei com o senhor!

— Não, fique aqui, Esmeralda, aqui está segura! — Ikki saiu rápido, sem dar satisfações a ninguém pegou seu cavalo e correu em direção a Orkshus.

Na abadia de Nilldhezen, Saga estava com o príncipe nos braços, suas lágrimas desciam sobre o corpo convulso e encaravam os olhos vidrados do amado que se despedia da vida.

— Por que você fez isso, meu amor? Eu te daria o mundo, eu te daria minha vida, minha alma, Shaka! Por favor não morra! Deus me ajude, me ajude por favor! — o cardeal chorava inconsolável, respirou fundo olhando com raiva a cruz na parede.

— Não me ajuda, não me ouve, maldito seja! — rosnou — Que os demônios me ajudem! Que os demônios me ouça! Seja qual for o demônio que me ajudar eu prometo que lhe darei minha alma, minha força o poder que tenho e toda a Bergen em sacrifício, mas o traga de volta! Não deixe que meu anjo morra!

E chorava e blasfemava contra todos os símbolos cristãos.

Fora da abadia, a natureza gemeu e chorou como num parto profano e uma figura bela e andrógina se ergueu atraída pelas palavras do cardeal. Sentiu o cheiro do pecado e da luxúria que vinha daquela torre e não demorou muito para saber que ali era seu lugar.

**Continua...**

Arcueid, virgo nyah, Keronekoi, Hannah Elric, Maya Amamiya, pollymayfair, grazita, ddd, milaangelica, Myazo, Kate-chan, Maga do.

Beijos minhas queridas e obrigada pelo carinho!

Sion Neblina


	15. Anjo caído

_**Notas da autora: **__Depois de um longo tempo sem postar estou voltando ao FF para terminar as fanfictions que já estava postando e acabei sentindo vontade de continuar aqui. Gostaria de fazer uma observação e gostaria que todos compreendessem e não me enchessem o saco. Não tenho beta e não tenho tempo para uma análise detalhada do texto, escrevo por diversão e não sou gramática, então se encontrarem erros pelo texto relevem, se não puder relevar, não leia. Espero ter sido muito claro._

_A todos, boa leitura!_

_**Anjo caído - Capítulo 14**_

"_**A primeira me disse: não tenha medo... Eu darei imortalidade e graça para sua alma. A segunda tinha olhos de ouro. Ela me deu minhas asas. E a terceira me deu toda a sabedoria que um anjo poderia dar"...**_

_**Samarithan – Candlemass**_

Tudo era escuro, calor e umidade. Ele estava entre pequenos vulcões onde larva incandescente e vermelha soltava sem parar. Um vento quente e violento chicoteava seu rosto, por vezes o cortando e ele sentia muita dor, era como se seus intestinos estivessem inflamados. Mesmo assim insistia em andar, precisava andar em direção a luz, sim, havia uma distante luz que o chamava.

Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, todo seu pulmão ardeu nessa hora e ele ergueu as costas da cama rústica como se fosse puxado por um imã. Piscou aturdido, seus longos e negros cílios batendo com violência contra a claridade das velas funestas e negras.

Puxou o ar ruidosamente para os pulmões, sentindo uma agonia sem fim, olhando ao redor em desespero.

— Onde estou? — murmurou olhando as sombras que se reproduziam nas paredes e que provinha de três figuras encapuzadas. A mais alta delas se aproximou do príncipe e desceu seu capuz exibindo o rosto belo e maligno do cardeal Saga Vaskália.

— Olá, meu anjo caído...

Shaka estremeceu e só então percebeu que estava nu, completamente nu. Mirou os olhos frios do cardeal, os seus tremiam em agonia simultâneos as lembranças que invadiam sua mente.

— Deveria estar morto... — murmurou confuso — Como... — encarou o padrinho — Aquele veneno era mortal!

— Nosso senhor achou graça em ti, menino, e o poupou da morte e do inferno, destino de todo suicida.

— N... Não, isso é mentira, eu... Deus não me salvaria para me jogar em seus braços demoníacos! — gritou Shaka apavorado com a palavra "suicida". Em meio ao seu desespero esqueceu-se que um suicida estava terminantemente desprovido da graça dos céus, embora pensasse que seu amor por Ikki também constituísse um pecado, não o achava tão terrível quanto o suicídio, pecado punido tanto entre cristão quanto pagãos.

Era um suicida! Estava definitivamente destronado da glória de Deus. Mas então, por que estava vivo? Se é que estava vivo, aquilo poderia ser bem o inferno e Vaskália o demônio que vinha para atormentá-lo na forma do seu maior temor.

O cardeal segurou o queixo do garoto vendo a dúvida em seu olhar.

— Posso lhe garantir que estás bem vivo, Shaka. — disse de forma suave — Mas as trevas em que vive será toda sua existência, nunca mais voltará a ver o sol... Esse calabouço será seu lar daqui até a sua morte, quando Lúcifer fará questão de vim buscá-lo, meu anjo caído...

Shaka sentiu uma ânsia subir por sua garganta e tossiu forte. O ar aquele lugar era fétido e insalubre e naquele momento, talvez ainda pelo efeito do veneno em suas veias, ele sentia-se fraco.

— O que quer de mim? — indagou mirando os dois personagens imóveis envolto nas capas negras.

— Agora és meu, Shaka, só meu. Mu e Marlborough nunca o encontrarão aqui. Eu o pedi de volta e o... — interrompeu-se — E Deus o enviou pra mim, sua vida é um presente me dado por Deus, por minha fé. Acredite quando digo que és meu.

— Eu nunca serei seu. — o príncipe fez questão de mirar fundo nos belos e perigosos olhos do cardeal — Nunca, poderá até ter meu corpo, mas não meu coração.

Saga sorriu malévolo e olhou ao redor, fazendo Shaka acompanhar-lhe o olhar.

— Sabe onde estamos?

— Sim, numa das câmaras de tortura da Santa Sé em Bergen. — declarou o infante. Não demonstrava medo e nem incomodo por estar completamente nu, o que aparecia em seu semblante era muita confusão.

— Sim. — Saga ergueu-se e se afastou dele — É uma câmara subterrânea então por mais que grite, ninguém o encontrará. Pense bem sobre suas ações, voltarei para saber qual será sua resposta em um quarto de hora.

O cardeal maneou a cabeça e as figuras encapuzadas o acompanharam.

— Nunca serei seu! Nunca! — Shaka gritou e quando a porta se fechou, abraçou o próprio corpo, se encolhendo sobre a cama de palha. Mirou ao redor e quase gritou ao perceber a quantidade de ossadas que havia ali, pessoas que foram torturadas até a morte.

Havia esqueletos com lesões horríveis, ossos partidos, crânios perfurados... Fechou os olhos com força! Tentando se manter lúcido, sua única saída era não perder a sanidade, seu único alento era saber que Mu, Ikki e todos os habitantes de Bergen estariam salvos, mesmo que tivesse que perecer.

**-A Sombra e o Sol-**

O cavalo negro do capitão Ikki Marlborough cavalgava a toda velocidade em direção a Orkeshus. O anel parara de emitir o sinal luminoso, mas permanecia queimando sua pele de forma incomoda, o que o deixava no limite da aflição. Precisava chegar rápido, mas era impossível correr mais. Observou a estranha e avermelhada lua nova no céu e tomou uma decisão que a qualquer um seria insana naquela hora da madrugada, atravessaria o pântano de Loreentown. Era a única forma de chegar rápido a Gloucester.

Disparou pelo pântano sentindo o uivo dos lobos e o vento frio que assoviava sombrio, suas únicas companhias na solitude noturna.

"_Hei, olá..."_

Ouviu aquele sussurro frio e parou o cavalo o que fez o animal se erguer nas patas traseiras, O espectro se materializou a sua frente. Seus olhos frios e profundamente azuis o miraram e um meio sorriso surgiu no rosto sério, mas belo. Era um homem, ele vestia uma longa túnica branca e azul e possuía cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos, não vermelhos como são realmente os cabelos ruivos, meio alaranjados, mas sim um vermelho vivo que contrastava com sua tez alva como os cumes das montanhas no inverno. Os lábios finos não se moveram em nenhum instante, e apesar a aparência jovem, seu olhar demonstrava uma sabedoria profunda.

— Carne ou espírito, se ficar no meu caminho, não hesitarei em cortá-lo com minha espada! — regougou o capitão.

— Não desejo atrapalhá-lo, homem, só me dirigi a ti porque é estranho ver sua espécie aqui nesse horário, na verdade até mesmo durante o dia. — declarou a voz grave e séria — Pode passar, parece ter muita pressa, eu não tenho nenhuma, vim visitar um velho amigo que mora próximo e me divirto com os lobos apenas.

Ikki franziu as sobrancelhas, fosse outro momento e tentaria saber mais daquela estranha figura, mas agora precisava se concentrar em Shaka e por isso, assim que o espectro saiu do seu caminho, disparou com o cavalo em direção a Orkeshus.

O estranho "fantasma" ficou observando o trotar do cavalo e então deu de ombro, resmungando: "Humanos"!

Os passos afoitos da bota negra do capitão ecoavam pelo piso de pedra do castelo se fazendo mais estridente pelo bater das esporas de ferro que as acompanhavam.

As tochas e castiçais começaram a ser acesos e os servos apareciam de suas acomodações aflitos.

Ikki chegou à porta do quarto de Shaka que abriu com um chute. Mas o local estava vazio. Correu então em direção a torre.

— Ikki, o que está acontecendo? — era o rei que chegava envolto em um robe.

— Por que não me diz onde está seu irmão? — indagou o capitão nervoso.

Mu o mirou sem entender. Depois que saíra da festa de casamento, estava tão perturbado que não achara estranho Shaka voltar para casa na companhia de Vaskália, só agora, vendo o quanto Ikki estava atormentado, seu coração começava a entender.

— E... Ele não está no quarto? — indagou lívido, mas o capitão nem se dispôs a responder, correu para a torre, tendo o rei ao seu encalço. Arrombou a pesada porta com um chute, mas ali também estava vazio e escurecido.

— Ele o levou! Ele o levou, por Odin, Mu, para onde Vaskália poderia levar o Shaka? — segurou o rei pelos braços o sacudindo. Mu estava terrivelmente perdido.

— Eu não sei, mas temos que descobrir. — disse recobrando a presença de espírito — Reunirei a guarda e mandarei que façam buscas pelos reino...

— Irei para Nilldhezen, é o mosteiro mais próximo! Levarei meus cavaleiros! — anunciou o capitão, e Mu assentiu com a cabeça.

O rei voltou para seu quarto, trocou-se e deu ordem para que a guarda localizasse Shaka e o cardeal e que todos os servos de vossa eminência fossem interrogados.

— O que está acontecendo, meu rei? — a voz suave do Papa chamou sua atenção. O rei engoliu em seco e ajeitou a coroa sobre os cabelos claros.

— Algo aconteceu à caravana que trazia o cardeal Saga e meu irmão a Gloucester, vossa santidade. Eles não chegaram. — explicou ocultando parte da verdade.

O rosto enrugado do papa demonstrou preocupação. Desde que chegara ali, Eugenio notava que coisas estranhas aconteciam naquelas terras, mas estava tão concentrado nos éditos propostos pelo cardeal para converter aquela gente que preferiu se manter longe de pensamentos perturbadores. Mas agora, com o repentino sumiço do sacerdote e do rapaz que provavelmente seria seu pupilo em Roma, começava a se preocupar realmente. Tinha mais dois dias naquele lugar cheio de misticismo e ignorância, precisava achar um jeito de salvar aquelas almas.

— Pedirei que minha guarda pessoal ajude nas buscas e estarei em oração para que nada de ruim tenha acontecido ao cardeal e a criança. — declarou o sacerdote.

— Obrigado, vossa santidade. — disse Mu e se afastou, precisava achar Shaka, ou jamais se perdoaria.

**-A Sombra e o Sol-**

Na sala superior ao calabouço, Saga se reunia com seus novos aliados. O primeiro a se livrar da túnica e exibi belos cabelos loiros cacheados que ornavam um rosto perfeito de enormes olhos azuis foi o demônio que lhe dera a poderosa erva que trouxera Shaka de volta a vida ou, como ele próprio dissera, o resgatou da sombra da morte antes que ela o cobrisse totalmente.

"_Apenas os deuses tem o poder de dar a vida, meu caro cardeal, ele não estava morto ainda..."_ Dissera o demônio.

— Feliz por ver seu amado respirando? — a voz aveludada do ser das trevas falou enquanto o mirava com malícia.

— Sim. Eu estou grato, muito grato por seus serviços, Asmodeu.

— Eu não gosto mais desse nome. — disse o loiro enquanto se despia da túnica, exibindo o corpo belo e pálido, pegando algumas peças de roupas e começando a se vestir — Prefiro que me chamem agora de Afrodite.

— Ainda não me falou o que quer em troca. — disse Saga e nesse momento os olhos do demônio brilharam perigosos em sua direção.

— Como não? — riu a entidade — Eu quero tudo que me prometeu em agonia, enquanto chorava com aquela criança inerte nos braços.

O cardeal engoliu em seco se recordando das palavras que gritara em desespero. Teria que dar tudo aquele demônio sujo! Bergen, sua vida, sua alma. Tornou-se um... Escravo!

— O que quer? — indagou Saga decidido a ir até o fim.

— Quero que me traga 50 almas, homens jovens e viris. — explicou o belo demônio — Não sei se já percebeu, mas sou um _incubus_ e preciso de certos... predicados masculinos para me manter forte...

— Onde encontrarei 50 homens com essas características? — irritou-se o cardeal.

Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam maligno e ele apontou para a porta que dava para o calabouço.

— Posso encontrar o primeiro atrás daquela porta se você insistir em me desafiar, Saga Vaskália!

O cardeal engoliu em seco. Não era tolo para desafiar um demônio poderoso como Afrodite, aquele que no passado fora Asmodeu, senhor de Gomorra e demônio da luxúria.

— Conseguirei. — garantiu, mas sabia que aquilo não seria fácil. Como poderia pedir para sua guarda seqüestrar rapazes para o demônio sem levantar suspeitas? Bem, mas pensaria nisso depois, naquele momento tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Mirou a figura que continuava calada encostada na janela onde um forte vento levava a neve até ele. O homem parecia ser mudo e surdo para qualquer assunto que não fosse seu trabalho.

— Trouxe as coisas que pedi?

— Estão no baú, senhor. — falou a voz grave e neutra.

— Então vamos.

O rapaz acompanhou o cardeal de volta ao calabouço, antes percebendo que o demônio havia desaparecido.

"Para onde ele foi?" Indagou. A verdade era que estava muito impressionado com o demônio, mas não por esse motivo, estava impressionado com sua beleza. Já vira muita coisa na vida pra temer o que acontecia agora.

**- A sombra e o sol-**

_**Montanha de Loreentown – Presente.**_

O fogo da lareira estava alto, pois naquela noite fazia ainda mais frio que de costume. Kanon estava sentado perto do fogo, vestindo suas roupas de cavaleiros que lhe protegiam melhor do frio que calças e túnicas. Milo e Shaka estavam sentando à mesa de pedra, examinando sob a luz do castiçal o livro de capa negra que era o poema épico de Gaston.

— Está completamente em forma de _Kenning_ para fugir dos espiões de Vaskália. — concluiu Shaka — Eu posso ler _kennings_, mas preciso de mais tempo.

Milo suspirou.

— Vamos descansar um pouco. — pediu.

— Eu não tenho muito tempo, templário. — declarou o príncipe voltando a examinar o poema. O loiro grego então pegou novamente a carta e a jogou sobre a mesa.

— Descanse um pouco enquanto lê a carta do seu capitão.

Shaka hesitou um pouco, mas em fim pegou o papel e o encarou. Imediatamente seus olhos se abriram mais, surpresos.

" _Caro Shaka de Wessex segundo conde de Bergen e infante da casa de Wessex..."_

Shaka se interrompeu, sabia que para Ikki começar a carta daquela forma, deveria estar furioso com ele. Tentou se lembrar de algo que pudesse despertar a fúria do capitão, então se lembrou da visita à vila na noite anterior.

"_Bando de mexeriqueiros..."_ Resmungou mirando Milo e Kanon e depois voltando à carta.

"_Sei que reclamará porque durante 10 anos eu nunca lhe escrevi e deixo para fazer isso agora por razões que tu julgarás irrelevantes. Quero que saiba, contudo, que fiz isso para protegê-lo de si mesmo, pois sabia que sendo o teimoso que é, tentaria fazer algo por nossa situação e se poria em perigo e eu simplesmente morreria se algo lhe acontecesse..."_

"_Justamente..."_ Continuou resmungando o príncipe.

"_Mas não foi para pedir desculpas que escrevi..."_

"_Nossa! Que surpresa!"_ Ironizou o loiro.

"_Escrevi porque tomei conhecimentos de alguns fatos que me deixaram chocado e preocupado com sua segurança. Não me recordo que em nenhum momento de sua vida tu fosses dado à confiança e liberdades a estranhos..."_

— Liberdade a estranho? O que esse imbecil quer dizer com isso? — o resmungo do loiro agora foi alto e os dois cavaleiros só faltaram assoviar, fazendo carinhas de inocentes. Shaka voltou a se concentrar na carta.

"_... Por isso ficar sabendo das coisas absurdas que tu andaste fazendo me ferve o sangue! Onde está o meu Shaka? Será que 10 anos foram suficientes para transformá-lo em outra pessoa? Uma pessoa que não conheço e que se deleita em liberdades excessivas a desconhecidos? Onde ficou sua irritante compostura do passado? Seu irritante senso de superioridade? Caso não se lembre mais, devo lembrá-lo que o senhor alteza, é casado, melhor! Tem um dono, então trate de se dar o respeito e antes de tudo, por Odin, nunca mais beba ou eu juro por ele que na falta dos seus cabelos para arrancar fio por fio, eu retiro todas as penas do falcão!"_

Os dois cavaleiros viram condoídos o rosto de o príncipe corar e empalidecer respectivamente. Ele abandonou a carta e se ergueu.

— Shaka...

— Eu não preciso ler mais nada, Milo. — disse e a indiferença da voz não escondeu a tristeza. Caminhou em direção a saída e quando o lobo ameaçou segui-lo, ele lhe lançou um olhar raivoso e disse:

— Deite-se agora e fique quieto Navarre ou não respondo por mim!

O animal recuou, choramingou e voltou a se deitar perto do fogo. O príncipe saiu da caverna, mesmo caindo uma nevasca lá fora. O frio era terrível, mas a mágoa em seu coração era maior. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, mas ele as afastou trancando o semblante.

— O que eu fiz que o deixou tão furioso? — indagou quando sentiu o templário atrás de si.

— Nada. Isso são apenas ciúmes. — explicou o templário — Você... O falcão... pousou em meu braço. — sorriu de leve mostrando as marcas que as garras deixaram em sua epiderme, achou melhor ocultar a história do beijo.

Shaka corou e sua mente ficou ainda mais confusa.

— Só por causa disso? Aquele parvo ainda pensa que é meu dono!

— Ele disse que o falcão nunca se aproximou de mais ninguém além dele. — explicou.

— E por causa disso ele pensa que... Eu e você... nós dois... — gaguejou o príncipe corando — Estúpido como sempre!

Encolheu-se mais sob os braços e fechou os olhos com força ao sentir o toque quente da mão do grego em seu ombro. Voltou-se encarando os olhos esverdeados do cavaleiro.

— Ele pode ter duvidado das suas ações, mas nunca do seu amor. — declarou Milo com carinho.

— Pra mim é a mesma coisa. — murmurou o príncipe trêmulo, não se sabe se de frio ou de dor — Eu estive morto por 10 anos e agora que renasço, ele... Estúpido, parvo, imbecil!

— Shaka... — a voz pausada do templário chamou sua atenção e o príncipe calou-se, deixando que a mão forte do cavaleiro o puxasse para seus braços.

Milo o abraçou com força, tentando consola-lo.

— Ele o ama.

— Duvida do meu amor...

— Não, eu garanto que não duvida, essa carta foi impensada e ciumenta, só isso.

— Ele se arrependerá de tê-la escrito! — grunhiu o conde de Wessex.

Milo riu, às vezes aqueles dois sabiam ser divertidos, afagou os cabelos lisos do príncipe que já estavam meio que cobertos por flocos de neve. O mais velho sentindo o carinho em seus cabelos, ergueu os olhos e estes se encontraram com os verdes do cavaleiro. Eles estavam abraçados sob a nevasca, tinham quase a mesma altura o que deixava seus rostos muito próximos. Coraram ao se darem conta do grau de intimidade em que se encontravam. Shaka se afastou e Milo não opôs resistência, tão vermelho quanto o príncipe.

— Está muito frio, vamos voltar. — disse o loiro mais velho se virando e começando a voltar para a caverna, Milo fez o mesmo e ambos perceberam que o hospitalário estava parado de braços cruzados os mirando. Shaka entrou e Kanon nada disse, mas quando Milo ameaçou entrar, o outro cavaleiro segurou-lhe o braço e sorriu com ironia.

— Será que o capitão não tem mesmo nada a temer?

O templário lançou um olhar irado ao outro grego.

— Vai _p'ro_ inferno!

Entrou na caverna enquanto o irmão de Vaskália gargalhava.

**-A sombra e o Sol-**

_**Masmorra de Oslo – Passado.**_

A porta se abriu e o cardeal voltou a entrar agora somente com um dos homens encapuzado que puxava um grande baú. Shaka estava sentado na cama, abraçado aos próprios joelhos e só ergueu o rosto para mirá-lo. Saga se aproximou dele enquanto o homem misteriosos retirava instrumentos do baú... instrumentos de tortura.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, só o barulho do desconhecido montando os instrumentos, mas Shaka não sentia nada, estava anestesiado pela certeza da salvação de Bergen.

Armou-se o _pêndulo, a cadeira da inquisição e a forquilha_ _do herege_ dentre outros. Saga olhava os instrumentos muito interessado e então fixou o olhar no pêndulo.

— Erga-se e vista-se com a túnica Shaka, não quero que o nosso convidado o veja despido, meu anjo.

Shaka olhou a túnica marrom folgada e se obrigou a fazer o que Saga mandava. Vestiu-se e permaneceu no mesmo lugar. O cardeal se sentou ao seu lado.

— Eu o amo, meu anjo caído... — afagou o rosto do adolescente que fugiu do seu toque — Pra mim sempre foste um santo puro e inocente e farei pagar aquele que o corrompeu...

— Já não pode me assustar, Saga. — mirou-o com olhos opacos — Já sofri tudo que poderia, estou completamente livre.

— Máscara da Morte.

Saga chamou e o carrasco retirou o capuz, Shaka encontrou um jovem rosto muito endurecido, mas ainda assim belo, porém maligno. Aquele seria seu carrasco.

— Amarre-o no pêndulo e veremos se ele não passará a sentir medo.

O homem assentiu com a cabeça e seus olhos insanos se voltaram para Shaka. Seus olhos pareciam lhe perguntar:

"Temes a morte, alteza?"

**-A sombra e o Sol-**

A guarda de Bergen estava à procura do cardeal e do infante. Ikki e sua guarda pessoal cavalgavam a procura de pistas, o capitão estava desesperado.

Mu não suportava mais esperar sentado no trono como um inútil. Ergueu-se e chamou seu servo particular.

— Shiryu, por favor, prepare minha armadura.

O rapaz oriental de longos cabelos negros ergueu uma sobrancelha. Há muito tempo o soberano de Bergen não saia em missões militares.

— Majestade...

— Não questione, apenas faça! — ordenou e o servo assentiu. Minuto depois o rei vestia a armadura prateada, com o símbolo da casa real de Gloucester, uma cabeça de carneiro sobre dois machados cruzados.

Mu odiava aquela roupa, a tela imitando escamas era quente e desconfortável, embora desse agilidade ao traje pesado. Prendeu os cabelos numa trança frouxa, não usaria nenhum elmo, odiava-os.

— O senhor sairá a cavalo? — indagou Shiryu.

— Sim, enquanto Marlborough procura ao norte, irei para o sul revistar todos os mosteiros e abadias.

— Majestade?

— Isso não foi um atentado, foi um seqüestro! — declarou nervoso — Vaskália seqüestrou o Shaka!

O servo empalideceu, não entendia o que o mestre dizia, por que o cardeal seqüestraria o próprio pupilo? Mas Mu não ficou para lhe dar explicações, sozinho, selou seu cavalo e saiu para o lado oposto do capitão e seus homens. Sabia que corria risco, um rei sozinho numa terra cheia de inimigos, mas naquele momento não pensava muito em sua integridade física e foi assim que se viu cercado por membro de clãs inimigos.

Eram seis homens no total que, seguindo as informações de uma espião em Orkeshus, aguardavam o rei sem guarda num dos desfiladeiros do fiorde sul de Bergen.

O rei estava acuado, seu cavalo recuou perigosamente pela encosta do despenhadeiro que o levaria a uma queda mortal no gelado mar escandinavo.

— Faça sua última oração, rei cristão! — declarou um dos bárbaros e ergueu a espada, mas antes que pudesse deferir o golpe, ouviu-se um forte trotar de cavalo e em segundos a mão que segurava a espada foi ao chão com a mesma, decepada.

Os gritos do homem se uniu ao tilintar das espadas em luta. Mu depois de um tempo inerte, sacou sua espada e começou a ajudar o cavaleiro que trajava a armadura negra da guarda pagã de Marlborough, tendo a fênix gravada na longa lâmina da espada.

Os malfeitores recuaram quando dois dos seus aliados já se encontravam sem vida no solo rochoso. Montaram em seus cavalos e correram dali, deixando o rei e o cavaleiro sozinhos e ofegantes.

Mu desceu da sua montaria e se apoiou com força no solo sentindo os joelhos tremerem. O cavaleiro se aproximou dele e se livrou do elmo negro. O rei encarou o rosto bronzeado e suado, os cabelos castanhos desalinhados e as pupilas verdes dilatadas pela excitação da batalha. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força; como podia desejá-lo tanto? Acima da sua obrigação de rei, de homem, de irmão...

— Majestade — a voz grave o tirou dos seus pensamentos e ele encarou seus olhos —, o capitão pediu para que eu cuidasse de Orkeshus e o protegesse na sua ausência. Aonde iria sem escolta?

A voz do militar foi visivelmente irritada, embora ele mantivesse o respeito à autoridade do rei.

— Eu preciso ajudar nas buscas pelo meu irmão. — declarou suavemente como sempre era, mas firme — Não me impeça, soldado.

— Não deixarei que se coloque em perigo, majestade. — Aiolia foi duro e Mu o olhou de cima, o militar, contudo, não se intimidou, continuou o encarando.

— Não ficarei parado enquanto meu irmão corre perigo. — protestou — Exijo que me deixe prosseguir, soldado, não tome os acontecimentos da noite passada como motivo para me afrontar!

O rei percebeu quando os olhos do rapaz se estreitaram perigosamente.

— Acontecimentos da noite passada? — indagou Aiolia sério — Já não me recordo deles, majestade. Seguindo as orientações do meu rei, eu os esqueci, estou aqui seguindo as ordens do meu capitão e não por qualquer outro motivo.

Mu sentiu-se corar e engoliu a afronta, baixando o olhar.

— Então siga agora a determinação do teu rei e deixe-o prosseguir, por favor.

— Não.

O primeiro conde de Gloucester o encarou, irritado.

— Como não? Eu sou teu rei, esquece-te?

— Recebo ordens de Ikki Marlborough e não do rei. — insistiu Aiolia — Voltaremos a Orkeshus, majestade.

— Você não entende! — Mu disse mais alto, deixando seu peito arfar em comoção, descontrolando-se temporariamente — É meu irmão, é tudo que tenho, não posso perdê-lo.

Mu se apoiou nos joelhos, baixando a cabeça, sentindo os olhos úmidos. Ele sabia que algo muito ruim acontecia ao irmão, desde pequenos ele e Shaka sempre tiveram uma forte ligação, ele podia sentir o que lhe acontecia. Sentiu a mão do cavaleiro se fechar em seu braço o obrigando a ficar de pé; estremeceu, mas obedeceu. Sentiu o metal de sua armadura se chocar contra a outra armadura e ergueu a cabeça pra olhar o rosto do militar, o que deixou seus lábios muito próximos, já que a diferença de altura entre eles era mínima.

Aiolia não conseguia afastar os olhos dos lábios rosados, pequenos e carnudos de Mu, sentia uma vontade insana de beijá-lo e de dizer que cuidaria dele; Mu, por sua vez, não conseguia deixar de mirar os lábios carnudos e bem desenhados do cavaleiro. Foi quase uma epifania, uma iluminação do que precisavam mais que a razão. As bocas se encontraram e se provaram como velhos conhecidos, com um fogo intenso que sobrepujava tudo.

As mãos do cavaleiro seguraram o rosto do rei, aprofundando o beijo sem que Mu manifestasse vontade de se afastar. As mãos do rei migraram para os braços fortes de Aiolia, apertando os músculos contra a tela negra da roupa. As bocas continuavam a se procurar, as cabeças se moviam procurando o encaixe perfeito. Mu sentiu a pele esquentar e se arrepiar de encontro ao frio do vento, apertou mais forte os braços rijos do militar que abandonou-lhe o rosto para comprimir sua cintura.

— Aiolia... — Mu murmurou perdido e trêmulo de desejo — Eu preciso... Preciso encontrar o Shaka...

— Eu sei, majestade... — murmurou o jovem militar contra seus lábios — Venha comigo...

As pernas, contudo, não se moviam, os lábios não queriam abandona-se. Lutando contra tudo que sentia, Mu espalmou as mãos contra o negro da armadura incômoda do cavaleiro.

— Por favor... — murmurou. — Não posso...

— Você pode. — afirmou o cavaleiro mordiscando-lhe os lábios cheios — Só basta querer, meu rei...

Mu, embriagado pelo calor que saía de Aiolia e que lhe provocava um desejo devastador, voltou a beijá-lo sofregamente, puxando o rosto moreno para perto do seu. Perderam o medo e a noção de tudo ao redor enquanto as bocas bebiam uma da outra, até que, sem fôlego, tiveram que se separar.

— Vamos voltar majestade... — disse Aiolia ofegante, fugindo da vontade de livrar o monarca das vestes e possuí-lo de forma animalesca ali mesmo, tamanho e doloroso era seu desejo.

Mu estava com o rosto corado, febril e com os pensamentos embaralhados, não replicou, preferiu subir em seu cavalo e seguir o cavaleiro em silêncio de volta a Orkeshus.

**-A sombra e o sol-**

Shaka gritou quando seu corpo foi erguido do solo pelo pêndulo que quase deslocava seus braços enquanto o homem que dizia se chamar Máscara da Morte o rodava com uma expressão indiferente. Saga assistia a tudo com um olhar que mesclava dor e determinação.

— Você tem a chave pra acabar com tudo isso, meu anjo. — disse ele chegando perto do jovem e sussurrando em seu ouvido — Basta que me aceite...

A respiração de Shaka estava alterada, ele arfava e tremia de dor, os dentes haviam cortado lábios e língua; ainda assim o príncipe mirou o sacerdote nos olhos com todo seu desprezo.

— Não. — disse e logo a manivela do pêndulo voltou a girar e o adolescente voltou a gritar, sentindo os braços serem quase que arrancados. Saga muito pacientemente, dosava o grau do castigo, ou seja, o quanto a manivela deveria ser girada.

O príncipe sentia que a qualquer momento seus ombros não mais suportariam e se deslocariam. A dor era insuportável e ele tentava se manter acordado, seus pulsos sangravam pelo atrito com a corda, um deles já havia se deslocado, faltava pouco para o fim. Mas, para seu desespero, sob uma ordem de Saga, a manivela do pêndulo parou.

— Liberte-o. — ordenou o cardeal. Quando a manivela o levou ao chão o infante da casa de Wessex não conseguiu se segurar nas próprias pernas e caiu. Um balde de água fria foi jogado sobre si para que não perdesse a consciência.

Shaka tossiu e foi puxado com violência pelo pulso machucado, fazendo-o urrar de dor. Saga o levantou muito facilmente, já que era bem mais forte e maior que o adolescente.

— É tão fácil isso tudo acabar, meu anjo caído. — sussurrou condoído — Basta que renegue o seu amor por Marlborough e aceite a mim como o único que pode amá-lo de fato.

Shaka não tinha mais força, só estava de pé porque o cardeal o segurava, mesmo assim, negou com a cabeça. Saga então o soltou, fazendo-o cair ao chão e caminhou até um novo instrumento de tortura. O infante viu que era uma espécie de sandálias de ferro, cravejada de pregos longos e afiados que dilacerariam a pele de quem os tocasse. O príncipe engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos.

_**Intéllige clamórem meum:**_

_**Escutai o meu clamor;**_

_**inténde voci oratiónis mea,**_

_**atendei a voz de minha oração,**_

_**Rex meus et Deus meu:**_

_**Rei e meu Deus;**_

_**quóniam ad te orábio, Dómine.**_

_**Vós. Senhor, que dirijo a minha oração**_**.**

— É só você aceitar ser meu e renegar esse amor pecaminoso que sente por um pagão, meu anjo caído...

Shaka tremeu, se pisasse naquele instrumento era provável que, se não morresse de infecção, nunca mais conseguisse andar novamente. Ficou estático, mirando as imensas pontas de ferros que atravessariam seus pés macios em sua totalidade.

Saga o ajudou a se erguer do chão, mirando seus olhos apavorados com um meio sorriso de vitória. Aspirou o cheiro suave que os cabelos loiros mesmo suados ainda possuíam, estremecendo de desejo, já sentindo o corpo pulsar pela necessidade de tê-lo, mas não queria tê-lo com violência, queria amá-lo e precisava que ele se entregasse, se rendesse.

— Venha comigo, meu amor... — sussurrou roçando os lábios no rosto claro e marcado.

Os olhos de Shaka encararam os de Saga e ele se desvencilhou dos seus braços, caminhando trôpego até o instrumento, subindo no degrau de madeira que o ajudaria a "saltar" sobre os pregos.

— Shaka... — Saga balbuciou incrédulo.

Um grito agonizante escapou os lábios do infante de Bergen quando as pontas de metal atravessaram seus pés na totalidade. Ele dobrou os joelhos e lágrimas pesadas desceram por seu rosto sem controle, a dor era forte demais. Seus olhos nublaram e seu corpo pendeu pra trás sendo apoiado por Saga, um último murmúrio saiu dos seus lábios antes que ele perdesse a consciência.

— Ikki...

Naquele momento a guarda pessoal do Capitão Marlborough chegava à masmorra de Oslo.

**Continua...**

virgo_nyah, milaangelica, Cloto, Keronekoi, Maya Amamiya, Hannah Elric. Magado4. Myazo.

Flores do meu jardim, obrigada pelo carinho!


	16. Presente, passado, futuro

**ATENÇÃO LEITORES DO : Minhas fics estão postadas no nyah fanfiction no endereço: fanfictionpontocompontobr. Para os meus leitores fieis que ainda possuo aqui, deixo essa mensagem e também para os leitores novos que estão cobrando desesperados finais de algumas fics, porque a vontade de continuar postando no FF realmente não existe mais em mim, foi um site que me trouxe mais dissabores que felicidade, então eu o abandonei, devido à falta de incentivo. Todavia, preso muito aquelas poucas pessoas que lêem e deixam um incentivo, por isso estou deixando esse aviso, caso queiram continuar acompanhando minhas histórias, o link da minha página no nyah está no meu perfil. Agradeço de coração a todos que se interessaram e desculpem-me por isso. As fics continuarão postadas aqui, mas não garanto a postagem de nenhuma mais. Beijos a todos e, se der, até um dia!**

**Agradeço a Shindou pelo incentivo, muito obrigada pelo review e até mais!**

**Sion**

**Presente, passado, futuro**

**Capítulo 15**

_Não toque sinos para mim, Pai_

_Mas deixe este cálice de sofrimento passar por mim_

_Não me mande pastores para curar meu mundo_

_Mas sim o anjo, o sonho profetizado_

_Rezei mais de três vezes para que você visse_

_O lobo da solidão em mim_

_Gothic Santuary - Nigthwish_

Saga pegou Shaka nos braços e se sentou com ele na cama de palha. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do cardeal, assim como pelo rosto do garoto loiro. O carrasco achou a cena particularmente interessante, parecia uma reprodução viva de _La Pietá_ de Michelangelo, tal qual a sua dramaticidade.

— Shaka meu amor, por que simplesmente não aceita que é meu, até quando eu terei que maltratá-lo...

O adolescente tremia de dor e sentia o ar lhe faltar, arfava e seu peito convulsionava. Seus olhos úmidos se vidraram no cardeal.

— Eu não posso...

— Meu anjo...

— Eu pertenço a Ikki Marlborough, ele... ele é... meu esposo...

Vaskália fechou os olhos com força e mais lágrimas amargas banharam seu rosto.

— Então eu o matarei antes que aquele pagão imundo possa tocá-lo novamente. Ele é o culpado por inflar seu peito com esse sentimento imundo e vil!

— Imundo e vil... — Shaka deixou transparecer um sorriso emocionado — Nossos sentimentos nunca seriam imundos. Andei tão cego ao acreditar nisso... Tão cego ao colocar tal rótulo indecente no que sentimos... — Mirou Vaskália com desprezo — O senhor é imundo, é vil, perverso, doente! Eu nunca serei teu, nunca. Mesmo que me force, que me torture, que quebre todos meus ossos e queime minha carne na fogueira. Meu corpo não é e nunca será seu templo, meu corpo é de Ikki Marlborough, dele e só dele, ainda que eu morra...

"_Quanta determinação. É quase impossível ver isso em alguém tão jovem."_ Pensou o carrasco enquanto mirava a cena sem nenhuma emoção, mas com um tanto bem grande de admiração pelo belo príncipe.

O sangue que escorria dos pés de Shaka formava uma poça rubra no chão, e a cada momento o rapaz se tornava mais pálido.

— Cardeal, se não tentarmos estancar a hemorragia...

— Cale-se, carrasco! — Ordenou Saga irado — Deixe-nos sozinhos...

— Eminência...

O algoz começaria a falar, mas barulho e gritos vindos do corredor o interrompeu. Logo se ouviu um estrondo de porta se abrindo com violência, e barulho de passos apressados na escada.

A guarda de Bergen em fim encontrou a cela onde Vaskália torturava o príncipe. Ikki com o peito arfante e os olhos marejados mirou o amado quase desfalecendo nos braços do cardeal. Não teve reação para nada além de correr e arrebatá-lo pra si, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do ódio e da jura de matar Vaskália.

— Shaka, Shaka... meu amor... — A voz do capitão perdeu a força enquanto lágrimas desciam por seu rosto.

— Não chore, Ikki... — Balbuciou o príncipe — Está tudo bem...

— Deus... — Murmurou o capitão caindo em prantos — Não... por favor, não morra, amor... Não me deixe...

A guarda romana de Vaskália chegou ao calabouço de espada em punho, logo entrando em combate com os homens do capitão de Bergen. Ikki parecia alheio a tudo enquanto segurava o amado nos braços.

— Não deixe que Marlborough saia vivo! — Ordenou Saga e logo a guarda romana impediu a passagem de Ikki que grunhiu, segurando Shaka apenas com um dos braços e puxando a espada.

Cada homem ali mirou os olhos do capitão e temeu, vendo um animal sanguinário no lugar do líder militar. Entenderam porque o chamavam de lobo.

— Matarei cada um que se opuser a minha saída!

— Obedeçam-me! — Insistiu Saga, deixando os soldados indecisos entre enfrentar a fera ou obedecer ao demônio.

— Guarda Romana, eu ordeno que dê passagem ao capitão.

A voz imperiosa falou e logo um homem baixo e com um olhar extremamente duro entrou na alcova.

— Vossa santidade! — Exclamou Saga atônito.

Eugênio mirou o cardeal com desgosto e depois Ikki e o príncipe, condoído.

— Depressa, meu filho, salve a vida dessa criança. — Pediu, e Ikki não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo dali com o amado nos braços, depois cuidaria de Vaskália.

Saga baixou a cabeça totalmente perdido, as mãos sujas pelo sangue de Shaka, a poça no chão.

— Vossa santidade...

— Cale-se, cardeal. — Falou o Papa — Portou-se de forma deplorável e não sairá ileso disso. — Sentenciou e mirou para o chefe da guarda romana — Por favor, conduzam o cardeal e o carrasco de volta a Bergen. Lá, providenciarei um julgamento por seus crimes.

O Papa saiu andando na frente, enquanto a guarda romana segurava Saga pelos braços e o levava escada a cima, de volta a Orkeshus.

**-ASEOS-**

Ikki cavalgava rápido, precisava de ajuda, precisava de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a salvar Shaka, e a única pessoa que vinha a sua mente era Gaston, por isso rumou para a casa do sacerdote.

Todas as pessoas dos vilarejos onde passava reparavam nele e no jovem desacordado em seus braços, mas o capitão de Bergen não tinha tempo de pensar nisso. Sentia que se não fosse rápido, o príncipe estaria morto em algumas horas.

Chegou em fim à casa de Gaston e ainda desesperado bateu na porta com força.

— Gaston, por Odin, sou eu, Marlborough, abra, Shaka está ferido!

Ao contrário do que esperava, não foi Gaston quem abriu a porta e sim um rapaz que deveria ter a sua idade ou até menos e que ele achou estranhamente familiar. Ikki arregalou os olhos, mas o homem não pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo.

— Entre, depressa. — Disse a voz forte, e o militar obedeceu — Deite-o na cama e me traga uma tina de água.

— Onde está Gaston? — Perguntou Ikki desesperado.

— Faça o que mando, rapaz, agora! — Ordenou o desconhecido, e Ikki não se achou no direito de contestar, se aquele homem podia salvar Shaka, ele tentaria.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou uma tina de barro com água e levou para o local onde estava o desconhecido, posando-a ao seu lado.

— Afaste-se. — Pediu o ruivo, e Ikki, desesperado como estava, obedeceu mudo.

O homem ruivo fechou os olhos e impôs as mãos sobre a água. Imediatamente um vapor perfumado começou a subir, e o líquido entrou em ebulição. Ele então segurou os pés de Shaka com cuidado e o ajudando a se sentar na cama, colocou os pés do príncipe dentro da tina de barro.

— Mas o que...? — Ikki protestou, e Shaka gritou ao ter os pés feridos em contato com a água fervente. Mas logo o príncipe voltou a cair desmaiado nos braços do estranho feiticeiro.

Ikki grunhiu se aproximando revoltado e arrebatando o loiro dos braços do outro homem.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, isso só vai... — Interrompeu-se ao ver o desconhecido tirar os pés pálidos do príncipe da água e perceber que os ferimentos já pareciam meio cicatrizados e que a hemorragia havia cessado. Não havia queimaduras.

— Apesar disso, ele perdeu muito sangue, está fraco. — Declarou o homem friamente se afastando dos amantes – Precisará de repouso e cuidados rigorosos.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou Ikki desconfiado — Eu o vi ontem no pântano de Loreentown.

— Hum... você é o humano mal educado. — Resmungou o estranho.

— Você não é humano?

— Não. Mas o que sou está além da sua compreensão. — Disse o ruivo — Chamo-me Camus akvarium, lorde supremo da Lapônia e, nesse momento, hóspede de Gaston.

— Eu preciso...

— Gaston foi a Orkeshus, parece que a pedido do rei. — Interrompeu-o Camus — Seu esposo precisa de cuidados e não acho que deva removê-lo daqui hoje. Fique aqui e cuide dele.

Ikki piscou aturdido e mirou Shaka que parecia dormir. Sentiu vontade de chorar ao mirar o rosto machucado, o pulso inchado. Deus! Ele fora tão maltratado. O capitão jurou pra si mesmo que Vaskália pagaria por aquilo. Fechou o semblante e mordeu os lábios para que a dor não se transformasse em um gemido.

— Preciso de um local onde possa cuidar dele.

— Há um quarto seguindo o corredor à direita, está vazio. — informou Camus — Eu sairei e providenciarei roupas limpas para o príncipe.

Ikki pensou em perguntar como ele sabia tanto sobre eles, mas naquele momento só conseguia pensar em Shaka. O levou para o quarto informado, que possuía uma lareira de pedra polida para aquecê-lo. Livrou o loiro da roupa suja de sangue que vestia, o deixando nu sobre a cama. Mirou por um tempo a pele clara cheia de escoriações, os pulsos com as marcas roxas deixadas pelas cordas, não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima molhasse seu rosto e que o sentimento de culpa oprimisse seu coração. Shaka sofria porque o amava, se ele não o amasse, estaria bem.

Voltou à cozinha e pegou outra tina com água morna levando ao quarto. Encontrou toalhas limpas e com elas começou a limpar o corpo machucado do príncipe com extrema delicadeza. Quando passou o tecido sobre os lábios cortados, Shaka gemeu de leve, mas continuou de olhos fechados. Ikki limpou ainda com mais suavidade o rosto marcado, ouvindo-o murmurar palavras desencontradas.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Shaka... — Murmurou tentando engolir a própria angústia.

Continuou o trabalho até higienizar toda a pele do príncipe, depois o cobriu com um pesado cobertor. Dirigiu-se para a pequena sala rústica a tempo de ver o ruivo aparecer com alguns tecidos dobrados.

— Como sabe sobre nós dois? — Indagou Ikki desconfiado, pegando as vestes que ele trazia nas mãos — Gaston contou?

— Sabe que não, capitão Marlborough. Eu posso saber de tudo, apenas com um toque, presente, passado, futuro. — Disse Camus com uma leve melancolia — No entanto, não posso mudar nada e nem ajudá-los.

— O que quer dizer? — A cabeça do capitão nunca esteve tão confusa.

O ruivo deu-lhe as costas.

— No momento certo, voltaremos a nos encontrar, capitão. — Concluiu o estranho e saiu porta a fora sem dizer mais nada.

Ikki resolveu voltar para o quarto e vestir Shaka, o dia estava muito frio e era mais importante pensar nele que naquele homem misterioso.

Começou pela túnica e nesse momento o loiro abriu os olhos febris pra ele.

— Ikki... — Murmurou fraco — Me perdoe...

— Cale-se, você está fraco, seu estúpido! — Grunhiu o militar. A única forma de não cair em prantos era fingir-se irritado.

— Eu precisava tentar...

O moreno cerrou os dentes e terminou de vestir o príncipe calado. Shaka fechou os olhos novamente e relaxou sobre o travesseiro, voltando a dormir. O capitão ficou algumas horas velando seu sono. Não queria se afastar do amado, mas sabia que precisava voltar a Bergen e enfrentar Vaskália. Precisava também fugir com Shaka dali, agora que todos, inclusive o Papa, sabiam.

Mirou mais uma vez o rosto do amado; ele estava exausto com certeza. Precisava avisar a Mu, mas que se danasse! Shaka era mais importante. Resolveu ficar com o amado e cuidar dele o quanto fosse necessário.

**-ASEOS-**

Mu estava no salão principal quando percebeu a volta da guarda do Papa e da guarda pagã de Bergen. Ergueu-se e, seguido de perto por Shiryu, foi recepcionar o pontífice. Seus olhos se encheram de indignação quando viu a guarda romana que escoltava o cardeal, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração falhou ao vê-lo coberto de sangue, teve certeza que era o sangue do seu irmão e quase tombou pra trás.

— _Raukka! mitä tehdä ja veljeni!_

— Latim, por favor, meu rei... — Pediu Shiryu.

— Onde está o Shaka? — Continuou Mu indignado — Exijo saber!

Eugenio se aproximou do jovem rei e tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Seu irmão está com o capitão Marlborough, logo ele deve dar notícias. — Mirou o cardeal que estava com a cabeça baixa — Quanto ao cardeal, ele ficará a cargo de nós, romanos. Até segunda ordem, ficará confinado e vigiado em seus aposentos. Decidirei o que farei dele nos próximos dias. — Olhou para o comandante da sua guarda — Leve-o ao seu quarto e o carrasco para a masmorra.

O Papa foi prontamente obedecido e, passando pelo rei, adentrou Orkshus. Mu ficou parado, os pensamentos enevoado, sem entender as ações daquele homem misterioso; quem era Eugênio IV? Por que, como Papa, a figura mais poderosa do mundo, ele tinha atitudes tão estranhas? Tão incoerentes para sua própria crença e tudo que defendia?

Ainda estava em meio a esses questionamentos, quando sentiu a mão do conselheiro em seu ombro.

— Meu rei...

— Agora não, Shiryu, não tenho condições de pensar em nada...

— É importante...

— Diga...

— Gostaria de avisá-lo que, enquanto estiveste fora, uma delegação da Bretanha chegou ao castelo...

Os olhos de Mu se prenderam ao do conselheiro e seus lábios se entreabriram.

— Como?

— Lady Roxanne e sua família estão em Orkeshus, juntamente com os sacerdotes católicos que celebrarão suas bordas amanhã antes do entardecer.

**-ASEOS-**

Ikki sobressaltou-se. Já estava anoitecendo e ele cochilara debruçado sobre a cama, ao lado do príncipe. Ajeitou-se, sentindo as costas reclamarem e, pelo cansaço, sentindo a armadura mais pesada. Resolveu se despir dela, se lavar e deitar-se ao lado do loiro até que Gaston chegasse. Assim pensando, caminhou para a cozinha a fim de encontrar água morna. Não havia ninguém na casa, o tal Camus não estava mais ali. Pegou a água e colocou em um caldeirão para aquecê-la. Minutos depois voltava ao quarto com o corpo e os cabelos úmidos, totalmente livre da sujeira do dia e da noite anterior, mas tremendo de frio. Envolveu-se no pesado cobertor de lã revertido por pelo de rena, já que estava apenas de ceroulas, e abraçou Shaka com cuidado. O loiro se moveu levemente, mas continuou a dormir. O capitão beijou-lhe os cabelos e, exausto, adormeceu também.

Em Orkeshus Mu adentrava a ala norte e encontrava, pela primeira vez, a bela Roxanne e sua família. Franziu a testa ao encará-la. Era uma belíssima infante, de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos presos em tranças; vestia um vestido verde bordado de dourado à moda da época; seu rosto era claro, mas corado nas maçãs o que lhe conferia uma aparência saudável; os seios eram fartos e a cintura bem marcada. Ela ensaiou um cumprimento respeitoso e seus olhos verdes, tão brilhantes quantos os do rei, encararam o futuro esposo.

— Sejam bem vindos, nobres bretões. — Falou Mu cortês, mesmo sua mente estando em ebulição.

— Majestade — Um homem alto e magro, de aparência nobre e séria, também o reverenciou —, sou o conde George Windsor e a pedido do meu pai, trouxe minha prima Roxanne, para que se una a ti em matrimônio, consolidando assim a aliança firmada com Roma na Bretanha.

Mu rangeu os dentes, mas nada disse. Ele aceitara aquele acordo quando fora proposto por Saga há anos atrás.

— Tudo será providenciado de acordo com o acordado. — Respondeu triste — Fiquem à vontade, Orkeshus agora também é a casa de vocês.

— Obrigado, majestade. A cerimônia se dará amanhã a hora sexta, e já está sendo preparada pelos sacerdotes. — Continuou o homem — Agora Roxanne gostaria que o senhor lhe mostrasse as acomodações do palácio.

Mu estremeceu, mas, resignado, ofereceu o braço à moça que o segurou com firmeza. Com um novo cumprimento, eles deixaram à presença do jovem duque que mordeu os lábios, apreensivo.

Roxanne mirava os arredores do castelo com desgosto. Nunca pensou em viver em local tão frio. Sim, Bergen era uma terra bonita com seus picos coberto de gelos, seus fiordes e suas árvores altas, mas... era tão fria!

— Sei que não deve estar satisfeita em sair do seu país. — Observou o rei — Mas prometo que terá uma vida agradável em Bergen.

— Senhor, sejamos francos — disse a jovem com um sorrisinho de desdém —, não vim aqui para ter uma vida agradável, e sim para cumprir o que me foi determinado por minha família.

Mu a mirou curioso, Roxanne corou e balançou levemente a cabeça.

— Perdoe-me...

— Por favor, continue, não precisa ter receio. — Pediu o rapaz com um sorriso divertido.

— Por favor, milorde, sei o tamanho da minha insolência, mas quero que saiba que compreendo o poder que tenho em mãos e que nosso arranjo matrimonial levará as forças de Roma à Bretanha, numa aliança que temo não interessar ao meu povo.

— Qual o seu receio?

— Roma.

Mu suspirou e tomou a mão de Roxanne entre as suas.

— Minha cara e futura rainha, temo que nossos receios tenham o mesmo nome.

A moça sorriu reconhecendo naquele homem de aparência doce e frágil, alguém forte e íntegro que poderia confiar. Nesse momento eles ouviram barulho de botas e logo Aiolia aparecia. O militar mirou a cena — a mão de Roxanne entre as de Mu —; seus olhos brilharam estranhamente, mas ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, em respeito, e saiu pelo corredor. Mu mordeu o lábio inferior sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele, a angústia gritando em seu peito.

Roxanne seguiu seu olhar com uma expressão curiosa.

— Quem é ele? — Indagou.

— Um soldado. — Respondeu Mu depois de um suspiro — Venha, lhe mostrarei suas acomodações.

O rei guiou a noiva para suas acomodações e lhe informou que o jantar seria servido às sete. Depois, solicitou que Shiryu lhe designasse duas servas aos serviços da nobre da Bretanha. Quando terminou de ministrar tais ordens, foi para o seu quarto, precisava de descanso urgente. Todavia, antes que tivesse a chance de fazer o que se propunha mentalmente, quase se chocou com Aiolia que esperava por ele no corredor que levava aos seus aposentos.

— Aiolia... — Murmurou surpreso, piscando os longos cílios.

— Irá mesmo se casar? — Indagou o militar, visivelmente aborrecido.

Mu hesitou, mas sabia que não tinha muita saída.

— Sim, é o meu dever.

— Não há saída? — O rei então percebeu que era mais desespero que raiva o que ele sentia. Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negando.

— Não — disse dolorido —, veja o que está acontecendo? Não é cego, deve saber sobre... sobre teu capitão e meu irmão...

— Sim, eu sei.

— E não percebe que só desgraças cercam um amor desse tipo?

Os olhos escuros do militar encararam os claros do rei.

— Amor?

Mu balançou a cabeça negando.

— Não importa o nome que queira dar, o final é arder como toras em uma fogueira. Sou o rei, pagão, não posso conceber tal absurdo.

— Prefere uma vida infeliz ao lado de uma estranha? — Irritou-se Aiolia.

— Prefiro escolher minha própria vida. — Encarou o militar nos olhos — Não seja insolente, lembre-se com quem está falando, peço-lhe isso pela última vez.

— Como queira, majestade. — Tornou Aiolia entre dentes — Saiba que eu não mais voltarei a importuná-lo, nunca mais.

Ele se afastaria, mas o rei deu um passo em sua direção e segurou as mãos do militar com desespero, mas não ousou olhar em seus olhos.

— Por favor, prometa-me que se casará com uma boa moça e será feliz. Não se apaixone por outro homem, Aiolia. Amores como o nosso, em tempo tão envolto em trevas, é impossível, perigoso e doloroso...

O leão ergueu o queixo delicado do rei e mirou seu rosto molhado.

— Então sente amor por mim? — Aiolia perguntou, e Mu empalideceu, percebendo que havia se traído.

— Eu não disse isso... — Balbuciou.

— Eu sei o que disseste, Mu . — O leão encarou as profundezas dos seus olhos — Hoje faço um juramento: não importa quando tempo passe, não importa quantos eu venha a conhecer, eu jamais amarei outro alguém, além de você, rei de Bergen.

O rei chorou mais forte e encostou a testa no peito do militar. Era a primeira vez que Aiolia o chamava pelo nome, era a primeira vez que se sentia de fato íntimo dele.

— Não deve, seu tolo... — Murmurou e se afastou — Amanhã estarei casado e será minha obrigação produzir um herdeiro para o trono de Bergen. — Sorriu triste — Meu destino não é menos cruel que o do meu irmão e o teu, ainda é pior que o do teu capitão.

Mu se afastou do militar e abriu a pesada porta do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si em seguida. Não deveria pensar em Aiolia, deveria pensar em Bergen, em Shaka, não nele. Então por que seu coração teimoso só queria pensar em Aiolia, nos beijos que trocaram naquela mesma tarde? Em suas mãos?

Jogou-se na cama e chorou como não fazia desde a infância. Aproveitou para chorar por tudo, por si, por Shaka, por Ikki e seu amor impossível pelo preferido do cardeal, pela desgraça que seria o futuro de todos eles! Quando as lágrimas cessaram, prometeu pra si mesmo que elas seriam as últimas.

-ASEOS-

Bergen 10 anos depois.

A madrugada ia alta. Envolto a uma capa pesada, o primeiro tenente da guarda romana mirava o horizonte escuro com amargura; em sua mente um olhar... Os mais belos olhos que ele já vira.

— Aiolia...

A voz forte do seu capitão chamou sua atenção. Ele virou-se e fez a reverência militar.

— O que faz aqui fora? Está frio e não quero que caia doente. — Disse Ângelo Vetraska.

Aiolia encarou o homem com a mesma expressão rude.

— Sofro de insônia há 10 anos. Infelizmente para mim não é tão fácil esquecer tudo que aconteceu.

O capitão da guarda suspirou e riu.

— Eu também tenho terríveis pesadelos, leão. Mas não entendo o que o aflige? Não foi você a trair seu clã e suas crenças e jurar fidelidade a Roma? Poderia me explicar como é a dor de um traidor?

O ex-membro do clã da fênix apertou os lábios para não responder. Fez outra reverência e passou pelo ex-carrasco e agora a alma danada do cardeal.

— Peço licença para me retirar, meu senhor.

— Permissão concedida soldado. Não pense que não o entendo. Há homens que fazem de tudo para preservar a própria vida e outros que preferem à honra, tu és do primeiro tipo.

Aiolia continuou andando com os punhos crispados, tentando se controlar. Mirou o F marcado a ferro na pele do seu braço.

"_Maldito, essa é a prova de que ainda pertenço ao meu clã e um dia, ah, um dia eu poderei gritar isso a todos e terei minha vingança..."_

**-ASEOS-**

**Bergen há 10 anos...**

A noite estava escura, muito escura. Escura como há muito ele não via. Saga olhava do alto da sua torre toda aquela solidão noturna. Não fazia idéia do que lhe aconteceria, do que faria o poderoso Papa de Roma. Só pode ver, pela janela do seu cárcere, mensageiros indo e vindo e a movimentação nervosa. Não temia a morte, mesmo sabendo que o inferno o esperava devido o pacto sinistro que fora obrigado a fazer para salvar a vida de Shaka.

Apertou os lábios com força, sentindo uma dor aguda por saber que, apesar de tudo, ele ainda preferira a Marlborough. Maldito feitiço! Sim, só poderia ser um ardiloso feitiço pagão. Tinha certeza que o afilhado era puro, puro de pecados até que aquele capitão odioso pusesse suas mãos imundas sobre ele.

— Ah, Saga, Saga, eu disse que isso acabaria mal...

Ao escutar a voz rouca e debochada do demônio, o cardeal se ergueu num pulo.

— Asmodeu!

— Afrodite... — Sorriu o belo ser, saindo das sombras e deixando que a luz da vela revelasse seu rosto andrógino — Prefiro o nome e a pompa que os gregos me deram, meu caro.

— Veio me matar?

— Por que faria tal coisa? — O demônio se sentou sobre a cama rústica e cruzou as pernas de forma charmosa — Você ainda não me pagou e matá-lo equivaleria a... perder uma propriedade valiosa...

O cardeal engoliu em seco.

— Sou um prisioneiro do Vaticano agora, já não tenho nada a oferecê-lo...

— Isso é o que pensa. Enquanto sua alma me pertencer, é licito que viva. Depois que pagar o que me deve, estará livre.

— Preciso que me ajude a fugir daqui...

— Não posso. — Afrodite se ergueu da cama — Nós, fúrias, não podemos interferir diretamente nos ditames dos humanos...

— Fúrias?

O belo loiro riu charmoso.

— Você não acredita mesmo nessa história de um Deus onipresente, onisciente e onipotente sentado em um trono sobre as nuvens e jogando raios à terra, não é? Por Netuno, Saga, pensei que fosse mais inteligente!

— Então quem é você?

— Tudo no mundo é feito de energia, meu caro. Energias se encontram e outras energias se formam. Digamos que anjos e demônios não passam de egrégoras, nada mais que isso e que cada sociedade possui egrégoras próprias. Como para os cristãos a luxúria é um pecado, eu sou um demônio, mas nem todas as civilizações pensam assim, também posso ser Freya, deusa da luxúria dessas terras ou qualquer outro ser que queiram me apelidar...

— Como pode me ajudar?

— Não posso, pobre cardeal, mas há quem possa e... posso fazer isso por ti, em troca de pequenos favores...

— Quais?

— Essas terras me entendiam e logo quero deixá-las. Muito frio, minha pele não gosta disso. — Sorriu Afrodite — Quero ir a Roma, o que acha? De preferência para o coração do Vaticano. Assim, eu o ajudo e você me ajuda, certo?

— Faço qualquer coisa, Afrodite para ter o Shaka...

O loiro mordeu o formoso lábio como se pensasse e depois encarou Saga com piedade.

— Nunca o terá, será que não entende isso? O corpo posso providenciar, mas a alma nunca será sua.

O cardeal crispou os punhos e todo seu ódio transpareceu nas íris verdes.

— Então que não seja de ninguém, que também não seja de Marlborough!

O elemental enrolou os cabelos cacheados no indicador.

— Não posso separar corações que estão atados, mas... posso dar um jeito para que nunca mais se encontrem nessa vida...

— Como? — Os olhos do cardeal brilharam.

— Um feitiço, um feitiço para mantê-los sempre juntos, como estão seus corações, mas, fisicamente, eternamente separados...

— Farei qualquer coisa, Afrodite. — Sorriu Saga — Tudo que queira.

O loiro sorriu maléfico.

— Que seja. Depois disso deixarei a Escandinávia para sempre.

**-ASEOS-**

**Bergen – Presente...**

O sol principiava a nascer. Milo mirava os dois homens debruçados sobre a mesa examinando o poema; eles estavam daquela forma, há horas.

— Shaka, o sol já vai nascer, não conseguiu desvendar o _kenning_?

— Uma parte sim, com a ajuda do hospitalário. — Respondeu o príncipe e massageou as têmporas — Mas não faz o menor sentido...

— O que ele diz? Talvez eu possa ajudar. — Aproximou-se o templário.

— "_Siga o caminho da baleia até a terra onde não há noite e nem dia, dia nem noite, e procure aquele que é senhor dos elementos, elemental, passado e futuro..." _— Foi Kanon quem leu com sua voz forte — Caminho da baleia em _kanning_ é o mar, mas não entendo todo o resto...

Milo franziu a testa e de repente veio a sua mente uma lembrança.

— Ouvi falar de um lugar estranho, uma terra gelada onde há épocas do ano que o sol não nasce...

Kanon encarou o templário.

— Agora que falaste, ouvi falar de um lugar místico onde por longos períodos no ano ou é somente dia, ou somente noite...

— Isso mesmo, há um lugar inóspito e desabitado... Svalbard*... — Sussurrou Shaka mirando a aurora — É a terra das auroras boreais e do sol da meia noite... Isso significa...

— Significa que o feitiço do cardeal chegará ao fim quando tu e o capitão chegarem a Svalbard... — Sorriu o templário.

— Esperem! — Advertiu Kanon — Ainda precisamos saber quem é esse que se diz senhor dos elementos e elemental...

— Essa é fácil. — Sorriu o príncipe com desdém — A lenda diz que em Svalbard reside um poderoso mago que controlaria as águas, muitos o chamam do mago do gelo.

**Continua...**

**Ainda não foi dessa vez que concluir o passado, mas as coisas já caminham para isso, por mais enrolada que eu seja XD!**

Aporro_Granz, ShakaAmamiya, pollymayfair, MysticShaka, Keronekoi, misatosan, virgo nyah, Maga do 4, milaangelica, Maya Amamiya, Hannah Elric, Cloto.

Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês e mais uma vez desculpem-me a demora.

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	17. A única e a última

**A única e a última **

_Amanhã eu vou viver a minha vida_

_Amanhã serei perdoado_

_Amanhã eu vou amar a minha vida_

_Amanhã vou beber seus sonhos_

_Amanhã vou te acordar com um beijo_

_Amanhã vou lembrar do meu amor_

_Amanhã começará a revolução_

_E amanhã vou te beijar para te fazer dormir_

_**Morgen - Lacrimosa**_

**Capítulo 16**

Um novo dia chegou. Shaka acordou ainda sentindo os efeitos da tortura. Seu corpo inteiro doía, mas seu coração estava leve, muito leve. Ikki estava ao seu lado e, ao lado do capitão, o príncipe não possuía medo de nada.

Remexeu-se e se sentou na cama com dificuldade. Lembrou-se dos ferimentos nos pés; aquilo era pra estar doendo. Saiu do cobertor para poder olhá-los, se surpreendendo ao vê-los completamente cicatrizados.

Ikki sentiu a movimentação e acordou. Sentou-se na cama de supetão.

— Shaka, você está bem?

— Estou... — Murmurou atônito — O que aconteceu?

— Gaston está hospedando um bruxo, não sei! Ele curou seus ferimentos. — Explicou o moreno coçando os olhos — Precisamos ir para Blenhein, não é seguro ficar aqui.

— Ikki, eu não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu — murmurou Shaka e passou a mão nos cabelos —; Ah, ele cortou meus cabelos... — lamentou-se.

O moreno sorriu e o puxou para seus braços, beijando-lhe a nuca.

— Crescem novamente... — Sussurrou com carinho.

— Eu sei, não me importo com eles.

— Precisamos ir. Você ficará em Vinland e eu seguirei para Gloucester. Preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

— Não quero ir à Vinland. — Sussurrou o príncipe num suspiro. Ikki ergueu-lhe o queixo para mirar em seus olhos numa interrogação muda — Sua esposa está lá, e sua mãe me odeia...

— Ah, Shaka, por Odin! Você já foi mais corajoso! — Reclamou e riu com ironia — É capaz de suportar tortura, mas teme duas mulheres?

— Você entendeu muito bem, Marlborough! — Irritou-se o príncipe.

— Querendo ou não, você ficará em Vinland. Lá estará protegido!

Shaka suspirou. Não tinha ânimo para brigar com Ikki naquele momento, era melhor aceitar.

— Ikki, eu preciso saber do Mu... — pediu angustiado — preciso ir contigo à Gloucester, por favor, posso ficar em Vinland o tempo que quiser, mas deixe-me ver meu irmão primeiro.

O capitão hesitou, não gostaria que o amado pisasse no mesmo lugar onde estava Vaskália, e o lugar onde, provavelmente, o mataria. Mas seria crueldade deixá-lo sem informações do irmão, mesmo porque, era um momento importante para o rei.

— Tudo bem, mas você falará com o Mu e voltará para Blenhein, sem discussões.

— Prometo. — Sorriu Shaka — Só preciso de roupas apropriadas, ainda sou um príncipe!

Ikki bufou e pegou às roupas cedida por Camus, entregando-as ao esposo.

— Vista-se. — Disse e ficou em silêncio enquanto o loiro vestia a túnica de algodão cru marrom e as calças do mesmo material. Algo martelava na mente do capitão, e ele tinha receio de perguntar; não sabia o que faria se...

Mirou Shaka; ele ainda continuava belo, mesmo tendo o rosto machucado por escoriações e hematomas e os cabelos repicados caindo como uma cascata até a altura do pescoço.

O príncipe sentia seu olhar, sabia que Ikki estava angustiado por causa do que lhe aconteceu e chateado também consigo, por tê-lo enganado; aliás, não entendia porque o moreno não começara a bradar ainda, já que não era do seu feitio ficar tão quieto.

— Você quer me dizer algo, Ikki? — Indagou com tranqüilidade.

— Shaka... — o moreno começou e cerrou os lábios. Não encarou o loiro, o que para o príncipe era uma novidade — O Vaskália... Ele o... – suspirou pesado e fechou os olhos com força — Ele o violou?

O mais novo se sentou ao lado do mais velho e tocou-lhe o ombro. Ikki continuava sem encará-lo.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Ikki, ele...

— Não tente amenizar as coisas, eu o matarei de qualquer jeito! — Grunhiu o capitão.

— Eu diria apenas que ele me torturou, mas não me tocou da forma que pensa, ele nunca faria isso, já disse; ele queria que eu... — amargurou um suspiro — que eu o quisesse por minha própria vontade. Não entendo o que isso significa na mente doentia dele, mas ele não tentou nada...

O capitão da guarda de Bergen nada disse e nem olhou para o amado. Shaka sabia o quanto tudo aquilo o angustiava e que Ikki era daquela forma: quando as coisas ficavam difíceis demais, ele se fechava. Então, apenas se ergueu e caminhou ao seu lado.

O moreno percebeu que o loiro mancava, com certeza, os ferimentos ainda não estavam de todo curados.

— Dói muito?

— Não muito. — Volveu Shaka, mas fez uma careta de dor no passo seguinte, denunciando a mentira. Ikki tentou ajudá-lo, mas ele, orgulhoso, o impediu — Ficarei bem — declarou e continuou a seguir o capitão.

O moreno o ajudou a subir em seu cavalo e eles partiram para Gloucester.

**-ASEOS-**

O casamento já estava preparado. A igreja decorada, damas e servos corriam pelos corredores do castelo, e Orkeshus nunca cheirou tão bem. Mu observava a movimentação,apático, da janela do seu quarto.

Já trajava a roupa de núpcias e em suas mãos estava a caixinha com o anel que entregaria a Roxanne. A noiva estava no quarto ao lado se preparando para a cerimônia.

Mirou a porta de madeira que conjugava o quarto dos dois. Saiu de onde estava e caminhou até lá. Esperava encontrar a noiva cercada de damas, mas o que viu o deixou chocado; ela estava abraçada ao primo e chorava muito.

Ficou estático ouvindo a conversa sussurrada dos dois.

"Eu sempre o amarei, George, sempre..."

"Eu também a amo, prima, mas..."

O homem empalideceu mortalmente ao se dar conta da presença do rei. Afastou-se de Roxanne e, nervoso, fez uma reverência à Mu.

A moça também empalideceu e limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, o reverenciando também.

— Meu senhor...

— Não precisa dizer mais nada. — Falou o rei e se virou, começando a deixar o quarto em direção ao seu.

Roxanne o seguiu, segurando-o pelo braço.

— O que pretende fazer? — Indagou nervosa.

— Não há mais motivos para esse casamento. — Respondeu o ariano calmo.

— Por favor, milorde, se fizer isso será minha desgraça! — Implorou a jovem bretã.

— Tu amas outro homem! — Mu a encarou nos olhos de maneira indignada.

— O senhor também! — Desafiou Roxanne sustentando-lhe o olhar.

O rapaz empalideceu.

— Do que está falando? — Perguntou trêmulo.

— Do soldado que vimos no corredor ontem, da forma que o senhor o olhou, da forma que ele olhou para nós dois. Não tente me enganar, monarca de Bergen, sou jovem, mas não sou tola como já o advertir.

O rei calou-se por um tempo e se afastou em direção à janela.

— Caso isso fosse verdade, ainda assim...

— Eu não me importo, senhor. — A jovem se aproximou e segurou-lhe o braço, forçando o jovem rei a olhá-la — Eu amo o George, sempre amei, sempre amarei, ele também me ama e renunciamos ao nosso amor, pela Bretanha, por nosso povo, assim como estás fazendo ao seu...

— A diferença, Roxanne, é que tu não és uma rainha, não precisa de algo assim...

— Pensas errado. — Replicou a mulher — Preciso. Meu pai é líder de clã, assim como tu és, se me recuso a esse matrimônio, nosso clã estará arruinado.

— Então o que...

— Um casamento de conveniência. — A bela jovem falou firme — Caso-me contigo e dou-lhe o herdeiro que Bergen deseja; tu colocas George como ministro teu, não importa, só preciso que ele esteja perto de mim, e tu podes continuar amando seu soldado...

— Espere um pouco! — Mu corou — Eu e... eu nunca... eu...

— Eu também não. — Entendeu Roxanne corando levemente — Sou pura como nasci, sempre amei George, e ele é um homem honrado que jamais me desonraria, mas... — suspirou angustiada — Confesso que me angustia pensar em passar a minha primeira noite de amor nos braços de alguém que não amo...Eu não quero...

— Roxanne... — Mu estava confuso e chocado com aquela jovem. Será que todas na Bretanha eram como elas? Não, provavelmente Roxanne era única.

Os olhos verdes se encontraram.

— Mu, eu preciso dar-te um filho. — Falou firme — Então nosso casamento precisa ser consumado, mas... Não precisamos que nossa primeira noite seja ao lado de quem não amamos.

— Isso... isso é uma loucura! — Protestou o rei trêmulo — Adultério, Mentiras...?

— Amor, Mu Wessex, amor!

— Retire-se das minhas vistas, lady Roxanne, agora! — Devolveu firme e indignado — Somente uma pessoa de péssima conduta para fazer uma proposta tão vil!

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto da jovem; pensara que o rei fosse um homem diferente dos que conhecia, mas ele não era. Estava perdida.

— Por favor...

— Obedeça-me. — Declarou Mu com firmeza e viu a jovem correr para o seu quarto, então ele deixou-se tombar na cadeira e apoiou a testa com uma das mãos.

Sentiu uma angústia tão grande que teve vontade de chorar, mas precisava ser firme para tomar as decisões que lhe cabiam como rei, como homem. Assim pensando, se ergueu e com passos firmes saiu do quarto, falaria naquele momento com os sacerdotes e juizes e mandaria suspender o casamento. Contudo, ao abrir a porta do quarto, surpreendeu-se por encontrar o conde de Widsor o esperando com um olhar firme, mas suplicante.

Assim que viu Mu, o jovem ajoelhou-se aos seus pés.

— Monarca, sei que o que vistes pode parecer algo infame, mas juro por minha honra e minha vida que nunca pus minhas mãos sobre Roxanne. Por favor, grande rei, se deseja punir alguém, até mesmo com a morte, que seja a mim e não a ela. Não a desonre, porque é uma moça virtuosa que nenhum erro cometeu além de me amar.

— Está disposto a morrer? — Mu indagou e viu George se erguer o encarando nos olhos.

— Se for de vossa vontade sim, mas Roxanne nada deve sofrer, pois é inocente.

— Você a ama tanto assim? — Mu interrogou num sussurro dolorido.

George deixou uma lágrima descer por seu rosto.

— Com toda minha alma.

— Erga-se, conde de Widsor. Ninguém morrerá hoje nesse castelo. Continue com a preparação da cerimônia e avise a Roxanne que o casamento acontecerá.

O rei declarou e seguiu andando pelo corredor, abandonando o homem de cabelos negros à porta do seu quarto. Uma grande dor e angústia o dominavam e uma batalha entre o querer e o dever era travada em sua mente.

"Caso aconteça, será a primeira e a última..." Murmurou baixando o olhar e permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem.

**-ASEOS-**

O Papa estava se preparando para a cerimônia de casamento; ao seu lado, o seu assessor mais próximo e brilhante, um jovem de apenas 20 anos, o observava calado. Seus orbes âmbares reconheciam que o pontífice estava tenso, cansado e achava que sua permanência em um lugar como Bergen seria letal à sua saúde.

— O que tanto me observa, Sorento?

— Vossa santidade tem certeza do que fará?

— Totalmente. — Respondeu o idoso tranquilamente — O cardeal Saga Vaskália já não serve aos propósitos de Roma em Bergen.

Sorento entreabriu os lábios, mas recuou no que diria, voltando a ficar pensativo.

— Senhor, mas o que ele fez não... não é uma novidade para nós...

— Sei disso, meu jovem, não são suas atitudes que estou julgando, estou julgando suas intenções. Quais intenções ele teria para torturar daquela forma uma alma inocente como a do príncipe?

— Ouvi rumores licenciosos, de que o príncipe e o capitão...

— Tolices! — Irritou-se o Papa ajeitando a roupa cerimonial — São apenas amigos, Sorento, apenas isso. Amizades verdadeiras devem ser louvadas e não denegridas.

— Sim senhor. Disseram-me que ele acaba de chegar ao castelo. Ele... e o capitão...

— Ótimo! Eu tirarei essa história a limpo com ele. Vá chamá-lo.

O jovem fez uma reverência e saiu. O Papa suspirou pesadamente e resolveu terminar de se aprontar para a cerimônia de casamento.

**-ASEOS-**

— Shaka! — Mu quase gritou quando encarou o irmão. Shaka chegou ao gabinete do rei mancando; o monarca o mirou e seus olhos marejaram.

Aproximou-se do irmão e tocou-lhe o rosto machucado.

— O que aquele monstro fez a você? — O abraçou com força e carinho — Deus! Eu rezei tanto para que... para que estivesse bem, meu irmão!

— Eu estou bem, Mu. — Shaka segurou a mão do mais velho que afagava seu rosto — Mas e você, como está?

— Resignado. — Sorriu.

O rei mirou o capitão que continuava parado com sua expressão dura.

— Capitão Marlborough...

— Mu, és meu rei e lhe devo obediência, mas não peça para que poupe Vaskália, não deixarei que Roma proteja esse demônio e que ele saia em pune!

— Ikki, por favor, precisamos primeiro saber qual a decisão deles...

— Não me importa, Mu! — Rugiu o militar — Não farei nada dentro dos muros de Orkeshus para não comprometê-lo, mas se o plano da Santa Sé for reenviá-lo a Roma, tenha certeza que não deixarei que ele chegue lá vivo!

O rei respirou fundo.

— Conversaremos depois da cerimônia, agora por favor, se aprontem, falta meia hora para o meu... casamento.

Ikki fez uma reverência ao rei e saiu; Shaka faria o mesmo, mas foi interrompido pelo conselheiro do Papa.

— Alteza?

O príncipe o encarou confuso, e Sorento engoliu em seco ao ver seus machucados. Aquilo realmente era inadmissível, mas já vivia sob a bandeira da Santa Sé há tempo demais para ficar chocado.

— O pontífice pede sua presença sem demora.

Shaka engoliu em seco. Com certeza, o Papa já estava a par do seu envolvimento com Ikki. Seria excomungado no mínimo ou mesmo morto. Até o momento nenhum deles havia pensado naquilo. De qualquer forma, não era algo que poderia ser provado, poderiam simplesmente negar. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que Eugênio não seria capaz de torturá-lo.

Assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o rapaz em direção ao suntuoso aposento do Papa. Quando chegou, o encontrou vestido com a casula branca e tinha nos ombros a estola cor de vinho bordada em dourado que simbolizava o poder supremo do sacerdote e o _mozeta_ vermelho sobre os ombros; o traje ordinário do papado.

— Vossa santidade, o príncipe como pedido. — Disse Sorento, fazendo uma reverência e saindo.

Os olhos baços do idoso se voltaram para Shaka. O adolescente percebeu quando ele abriu mais os olhos e se aproximou meio aturdido, tocando seu rosto machucado.

— Quanta maldade... — Murmurou o mais velho — Você está bem, meu filho?

— Estou... — Murmurou Shaka sentindo o afago da mão quente em seu rosto. O sacerdote, que era bem mais baixo que ele, o olhava de forma estranha.

— Shaka, não minta pra mim, as acusações de Vaskália são verdadeiras? Você e o capitão são amantes?

O garoto piscou e gelou, o Papa percebeu e recolheu a mão se afastando um pouco dele.

— Não se preocupe, garanto que nada sofrerá; encararemos o que for dito aqui como um segredo de confissão, está bem? Confias em mim?

O príncipe hesitou, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Com um gesto o sacerdote o convidou para que se sentasse ao seu lado.

— Conte-me tudo...

— Eu o amo... — murmurou Shaka ruborizando e baixando o olhar.

Eugenio sorriu de leve.

— E o que pretende fazer com esse sentimento? Sabeis que nossa igreja condena completamente a sodomia...

— Não chame de sodomia, dá a impressão de que é algo sujo. — Pediu o rapaz e encarou o Papa — E não é, nós nos amamos...

— Ainda assim são fornicadores...

— Não somos, somos casados! — Falou e logo se arrependeu ao ver o espanto no rosto do Papa.

— Casados? Como casados? Isso é uma heresia...

— Nós... nós nos casamos pela graça das duas religiões, vossa santidade, um sacerdote das duas religiões nos uniu. Perdoe-me, mas eu o amo muito e não saberei viver longe dele...

O Papa se mostrou terrivelmente nervoso, mas não irritado. Quando percebeu que o garoto estava com medo, colocou a mão em seu ombro para tranqüilizá-lo.

— Shaka, lembre-se que tudo o que me disser aqui será segredo de confissão. Eu não tomarei nenhuma atitude a respeito.

— Sim, vossa santidade...

— Gostaria de um favor seu. — O mais velho disse e o príncipe o encarou — Gostaria que o que eu disser aqui também seja para vós como um segredo de confissão.

— Por minha honra.

O idoso se ergueu e caminhou até uma cômoda em ébano e, abrindo com uma chave dourada uma das gavetas, pegou algo envolto em um saco de veludo negro, voltando para perto do garoto, colocando o objeto em suas mãos.

Shaka olhou para aquilo e depois para o Papa.

— Abra. — Sorriu Eugênio — É um velho livro de retratos da minha família. Folhei-o por favor.

O adolescente tirou o pequeno livro do saco e começou a olhar os vários retratos que havia nele. Imagens da infância e de familiares. Arregalou os olhos ao ver a pintura de um rapaz que deveria ter entre 18 a 20 anos. Ele possuía um olhar sério e um porte altivo, seus cabelos loiros eram curtos e bem penteados para trás; seu rosto parecia demais com o dele.

— Esse é meu primo, Vincenzo, nessa foto ele tinha a sua idade. Tu me lembraste muito ele assim que o vi.

— O senhor o amava?

Eugenio entreabriu os lábios, não esperava uma pergunta tão direta, mas depois sorriu, pensando no quanto era bom ser tão jovem e ingênuo ao ponto de não temer perguntas difíceis e perigosas.

— Sim, o amava muito. — Confessou — Eu tinha 16 anos e ele 18 quando descobrimos que todo carinho e amizade eram mais que apenas isso.

— E o que o senhor fez? — Shaka estava verdadeiramente curioso.

— Nada. Ambos fugimos. Eu fui para o seminário, e Vincenzo se casou com Marguerite, uma outra prima. Só nos reencontramos quando já estávamos velhos demais para olhar nos olhos... E foi isso. Vincenzo morreu a alguns anos, em seu leito de morte, confessou nunca ter amado ninguém além de mim...

Um sorriso amargo embarcou os lábios do Sacerdote supremo católico. Shaka o encarava mais que surpreso, ficando ainda mais chocado quando uma lágrima escorregou pelo rosto de Eugenio.

— Depois de tanto tempo, o senhor ainda o ama?

As mãos enrugadas seguraram as mãos jovens; Eugênio se lembrou de uma cena muito antiga em que Vincenzo lhe fizera o mesmo, sorriu para Shaka.

— Fingirei que nada sei e prometo que Vaskália nunca mais falará nada a respeito. Vá, viva seu amor, mas... tente mantê-lo em silêncio, para o bem de vocês...

Shaka se inclinou e beijo as mãos do idoso.

— Obrigado.

O Papa pôs a mão sobre seus cabelos o abençoando.

— Vá se trocar para o casamento do seu irmão. — Ordenou. O jovem não disse nada, apenas o reverenciou e saiu, deixando o idoso com saudosas lágrimas nos olhos.

**-ASEOS-**

A cerimônia estava começando. Apoiado em uma pilastra Aiolia observava de longe, não queria se aproximar, não queria encarar os olhos do rei. Sabia que sonhara alto demais; conseguira sonhar mais alto que seu capitão. Ikki quis o príncipe, o favorito do homem mais poderoso do império; ele quis o próprio rei.

Apoiou a cabeça numa das pilastras quando ouviu as trombetas que anunciavam a chegada do rei ao altar; para ele eram as trombetas do apocalipse.

— Shaka, nós... — Ikki se interrompeu quando o príncipe se virou. Ele vestia uma roupa branca e dourada e usava a coroa que nada mais era que um arco reto envolvendo-lhe a cabeça. Seus cabelos tinham sido aparados e já não estavam repicados como antes, agora exibia um corte correto que jogava a franja no rosto bonito e disfarçava um hematoma do lado direito do mesmo.

Ficou o mirando por um tempo o que, ao contrário de sempre, pois o loiro era muito seguro, embaraçou o príncipe. Shaka ajeitou os cabelos atrás das orelhas.

— Estou muito feio? — Indagou sem jeito.

Ikki riu e se aproximou o puxando pra si, o abraçando com carinho.

— Pelo contrário, amor, eu nunca o achei tão lindo. — Beijou seus lábios de leve — O que o Papa queria contigo?

— Nada demais...

— Como assim nada demais?

— Ele queria falar sobre o cardeal, mas a vida dele não seria defendida por mim.

Claro que Ikki não acreditou naquilo, mas aquele não era o momento para interrogatórios. Participariam da cerimonia de casamento e depois partiriam para Vinland e de lá... Bem, de lá... Haveria algum lugar onde pudessem repousar seguros.

Tomou a mão do esposo e partiu para a igreja de Orkeshus, agora não havia nada mais a temer.

O coral entoava uma música enquanto Roxanne atravessava o imenso tapete em direção a Mu que permanecia no altar com uma expressão firme e resignada. A jovem foi entregue a ele pelo primo que trazia um semblante fechado.

Mu segurou a mão de Roxanne e ambos se ajoelharam de frente ao padre. A cerimônia começou.

De dentro da sua prisão, Saga observava a movimentação no pátio pela janela. Afrodite estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama e o observava curioso.

— E então, vai optar pela pior saída mesmo?

O cardeal se virou para ele com um olhar irritado.

— Que espécie de demônio é você? Deverias estar ansioso para que eu aceite o pacto.

O loiro balançou a cabeça.

— Sou completamente indiferente a coisas desse tipo. Ansiedade? Não sei o que é isso, vivo a muito tempo entre os humanos, tudo em vocês é previsível.

— Ajude-me a ter o Shaka e poder... — pediu com um olhar desesperado.

— Posso lhe mostrar o caminho, mas nunca trilhá-lo para você. Já disse; não posso entregar o coração do príncipe, mas posso garantir que ele e o bravo capitão de Bergen nunca mais se encontrem nessa vida.

— Que seja então. Eu não o terei, ele também não o terá.

— Como queira caro cardeal, mas sabe qual será o preço não é?

— Estou disposto a pagar qualquer que seja.

A cerimônia chegou ao fim. Os convidados se espalharam pelo pátio do castelo ao som da música folclórica, aproveitando o banquete. O rei ficou ali pelo tempo que lhe era cabido e depois se recolheu ao seu quarto, sabendo que Roxanne também já havia se recolhido ao seu.

O ambiente estava decorado por flores e sentia-se o cheiro adocicado de perfumes de ervas. Retirou a coroa e mirou a roupa sobre a cama; era um conjunto de túnica e calças brancas que deveriam ser utilizadas durante a cúpula. Sorriu com amargura e começou a abrir os botões de madre pérolas da roupa de núpcias que vestia. Livrou-se da coroa e desfez a trança que prendia os cabelos. Despiu-se e vestiu a roupa que estava sobre a cama e nesse momento a porta conjugada que ligava seu quarto ao de Roxanne se abriu.

Roxanne entrou e lhe fez uma reverência, ela também vestia sua roupa de núpcias.

— Meu rei...

Mu suspirou pesadamente.

— Roxanne, isso... isso é uma loucura...

— Será nossa última loucura, Mu. Eu dou minha palavra. — A jovem se prostrou aos seus pés e o encarou — Não tema, será a ti que darei um filho, a mais ninguém.

O rei assentiu com a cabeça e a jovem deixou o quarto. Minutos depois, Aiolia entrava e lhe fazia uma reverência.

O rosto do militar exibia uma expressão dura, e Mu umedeceu os lábios e desviou o olhar se afastando em direção à janela.

— Mandou-me chamar, senhor? — Indagou Aiolia de forma indiferente.

Mu suspirou e fechou os olhos, de costas para o cavaleiro.

— Por que usas esse tom comigo, Aiolia? — Indagou triste — Não tenho culpa pelo meu destino.

— É o tom que devo usar ao me dirigir ao rei, senhor. Caso tenha sido rude, por favor, me perdoe.

— Não fala assim comigo, Aiolia... — Murmurou — Você não sabe a dor que me causas...

— Não era minha intenção, senhor... — O militar disse, cerrando os lábios um pouco, estranhando o que acontecia. Sua vontade era ir até o rei e o tomar nos braços, dizer que ele seria seu e que nenhuma mulher ficaria entre ambos; todavia, era tarde demais para isso.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu corpo tremeu ao escutar as palavras seguintes de Mu que foram ditas quase sussurradas:

Fica comigo essa noite...

O militar franziu o cenho e sentiu uma dor aguda no peito. Um sorriso amargo e enojado ocupou seus lábios.

— Desculpe-me, meu senhor, mas sou um militar e não um consorte! — Falou revoltado — Dei-me licença para me retirar...

Mu se virou com os olhos rasos d'água.

— Estúpido! — Regougou angustiado — Não é isso que quero! Não quero fazer de ti meu amante! Meu casamento ainda não foi consumado, eu só... eu só gostaria de estar contigo antes de qualquer pessoa, qualquer pessoa, Aiolia! Depois nunca mais nos olharíamos nos olhos de novo! Nunca mais. Eu estou pedindo apenas um momento, um momento de felicidade dentro de uma vida inteira de dores e peço isso por que... Porque te amo...

O rei baixou o olhar para seus próprios pés, deixando as lágrimas pingarem ao chão; sua respiração estava ofegante e seu rosto ruborizado. Sentia-se o mais desgraçado dos homens naquele momento.

Estremeceu ao sentir a mão calejada do militar em seu rosto macio. Ergueu a cabeça devagar para encontrar o olhar brilhante, mas ainda sério do pagão. Os nós dos dedos começaram a enxugar seu rosto.

Mu permaneceu estático, pequenos soluços escapavam da sua garganta, então, sentiu-se envolver pelos braços fortes do leão. Apoiou o rosto em seu ombro, sentindo o carinho dele em seus cabelos.

— Eu também o amo, Mu, sempre amei, acho que desde a primeira vez que o vi, quando ainda éramos garotos... — Confessou. Seu coração estava aos pulos por saber que seu amor era correspondido; feliz por Mu estar fazendo aquela concessão ao amor deles, sim, porque sabia que era uma concessão. O soberano era um homem íntegro demais para possuir amantes; e, mesmo concordando em se render àquele amor, ele ainda escolhera que aquilo fosse feito antes da consumação do casamento.

Aiolia suspirou; Mu não era apenas um bom rei, era também um homem extraordinário.

Afastou-se um pouco e lhe segurou o rosto, o olhando com carinho.

— Não preciso que sacrifique seu orgulho, sua dignidade. Saber que me ama já me é suficiente.

As mãos trêmulas de Mu cobriram seus lábios.

— Não estou me sacrificando, Aiolia, pelo contrário! Meus motivos são profundamente egoístas. Quero apenas ter um momento contigo...

Aiolia mordeu o lábio inferior e afagou novamente o rosto de Mu, depois, segurou-lhe a mão e o chamou para que se sentasse na cama. O rei obedeceu e eles ficaram se olhando. Os olhos verdes, duas chamas.

O rei livrou-se da túnica por cima da cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do amante. Aiolia observou maravilhado aqueles cabelos da cor dos campos de Bergen dançarem pela tez pálida do rei. Ele era tão sobrenaturalmente lindo que sua vontade era ficar penas o olhando.

— Por que nunca? — Indagou enquanto se inclinava para beijar o ombro macio do rei — Você é o rei, poderia ter quem quisesse...

— Fui coroado muito jovem, não tive tempo para essas coisas... – sussurrou enquanto deslizava os dedos pelos cachos castanhos que eram os cabelos de Aiolia. O leão ofegou e desceu os lábios pelo peito delgado do rei, enquanto o deitava delicadamente na cama.

Tudo era feito com muito carinho e cuidado. Os toques eram inseguros, desajeitados ainda; Mu, porque nunca estivera com ninguém, Aiolia porque nunca estivera com alguém realmente especial e que merecesse sua consideração e cavalheirismo. Então cada toque era uma nova descoberta; tremiam cútis, batiam corações, causavam sussurros. Mu se via engolfado em sensações desconhecidas e prazerosas; uma mistura de deleite e dor...

Aiolia beijava seus pés, lambia seus dedos, caminhava saliva e lábios por suas pernas até chegar ao centro de todo seu prazer; deslizava-o na boca, fazendo o rei gemer, derrubando-o do trono para aquele manancial de luxúria e sentimentos.

A dor fez ambos os corpos retesarem. Mu estava sobre Aiolia, as mãos ainda em seus cabelos, o rosto suado e enrubescido, os cabelos revoltos. O leonino o mirava com fascinação enquanto ganhava centímetro por centímetro o corpo delgado do rei.

Espelhos d'água de um caudaloso riu.

Começou devagar, mas cada movimente arremetia um prazer único e imensurável a eles. Gemidos profundos escapavam dos lábios de ambos à medida que seus quadris ondulavam e injetavam o prazer para o âmago até o instante final quando tudo ao redor se desfez e o guerreiro e o monarca tombaram com aquela sensação de vida e morte duradoura apenas alguns segundos, mas que tudo era.

**- ASEOS-**

Ikki e Shaka seguiram para Vinland depois do casamento. O príncipe queria se despedir do irmão, mas sabia que não teria tempo para isso. Precisava deixar Bergen. Tentara argumentar com Ikki que nada aconteceria a eles, mas o moreno parecia carregar um terrível presságio e insistia em deixar o reino.

Antes de seguir para Vinland, o capitão da guarda havia chamado seus homens e comunicado sua deserção. Aproveitara também para escolher aquele que o substituiria, o Leão, Aiolia Martinsson, tenente do clã da fênix.

Advertiu que a partir daquele momento, todos deveriam conferir a Aiolia o mesmo respeito que lhe conferiam. Então, como de costume, saudou o novo capitão e lhe entregou a carta que seria apresentada ao rei com sua dispensa.

Seguido a isso, partiu de Orkeshus, levando o príncipe consigo para Blenheim.

Shaka estava na sala escurecida, mirando a noite escura. Uma nevasca começava a cair, e o príncipe podia ouvir, mesmo que de forma abafada, a discussão entre Ikki e os pais.

Abraçou o próprio corpo se recostando na janela quando sentiu uma puxada na calça que vestia. Desviou o olhar para baixo e encontrou os olhos verdes de Shun. O menino vestia uma pesada túnica de lã e estava envolto em um xale colorido, demonstrava sentir frio. Geralmente não havia nevascas na primavera e isso o intrigava.

— Eu não consigo dormir, a neve faz muito barulho... — Declarou a criança.

Shaka sorriu e o pegou nos braços, sentando-se no batente da janela protegida pelo vidro.

— Veja, é só o barulho do vento. A neve é muito macia e silenciosa. — Apontou para a tempestade lá fora.

Shun pareceu se acalmar. Recostou-se no peito do príncipe e ficou observando a noite escura. Em poucos minutos havia adormecido.

Ikki saiu do gabinete do pai minutos depois. Lief e Isabeau o seguiam. A mulher estranhou ao ver Shun adormecido nos braços do príncipe e se precipitou a pegá-lo.

— Perdão, alteza. — Pediu Isabeau, mas sem nenhuma simpatia.

— Ele estava com medo. — Explicou Shaka entregando o garoto adormecido para a mãe e depois mirando o esposo.

Ikki carregava um semblante profundamente aborrecido. Aproximou-se do loiro e envolveu seus ombros com o braço, lançando um olhar firme para a mãe.

— Com essa nevasca é muito arriscado sairmos. — Explicou — Meu pai pede que fiquemos essa noite pelo menos.

— Sim. — Interviu Lief — Além do mais, você está machucado, Shaka, e não deve ter se alimentado direito naquele casamento. Precisa descansar antes de fazer uma viagem longa até _Trolret. __Precisa estar forte__._

_Shaka hesitou. Não queria ficar em Vinland, não sabendo que Esmeralda também estava ali__ e que, provavelmente, reivindicaria seus direitos de esposa. Não. Queria tirar Ikki dali naquele momento._

_— __Eu não quero ficar aqui. — Encarou o amado enquanto falava num sussurro — Por favor, Ikki, vamos embora._

_O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, entendia os sentimentos de Shaka, mas tinha que dar razão ao seu pai. O príncipe __ainda estava se recuperando, e aquela nevasca não cessaria tão cedo._

_— __Só essa noite, __loiro. — Pediu — Amanhã partiremos, prometo._

_O mais jovem__ conformou-se. Não adiantava brigar, Ikki tinha razão._

_— __Vocês não se envergonham? — A voz nervosa de Isabeau se fez ouvir, ela disse isso e encarou o filho — Ikki, sua esposa está no quarto esperando por você! O que dirá a ela? Que partirá com... com um homem? Por Odin, isso é uma aberração!_

_— __Mãe, por favor... — Pediu baixando o olhar triste — Se não pode respeitar meus sentimentos, respeito os sentimentos do Shaka._

_— __Sentimentos? O Shaka não passa de uma criança corrompida! — Bradou a mulher e lá__grimas desceram por seu rosto — Deus, Ikki! Você o corrompeu!_

_— __Isso não é verdade, senhora. — Shaka a interrompeu com sua voz calma — Fui eu quem o seduzi__u desde o princípio..._

— Cale-se, Shaka. Não precisa explicar nada. — Falou Ikki magoado.

— Não, Ikki, ela tem que saber...

— Saber o quê? — Suspirou pesadamente Isabeau — Saber que meu filho está abandonando sua esposa legítima que ele tomou como ilegítima por causa de sua concupiscência por outro homem?

— Cale-se, mãe! A senhora não sabe do que está falando! — Bradou Ikki revoltado — Ousas julgar nossos sentimentos sem conhecê-lo! Quem pensa que é para nos julgar assim? O que eu sinto por ele não é concupiscência é amor!

— Sou sua mãe e sei o que é melhor para você! — Isabeau chorava desconsolada — E sei que se não fosse por Shaka, não teria que fugir como um ladrão de Bergen!

O príncipe sentiu de maneira profunda e amarga aquela afirmação. Baixou o olhar derrotado. Ikki segurou-lhe a mão com força.

A gritaria na sala acabou despertando Esmeralda. A moça desceu envolta em seu xale negro e carregando uma lamparina.

Mirou de Ikki para Shaka, chocando-se com os machucados no rosto do príncipe. Então os boatos que ouviu foram verdadeiros? Ikki salvara o príncipe, das mãos do cardeal porque o amava. Bem, a última parte não lhe era novidade.

— Mãe, por favor... — Pediu a jovem e pegou Shun dos braços dela — Essa criança precisa descansar, o levarei para a cama.

A jovem achou que aquela discussão não lhe pertencia; por mais que soubesse que isso irritaria e muito a sogra, resolveu voltar escada acima e colocar Shun na cama. Seu único intuito, que era se ver livre de Guilty , já fora cumprido e embora Ikki fosse um homem muito digno de ser seu marido, não atrapalharia sua vida, mesmo por que... Bem, seus sentimentos eram estranhos em relação a ele e... em relação ao príncipe.

Na sala, o clima tenso ainda permanecia. O capitão apertou a mão do esposo com força e mirou a mãe.

— Eu o amo, mãe. Desculpa se isso a ofende, mas é o que sinto. A Esmeralda já sabe disso...

— E por esse sentimento sujo, jogará fora um casamento legítimo com uma moça inocente e pura que saiu de sua terra apenas para se unir a você? Está sendo cruel, Ikki!

O filho teve vontade de gritar que de inocente e pura Esmeralda não tinha nem mesmo a sombra, mas calou-se; a esposa não era culpada e não a exporia daquela forma.

Respirou fundo e puxou o príncipe para que subissem às escadas.

— Vamos dormir, Shaka, amanhã partiremos daqui.

O loiro o seguiu, mesmo que seu peito parecesse esmagado. Tudo pelo que lutara fora em vão. Conseguira destruir a vida de Ikki, expulsá-lo para longe de tudo que ele amava e aquilo o devastava.

Sabia o quanto clã, família e a vida bélica eram importantes para ele e o moreno estava abrindo mão de tudo, tudo pelo que viveu, tudo que mais amava, por ele.

— Ikki, por favor...

— Shaka, nada do que disser me fará mudar de idéia. — Declarou firme e cansado — O melhor que pode fazer por mim é me deixar dormir agora.

O loiro calou-se e o seguiu até o quarto. Pararam de frente à porta, imaginando que Esmeralda deveria estar ali, então, seguiram para um dos quarto de hóspedes.

Ikki livrou-se de toda a roupa e foi se lavar. Shaka se sentou na cama e começou a livrar-se das suas também, logo se aproximando do amado. O abraçou pela cintura, colando seu corpo nu ao dele. Ikki suspirou e sentiu que o príncipe pegava uma toalha úmida e começava a passar por suas costas tensas. Fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo, virando-se para ele.

Estancou ao ver o sorriso e o amor que ele levava no rosto e nos olhos. Há tanto tempo ele não sorria daquela forma. Abraçou-o com força, sentindo aquela sensação de agouro no peito; fechando os olhos para senti-lo melhor.

— Eu te amo tanto... — murmurou condoído — Nunca permitirei que nada o tire de mim, nada!

O loiro sentiu uma pontada no peito, de repente várias preocupações ocuparam sua mente; Mu, Bergen, as famílias pagãs. Sabia que não havia com o que se preocupar, estavam sob a proteção do Papa, mesmo assim a sensação foi forte.

— Eu também te amo, Ikki, amo muito, muito...

O moreno o pegou nos braços e o levou até a cama, depositando-o nela com cuidado e lhe beijando os lábios, antes de se aconchegar ao seu lado. Envolveram-se no pesado cobertor revestido de pelo.

— Precisa descansar, loiro, a viagem será longa. — Suspirou o militar. Shaka apenas assentiu com a cabeça, se abraçou a ele e fechou os olhos.

Anos depois, o capitão da guarda de Bergen pensaria que teria amado Shaka naquela noite, se soubesse que seria a última noite em que dormiriam nos braços um do outro.

**Continua...**

Bem, eu até tento, mas não consigo fazer as coisas rápidas, sei que, muitas vezes, eu coloco detalhes demais, mas é só dessa forma que consigo escrever. Juro que queria ter terminado tudo agora, mas não consegui e o capítulo estava enorme, então resolvi cortar. Mas já estou trabalhando no capítulo seguinte e ele deve sair na próxima semana. Desculpem-me por isso.

O titulo faz referência à última noite juntos dos protagonistas, e a única noite juntos do rei e do leão.

Espero que tenham gostado e que não tenha ficado muito maçante.

Kao-san, pollymayfair, virgo_nyah, MysticShaka, Cloto, Sandrini, Maya Amamiya, Keronekoi, milaangelica, Hannah Elric, ddd.

Obrigada pelo carinho de todas vocês!

Sion Neblina


	18. Por amor

Gente, como esse demorou não? Desculpem de coração. Muita fic para atualizar e muita coisas na vida real pra resolver dar nisso. Mas juro que nunca deixo uma história inacabada, muito menos essa que eu amo de paixão.

Como sempre, peço desculpa por meus erros, vacilos, esquecimentos e mensagens subliminares pelo texto.

A todos que ainda estiverem por aqui, obrigada e boa leitura!

**Por amor **

**Capítulo 18**

Shaka foi levado para outra torre e gritou como louco. Não soube quanto tempo ficou naquele lugar, solitário. Mas quando conseguiu sair do seu estado de catatonia, encontrou Saga sentado ao lado da sua cama com o mesmo olhar sombrio de sempre.

Percebeu que estava vestido em uma longa túnica e que seus lençóis eram perfumados, mas a única coisa que conseguiu sentir foi dor, uma dor profunda.

— Ikki... — murmurou, procurando com os olhos na escuridão do quarto.

— Morto. — Falou o cardeal friamente — Agora você só tem a mim, meu anjo. Mu e os pais do capitão serão queimados. A guarda pagã também, claro que menos aqueles que aceitaram servir a bandeira de Roma. Não há mais ninguém para defendê-lo, Shaka. Una-se a mim...

Estendeu a mão. Shaka quis gritar novamente, mas já não tinha voz, então apenas tombou na cama com um gemido fraco e fechou os olhos.

— Mate-me... — implorou e seus olhos opacos encararam o cardeal. Seus olhos nunca mais brilhariam como antes.

— Nunca. Tu és meu. Meu bem mais precioso.

— Nunca serei teu, pertenço somente a ele, quantas vezes terei que repetir isso? — Grunhiu — Eu o matarei, Saga Vaskália, o matarei por tirá-lo de mim! O matarei por transformar minha vida em trevas! — Gritou com ódio e revolta. A fúria de Shaka era tão grande que seus dentes rangiam.

— Ah, Shaka, até quando continuará com isso? Você agora é meu prisioneiro; meu lindo pássaro nessa torre de ouro. Nunca sairá daqui até que me aceite como seu único dono e amigo. — Sorriu perverso o cardeal.

— Nunca, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo e ainda assim eu só sentirei ódio e nojo de você!

Saga se levantou.

— Mandei que lhe trouxesse uma refeição. — Falou indiferente — Fique um tempo sozinho, é bom para que pense melhor.

Saiu.

_**Antes disso**_

Quando Saga saiu da torre e levou Shaka consigo, a metamorfose do capitão estava quase completa. Um imenso e furioso lobo surgiu assustando os soldados romanos que fizeram questão de contê-lo, porém, o animal ensandecido os atacou e fugiu, descendo as escadarias de Orkeshus espalhando pânico entre soldados e criados e fugindo em direção ao pântano de Loreentown.

O demônio não fez questão de impedi-lo. Sua parte no trato já estava cumprida, só precisava receber seu pagamento e desapareceria, não tinha nada com o que acontecia ali, sua função era apenas fazer almas se perder e a alma de Vaskália já estava perdida para sempre.

_**Bergen no presente**_

— O que você fez depois que fugiu da torre? — Kanon perguntou condoído com aquela história trágica. Não acreditava que Saga houvesse vendido a alma ao demônio daquela forma.

Ikki suspirou pesadamente.

— Não sei. A única coisa que sei é que acordei no pântano, nu e morto de frio, muito machucado e com febre. Acho que pela luta travada para sair de Gloucester, mas não me lembro de nada.

— Se não se lembra, como soube do feitiço, como teve consciência de tudo?

— Alguém me ajudou...

_**Passado**_

_Pântano de Loreentown – Manhã_

Seus ossos trincaram quando ele acordou, e o capitão urrou como um verdadeiro lobo. Estava nu e ferido; olhava para os lados como um animal encurralado, pronto para ver sair um inimigo de algum lugar. Os instintos advertiam que estava em perigo, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo.

Ergueu-se trôpego sentindo um frio glacial. Precisava voltar para Orkeshus, precisava salvar Shaka. Mal deu dois passos caiu de joelho. Mirou o abdômen e percebeu que havia uma perfuração profunda.

"_Não posso morrer, não posso..."_ murmurava, sentindo os olhos querer se fechar.

Quando tombou pra trás, uma mão o apoiou. Com olhos baços, o capitão conseguiu enxergar um rosto meio deforme, mas conhecido. Como ele o achara não sabia, mas sabia que poderia confiar nele e que ele era um aliado.

— Ca...

— Shnn... Eu vou ajudá-lo...

_**Presente**_

— O Camus salvou minha vida. — Declarou — Mas eu nunca soube quem ele era e qual sua relação com Gaston. Foi ele quem me trouxe pra cá e preparou essa caverna para mim. Foi ele quem me falou do feitiço e que... Shaka estava preso na torre do cardeal... e tudo mais... Ele só não me explicou como eu poderia resolver isso.

Kanon coçou a vasta cabeleira pensativo.

— Se ele sabia de tudo, por que deixou que uma tragédia como essa acontecesse?

— Não sei se ele sabia de tudo e hoje isso não mais me importa. — Declarou Ikki — Eu devo a minha vida a esse homem que nunca mais vi, pena que ele não pode salvar os demais. — Comprimiu os lábios com dor — Mu, meus pais, Gaston, meus homens... Esmeralda e Shun... — encarou os olhos do hospitalário e sentiu o ódio dominar suas veias ao ver aquele rosto à sua frente — Entende por que preciso matar seu irmão? Entende o sangue de quantos inocentes preciso vingar?

— Entendo, Ikki. — Kanon baixou o olhar — A minha vingança é unicamente pessoal, mas a dívida de Saga contigo é bem maior. — Encarou o pagão — Quando à hora chegar, deixarei que você o mate.

Ikki apenas assentiu com a cabeça, era claro que ele não deixaria que ninguém lhe tirasse o prazer de matar Vaskália.

Milo que até então ouvia tudo calado enquanto examinava algumas partes do diário de Shaka resolveu fazer uma pergunta.

— O que aconteceu ao rei? Ele realmente foi queimado?

Ikki engoliu em seco e curvou os lábios com amargura.

— Dizem que sim. Eu já não estava em Orkeshus para confirmar se isso foi mesmo verdade, mas li no diário de Shaka que... — suspirou fechando os olhos — Melhor que você mesmo leia...

_**Bergen passado**_

Aquela era uma torre que Shaka só conhecia de fora do castelo, nunca tinha entrado ali. Ao contrário das outras, aquela possuía grades com espaços tão finos que mal dava para passar sua mão.

Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada nelas, e as mãos seguravam as grades enquanto observava as fogueiras sendo arrumadas no grande pátio do castelo. Não possuía mais voz para gritar, sentia-se velho, fraco e tão cansado que sua vontade era cair no sono eterno. Sabia que algum feitiço terrível o marcava, sentia cada vez que acordava dor e frio tão intenso que era como se estivesse acabando de nascer... Sempre à noite, só à noite... Estava proibido de ver a luz do sol, eternamente proibido...

Ikki estava morto, então nada mais na sua vida fazia sentido. Poderia simplesmente fechar os olhos e morrer, mas Deus não seria tão piedoso consigo... Talvez não merecesse a bênção da morte...

Viu quando as famílias pagãs foram levadas para o palco de horrores onde os julgamentos começaram. Não podia escutar o que eles diziam, só o pranto e os gritos, quis chorar, mas não tinha mais lágrimas, nem mesmo quando viu Lief e Isabeau dentre os condenados; apenas caiu de joelhos, porque a dor tombava seu corpo, o grito só conseguiu sair da sua garganta quando a última das vítimas julgadas pela Santa Sé apareceu.

— Não... — murmurou sentindo-se rasgar ao meio — não, Mu! — Gritou e balançou as grades da cela, mas ninguém poderia ouvi-lo, ninguém...

Parecia que nem mesmo Deus era capaz de ouvi-lo mais...

_**Gloucester – Presente**_

Aiolia estava no campo de lavanda e ajudava um garotinho de seus 9 anos a empinar uma pipa. Era um dia frio, mas não estava tão frio quanto à nevasca da noite anterior supunha que estivesse, e o vento forte ajudava e muito no projeto de manter o emaranhado de papel e madeira no ar.

— Vamos, Kiki, você consegue! — Incentivou o menino que lutava contra a fúria do vento.

— Sim, eu sei que consigo! Eu serei um rei, tenho que ser forte!

Aiolia riu de leve, apesar de gostar do jeito espevitado e altivo do garotinho, não era bom que ele ficasse repetindo aquelas coisas, alguém poderia ouvi-lo.

— Quem disse isso a você?

— Eu ouvi o velho Henri falar. — Confessou o menino — Ele disse que eu serei rei!

— Sim, rei das pipas! — Riu Aiolia — Esqueça essas bobagens e se concentre no que faz ou perderá sua pipa, rapazinho!

O menino se concentrou no que acontecia nos céus e apareceu esquecer aquela história de rei. Aiolia se sentou em uma pedra e ficou o observando por um tempo enquanto mergulhava no passado.

_**Passado**_

O batalhão pagão de Bergen estava ajoelhado no pátio de Orkeshus. Todos os soldados estavam seminus e a neve caía, molhando o corpo e provocando um frio terrível de doer os ossos. A guarda romana os vigiava, liderada pelo agora capitão Ângelo Vetraska que logo seria conhecido como _Máscara da Morte_, _a alma danada_ do cardeal Vaskália.

Os guerreiros pagãos mantinham o olhar altivo,última demonstração de orgulho de homens valorosos.

O ex-carrasco passavam a frente deles e os observava com sua expressão rude. Entretanto, Máscara da Morte, ao contrário do que pensava Saga, era um homem inteligente e sabia que se livrar de militares experientes seria uma grande tolice. Não admirava Vaskália, o achava um louco, mas ele era um louco que lhe deu sua única oportunidade na vida, então, lhe seria leal até o fim. Assim sendo, declarou que todos que renegassem o paganismo e jurasse amor a Cristo e ao santo Papa permaneceria vivo.

Poucos foram os que aceitaram a maioria aceitou morrer na fogueira ou na forca.

Aiolia aceitou renegar sua fé e seu orgulho e por isso foi estigmatizado como traidor por muito tempo. Ele que deveria ser o mais bravo e orgulhoso de todos, ele que foi pessoalmente escolhido pelo capitão Ikki Marlborough para ser seu substituto, ele que era o substituto do homem que aquela desgraçada tropa adorava... Ele foi o único da guarda pagã de Bergen que se dobrou a Roma, enquanto seus companheiros seriam mortos de forma cruel.

O que nenhum dos seus companheiros poderiam imaginar era que tudo que o novo capitão de Bergen queria, aceitando a imposição romana, era ter a chance de salvar o rei; nem que disso dependesse sua vida. Ele salvaria Mu. Não se conformaria em vê-lo morto tão covardemente; desconfiava de que não fora nenhum pagão quem matou o Papa e sim o próprio cardeal. Sabia do envolvimento do príncipe com o seu capitão, e da loucura de Vaskália pelo infante de Bergen, logo aquilo só poderia ser uma estratégia do odioso sacerdote para tomar Shaka pra si e destronar Mu. Caso morresse, Mu também morreria.

Aiolia aceitou ser batizado na fé romana, mesmo que isso manchasse o nome da sua família, por amor, o jovem se dobrou a Roma.

_**Presente**_

Aiolia ainda se lembrava do cheiro da carne queimada na fogueira. Nunca deixou de ter pesadelos com aquilo, perdera muito mais que sua dignidade, perdeu amigos, sua família, perdeu tudo que tinha...

Mirou Kiki que continuava a lutar com a pipa e sorriu carinhosamente para o filho de Mu, o filho da única pessoa que amou na vida. Era mais que sua obrigação defendê-lo e protegê-lo do cardeal.

— Kiki, já está tarde, acho melhor voltar pra casa. — Falou o soldado.

— Já, Aiolia? — Reclamou o menino decepcionado — Eu nunca saio, e você não tem aparecido para me trazer pra brincar! O Regulus só pensa em lutas, ele não gosta de pipas!

Aiolia riu.

— O Regulus quer seguir os passos do pai...

— Por isso eu serei um rei, como meu pai foi! — Volveu o espevitado menino ruivo. Aiolia não contestou, passou a mão nos cabelos revoltos de Kiki e o puxou para que andassem em direção aos cavalos. Mesmo tendo apenas 9 anos, Kiki era um cavaleiro muito ágil e um guerreiro muito forte, demonstrando talento especial para as armas. Aiolia se lembrou que Shaka, tio do menino, tinha uma habilidade fantástica com a espada. Torceu os lábios com desgosto, o que teria acontecido ao belo príncipe? Estaria realmente morto?

Montou no cavalo, aquilo não deveria preocupá-lo no momento, havia outras coisas a se pensar, precisava se reunir com os lideres da resistência, o dia do ataque estava chegando e não havia tempo a perder.

— Aiolia, você vem à vila comigo? — Indagou o menino — Você não tem aparecido com muita freqüência, todos têm reclamado disso...

Aiolia balançou a cabeça.

— Estou sendo vigiado, tenho que ter muito cuidado cada vez que saio de _Orkeshus_.

O menino mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Vocês brigaram?

— Não, Kiki, e chega de perguntas. — Cortou adentrando a floresta junto com o menino. O acompanharia até atravessá-la e voltaria para o castelo. Sabia que Vaskália faria de tudo para por as mãos no único membro que ele achava estar vivo da família real. Tinha que ter cuidado redobrado ao brincar com Kiki pelos fiordes.

Atravessaram a floresta em silêncio e quando já podiam ver a pequena vila dentro da mata, o militar sorriu e parou o cavalo. Era um refúgio, ali, as tropas do cardeal não podia alcançá-los, e os poucos pagãos sobreviventes que não renegaram a fé, poderiam dançar em volta das árvores sem temer a fogueira da Santa Sé.

— Avise aos anciãos que voltarei à noite para a reunião.

— Certo.

— Dê lembranças a Sasha e ao Regulus, diga-lhes que à noite quando eu voltar eu lhes darei novas aulas de esgrima.

— Ta bom. — Kiki disse e disparou para a vila, Aiolia ainda o observou por um tempo, antes de dar a volta em direção a _Orkeshus._

_**Passado – Masmorra de Orkeshus**_

Roxanne e Mu estavam abraçados. Já estavam ciente da sentença de morte na fogueira por sodomia e adultério. A jovem rainha chorava muito, inconformada com o destino trágico que estava reservado para ela naquelas terras geladas.

Gritou de dor quando viu George ser arrastado para a fogueira, ela nada poderia fazer, nada., além de gritar, destino desgraçado para uma mulher de fibra como a rainha de Bergen.

Mu parecia atônito com tudo, ainda incapaz de compreender o motivo de tanto ódio. O rei só queria salvar aquelas pessoas, salvar Shaka e Roxanne...

Um lampejo foi ao seu cérebro, se Roxanne estivesse grávida com certeza ela não seria morta, mesmo se isso fosse apenas uma possibilidade, a Santa Sé com suas crenças não se arriscaria em matar um inocente, mesmo que não pudesse provar; além do mais, ela seria a rainha, estaria grávida do futuro rei de Bergen; as famílias católicas não aceitariam sua morte.

— Roxanne, você alegará que está grávida. — Disse firme — Que está grávida de um filho meu, isso lhe dará ao menos tempo para tentar escapar.

A rainha piscou confusa.

— Eles não acreditarão... estamos casados somente há algumas horas e... Mu, você sabe que mesmo que estivesse grávida o filho não seria seu... seria do George e, eu sei que não estou...

— Isso é o que menos importa, Roxanne, é uma possibilidade de salvá-la, mesmo que os inquisidores achem que você mente, ainda assim eles esperarão meses até ter certeza de que isso é mentira, e você terá uma chance, ao menos uma chance.

Os olhos de Roxanne se umedeceram, comovidos com a bondade e grandeza daquele homem.

— E quanto a você?

Mu sorriu com carinho e passou o polegar no rosto da bela mulher.

— Não se preocupe comigo.

Roxanne mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou mais do rei o beijando de leve nos lábios.

— Deixe-me ao menos dar a oportunidade de que essa mentira se torne verdade, além de conseguir levar sua linhagem adiante, Mu...

Os olhos verdes do rei se abriram surpresos quando a rainha se sentou em seu colo.

— Roxanne...

— Podemos tentar, por favor. — Ela cerrou os olhos, não era fácil fazer aquilo, não depois de ser a responsável pela morte de George, mas era algo que poderia fazer por aquele homem tão abnegado que pensava em salvá-la — Eu estou quente, estou fértil hoje... eu sei que podemos conseguir...

— Não, Roxanne... — Negou Mu balançando a cabeça e fechando os olhos angustiado.

Lágrimas pesadas desceram pelo rosto da jovem rainha.

— George está morto, eu não tenho mais nada em minha desgraçada vida, Mu. Deixe-me lhe dar um filho, tentar pelo menos, eu lhe devo isso, afinal, foi apenas para isso que aceitou me desposar...

Mu ainda de olhos fechados, comprimiu os lábios. Se tivessem sorte e conseguisse engravidar Roxanne, ela teria uma chance de sobreviver, ela estava certa, era uma mulher muito corajosa, uma mulher admirável, e se ele tivesse um filho, Bergen poderia ter um futuro, um futuro nas mãos dessa criança que nasceria, mesmo que sob o julgo de Roma.

Balançou a cabeça positivamente, aceitando que o seu casamento fosse finalmente consumado.

_**Presente...**_

Aiolia cavalgava em direção a Orkeshus enquanto se lembrava daquela historia. Um golpe de sorte, fora puramente um golpe de sorte a gravidez de Roxanne, ou os deuses estavam mesmo do lado deles. Lembrava-se com perfeição das palavras da moça em sua defesa de frente ao tribunal da Santa Sé. Um imenso palco de madeira no pátio do castelo que imitava um tribunal eclesiástico.

"_Meu único pecado foi amar demais, mas aceito minha punição, todavia, não posso ficar calada e deixar que matem a provável semente que posso trazer em meu ventre. Meu casamento foi consumado, posso esperar um filho da linhagem real de Wessex. Condenar-me será condenar essa criança também..."_

Claro que o tribunal sabia que aquilo era uma manobra, ainda assim, eles não poderiam queimá-la imediatamente, precisariam ter certeza. Dois meses de espera foram o suficiente para confirmar a gravidez da rainha.

Os demais condenados não tiveram a mesma sorte. Cada julgamento terminava com uma enorme fogueira ardendo no pátio de Orkeshus. Gritos, gemidos, um horror sem fim.

Através do depoimento de Isabeau que não suportou a tortura, Vaskália chegou a Gastón. Seu ódio pelo sacerdote já era grande pelo mesmo ter alertado os pais de Shaka sob suas más intenções o que o levou a banir Gaston de Gloucester. Quando soube então que o sacerdote havia unido o príncipe e o capitão, seu ódio não achou limites. O encarcerou na masmorra de Oslo de onde ele só sairia para ser queimado na fogueira. Entretanto, a confissão de Isabeau não a salvou, e ela acabou também tendo o mesmo fim que o velho padre.

Chegou a Orkeshus e deixou o cavalo nos estábulos, seguindo para seu dormitório. Estava de folga e podia aproveitar seu dia como queria, só precisaria se apresentar ao seu capitão na manhã seguinte, mas à noite, ele voltaria ao bosque, único lugar me Bergen onde se sentia realmente em paz.

_**Montanha além do pântano de Loreentown**_

Ikki prendia os suprimentos no cavalo, assim como Kanon. Eles planejavam ir à vila antes do anoitecer para comprar de Vincent um novo animal para Milo. A viagem seria longa e custosa e o cavalo não suportaria dois homens sobre si.

— Viajaremos somente durante o dia. — Falou o capitão — À noite vocês devem descansar, de preferência, ocultos na floresta ou em cavernas. Não devem deixar que Shaka transite pelas vilas; durante a viagem ficaremos mais exposto a guarda romana que vigia os caminhos.

— Como se fosse fácil convencer o príncipe. — Volveu Milo aborrecido — Duvido muito que ele aceite ficar a noite inteira parado, esperando que o dia amanheça para voltar a ser pássaro tranquilamente. Oras Marlborough!

— Amarre-o se for preciso. — Tornou Marlborough indiferente — Não deve deixá-lo se expor ao perigo, mesmo que ele queira. Lembre-se, templário, essa é uma obrigação sua.

Kanon que terminava de fechar os alforjes sobre seu animal riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Milo, imagine que não deve ser nada agradável ao capitão colocar em suas mãos a vida do _lírio mais belo de Bergen_, como já dizia o poema de Gaston, então tente ao menos protegê-lo e não irritar o senhor Marlborough.

O olhar que o pagão lhe lançou fez o hospitalário engolir em seco, talvez estivesse passando dos limites com as brincadeiras e os comentários provocativos.

— Tudo bem, eu retiro o que eu disse. — Deus de ombros.

— Isso é bom, hospitalário, meu senso de humor tem limites muitos restritos. — Ameaçou Ikki.

Kanon ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz e voltou para dentro da caverna. Marlborough se recostou numa pedra e ficou mirando o céu tempestuoso e o falcão que dava voltas, observando ao redor.

— Em breve isso tudo acaba. — Milo bateu em seu ombro.

Ikki sorriu de lado com amargura.

— Não, meu caro templário, isso é apenas o começo, depois que encontrarmos o tal mago do gelo, ainda teremos que voltar a Bergen e tirar Vaskália do trono que não lhe pertence. Livrar-me a mim e a Shaka da maldição é minha missão pessoal; livrar Bergen do domínio das trevas do cardeal é minha missão como militar e líder do clã da Fênix, e é minha missão como filho, irmão e líder, me vingar por tudo que ele fez ao meu povo.

O loiro suspirou e sorriu de leve.

— Uma missão deveras grande, então o melhor é que comecemos logo. Vamos partir imediatamente.

— Sim, templário, vamos partir agora.

_**Gloucester – 10 anos antes**_

— Serás condenado a fogueira se não renegar seus feitos demoníacos e jurar amor a Cristo e a Roma.

Sorento insistia de frente ao rei. Mu estava sentado numa cadeira de madeira rústica, tinha os pulsos presos a ela e já tinha sido mergulhado várias vezes num barril com de água. Respirava pesadamente, lutando contra a última tortura sofrida.

O jovem padre já estava se desesperando. Não queria ter que condenar alguém tão jovem. Em sua mente ainda acreditava que poderia salvá-lo e a rainha, se ao menos eles aceitassem se converter e confessassem seus crimes.

— O senhor tem noção de que será morto? — Insistiu nervoso.

O rei nada disse. Seu olhar estava perdido, estava mortificado. Soubera que Shaka e Ikki foram presos, assim como a maior parte dos pagãos de Bergen. Vários já haviam sido queimados ou mortos por resistir.

O padre balançou a cabeça ao notar que nada faria aquele homem se dobrar; então com um maneio de cabeça, pediu que um dos soldados abrissem a porta e alguém entrou.

Os olhos verdes do rei se abriram incrédulos e uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto machucado. O homem que entrou estava diferente, ele usava uma túnica franciscana e seus cabelos foram cortados bem baixo, não exibia mais os cachos castanhos rebeldes que era levados pelo vento e que ele, tantas vezes, se perdeu os admirando, não era mais aquele valente homem que fora chamado de leão no campo de batalha.

— Senhor, esse é o soldado Aiolia — começou Sorento —, ele abraçou a fé e acha que pode ajudá-lo a acreditar que Cristo é o melhor caminho. Creia, senhor, eu não desejo sua morte, mas o santo cardeal não se apiedará dos que confabularam para a morte do Papa. Negue o crime e assuma a fé em Cristo como fez esse soldado, confesse seu crime, só assim poderá se salvar.

O padre chamou o soldado para que saísse e deixasse os dois pagãos sozinhos. Mu continuava olhando Aiolia sem nada dizer, agora somente com uma grande decepção estampada nos olhos.

O militar se ajoelhou perto dele e libertou seus braços da correia de couro, percebendo como eles estavam machucados. Tocou de leve os lábios feridos do rei, mas se surpreendeu ao receber uma bofetada que avermelhou sua pele.

Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Mu.

— Traidor... — ele balbuciou — se veio tentar me convencer a me vender como tu fizestes...

— Mu, não é nada disso, mas não posso falar aqui — murmurou Aiolia aflito —, estamos sendo vigiado, mas por Odin, confie em mim, eu nunca trairia os meus, mas eu... eu precisava ter a chance de salvá-lo, por isso me submeti a Roma, por favor, me ouça...

O rei ainda estava incrédulo e chocado demais para entender o que ele dizia.

— Mu, você precisa fingir que aceita a conversão, precisa confessar...

— Não! Isso é uma armadilha de Vaskália, se eu confessar que sou... que sou um _sodomita_ como ele nos chama, ele terá uma desculpa para me usurpar o trono. Não morrerei, mas viverei para sempre preso em uma torre qualquer, prefiro a morte a isso, Aiolia! Não vou me vender, e você não deveria ter feito isso também!

— Eu faria qualquer coisa para tentar salvá-lo, será que não entende isso! — Aiolia estava aflito e irritado, mas precisava manter a voz baixa — Por todos os deuses, o julgamento será amanhã, confesse seu crime e finja que se arrepende, assim terei a chance de salvá-lo. Provavelmente eles irão trancafiá-lo em Oslo, e eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, Mu, eu consigo tirá-lo de lá.

O rei torceu os lábios em uma expressão amargurada.

— Não, Aiolia. — Falou baixo como de costume — Saia daqui e viva pra sempre sob a fé romana...

— Mu... — o militar sentiu o coração se estilhaçar no peito. Fizera tudo para salvá-lo e por isso recebia seu desprezo.

— Um homem que não abandona seus sentimentos pessoais por sua honra não é digno de levar o nome do seu clã adiante e nem é digno do amor de um rei.

Aquela afirmação doeu como um golpe letal de espada, mas Aiolia não recuou, continuou encarando os olhos decepcionados do amante.

— Por você, eu abriria mão da minha honra, da minha paz e de qualquer resquício de dignidade e, mesmo que me odeie para o resto da vida, farei de tudo para salvá-lo. — Ergueu-se ao ouvir o ranger da porta e Sorento entrar com os soldados.

— E então? — Indagou o padre.

— O rei confessará seus crimes e receberá a absolvição da Igreja. — Disse o cristão novo encarando o sacerdote — Que a fé de Cristo o limpe e salve sua alma como fez à minha.

Retirou-se, deixando Mu preso em seus pensamentos. No dia seguinte foi o julgamento do rei de Bergen. Todos esperavam, era o julgamento mais importante e não havia nenhum rosto que não chorasse a sorte do belo e jovem monarca.

Quando ele apareceu vestidos nas indignas roupas de saco, houve muitas exclamações e lamentos. Seu rosto estava sujo e machucado, seus belos cabelos desgrenhados, toda a áurea de pureza e meiguice que seu rosto sempre sustentou havia desaparecido nos dias de prisão.

Sorento e Saga presidiam o tribunal da inquisição. O cardeal leu as acusações contra o rei e, mesmo não tendo prova alguma, pois nem mesmo o suposto amante do soberano de Bergen foi encontrado, ele tinha poder suficiente para subornar e ameaçar servos a deporem contra Mu.

O jovem padre discípulo de Eugênio não via motivos para condenar o rapaz à morte como queria Vaskália, por isso, apesar de imerso em dor por ter pedido aquele que era como um pai para si, tentava apelar para a piedade do tribunal e para o bom senso do nobre. Precisava que ele confessasse logo e dissesse que se arrependia; mas quando a voz do rei de Bergen foi ouvida, não foi para se lamentar e nem confessar nenhum crime...

"_Povo de Bergen, sei que terríveis acusações pesam sobre mim por esse tribunal estrangeiro, muitas das quais sou realmente culpado..."_

Exclamações e lamentos, muitas lágrimas do povo. Sorento sorriu aliviado, mas Mu continuou ignorando a comoção que causava.

"_Sou culpado por defender o que acredito, por defender a minha fé ao invés da fé estrangeira, sou culpado por não me dobrar aos desmandos de Roma e a uma dominação militar que nada de bom trouxe a Bergen..."_

Sorento encarou Mu, Saga se ergueu do seu lugar e murmurou para o padre.

— Cale-o...

"_Sou culpado por descobri que estávamos abrigando o próprio demônio que esse mesmo povo estrangeiro diz combater — virou-se a apontou para o cardeal — Vaskália, tu és aqui o demônio e sodomita! — Voltou-se para o povo — Esse homem de aparência venerável sempre cobiçou meu irmão, um menino ainda! E o mantém cativo agora para dar vazão as suas concupiscências! Acusa-me e a Shaka de sodomitas, mas ele sim é o sodomita, pois não há um pingo de amor em seu coração só maldade e luxúria!"_

— Cale-se! — Gritou Vaskália possesso — Caluniador! Eu sou o poder da santa Igreja em Roma, prendam esse homem, ele acaba de se condenar a morte!

Sorento mirava de Saga para Mu atônito. No meio da multidão, Aiolia chorava por ver que não havia conseguido convencer Mu e que ele seria realmente morto.

_**Castelo de Orkeshus – Presente**_

Os militares fizeram a última ronda pelos arredores do castelo. A guarda romana ao sul e a guarda particular do cardeal, liderada por Ângelo Vetraska, ao norte. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Nos últimos tempos, o duque andava neurótico pelos rumores da volta do capitão Ikki Marlborough e pedia que a vigilância fosse reforçada.

O jovem capitão da guarda romana chegara a Bergen quando as últimas fogueiras já haviam sido apagadas e não sabia até que ponto seria fantasia ou verdade os boatos sussurrados, com muito medo, pelos aldeões. Ele fora convocado pelo novo Papa para se estabelecer em Bergen como seu homem de confiança e representante direto; seria uma espécie de espião do papado que achara estranho os acontecimentos passado e já não considerava Saga Vaskália um homem confiável. Em sua permanência ali, aprendeu a temer o cardeal como uma figura controversa e obscura e procurava ficar o mais distante possível dos seus assuntos. Sua missão, dada pelo novo Papa, seria exterminar qualquer sinal de crença pagã na Escandinávia.

Do seu lado, Shura achava estranha aquela preocupação. Marlborough era apenas um homem, o que poderia fazer contra um exército? Muitos diziam que ele não passava de um fantasma que assombrava as noites do cardeal, e se ele próprio não tivesse tido o desagradável encontro com o lendário capitão no pântano de _Loreentown_, jamais acreditaria que Marlborough passasse mesmo de uma lenda.

O romano viu o primeiro tenente da guarda de Bergen tenente se dirigir aos estábulos e estranhou. Era alta noite, para onde o militar iria àquela hora? Provavelmente para casa de alguma amante, mas de qualquer forma iria checar.

Caminhou a passos suaves atrás dele, vendo-o se aproximar do cavalo.

— Vai a algum lugar, tenente Aiolia?

Aiolia permaneceu por alguns minutos de costas para o capitão da guarda romana.

— Sim, a vila de _Forsart_. — Virou-se e encarou Shura — Algum problema quanto a isso? O senhor deve saber que estou de folga, o capitão Vetraska não o informou?

O romano estreitou os olhos e sorriu com ironia.

— Claro que sim, só achei estranho que saia a essa hora da noite tendo que se apresentar tão cedo amanhã. Queria adverti-lo que uma meretriz não vale tanto. Deves encontrar uma boa mulher e se casar se deseja ter saúde e paz. — Falou num bom conselheiro.

Aiolia riu de lado.

— Não tenho tais planos, senhor. — Disse — A vida de militar é dura demais e não pretendo deixar órfãos e viúva. Com a sua licença.

Aiolia subiu no cavalo, precisava ter mais cuidado, Shura o estava observando e aquele homem era perigoso, perigoso demais. Fez o caminho completamente inverso ao da vila, indo realmente por _Forsart_. Caso alguém o seguisse, veria que realmente fora a tal vila. Claro que o percurso que já não era fácil ficou ainda mais difícil. Precisou atravessar o pântano de _Loreentown_ e a verdade era que aquele lugar ainda lhe causava calafrios.

Chegou à vila perdida na floresta proibida de _Yggdrasil_ com mais de uma hora de atraso. Soltou um assovio alto para que os homens liberasse sua entrada sem que corresse o risco de receber uma flecha no peito.

Assim que enveredou pelos meios das árvores altas, Kiki, Regulus e Sasha correram em sua direção ou saudando.

— Aiolia, pensei que não viria mais! — Exclamou Kiki rodeando o cavalo. O militar apeou o animal e desmontou, o prendendo em uma árvore.

— Aiolia, eu posso ficar com sua espada? — Pediu Regulus, e ele riu afagando os cabelos castanhos do menino.

— Pode, mas tome cuidado. — Entregou-lhe a espada, vendo o menino puxá-la e, com muito esforço, começar a golpear o ar.

Havia uma animada festa na pequena vila de sobreviventes, e algumas moças dançavam em volta da fogueira. Estava frio, mas não tão frio como a noite anterior e eles aproveitavam para festejar o aniversário de um dos aldeões. O militar de Bergen sorriu para uma moça loira que dançava graciosamente com as amigas. Ela retribuiu seu sorriso e se afastou das demais chegando até ele e o abraçado com carinho.

— Pensei que não viria hoje, Aiolia! — Ela disse quando se afastou dele — Estávamos... todos com saudades... — sua forma de falar foi insinuante e um brilho de malícia ocupou seus olhos verdes.

Aiolia deixou escapar um sorriso de canto de lábios e maneou a cabeça, fazendo a franja farta cobrir seus olhos.

— Tem certeza, Esmeralda?

— Claro que tenho! — Riu Esmeralda achando aquele jeito acanhado do militar uma graça — Vá para sua cabana e descanse, chegarei lá em breve com uma bandeja de frutas e vinho.

Aiolia hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior, era incrível como mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda se sentia acanhado com aquilo.

— Não se preocupe, eu colocarei o lenço vermelho preso na entrada...

— Não faça isso! — Pediu ruborizando e a mulher riu divertida e o beijou de leve no rosto.

— Ah, Aiolia, depois de tantos anos acha que tem algum motivo para se envergonhar? Todos aqui sabem o que cada um de nós viveu e... Mesmo que alguns ainda me vejam como a esposa de Ikki Marlborough e muitos condenem meus atos, com você é diferente, todos o admiram por sua determinação e abnegação em nome do amor... Não tema e nem se acanhe... Vá...

Aiolia preferiu não discutir com Esmeralda, ela sempre tinha razão. Abençoada a hora em que Aldebaran conseguiu por as mãos nela e em Shun antes que os dois fossem pegos pelos homens de Vaskália. O touro foi o fundador daquela vila perdida na floresta e bravamente conseguira salvar muitos pagãos de serem mortos na fogueira. Ele e Aiolia eram os únicos sobreviventes do batalhão de Marlborough.

Enveredou pela trilha estreita que levava a cabana afastada. Sentiu o cheiro de lavanda que vinha do pequeno jardim cultivado ali. Passou pela entrada de pedra e pela cerca de madeira cuidadosamente trabalhada. Observou o pequeno galpão de taipa onde era protegida a forja. Mesmo sendo uma vila dentro da mata, os aldeões faziam questão de mantê-la com toda limpeza e cuidado que teriam em uma vila comum. Cultivava, forjava, criava animais e possuíam poços artesianos, tudo que precisavam para não ter que voltar a Bergen. O único problema era que o inverno rigoroso se impunha com mais força nas paredes de pedra dentro da úmida floresta, e ele precisavam de fogo constantemente, o que os obrigavam a abrir clareiras na mata, algo que poderia denunciar a existência da vila.

Abriu a porta da casa e entrou. O fogo crepitava alto, denunciando que tinha acabado de ser aceso, e a cabana cheirava a pão. Retirou o pesado casaco de pele e se sentou na poltrona de madeira, começando a tirar as botas. Esmeralda entrou minutos depois com a bandeja com vinho e frutas como tinha prometido.

— Aqui está. — Disse ela com um sorriso simpático e malicioso — Agora preciso ir, o Siegfried está me esperando e preciso tirar aquela espada das mãos do Regulus, senhor leão! — Reclamou pondo as mãos na cintura e começando a caminhar para a porta, mas antes de sair disse em tom alto e malicioso a fim de provocar o dono da casa — Divirtam-se meninos!

Saiu e fechou a porta, fazendo questão de colocar a fita vermelha amarrada na cerca.

— Não entendo por que ela insiste em fazer essas coisas. — A voz do anfitrião resmungou, e ele saiu do quarto envolto em um pesado casaco de pelo de urso. Mirou o militar com indiferença e depois se recostou na parede de pedra com os braços cruzados — O que está fazendo aqui?

Aiolia riu e ignorou a irritação da voz do outro, ergueu-se e se aproximou dele, tão perto que o obrigou a desviar o olhar para o lado.

— Eu pedi para que não viesse, disse que a cada dia fica mais perigoso, por que insiste em não me obedecer?

— Eu te amo também, Mu...

— Aiolia, não estou brincando! — Indignou-se o nobre — Eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, você não está se arriscando sozinho, está arriscando essa gente e... hhhmmm...

Um beijo quente o calou. Aiolia o puxou pra si com força, o livrando do casaco pesado. Mu se rendeu, nunca iria admitir, mas estava morto de saudades dele, já havia dias que eles não ficavam sozinhos. Sim, temia pela vida de Aiolia e de todos, mas era mais forte que ele, tê-lo daquela forma, ter perto de si o único homem que amou na vida.

Sua língua foi de encontro à dele, condescendente, ateando fogo no corpo de ambos. Aiolia o ergueu nos braços, e o legítimo rei de Bergen circundou seu quadril com as pernas, se entregando ao prazer daqueles braços, daquela boca deliciosa que amava beijar.

O militar o levou para o quarto, o deitando na cama, para amá-lo e matar a saudade.

Fora da cabana os aldeões cantavam e dançavam alegremente, mesmo sendo inverno, sabiam que tinham sorte de sobreviverem às trevas que tomou Bergen.

Ninguém se aproximaria da casa do rei, afinal, havia uma fita vermelha na cerca, informando que lá dentro um casal apaixonado se amava.

**Continua...**

Ah, gente, eu tentei fazer de tudo pra não embolar as coisas, por isso coloquei tantas marcações de PRESENTE e PASSADO. Espero ter conseguido.

No próximo capítulo eu explico como o Mu se salvou da fogueira e como Shaka fugiu, além de elucidar outras coisinhas pendentes. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e de saber que o Muzinho está vivo hehehehehehe (eu fiz suspense não fiz? ** Sion má**).

milaangelica, MysticShaka, virgo nyah, Kao-san, pollymayfair, Cloto, Sandrini, Keronekoi, misatosan, Maya Amamiya, **ddd** , PrettyLiar, Hannah Elric.

Abraços afetuosos, espero que tenham gostado.

Sion Neblina

Postado em 27/06/2011


	19. À noite todos os gatos são pardos

_**A noite todos os gatos são pardos**_

_**Capítulo 19**_

"_Todo o sangue de minha vida é lentamente drenado_

_E eu sinto que estou mais fraco a cada dia_

_De alguma forma eu sei que dentro de pouco tempo_

_Irei me juntar a eles no fundo da lagoa..."_

_Still Life – Iron Maiden_

_**Castelo de Orkeshus – Presente**_

Saga acordava cedo, isso era o normal. Desde a maldição, fora privado do sono e pensava muitas vezes que o sono era uma dádiva dada por Deus aos homens justos, aqueles que mereciam a paz temporária, a paz da morte por breve momento do dia, mas ele não merecia isso.

Mirou o nascer do sol e tentou imaginar onde Shaka estaria naquele momento; no dia anterior, um espião lhe dissera que o capitão acompanhado de mais dois homens havia passado pela vida de _Forsart_, claro que o homem achou se tratar do nobre da ordem de Fênix devido à descrição, pois quase ninguém conhecia o rosto do pagão renegado. Ao saber disso, ele mandara que toda a tropa romana seguisse-lhe o rastro. Marlborough estava se expondo, e se estava expondo-se daquela maneira era porque tinha algo importante a fazer, todavia só lhe restava esperar e se lembrar do passado, das fogueiras que arderam naquele pátio agora vazio. Não que isso lhe trouxesse prazer, ao contrário, eram apenas lembranças das trevas que dominaram sua alma e da sua condenação.

Roxane estava salva ao menos até dar a luz, Mu fora levado para a masmorra de Oslo onde esperaria que sua sentença fosse cumprida, Shaka era seu. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem, perfeito como nunca imaginaria que fosse. O demônio lhe dissera que o preço a pagar era caro, mas a satisfação de queimar todo o clã fênix foi maior. Principalmente os pais de Ikki Marlborough, ouvir as orações desesperadas deles antes do fim foi seu maior deleite.

Saga sorria satisfeito enquanto Sorento chorava e parecia cada vez mais horrorizado. O cardeal logo imaginou que o terror seria a melhor arma para espantar aquele menino de Bergen. Não queria espiões de Roma, em breve haveria um novo conclave e seu futuro dependia que o novo Papa permitisse que ele, Saga, continuasse em Bergen, mas sem o pupilo do cardeal.

_**Em uma das torres de Orkeshus - Passado**_

Shaka estava olhando a noite da torre enquanto as fogueiras queimavam. Ao contrário do que pensou, seu irmão não fora conduzido à fogueira, ele apenas foi julgado e forçado a compartilhar aquele espetáculo horroroso. Mu ainda viveria até a noite seguinte quando seria o último a ser queimado como herege e sodomita.

Ouviu o barulho dos ferrolhos da porta pesada da torre e logo uma tocha apareceu. Franziu as sobrancelhas porque não era Saga, mas também não conseguia saber quem era pois seu rosto estava escondido nas trevas.

Shaka tencionou falar, mas ele pediu silêncio com um gesto.

— Agora sou eu quem precisa de respostas, Shaka...

O príncipe piscou aturdido, a voz do homem era abafada por algo e ele não conseguia descobrir quem era, mas pelo que sabia, apenas Saga e Aldeph tinham a chave daquela torre, o que estava acontecendo?

— O que quer saber? — Indagou confuso.

— Toda a verdade sobre o cardeal Saga Vaskália.

— Ajudar-me-á a fugir?

— Se o que me disser for convincente sim.

Um resquício de esperança brilhou nos olhos do adolescente e ele se pôs a falar:

— Ele é um demônio, um demônio que me quer aqui como escravo das suas perversões e que dizimou um povo por motivos egoístas, dizendo que esse povo matou o Papa quando na verdade foi ele quem o fez! Por que o Papa perdoou meu amor pelo capitão Marlborough! Ele destronou meu irmão e o condenou à fogueira, ele me mantém prisioneiro depois de assassinar o capitão para obter de mim favores sexuais que nunca darei! Prefiro morrer!

Shaka estremeceu e se encolheu se abraçando aos próprios joelhos. O homem olhou a bandeja intocada ao lado da cama do príncipe.

— Não está comendo?

— Não, temo que ele coloque algum sortilégio na comida, algo que me deixe louco! Já estou enfeitiçado, ele me transformou em alguma espécie de demônio, só tenho consciência à noite, durante o dia não sei o que acontece comigo! Sei apenas que me transformo em algo com penas... dói! Vejo ainda isso antes de perder a consciência.

A figura encapuzada ficou parada e pensativa, deixando Shaka apreensivo.

— O que deseja saber mais? Tudo que digo é a mais pura verdade e se quer mesmo saber pode procurar por um homem chamado Gaston, ele sabe quem é o cardeal. — Disse desesperado — Eu não estou louco, não estou!

— Gaston está preso na masmorra da Juntlândia onde espera sua sentença de morte. — disse o homem misterioso se erguendo — Procurarei por mais evidências da verdade. — Tirou um punhal da capa que vestia e com muito cuidado o colocou sobre a cama rústica — Use isso para se proteger de Vaskália caso ele tente algo.

— Não será uma faca que me protegerá de um demônio. — Disse o príncipe enquanto o homem saia do quarto, mas segurou o punhal e caminhou até a janela, retirando a tela que a revestia, cortando inteira para poder sentir o ar da noite, mesmo que a noite fosse funesta.

_**Presente**_

Os três cavaleiros cortavam a estrada parcialmente coberta de neve em direção ao fiorde sul onde deveriam pegar uma balsa até Oslo e de lá um barco para _Svalbard_. Seria uma viagem dura e não muito rápida, para o extremo sul da terra, se bem que a Escandinávia já ficava no extremo sul da terra.

Cavalgavam rápido, sabiam que aquelas estradas estavam cercadas por espiões e homens do cardeal, um exército do qual não teriam chance de derrotar.

— Acho que devemos cortar pela floresta, ficaremos menos expostos aos homens de Vaskália. — Falou o capitão parando o cavalo.

— Concordo, mas perderemos tempo! — disse o templário pensando que pela altura do sol logo anoiteceria e eles seriam obrigados a parar.

— Por isso mesmo. — concordou com Ikki o hospitalário — Pela floresta podemos continuar seguindo viagem sem que ameacemos a vida do príncipe. Os soldados do meu irmão não entrarão na floresta à noite.

Milo concordou, e eles serpentearam pelo meio das árvores altas já ouvindo o barulho dos animais noturnos que começavam a sair das suas tocas. Ikki soltou do cavalo e tirou a espada jogando-a para Milo que a segurou, assim como sua capa, botas e quase toda a roupa, se limitando a ficar com a peça íntima.

— Guarde minhas coisas, templário, eu me recuso que presenciem esse espetáculo grotesco. — disse começando a se afastar.

— Guardar suas coisas? — Provocou o hospitalário — Isso inclui vossa alteza?

Ikki se voltou e grunhiu fazendo os dois cavaleiros darem pra trás, suas feições já se assemelhavam as de um lobo.

Minutos depois quando tudo já estava escuro, o lobo apareceu inquieto a procura do dono, mas não havia sinal do príncipe. Milo começou a ficar apreensivo a cada minuto que passava e que Shaka não aparecia.

Durante toda a viagem o falcão sobrevoou suas cabeças, pousando muitas vezes em seu ombro assim como no ombro do capitão, mas onde ele estaria agora?

— Também está apreensivo com o sumiço do príncipe? — Concluiu Kanon acendendo uma tocha — Vamos procurá-lo?

— Ele vai aparecer... — murmurou Milo pensativo.

— Mas ele está com frio e nu! Não podemos deixá-lo assim por aí. — Reclamou o mais velho, pegando a capa do capitão que o templário havia deixado sobre o cavalo — Agora vai atrás dele, é só segui o lobo ele já o farejou com certeza.

Milo viu o lobo disparar no meio das árvores e resolveu segui-lo, ainda desconfiando se aquilo não seria uma peça do hospitalário metido a engraçadinho.

— Alteza! Shaka! — Chamou pelo meio dos arbustos, olhando tudo com atenção, mas tinha esquecido a maldita tocha e somente a lua iluminava parcamente o local.

— Estou aqui, templário, aqui! — ouviu a voz rouca do loiro mais velho. Ele estava abraçado aos próprios joelhos e tremia muito — Trouxe algo para eu vestir?

— Sim, venha... — envolveu os ombros do príncipe com a capa.

Shaka se ergueu e deixou transparecer um leve sorriso.

— Obrigado. — ergueu-se do chão, ainda tremendo muito, enquanto o lobo se roçava contra suas pernas — Olá, Navarre...

— Vamos, estamos acampados aqui perto, vamos procurar uma caverna na qual possamos passar a noite.

— Não, cavaleiro, precisamos seguir viagem. — Declarou o príncipe enquanto andava em direção a luz da tocha que Kanon segurava.

— Está bem? — Indagou Milo que sentia que o príncipe estava meio exausto.

— Estou. Já disse que não sinto nada quando estou... Não humano...

Milo o segurou pelo ombro, forçando-o a encará-lo.

— Por que me parece abatido? — Olhou Shaka nos olhos, mas ele se virou e continuou andando.

— Acho que estou adoecendo... — falou sem dar muita importância.

— Como assim adoecendo?

— Eu não sei... — murmurou — Mas sinto-me fraco, talvez meu corpo esteja finalmente cedendo ao excesso de maus-tratos.

Milo não entendia como aquele homem falava aquilo de maneira tão fria, mas preferiu continuar andando ao lado dele sem nada dizer.

— Não fale nada a Marlborough, isso só serviria para preocupá-lo, ele nada pode fazer. — O nobre deu uma ordem seca enquanto caminhava.

— E o que espera que eu faça, que um dia ele acorde, procure o falcão e eu diga simplesmente: ele morreu?

Shaka ficou pensativo. Seria doloroso morrer sem ver Ikki nem que fosse uma última vez, mas infelizmente naquilo não era algo que ele pudesse controlar. Durante 10 anos sonhou com o dia de sua morte e agora que possuía uma centelha de esperança, ela parecia se aproximar.

— Acho que só preciso de um pouco de descanso, templário. — dissimulou — Mas não essa noite. Precisamos chegar o mais rápido possível a _Svalbard._

Eles chegaram ao local onde estavam Kanon e os cavalos. Shaka pegou suas roupas dentro de um dos alforjes e se afastou para se vestir, voltando minutos depois.

Milo percebeu como a roupa que ele vestia agora mudava a sua aparência de anjo para de guerreiro. Os cabelos foram presos em uma trança de forma desalinhada que fazia alguns fios ficarem soltos emoldurando o rosto e dançando ao vento da noite. A armadura de escamas cobria o peito, e braços e pernas eram protegidos pela malha justa negra, assim como as botas de cano alto. O infante de Bergen examinou a espada do capitão por um tempo antes de colocá-la na bainha presa ao seu quadril, depois pegou o arco que estava pendurado no alforje e examinou a cesta de flechas por um tempo, antes de colocá-la atravessada no corpo presa às suas costas.

— Nunca vi o capitão usando essas flechas. — Observou Kanon curioso.

— São minhas.

— Suas?

— Sim. Eu sou bom com a espada, mas com o arco sou melhor que Marlborough, meu mestre de armas. — Shaka sorriu de lado. Montou no cavalo e assoviou chamando o lobo.

— Vamos, quanto mais tempo passarmos parados aqui, mais difícil se fará a travessia.

Os demais concordaram e montaram seus animais. Milo acendeu mais uma tocha e eles seguiram pela floresta em total silêncio. Os ouvidos precisavam estar atentos a qualquer ruído, afinal, todos ali eram homens procurados.

_**Castelo de Orkeshus – Passado**_

A figura encapuzada deixou a torre onde o príncipe estava preso a passos rápidos. As informações passada por ele ainda reverberando em sua mente como um agouro.

"_Deus meu, se tudo que dizem esses pagãos for verdade...?Mas se não for, porque todos diriam o mesmo?"_

Pensava enquanto continuava a andar a passos rápidos. Havia pegado as chaves há alguns dias no gabinete do cardeal e feito cópias, pois desconfiava que ele mantivesse algum prisioneiro importante naquela torre isolada e não estava errado. Viu um movimento no pátio, um dos novos convertidos vagava e isso foi algo providencial.

— Soldado! — Chamou baixo, olhando para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém o ouviria.

Aiolia se virou e caminhou a passos rápidos até o homem que o chamava. Estava no pátio, olhando o céu estrelado e tentando achar uma saída.

— Sim, senhor... — falou com uma fingida submissão ao ouvir o sotaque romano do homem que o chamava, embora não pudesse saber quem era.

— Erga-se. — falou a voz misteriosa — Eu tenho uma missão para você.

Os olhos verdes de Aiolia se ergueram desconfiados.

— Estou aqui para servir a Roma meu senhor. — Falou com submissão.

— Não soldado. Tu estás aqui para servir a Bergen e ao rei. — Falou e retirou a capa, fazendo Aiolia arregalar os olhos.

— Você?

— Sim, e eu sei de tudo, soldado, e preciso de sua ajuda. A sentença do rei será cumprida amanhã ao pôr-do-sol, precisamos libertá-lo hoje enquanto o cardeal e sua guarda dormem.

— Mas... como?

— As 10h00min será servido à ceia dos guarda da masmorra de Oslo onde está o rei. Eu sou o responsável por cada refeição que é servida para que não se tente envenenar os romanos neste solo pagão. Sabeis que Roma está preocupada com uma possível revolta pagã.

— Não há mais pagãos, vocês queimaram todos. — Falou Aiolia com revolta.

— Não todos, alguns conseguiram escapar e sei que planejam um ataque a Orkeshus.

— O que quer de mim?

— Após a ceia, espere 10 minutos e entre na masmorra. Encontrará os guardas dormindo, liberte o rei e o leve para muito longe de Gloucester, para algum lugar onde o cardeal não possa encontrá-lo.

— Como posso confiar em você?

— Não pode, mas é sua única chance de salvá-lo e sei que quer salvá-lo.

— Como sabe?

O jovem sorriu de canto.

— Não me julgue tolo por ser jovem, soldado, por que achas que promovi o teu encontro com o rei? Eu precisava saber quem era o amante de vossa majestade, aquele que conseguiu fugir do cerco do cardeal...

Aiolia empalideceu, mas nada disse.

— Faça o que eu mandei, mas não se esqueça, a ceia deve durar um quarto de hora, espere dez minutos para que o efeito do elixir de Gaston funcione...

— Você falou com Gaston?

— Sim, mas ele está na Juntlândia e a fuga de lá é impossível, infelizmente. Que Deus o ajude... Mas tentarei libertá-lo até que se esvaiam minhas forças.

Aiolia agora estava curioso, queria saber do destino dos demais.

— E meu capitão, e o príncipe?

— O príncipe está preso na torre, mas o capitão, ao que parece, está morto.

O pagão apertou forte os olhos e balançou a cabeça consternado e raivoso. Um dia faria Vaskália pagar, vingaria seu capitão e todos os inocentes mortos. Um dia!

— Aiolia, Oslo não fica tão perto, vá agora. — Insistiu Sorento.

— E quanto ao príncipe?

— Cuidarei dele.

O soldado não pensou mais, montou em seu cavalo em direção à fortaleza que abrigava a masmorra de Oslo, cidade próxima a Bergen.

Ainda era noite quando Shaka ouviu novamente os ferrolhos e cadeados da torre se abrirem. Segurou o punhal em alerta achando que finalmente Saga havia voltado, mas uma tocha iluminou outra silhueta que chamou a atenção dos seus olhos.

— Você? — murmurou quando o homem tirou a capa.

— Sim, alteza, eu, eu vim tirá-lo daqui. Venha, não temos muito tempo. — Tornou o jovem padre se revelando ao príncipe.

Shaka estava ainda meio atônito, mas aceitou segurar a mão do homem e ser puxado escada abaixo.

— Apresse-se alteza, sei que está machucado, mas o tempo é curto, nem todos os guardas estão dormindo!

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Shaka indagou sem parar de correr.

— Porque eu fui treinando para combater o demônio e não compactuar com ele! — Respondeu o rapaz sem parar a corrida.

Chegaram ao pátio do castelo e correram em direção ao bosque após o jardim de lírios. Lá havia um cavalo com provisões. Shaka estava muito machucado e por isso o jovem o ajudou a subir.

— Entre pelo pântano de Loreentown e que Deus o ajude...

— Meu irmão? — indagou preocupado.

— Esqueça-o, ele está morto. — Falou o padre e bateu no cavalo o colocando em disparada. Sabia que se dissesse que o rei ainda estava vivo, o príncipe voltaria a Bergen e aquilo seria seu fim.

_**Presente**_

– Eu estava tão ferido e machucado que cavalguei por algum tempo e depois cair do cavalo desmaiado. — o príncipe contava a história aos demais enquanto atravessavam a floresta escura — Foi quando o Navarre me achou e me levou para a caverna.

— Como foi viver por 10 anos sozinho? Isolado de tudo? — Indagou Kanon curioso — Eu não suportaria.

Shaka riu de canto.

— Eu achava que todos que amei estavam mortos e, de certa forma, eu sempre vivi isolado, o cardeal nunca deixou que tivesse muitos amigos, as pessoas mais próximas de mim sempre foram Ikki e meu irmão.

O loiro curvou os lábios com amargura enquanto seguia sobre o cavalo, vez por outra, procurando o lobo com os olhos, vendo-o se esgueirar entre as árvores.

— Nunca imaginou que talvez eles estivessem vivos? — Indagou o templário — Ouvi rumores certa vez de que o cardeal procurava pelo rei e por seu filho.

— Filho? O Mu não teve filhos! — Riu Shaka de lado — Estou há muito longe de Gloucester, mas sei dos dias negros que vivemos. Meu irmão só tinha algumas horas de casado quando o cardeal assassinou o Papa pondo em prática o golpe maligno que tinha orquestrado, não houve tempo...

— O Capitão deve saber melhor sobre isso que o senhor. — Falou Kanon — Ele não viveu tão recluso quanto vossa alteza, faz contato com certas facções rebeldes, ao contrário do senhor, não se tornou um ermitão.

Shaka franziu a testa.

— Ikki sempre foi mais impulsivo e ardoroso que eu, mas nunca foi o que se poderia chamar de homem sociável; no entanto, acredito que para chegar até Vaskália, fosse possível que ele abrisse mão de sua reclusão.

— Ele me parece bem mais sociável que o senhor, permita-me dizer. — Continuou o hospitalário — Vai a tavernas, conhece pessoas...

Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior numa expressão ainda mais fechada em seu sério rosto.

— Que tipo de pessoas? — Indagou enciumado, fazendo o provocador cristão exibir um sorriso de lado.

— Pessoas comuns, guerreiros, soldados, camponeses, mulheres...

— O senhor nunca pensou em vingança? — Milo cortou rapidamente a conversa e lançou um olhar atravessado para Kanon que fingiu não ver.

Shaka suspirou antes de responder.

— Não sou tolo, do que adiantaria me vingar? Vocês não sabem, mas eu tentei chegar a Gloucester várias vezes, mas sempre tinha que acabar me defendendo com minha espada. Nunca achei ninguém disposto a me ajudar e sim a me capturar e entregar a Saga. Então eu cansei, me enclausurei naquela caverna e esperei a morte.

Os dois cavaleiros se calaram, eles chegaram em fim a uma clareira que levava a estrada estreita, pouco antes do fiorde onde deveriam pegar a balsa até Oslo e seguir para a inóspita e gelada terra do mago do gelo.

Desceram dos cavalos e começaram a andar com cuidado em direção ao mar gelado. O caminho da baleia como constava no poema.

— Precisamos ter cuidado nesse trecho. Essa estrada é uma das mais vigiadas por Roma, e de qualquer forma temos que passar por ela. — Declarou o príncipe.

— Sim. Faremos uma parede sobre o senhor. — Falou Milo se pondo a frente do outro loiro — Kanon vai na retaguarda e eu na vanguarda.

— Não é necessário. — Falou Shaka tirando uma flecha e posicionando no arco — Eu fico na retaguarda, já que sou o único que tem uma arma de longo alcance. Não tiveram um bom treinamento militar ou as advertências possessivas de Marlborough estão tirando a razão de vocês?

Kanon e Milo se entreolharam meio sem jeito.

— A formação ficará dessa forma: Kanon à frente, Milo recuado e eu na retaguarda com meu arco preparado para qualquer eventualidade, certo?

— O senhor quem manda _milorde_. — Sorriu o hospitalário desembainhando a espada.

Começaram a seguir vagarosamente em direção ao Fiorde sul, mas teriam que cortar aquele pequeno trecho e uma estrada inteira antes de chegar até o mar.

_*****A sombra*** sombra***sombra*** e o sol** sol** sol*****_

_**Passado**_

Aiolia esperou impaciente o tempo que lhe fora pedido antes de entrar na masmorra de Oslo. Chegou até as sentinelas adormecidas e retirou suas espadas e as chaves, mas ao que parecia, nem todos estavam dormindo, teve que travar uma árdua luta com dois soldados e matá-los. Correu pelas escadas íngremes e úmidas que levavam ao calabouço chamando desesperado pelo nome do rei, mas ele não respondia.

— Mu! — Gritou pegando uma tocha e entrando na parte mais subterrânea e fria da masmorra.

Encontrou o rei sentado, abraçado aos próprios joelhos. Quando a tocha iluminou seu rosto, o que Aiolia viu foi uma calma resignada e a surpresa por vê-lo ali.

Sem nada dizer, o pagão abriu a grade e entrou.

— O que faz aqui? — Sussurrou o soberano — Não deveria estar aqui, Aiolia.

— Vim salvá-lo e farei isso querendo ou não! — Falou e o puxou pelo braço.

— Solte-me! — Exigiu — Não há por que continuar vivo! Fugir seria uma desonra ao meu clã!

Aiolia o encarou nos olhos irritado.

— Fugir será resistir, Mu! Resistir para que um dia possamos libertar Bergen do domínio romano! Eu abri mão de tudo por você! De minha honra! Sou apontado por todos como traidor, meus pais morreram sentindo vergonha de mim! Será que você não poderia abrir mão pelo menos do seu maldito orgulho?!

O rei engoliu em seco envergonhado, mas nada falou. Aiolia voltou a segurar-lhe o braço e levá-lo escada acima.

Ouviram um sino tocando; alguém acordara e avisava da invasão. Os soldados ainda zonzos não foram páreos para o militar pagão que conseguiu tirar o rei da masmorra e levá-lo para a floresta além do pântano de Loureentown, onde futuramente seria criada aquela vila que abrigava os sobreviventes do que ficou conhecido como o massacre de Deus.

_**Presente**_

A fogueira ainda crepitava alta, mas os cantos pararam, os aldeões começavam a voltar lentamente para suas casas. Sentados em troncos de árvores ao redor do fogo, somente alguns permaneciam. Regulus já cochilava com a cabeça apoiada no colo da mãe que descansava recostada no ombro do companheiro, um dos mais bravos soldados da resistência pagã em Bergen.

Mu e Aiolia estavam sentados lado a lado, Kiki também já dormia apoiado ao ombro do leão que afagava seus cabelos vermelhos de leve enquanto observava o fogo.

— Ouvi rumores. — Disse o homem sentado a frente do rei — Ouvi dizer que seu irmão e o capitão estão mesmo vivos.

— Sempre ouvimos tais boatos, mas nunca podemos confirmá-los. — Volveu Mu cansado — Se Shaka estivesse mesmo vivo onde ele estaria? Por que não voltaria a Bergen?

Aldebaran que também estava ali franziu as espessas sobrancelhas.

— Eu cortei Bergen inteira procurando informações sobre os dois, mas os aldeões falam deles como se fossem fantasmas, não há nada de concreto. — Explicou.

— Já disse que o príncipe me falou sobre um feitiço feito pelo cardeal e um demônio, mas que feitiço poderia ser esse?

— O tal poema de Gastón falava de magia. — Tornou Aiolia — Eu não pude lê-lo inteiro, pois Vaskália mandou queimar todos, mas me lembro que falava algo a respeito.

O padre olhou o céu e se ergueu.

— Bem, já está muito frio e eu preciso voltar a Orkeshus antes que minha ausência seja notada. Você também Aiolia.

O leão se ergueu e pegou Kiki nos braços.

— Vou colocá-lo na cama antes de seguir viajem, não se preocupe, Sorento, estou de folga essa noite.

O mais velho assentiu com a cabeça.

— Sorento, depois de todos esses anos, Vaskália não desconfia de você? — Indagou o rei preocupado. Ele sempre se preocupava quando o padre e Aiolia estavam ali.

O padre passou as mãos nos cabelos de uma tonalidade estranha, meio azul claro meio cinza e sorriu de canto.

— Eu decidi ficar em Bergen para esclarecer a morte do meu amado padrinho, acho que como pupilo do Papa, Vaskália acreditou nisso e na verdade não é uma mentira. Eu esclareci a morte de Eugênio, e agora preciso ajudá-los a desmascarar esse demônio que se intitula cardeal.

— Não está sendo uma tarefa fácil e você se arrisca desafiando o poder de Roma, por quê? — Indagou Aldebaran.

— Porque eu acredito na justiça e acredito que o senhor Deus me deu uma iluminação no momento em que meu peito venceu a dor e eu comecei a perceber que havia algo de errado nas atitudes do duque.

Os demais assentiram com a cabeça e começaram a se afastar cada qual em direção a suas casas. Sorento se despediu dos companheiros e montou seu cavalo. Precisava chegar a Orkeshus antes que o dia clareasse.

_*****A sombra*** sombra***sombra*** e o sol** sol** sol*****_

A estrada estava cercada por homens do cardeal, dezenas deles. Os dois cavaleiros e o príncipe observavam a movimentação nervosa dos soldados romanos em volta do local.

— Eles estavam nos esperando, mas como pode ser? — Indagou Milo preocupado.

— Espiões nas estradas, qualquer movimentação suspeita é informada ao cardeal, por que acha que quase nunca deixava a caverna? — Observou Shaka pensativo.

— Não há outra possibilidade de chegarmos a _Svalbard_ sem que atravessemos o fiorde. — Volveu Kanon — Teremos que enfrentá-los ou desistir.

— Não podemos desistir. — Shaka murmurou firme e depois mirou o hospitalário — Kanon, vista minha capa.

— Quê? — piscou o cavaleiro — Com todo respeito, alteza, mas a não ser que sua capa seja mágica, não sei em que ela pode nos ajudar agora.

— Estúpido... — resmungou o príncipe sem paciência — será arriscado, mas nossa única chance...

Na escuridão, Milo trocou um olhar com o outro loiro percebendo sua manobra, Kanon ainda parecia não entender.

— Ele quer que você se passe por seu irmão. — Explicou o templário — Você dará ordem para que os soldados permitam nossa passagem.

Kanon piscou confuso.

— Eu não vou conseguir! Há muito tempo não vejo meu irmão, ele pode ter mudado!

— Sim, mas não tanto, e você sabe, a noite todos os gatos são pardos. — Sorriu Milo.

— Fale com imponência, seriedade e não deixe transparecer dúvida. Eles acreditarão, não se atreverão a questioná-lo. — Falou Shaka entregando a capa ao hospitalário — Agora dei-me a sua, eles não devem ver meu rosto.

Kanon obedeceu e entregou a capa a Shaka que colocou o capuz escondendo parcialmente o rosto.

— Vamos muito calmamente por favor... — falou o príncipe, e eles desceram a encosta, sendo seguidos de perto pelo lobo.

— Alto! — Gritou um dos soldados erguendo uma tocha — Ninguém passa, ordens do santo cardeal e duque Saga Vaskália.

Kanon respirou fundo antes de se adiantar. Estava suando frio, mas precisava parecer calmo; caso a mentira fosse descoberta, nenhum deles sairia vivo dali, havia uma verdadeira legião romana no local.

— Nem mesmo eu, soldado? — Indagou sua voz imponente e grave retumbar na escuridão.

O soldado ergueu a tocha e empalideceu, logo fazendo uma reverência respeitosa.

— Vossa eminência — disse temendo —, perdão, mas não sabia que estava fora de Orkeshus...

— Há muitas coisas na vida de um cardeal que um reles soldado não pode saber. — disse firme — Agora deixe-me passar e aos meus convidados.

O homem não titubeou, deixou que os três cavaleiros passassem, mas se assustaram com o lobo. O capitão da guarda que olhava o cardeal passar, totalmente confuso, assustou-se ao ver o enorme lobo negro que seguia os cavaleiros.

— E esse animal senhor? — Estranhou Shura. Tudo ali estava muito estranho para ele, mas não ousaria a desafiar o supremo senhor de Bergen.

— Ele acompanha seu dono, não o importune. — Falou sem se voltar, continuando a cavalgar vendo os mais de 50 homens curvados enquanto ele desfilava. Era incrível o temor que Saga produzia.

— Saiu-se melhor do que eu esperava, hospitalário... — murmurou Shaka se colocando ao lado do cavaleiro — Quase acreditei que fosse seu odioso irmão quem falava.

— E eu nem sabia que possuía dons artístico... — riu Kanon de leve.

Eles em fim chegaram a balsa que os levariam a _Svalbard. _O barqueiro estranhou que o cardeal quisesse fazer aquela perigosa travessia, mas não o questionou, não era louco, simplesmente os levou até o final do fiorde no trecho em que chegava ao mar aberto, onde eles deveriam pegar um barco para a área mais gelada da terra.

Quando chegaram ao pedaço de gelo que obrigaram a chamar de terra firme, pagaram ao barqueiro que voltou desejando boa sorte.

Dali eles já podiam ver as luzes que saiam de _Svalbard_ e coloriam o céu.

— É a aurora bureau, vocês verão melhor quando chegar a _Svalbard, _e quando for noite, não demora a amanhecer. — Explicou Shaka — Precisamos chegar logo ao navio.

Os cavaleiros concordaram e cavalgaram em direção ao porto, sendo seguidos de perto e velozmente pelo lobo. Precisavam estar protegidos, quando as metamorfoses do príncipe e do capitão começassem.

_**Castelo de Orkeshus ainda naquela madrugada**_

A tropa de Shura chegou ao pátio de Orkeshus. O jovem capitão percebeu que a tropa de Máscara da Morte ainda continuava fora do castelo. Sim, ele como _alma danada_ de Vaskália não abandonaria o posto, mas Shura achava que não havia porque deixar seus homens exposto àquela noite gelada se não haveria qualquer possibilidade de localizar os fantasmas do cardeal.

Não demorou muito para ouvir o barulho do galopar dos cavalos da tropa particular de Vaskália. Máscara da Morte chegava comandando seus homens.

— Alguma novidade, Shura? — Ele indagou, ao descer do seu animal.

— Nenhuma. Mas eu gostaria de saber o motivo do cardeal ter deixado Orkeshus sem que eu tenha sido avisado.

O ex-carrasco franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O cardeal fora de Orkeshus? Do que está falando?

— Estava com minha tropa vigiando o fiorde sul quando o cardeal apareceu com mais dois cavaleiros solicitando passagem, parece que desejava atravessar o fiorde.

Máscara da morte ficou apreensivo. Já vira coisas demais naquelas terras que o deixava atento a qualquer mistério e algo ali não lhe cheirava bem; o cardeal seria incapaz de deixar o castelo sem avisá-lo.

— Venha comigo, Shura, vamos indagou a Aldeph sobre essa saída do cardeal.

Os dois entraram no castelo e seguiram até o gabinete de Saga, batendo com cuidado. Sabiam que Aldeph geralmente dormia durante o dia e ficava acordado à noite tal qual uma alma amaldiçoada.

O grisalho e caolho homem abriu a porta e encarou os dois militares confusos.

— O que querem a essa hora seus inúteis? O cardeal não mandou que vigiassem as saídas de Bergen? O que fazem aqui?

— Precisamos saber para onde foi o cardeal, velho idiota! — Grunhiu Ângelo.

Aldeph fez seu único olho são girar de um para o outro.

— Onde foi o cardeal? Idiotas inúteis, o cardeal foi para aonde vai todas as noites, para a cama! Vossa eminência dorme como o anjo que é e não vou deixar que o incomodem!

Shura e Máscara da Morte trocaram um olhar surpreso.

— Ângelo, eu sei o que vi. — Falou o militar confuso.

— Que confusão é essa, Aldeph, ousas deixar que perturbem meu sono?

A voz forte do cardeal se fez ouvir e logo depois ele aparecia carregando uma vela. Vestia uma longa túnica e um robe e sua feição denunciava que estivera realmente dormindo.

— Senhores, o que querem a essa hora? — Ele indagou mirando do rosto pálido de Shura para o preocupado de Máscara da Morte.

— Não é possível, eu vi! Eu vi o senhor! — Regougou Shura nervoso, fazendo o cardeal arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Viu-me? Viu-me onde filho?

— O senhor e mais dois homens envoltos em capas seguidos por um lobo atravessaram o fiorde sul há algumas horas. Deus, eminência, que sortilégio é esse, era o senhor!

Saga sorriu, mas sua mão se crispava e seu corpo tremeu enquanto ele tentava demonstrar temperança ao militar.

— Deve ter sido alguma feitiçaria pagã, meu filho, mas não se preocupe com isso, pegue seus homens e descanse, amanhã faremos novas buscas pelos infiéis. — Falou tranquilamente dispensando Shura que lhe fez uma reverência e saiu perturbado.

— Máscara da Morte. — Voltou-se para seu capitão pessoal — Pegue seus homens e atravesse o fiorde atrás de Marlborough e o príncipe. Não ouse voltar sem Shaka e a cabeça do capitão!

— Mas meu senhor, como sabe que são eles?

— O lobo, seu idiota! — Grunhiu e depois sorriu perverso — Quero que me traga também esse homem que se passou por mim...

— Como isso foi possível, meu senhor? — O militar estava realmente confuso.

Saga suspirou se afastando até a janela e mirando a lua cheia que refletiu em seus olhos vermelhos e injetados.

— Simples, capitão, esse homem é um rato que fugiu da Córsega há alguns anos... Ninguém menos do que aquele que cometeu a audácia de nascer com o mesmo rosto que eu. Meu irmão gêmeo... Kanon Vaskália.

Máscara da Morte arregalou os olhos com aquela descoberta. Quando Saga se virou, seu rosto estava ainda mais malévolo e transtornado.

— O que está esperando, vá atrás deles! Traga-os! — disse e se voltou para o luar novamente crispando os punhos e murmurando:

— Eu mesmo farei questão de empalá-lo no pátio de Orkeshus, meu irmão... Kanon maldito...

**Continua...**

Obrigada a todos que deixam um comentário sempre tão útil para motivar a autora, seja crítica, sugestão, aviso de possíveis erros, etc.

Abraço mais que afetuoso da Sion!

Sion Neblina


	20. Aurora Boreal

**Aurora Boreal**

**Capítulo 20**

Sorento estava chegando a Orkeshus quando viu a cavalaria de Máscara da Morte deixar o castelo em direção ao fiorde sul. Ocultou-se no bosque para que a alma danada do cardeal não o visse e depois seguiu para o imenso pátio, encontrando Aiolia que retornou pelo caminho oposto.

Trocou um olhar com o militar e entrou no castelo com passos lentos e seguros.

— Saiu cedo, padre — ouviu a voz fanhosa e detestável de Aldeph e parou se voltando. O criado de Saga se escondia nas sombras de uma coluna e sorria com perversidade.

— Sim, gosto de cavalgar cedo e aproveitar o frescor da manhã — respondeu sem se abalar voltado a andar.

— As pessoas desse castelo andam estranhas o senhor não acha? — continuou Aldeph — Acordam muito cedo ou... não dormem, escondem-se pelos cantos como ratos...

Sorento se virou para ele, seus olhos acastanhados examinando a figura diminuta e execrável do servo.

— O que está insinuando, criado? — perguntou de maneira ameaçadora — Não pense que por ser servo de sua eminência pode dizer o quer a um sacerdote de Roma. Não te esqueças que estou aqui a mando do próprio Papa, e que sou eu quem avalia as atitudes do teu senhor e não o contrário.

Aldeph assentiu com a cabeça e sumiu nas sombras. Sorento suspirou cansado. Dez anos, dez longos anos e ainda não tinha provas para mandar Vaskália a forca. Começava a desacreditar de que realmente um dia conseguiria isso, mesmo porque, a santa sé não parecia interessada em Bergen e no que acontecia aos servos de Deus naquelas terras geladas.

Naqueles 10 anos, perdeu sua fé na Igreja, embora em Deus ela continuasse inabalável. Não se considerava mais um sacerdote católico, vivia uma farsa por questão de sobrevivência. Sabia do perigo que corria. Vaskália estava atormentado pela falada volta de Ikki Marlborough, falava sozinho pelos cantos como um lunático. Era visível que o cardeal estava cada dia mais desequilibrado.

O padre andou pelo corredor frio e escuro, pensando que um dia aquele castelo fora tão belo e que cheirava a lavanda. Agora era só escuridão e medo. Suspirou pesado, as imagens da noite mais fantástica e macabra da sua vida voltaram, à noite em que a rainha havia dado a luz, o olhar satânico e cobiçoso do cardeal sobre o bebê... Deuses! Aquele homem era a própria encarnação do demônio.

Ele mais uma vez salvara um inocente. Conseguiu tirar a criança do castelo e entregá-la a um aldeão que a levou até o rei, mas a rainha, ele não conseguiu salvar. Roxanne morreu em conseqüência do parto dias depois... Ou seria pelas torturas que sofrera em vida? Não sabia, mas desde então, Sorento vivia para salvar as almas que pudesse do cruel destino que Vaskália queria condená-las. Naquelas terras geladas muitas coisas aconteciam; magia, cultos secretos e amores que, em outro momento de sua vida, ele consideraria abomináveis. Todavia, conseguiu aprender com aquele povo que o amor não tinha nomes e nem acordos, quando ele se fazia nos corpos, apenas dominava e completava o outro corpo com uma parte que não precisava ser um oposto, portanto que se encaixassem em harmonia.

Sorriu com seus pensamentos enquanto adentrava sua alcova, tendo o cuidado de trancar a porta. Naquele lugar, nunca dormia de porta aberta, sabia que poderia ser apunhalado durante o sono. O cardeal o respeitava e era cordial, mas ele não se enganava, sabia que Saga não titubearia em matá-lo se isso fosse do seu interesse e se Roma lhe virasse as costas.

Orkeshus hoje era dividido entre dois poderes: Vaskália e sua guarda particular comandada por Ângelo Vetraska, o homem que era conhecido como _a alma danada do cardeal_ ou, simplesmente, como _Máscara da Morte;_ e o Bispo Edmund Sorento, representante vitalício de Roma em Bergen, senhor da guarda romana comandada por Rafael Aguille Shura e redator do Vaticano. Ainda assim, Vaskália era quem de fato mandava ali. Com a condenação e "morte" da família real, o duque de Aguillon passou a ser o soberano supremo da pequena província escandinava com o aval do novo Papa. Entretanto, a Santa Sé não lhe daria poder cego e absoluto; cabia a Sorento e a guarda romana vigiarem seus atos e fazer relatórios detalhado de sua conduta, coisa que o jovem padre fez por todos aqueles longos anos, mas, mau grado seu, nunca conseguiu provas das atitudes malignas do duque.

O jovem bispo mirou-se no espelho e suspirou. Achegou-se à tina com água e fez sua higiene para depois se trocar e tentar descansar um pouco.

*****A sombra***e*** O sol*****

A manhã fria castigava os viajores do barco sobre o mar gelado. Ikki acordou no porão deitado sobre um monte de feno. Espreguiçou-se e olhou ao redor. Um local escuro tal qual uma caverna, lugar ideal para que um lobo dormisse. Ergueu-se e começou a se vestir. Assim que terminou, subiu as escadas em direção ao convés do navio. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao encontrar o templário debruçado, observando o mar com um olhar distante, mas visivelmente feliz e... o falcão pousado em seu ombro.

— Bom dia, templário — falou não se importando em ser cordial, mantendo certa distância. Assoviou e a ave saiu de onde estava, pousando em seu braço.

— Bom garoto... — murmurou o capitão afagando com o dedo a cabeça do animal. Voltou-se depois para o cavaleiro — Conte-me como estamos?

Milo estava de bom humor e não se importaria com os ciúmes do pagão, sorriu e se aproximou dele.

— O príncipe às vezes pode ser genial — falou com um sorriso. — Ele teve a idéia de fazer Kanon se passar por Vaskália e devido a isso não fomos incomodados pelos soldados romanos na cruzada do fiorde.

Ikki deixou escapar um sorriso torto.

— Bem digno de Shaka... — resmungou e mirou a imensidão do mar por alguns instantes — Um barco nos segue, reparou?

— Sim, mas é normal embarcações nesse trajeto, não? — indagou Milo seguindo o olhar do capitão.

— Não nessa época do ano. Acho que fomos descobertos...

— Pedirei velocidade ao capitão do navio — volveu o cristão nervoso.

— Faça isso. Onde está o hospitalário?

— Com certeza ainda dormindo.

— Acorde-o. Precisaremos dele, aquela barca navega em grande velocidade, em algum momento, eles nos alcançarão.

Milo assentiu com a cabeça e foi chamar Kanon que logo aparecia com o rosto ainda meio _amassado_ pelo sono. Não poderia estar diferente, eles só fecharam os olhos quando já era dia e ainda não passava das dez da manhã.

— Logo iremos ancorar — prosseguiu Ikki — e temos que seguir a pé até Svalbard, os cavalos ficarão na embarcação.

— Serão milhas sobre o gelo em um frio glacial, podemos morrer — tornou Kanon preocupado.

Ikki olhou para ele e depois para Milo.

— Sim, podemos morrer, por isso não quero obrigá-los a me seguir, essa questão é apenas minha. Permaneçam no navio e se eu não voltar até a data de partida sigam sem mim.

— De jeito nenhum! — negou-se Milo — Não seja arrogante, Marlborough, essa questão é tão sua quanto de todos nós, de toda Bergen!

— Isso mesmo, Marlborough... — concordou Kanon — essa missão vai além dos seus interesses pessoais, vai além dos interesses pessoais de qualquer um aqui...

— Não quero que se sintam obrigados a me seguir por nenhum voto tolo de lealdade ou honra — Tornou o capitão de maneira grave. — Eu mais que ninguém sei que lealdade e honra nada significam para aquele demônio que enfrentaremos.

— Assim você subestima a nossa honra e não a de Vaskália! — falou o templário irritado e encarou o pagão — Se não aceita que o sigamos por lealdade a ti, que seja por lealdade a Shaka...

— Deixe-o fora disso! — grunhiu Ikki — Parece que vejo alguém tão teimoso e implicante quanto ele.

— Por que não nos curvamos às suas ordens, capitão? — sorriu o mais novo com ironia.

"Vai começar..." Pensou Kanon que via a forma hostil como os dois se encaravam.

— Eu acho que você não entendeu muito bem, menino — falou Marlborough com um sorriso irônico, fazendo questão de frisar a palavra _menino_ —, não há outro que faça as ordens aqui, a não ser eu; e se quiser me acompanhar terá que começar a aceitar isso.

— Suas ações são guiadas pelo ciúme e não pela razão! — bradou Milo revoltado — Será que não percebe que o está condenando também?

"Putz! Agora é que a coisa esquenta..." Kanon fez uma careta e se recostou cruzando os braços, decidido a observar a parte o que acontecia.

— Ciúmes? Assim me ofendes, templário, cuidado! — advertiu com um olhar raivoso.

— Até o poderoso capitão Ikki Marlborough pode sentir ciúmes e insegurança, não seja prepotente! — replicou Milo — E se não deseja ser julgado o melhor é que pare de julgar os outros! Iremos contigo, queira ou não!

O templário passou por ele e se afastou. Kanon mirou o rosto encolerizado do capitão e balançou a cabeça.

— Ele está certo, Marlborough. — Afastou-se de onde estava e caminhou até o pagão — Isso tudo vai além da maldição, muito além.

— Ótimo! — falou Ikki encarando o hospitalário e então começando a se afastar — dessa forma não me sinto mais responsável por suas vidas!

Kanon riu. Aquele ali tinha mais orgulho que razão! Deixou que ele fosse e logo depois o seguiu. O barco chegava ao seu destino.

Algumas horas depois, a cavalaria romana chegava ao mesmo ponto, onde os três haviam desembarcado. A perseguição a Ikki Marlborough e Shaka de Wessex começaria.

*****A sombra***e*** O sol*****

Mu acordava cedo. Mesmo sendo o legítimo rei de Bergen, ali, naquela vila, era apenas um homem comum que deveria trabalhar para o bem de todos. Vestiu-se em um pesado casaco cuja gola e mangas eram cobertas por pêlo de urso, assim como uma calça coberta por polainas iguais. Prendeu os longos cabelos em uma trança e pegou o machado. Uma leve nevasca caía naquela manhã de inverno, mas cortar lenha era preciso, pois o estoque estava acabando.

Encontrou Kiki na cozinha de frente ao fogão se aquecendo e esperando enquanto o pão feito por Esmeralda ficava pronto.

— Bom dia, pai — disse o menino.

— Bom dia, filho — aproximou-se e afagou-lhe os cabelos vermelhos — ,onde está Esmeralda?

— Foi a casa, acordar o Regulus, hoje teremos aula e aquele preguiçoso nunca acorda sozinho! — exclamou o garoto reclamando.

Mu sorriu e caminhou para a porta.

— Estarei na floresta cortando lenha. Vá para a aula.

— Tudo bem... — ouviu o garoto dizer enquanto saía e encontrava Aldebaran que também seguia com um machado.

— Majestade...

— Olá, Deba, mas, por favor, chame-me de Mu, já pedi isso várias vezes.

— Como queira, majestade... — falou o homenzarrão, e Mu balançou a cabeça, não havia como convencer aquele teimoso.

— Estive ontem em Forsart e ouvi algo estranho — continuou Aldebaran enquanto caminhavam — Alguns aldeões afirmam terem visto o príncipe Shaka ontem à noite...

Mu parou e encarou o amigo.

— Meu irmão?

— Sim, alguns velhos aldeões disseram isso com uma certeza impressionante. Um velho chegou a dizer que mesmo à noite nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos...

— Se for verdade, preciso encontrá-lo — Mu falou pensativo.

— Calma, majestade, talvez seja apenas boatos mesmo...

— Sei. Ele se converteu em lenda — o rei mostrou-se triste —, e é isso que acontece às lendas, elas precisam ser alimentadas. Talvez, todas essas histórias sejam mentiras e Shaka esteja mesmo morto, assim como Ikki...

— Não podemos perder a esperança, majestade.

— Dez anos é tempo demais para continuar a viver sem amargura, meu amigo.

O grandalhão sorriu com seu jeito gentil e bateu no ombro do rei quase o fazendo cair e gargalhando com a careta de susto que ele fez.

— Vamos! Precisamos de lenha! Eu decidi algo hoje cedo. Partirei para o fiorde sul, tomarei a barca e procurarei por eles. Tenha certeza, se ele estiver vivo, eu o encontrarei.

— Não, meu amigo, é uma jornada muito perigosa.

— Mas alguém tem que fazer — sorriu Aldebaran.

"Sim, alguém tem que fazer — pensou Mu." Sorriu e os dois se embrenharam na floresta.

*****A sombra***e*** O sol*****

O barco parou em um tranco. Uma corda foi jogada para que descessem, já que ali não havia ancoradouro. Milo agradeceu que ainda fosse dia, pois seria difícil descer o lobo por ali. Suspirou. Teriam que caminhar a pé sobre o gelo, pois os cavalos não puderam ser transportados no navio e ficaram hospedados em um estábulo depois do fiorde. Seria uma difícil viagem.

— Bem, aqui vamos nós — disse Kanon olhando a imensidão gelada. — Com sorte podermos chegar a Svalbard em três dias...

— Não temos tanto tempo, as provisões acabarão em dois — tornou Ikki pensativo. — Precisamos andar sem dormir...

Os outros dois cavaleiros assentiram com a cabeça sem demonstrar nenhuma preocupação com isso. Eles começaram a jornada.

*****A sombra***e*** O sol*****

O servo olhava o movimento no pátio do castelo enquanto carregava um cesto de roupas. Levou um susto quando sentiu uma pesada mão em seu ombro.

— Que susto, Aiolia! — falou o adolescente encarando o amigo.

— Shun, eu preciso que leve um recado agora... — cochichou o militar e os olhos do menino ficaram atentos.

— Fale...

— Avise ao Mu que irei à noite...

— Novamente? — estranhou o irmão de Ikki — Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Aiolia?

— Sim, está e você logo ouvirá os rumores. Dizem que os homens do capitão Shura presenciaram algo estranho e assombroso à noite. Pelo que eles disseram, parece que viram Shaka e mais duas pessoas, uma delas uma sósia de Vaskália, indo para o fiorde sul. Shun, não fale nada disso a Mu, você sabe do que ele é capaz de fazer...

— Sim, eu sei, mas... — os grandes olhos verdes do garoto se voltaram para ele — o que fará à noite, Aiolia? — indagou em um cochicho incerto.

— Eu irei atrás do Shaka, vou encontrá-lo para o Mu...

— Como?

— Sem perguntas, Shun, será algo perigoso, a guarda de Máscara da Morte está atrás dele, talvez...

Shun tremeu.

— Não, Aiolia, não se arrisque, você é importante para a resistência...

— Eu sei, mas o Mu é mais importante para mim, Shun. Além disso, Bergen precisa que a família real retorne e farei tudo para que isso aconteça. Agora quero total silêncio sobre isso, entendeu bem?

Shun assentiu com a cabeça, sabia que quando Aiolia decidia algo, era definitivo. O militar se afastou e o jovem servo voltou aos seus afazeres. Ao cair da noite, teria uma longa caminhada a fazer até a vila da floresta.

*****A sombra***e*** O sol*****

A noite caiu no inóspito e frio trajeto até Svalbard. Kanon e Milo conseguiram encontrar uma caverna para que descansassem um pouco. Agora, eles e o príncipe observavam as chamas que crepitavam e derretia o gelo cavernoso fazendo gotas pingarem, ressoando nas paredes como uma doce melodia.

Shaka estava abraçado ao pêlo sedoso de Navarre, abraçando o animal pelo pescoço e o mantendo ao seu lado. O lobo mirava as chamas tranqüilo, como se visse nela algum fenômeno que para os humanos era invisível.

— Ikki fala de mim? — a voz enrouquecida do príncipe retumbou pelas paredes rochosas de forma melancólica.

Milo o mirou curioso, Shaka parecia mais cansado e triste que o normal, e o templário pensava no tamanho da culpa que ele sentia, pois, tudo que acontecia, de certa forma, era por sua causa. Ergueu-se de onde estava e se sentou ao lado dele tocando levemente sua mão envolta nas luvas de couro.

— Você sabe que o capitão não é muito de falar, mas com certeza ele sente sua falta...

— Sei que sente, não é disso que tenho dúvidas, mas... — ele mordeu o lábio inferior e mirou as chamas assim como Navarre — Eu era diferente, Milo, eu não era tão amargo quanto sou agora, será que... Será que ele não irá se decepcionar? Será que eu mudei muito? Talvez já não seja tão bonito...

O loiro mais novo riu de leve e afagou os cabelos sedosos do príncipe de forma rude.

— Deixe de bobagem! Não foi você mesmo a dizer que o amor que sentem é invencível? O que importa que já não seja belo como antes? O que importa que esteja diferente? Você ainda é Shaka de Wessex, o homem que ele ama.

Shaka suspirou de forma cansada.

— Será que um dia isso terá fim, Milo? Sinto-me uma maldição na vida do Ikki. Se ele não me amasse...

— Viveria incompleto... — o templário completou a frase que Shaka não disse com um sorriso. O loiro mais velho retribuiu e ergueu a mão pousando-a no ombro do grego.

— Obrigado...

O templário sorriu e ruborizou baixando o olhar. De lado, Kanon observava a intimidade que existia entre os dois e pensava o quanto o príncipe viveu solitário antes de ser presenteado com aquela amizade.

*****A sombra***e*** O sol*****

**A ampulheta derramava vagarosamente à areia. Ela já executava aquele trabalho há 10 anos. Há 10 anos ela media o tempo do feitiço que separou o capitão **Marlborough e o infante de Bergen. Saga observava com olhos aflitos o curso que ela seguia. O grande dia estava chegando, e o cardeal ficava cada vez mais desesperado. A loucura o tomava, pois sabia que seu tempo estava chegando ao fim. O pacto com o demônio Afrodite fora claro, ele teria 10 anos para viver ao lado de Shaka, dez anos em que o infante de Bergen não poderia se encontrar com o capitão e depois desse tempo, ele voltaria para buscar o que lhe pertencia: sua alma.

"_Advirto, cardeal, que o feitiço chegará ao fim quando o céu diurno de Bergen for coberto pelas trevas noturnas e o sangue dos três amaldiçoados voltarem a se encontrar. Somente assim a maldição acabará, todavia, no prazo de 10 anos corridos, eu voltarei para reclamar aquilo que é meu."_

As palavras do demônio ecoavam em sua mente. Brevemente se completaria a totalidade dos 10 anos estipulados e para seu desespero, ainda não tivera a chance de possuir Shaka, de fazê-lo seu. Mirou as chamas bruxuleantes das velas negras que decoravam a sua alcova. Não tinha muito tempo, precisava por as mãos em Shaka para tê-lo pelo menos uma vez antes de se entregar nos braços de Afrodite.

*****A sombra***e*** O sol*****

_**Vila da floresta de Loreentown**_

Mu descansava deitado no peito de Aiolia que afagava seus cabelos.

— Tu és tão teimoso, Aiolia...

— Continuarei vindo, Mu, não importa o quanto reclame, e bem que você gosta... — beijou-lhe os cabelos, fazendo o rei rir de leve — Mas agora preciso ir, tenho uma missão por Roma hoje...

— Missão? — Mu se sentou na cama e deixou que ele se levantasse e começasse a se vestir.

— Sim, preciso fazer uma viagem...

O rei de Bergen franziu a testa confuso e preocupado.

— Para onde vais?

— Viajar pelo fiorde norte, levar suprimento para uma base militar em Vandric — mentiu.

Mu não sabia o motivo, mas sentiu algo estranho com aquela informação. Era normal Aiolia viajar com a tropa romana, então por que agora aquilo fazia seu sangue gelar?

— Está mentindo pra mim?

Aiolia o mirou e sorriu se aproximando da cama e beijando os lábios do amado.

— Por que mentiria para você?

— Para me proteger — Mu o olhou dentro dos olhos e segurou-lhe o rosto. O militar sentiu toda sua aflição. — Aiolia, não resistirei se o perder...

— Você não vai me perder...

O rei assentiu com a cabeça fingindo concordar. O militar o beijou e terminou de vestir a armadura, depois se cobrindo com o longo casaco peludo. Despediu-se dele com um sôfrego beijo e saiu.

Mu esperou que Aiolia partisse e então se ergueu da cama, vestiu-se também com uma túnica e calça e por cima a armadura. Depois se cobriu com o casaco de pelo de urso e saiu da casa, sentindo o frio rigoroso da noite de inverno. Andou a passos rápidos em direção aos estábulos, montou em seu cavalo que já estava preparado e saiu em disparada pelo meio da floresta.

*****A sombra***e*** O sol*****

A caminhada no gelo era cansativa, e eles seguiam a pé já havia dois dias. As provisões acabaram. Agora, os viajantes estavam exaustos e famintos.

Ikki soube assim que desembarcou que os homens de Vaskália os seguiam. Os três cavaleiros mantinham um ritmo forte, mas sabiam que em algum momento seriam alcançados, principalmente porque se aproximava a hora do sol de por. Estavam agora a apenas um dia de Svalbard e as luzes da aurora boreal se faziam intensas e vibrantes no céu com o aproximar do crepúsculo.

— Precisamos parar — declarou o capitão de maneira firme. — Eles logo estarão aqui e eu logo serei lobo — o falcão pousou em seu braço —, preciso que cuidem dele, lembrem-se sempre, é ele quem Vaskália quer, se ele conseguir capturá-lo, tudo estará perdido.

— Sabemos disso, não se preocupe.

O capitão assentiu com a cabeça. O pássaro voou e o homem saiu da visão dos cavaleiros cristão enquanto a terra escurecia.

Milo sentia a vibração no chão. Eles ainda estavam distantes, mas a percepção sobre o gelo ficava melhor. Quando as luzes da aurora boreal surgiram no céu com todo o seu vigor colorido, o lobo apareceu inquieto. O coração do templário apertou e ele olhou através das cadeias geladas de montanha e árvores secas. Ouviu um grito de dor e, pegando as roupas e pertences do príncipe, saiu a sua procura.

— Shaka! — gritou olhando ao redor, mas ele não dizia nada e a vibração do gelo só aumentava.

Kanon recolheu as roupas de Marlborough e sua espada, arrumando-as na bagagem que carregava nas costas com as parcas provisões.

— Ache-o depressa, Milo! Sinto o bafo romano em minha nuca! — falou nervoso também começando a procurar.

— Shaka! — o templário gritou novamente até ouvir um murmúrio dentro da floresta de árvores secas. O príncipe apareceu finalmente, estava trôpego e se apoiava em uma árvore. Milo correu para ampará-lo, o envolvendo no manto.

— Estou bem... Aqui o frio é ainda pior, sinto todo meu corpo doer — Shaka murmurou. — Preciso me vestir, eles estão vindo...

O cavaleiro assentiu com a cabeça. O príncipe se vestiu rápido e solicitou o arco, depois afagou o lobo que já corria para perto dele.

— Precisamos ir! — disse Milo nervoso. Kanon o encarou e depois ao príncipe.

— Não adianta mais, eles irão nos alcançar.

Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto prendia os cabelos numa trança.

— Sim, eles irão — falou com tranqüilidade. — Acredito que sejam cinqüenta homens. Vamos...

Milo o mirou incrédulo enquanto ele se afastava seguido pelo lobo.

— Vamos para onde, alteza?

— Para a esquerda, perto de onde o gelo se quebra e o mar nos alcança — continuou tranqüilo. — Eles estão a cavalo, devemos torcer para que o gelo ceda com o peso.

— Brilhante, mas e se o gelo não ceder? — indagou Kanon preocupado.

Shaka parou e se voltou para eles, olhando os dois cavaleiros sério.

— Vocês continuarão a marchar para Svalbard, peçam ajuda e refúgio.

Os cristãos se entreolharam.

— Você pretende?

— Eu os manterei longe com o arco enquanto vocês continuam a caminhada.

Milo percebeu que Shaka evitava a palavra fugir. Sabia que tanto ele quanto o hospitalário achariam a palavra desonrosa então usava de subterfúgio para convencê-los a deixá-lo.

— Não o deixaremos aqui! — revoltou-se Kanon — Vaskália irá capturá-lo!

Shaka o olhou nos olhos novamente.

— Não, não irá. Caso eu seja capturado, leve Navarre até o mago, Ikki me salvará depois — disse e saiu correndo em direção a placa de gelo à esquerda do caminho. — Vamos, temos que ser rápidos!

Kanon e Milo foram obrigados a acompanhá-lo. O som dos cavalos romanos ficava cada vez forte.

— Vão agora — ordenou o príncipe e sorriu para os companheiros. — Vocês são a esperança de Bergen!

— Shaka...

Os olhos azuis do príncipe se prenderam aos esverdeados do templário por um tempo e ele sorriu.

— Milo, diga para Ikki que eu sempre o amei, que nem por um segundo deixei de amá-lo nesses dez anos. Agora vá...

Com o coração apertado os cavaleiros começaram a se afastar. Agora eles já conseguiam ver a guarda de Vaskália nitidamente. Shaka preparou o arco e Navarre rosnou. A aurora boreal iluminava a escuridão.

Máscara da Morte fez seus homens parar há alguns metros do príncipe e desceu do seu animal.

— Shaka de Wessex? — perguntou alto, pois pela distância apenas assim seria escutado.

— Quem deseja saber? — o eco da voz de Shaka também dançou pelo gelo fazendo-o vibrar ao redor.

— Capitão Ângelo Vetraska a serviço de nossa eminência cardeal Saga Vaskália, duque de Bergen.

Shaka riu com ironia. O eco na imensidão de gelo fazia sua voz tornar-se mais grave.

— Não serias tu Máscara da Morte o torturador?

— Isso eu fui há muito tempo. — Respondeu o homem sem se abalar — Hoje sou um homem temente ao Deus que tu desprezaste e a serviço de Bergen. Entregue-se!

— Que tal vir me pegar, capitão? — desafiou.

Antes que Vetraska desse a ordem, alguns dos soldados dispararam em direção ao príncipe.

— Parem! — gritou o capitão do cardeal, mas não houve tempo, antes que eles chegassem a perigosa divisão onde o gelo se tornava mais fino, três flechas certeiras os vitimaram.

— Fiquem onde estão, imbecis! — grunhiu Vetraska e sorriu — Não perdeu o jeito com o arco, mas... eu tenho sessenta homens, quantas flechas você têm, alteza?

Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior. Possuía apenas vinte flechas, mas ainda possuía sua espada.

— Avance e descobrirá — sorriu também.

Vetraska fez uma rápida escolha entre os soldados, escolhendo os piores para que avançassem em direção ao príncipe. Observava fascinado a maneira que, um a um, Shaka ia dando fim a vida daqueles infelizes. Comprazia-se não pelas mortes dos soldados, mas por saber que as flechas, armas letais do príncipe nórdico, estavam acabando.

"Ele deve ter mais cinco ou seis..." Pensou enquanto mandava o terceiro grupo avançar.

Quando Shaka disparou a última flecha, sentiu seu sangue se tornar gelado como aquelas montanhas. Ainda havia quarenta homens em pé e eles avançavam cuidadosamente sobre o gelo fino.

"Desgraçados... o gelo não vai partir..."

Sacou a espada e esperou que se aproximassem, pronto para lutar... até a morte.

Milo parou quando já estava a certa distância, uma espécie de raio cortou sua mente. Se deixasse Shaka sozinho, ele morreria, se ele morresse, Bergen estaria perdida para sempre. O príncipe mentiu! Mentiu porque queria poupá-los. Ele nunca se entregaria a Vaskália, caso fosse capturado, se mataria.

— Kanon, vamos voltar! — falou sacando a espada — Prometemos ao capitão que protegeríamos o príncipe e olha como agimos!

— Mas nós...

— Fomos engendrados pelas palavras ardilosas do Shaka como parvos! — reclamou Milo revoltado.— Voltemos rápido!

Os dois começaram a correr em direção ao príncipe. Máscara da Morte observava o duelo entre seus homens e o infante de Bergen. O rapaz era mesmo formidável com a espada, mas não resistiria por muito tempo. Shaka estava cercado e recuava perigosamente para o gelo fino, os homens de Vaskália o obrigava a recuar. Navarre também atacava os que podia, e o príncipe tinha medo de que ele acabasse machucado.

"Deus, como posso fazer com que ele fuja?" Shaka pensou desesperado e então viu os cavaleiros chegando para ajudá-lo.

— Por que vocês voltaram? — indagou angustiado.

— Não deixaremos que morra! Você sim é a esperança de Bergen! — falou Milo e disparou para cima dos soldados romanos.

Uma parte do gelo finalmente cedeu, fazendo metade dos homens vivos de Vetraska caírem ao mar. O capitão romano sobressaltou-se e voltou a montar em seu cavalo. Não se preocupava com os soldados e sim com o príncipe, Vaskália o mataria se algo acontecesse a ele.

O templário e o hospitalário cortavam os romanos remanescentes com suas espadas velozes, enquanto Shaka mantinha-se apoiado na própria espada, exausto e ofegante.

Vetraska sorriu, era a oportunidade perfeita, correu com seu cavalo, sabendo que o gelo cederia e soltou ao lado de Shaka. O gelo partiu em duas imensas placas, sugando corpos e viventes para o mar gelado.

— Shaka! — Milo gritou e correu tentando alcançar a mão do loiro, mas não conseguiu, Navarre grunhiu e uivou vendo o dono preso com o capitão romano.

Ângelo riu demoniacamente. Shaka segurou a espada com as duas mãos. Um filete de sangue descia por seus lábios e ele tratou de limpá-lo com o braço. Máscara da Morte riu satisfeito com a forma que o infante de Bergen o olhava, era o olhar de uma fera.

— Desista, alteza, eu preciso levá-lo vivo para o cardeal.

O loiro não respondeu, continuou olhando dentro dos olhos dele. As luzes da aurora boreal iluminaram mais forte os céus; nas duas placas de gelo iniciou-se uma nova batalha entre romanos e pagãos.

Os golpes rápidos das espadas faziam um som metálico ecoar de forma uníssona. Assim como os gemidos de esforço dos combatentes. Um golpe do capitão romano, e Shaka sentiu a água gelada sob seus pés, abaixou-se da espada que serpenteou a malha metálica que vestia e equilibrou-se para não cair.

Milo concentrava-se na missão de terminar o combate entre os soldados que cercavam a ele e Kanon e pensava numa forma de trazer Shaka de volta.

— Príncipe, eu estou perdendo a paciência! — trovejou Ângelo. — Se continuarmos morreremos os dois!

O loiro sorriu de forma tranqüila e irônica.

— Então tem medo de morrer, Máscara da morte?

— Vós não?

— Estou morto há 10 anos! — Shaka disse e ao invés de atacar, cravou a espada na ínfima placa de gelo que os abrigavam. Vetraska arregalou os olhos.

— Seu louco! — gritou ao ver a placa rachar, a qualquer momento ela se faria em pedaços com os golpes.

Navarre uivou mais alto, os olhos de Milo se arregalaram, Kanon terminou de cortar o pescoço do último homem de pé...

Todo o gelo tremeu...

— Shaka! — eles gritaram.

O capitão pulou para a placa seguinte, por segundos antes de ver o gelo se romper sob os pés do príncipe e ele despencar no mar gelado.

— Não! — gritou o capitão romano tentando alcançar a mão do rapaz, mas era tarde, ele submergiu rapidamente.

Um ínfimo momento separou a queda do príncipe do mergulho do lobo. Milo correu em direção à ponta do gelo, disposto a mergulhar também, mas Kanon o segurou.

— Não! Se você pular serão três a morrer! — bradou o hospitalário.

— Deixe-me, Kanon! Prometemos, prometemos! — Milo gritava desesperado tentando alcançar as almas amaldiçoadas dentro da água.

— Sobreviva para vingá-los, Milo! — pedia o hospitalário condoído, já certo da morte do príncipe e do capitão — Por Deus! — ele exclamou quando viu o lobo arrastando o príncipe pela roupa, lutando contra a correnteza que queria levá-los ao mar e tentando chegar à margem.

Milo se libertou dos braços de Kanon e segurou a mão de Shaka o puxando da água enquanto era ferozmente atacado pelo lobo que pensava proteger o dono.

— Navarre, eu só quero ajudar! — falava o templário tomado pela emoção. Kanon puxou o príncipe para fora da água, mas quando Milo tentou fazer o mesmo com o lobo, ele o atacou novamente cego pelo desespero enquanto tentava sair da água sozinho. O templário sentiu o gelo se quebrar sob seus pés e se jogou para trás. A placa em que o lobo se apoiava flutuou afastando-o do grupo.

— Não... — murmurou Kanon mirando o animal que lutava para nadar na água gelada e choramingava.

— Navarre! — Milo gritou se erguendo e correndo ao redor, vendo que a placa ia em direção ao mar.

— Milo, não faça isso, vocês dois morrerão! — gritou Kanon quando viu o templário mergulhar na água gelada e nadar em direção ao lobo.

Uma luta se deu entre homem e animal. Navarre apavorado não aceitava largar a placa e lutava com Milo o ferindo com suas garras e presas. O templário tentava prendê-lo nos braços e nadar contra a correnteza que os levava do canal para alto mar.

Gemeu ao ter seu pulso envolvido pelos caninos do animal e o segurou com força pelo pescoço olhando em seus olhos.

— Nós dois vamos morrer aqui, amigo — disse ofegante pela luta e pela hipotermia que já o tomava —, por favor, deixe-me retribuir o favor que me fizeste há meses...

O lobo choramingou e, como se entendesse, parou de lutar. Milo usou suas últimas forças para tirá-lo da água, mas ambos estavam exaustos. Seus olhos se fecharam e uma luz estranha os envolveu. A aurora boreal se fez mais luminosa. Kanon mirou os céus, estava com Shaka em seus braços, e sentiu a atmosfera se aquecer. Rezou fervorosamente como há anos não fazia para que eles conseguissem sobreviver àquela noite. Suas lágrimas se derramaram e uma sensação de quietude e calor estranha dominou o ar.

Os olhos de Milo se abriram novamente e ele mirou pontos luminosos que bailavam no ar. Podia ouvir as vozes infantis; será que estava morrendo e anjos o visitavam?

"_Cristão, acorde, cristão! Sua missão não acabou, protetor dos amantes amaldiçoados..."_

Ergueu as mãos para alcançar as vozes infantis e então caiu no calor do sono.

De longe, Máscara da Morte mirava o que acontecia com um estranho pesar e uma sensação de respeito condoída. Recuou até conseguir alcançar seu cavalo.

"Essa batalha fica para outro dia..." Pensou, montando no animal e partindo.

**Continua...**

PESSOAS LINDAS E GENTIS, MUITO OBRIGADA PELO CARINHO DE SEMPRE!

Sion Neblina


	21. O sol da meia noite

**Olá, queridos,**

**Fanfiction chegando ao fim. Peço perdão pela demora em postar e também em responder as reviews e MPs que me enviam. Juro que não é maldade, é que ser mãe, estudar e trabalhar é mesmo barra. Mas valorizo cada demonstração de carinho e incentivo.**

**Dedicarei esse capítulo a algumas leitoras, sei que todos merecem e eu faço a fic para todos, mas há motivos e vocês saberão.**

**Bia Elric – Minha grande incentivadora e cobradora oficial de atualizações! XD!**

**Julyana, Álefe e Maya Amamiya – Primeiro, porque estou devendo responder seus reviews (Sion tapeando), mas também por toda força e por deixar reviews tão apaixonados.**

**A todos meus leitores, muito obrigada do fundo do meu coração. Espero que gostem do capítulo e perdoem os erros que passaram pelo filtro beta de mim mesma.**

**Boa leitura a todos!**

**O sol da meia noite**

**Capítulo 21**

_Seu corpo é meu templo  
e teu sexo meu altar de  
contemplação plena onde teço  
uma oração apaixonada ao me  
entregar por inteiro a ti  
cometendo o mais fervoroso  
sacrilégio de amor..._

_Miguel A M Côrrea_

"_Templário, templário! Homem que mata em nome do seu Deus! Abra os olhos!"_

As vozes infantis continuavam falando em seus pensamentos enquanto Milo sentia apenas uma grande exaustão.

"_Deixem-me em paz, estou morrendo..." Murmurou cansado._

"_Não pode morrer, nós não deixaremos..."_

Uma brisa quente cortou o gelo e de repente os três homens e o lobo despertaram. Shaka abriu os olhos e gemeu de dor, parecia que seu corpo estava congelado.

"Navarre..." sussurrou para o lobo que uivou alto, um uivo que cortou a noite como um trovão.

Kanon sentia a brisa quente sem entender, mas depois de tudo que vivenciara naquelas terras não poderia duvidar de mais nada.

Estavam mortos. Os três. Príncipe, templário e lobo. Mortos. Totalmente mortos. Como poderiam...?

"_Gêmeo de Vaskália, siga nosso chamado..."_ Ouviu também as vozes e se ergueu com dificuldade.

— Quem me fala? Quem?! — gritou angustiado.

"_Siga nosso chamado!"_

Kanon parou de protestar e seguiu os pequenos pontos luminosos que cortavam a escuridão, tendo Shaka nos braços. Um vórtice de luz os envolveu e eles foram levados a outro lugar.

Quando o hospitalário deu por si, estava dentro de um quarto de paredes de pedra transparente, aquecida por uma lareira do mesmo material e com esteiras de pêlos de alce.

"_Aqui tu e teus companheiros poderão descansar sem que a morte os espreite..."_ Falou a fria e suave voz infantil.

— Quem são vocês? — indagou Kanon percebendo que eram duas vozes distintas que lhe falavam.

"Não pergunte — falou a segunda voz —, apresse-te a salvá-los. Nós podemos ajudá-los, mas não mandamos nos desígnios da mãe morte...".

Shaka olhou ao redor, parecia um castelo de gelo, mas era quente e acolhedor.

"Ikki..." O loiro murmurou. Já estava delirando, o último delírio da morte.

O templário abriu os olhos e puxou o príncipe pra si, o abraçou com força.

— Prometi a ele que não o deixaria morrer... — murmurou Milo – Não deixarei, não deixarei...

Ambos tremiam muito, mesmo sob a brisa quente, seus corpos estavam parcialmente congelados.

— Milo... diz ao Ikki...

— Você dirá... — falou firme mirando os olhos do loiro — mantenha-se acordado... Mantenha-se acordado até a transformação...

— Não consigo...

— Consegue, você é forte...

Shaka fechou os olhos com força. Imagens do passado vieram a sua mente. Seu casamento, os encontro, o sorriso de Ikki, os beijos...

Lutou para permanecer... Por ele...

Kanon puxou um grande cobertor de pele e envolveu os dois, os arrastando para perto da lareira. Não queria saber onde estavam e nem que espécie de feitiço era aquele. Depois se preocuparia com isso, naquele momento queria apenas salvar a vida dos seus companheiros.

Mirou o príncipe e o templário que já haviam caído no sono sob o calor aconchegante da lareira. Percebeu que suas roupas estavam milagrosamente secas, assim como o pêlo de Navarre que também dormia sob o calor do fogo.

"Deus, ajude-nos a sobreviver a essa noite" Pediu antes de fechar os olhos. percebeu que as chamas se arrefeciam e nelas, apareciam três espectros, mas isso foi só um lapso, antes de cair num sono profundo.

**** A sombra** e o sol*****

A nevasca estava intensa enquanto Mu cavalgava em direção ao fiorde sul. Mesmo sob a grossa capa que usava, o frio fazia seus ossos doerem miseravelmente. Deveria estar velho ou despreparado para uma viagem tão dura, já que passou os últimos anos sendo protegido por todos, sobretudo por Aiolia que não permitia que desse um passo sem ele.

Chegou a uma planície onde podia mirar o mar azul entre as montanhas geladas, alguns metros e chegaria até o local da travessia. Enquanto cavalgava, pensava no motivo que levaria Shaka a se expor e fazer aquela viagem. Isso, se os boatos fossem realmente verdadeiros. Pensou por um momento se aquilo não seria uma grande armadilha do cardeal na qual ele estivesse caindo como um pato.

Uma moita coberta de pequenos cristais de gelo farfalhou pesadamente como se algo muito grande se aproximasse. O rei de Bergen parou o cavalo e sacou a espada, pronto para lutar fosse com um urso ou um homem, mas um assovio de aviso o fez baixá-la e entreabrir os lábios incrédulo. De trás dos arbustos, saiu um cavaleiro portando seu imenso machado de duas pontas com símbolos rúnicos de proteção. Seu rosto estava marcado com tinta preta, as pinturas de guerra do seu povo e seus cabelos longos e claros se agitavam ao vento forte.

— Majestade — ele se inclinou fazendo uma reverência.

— Aldebaran, o que faz aqui?

— Prometi a Aiolia e a Bergen protegê-lo — explicou o homenzarão com um sorriso gentil — Seja lá onde for, eu o acompanharei.

Mu sabia que não adiantaria replicar. Mesmo com seu jeito amável e brincalhão, Aldebaran era um homem de atitudes e opiniões fortes que nunca se deixaria persuadir.

— Tudo bem, Deba, então vamos logo. Vamos aproveitar que durante a nevasca com certeza as tropas de Vaskália bateram em temporária retirada.

— Sim, vamos.

Os dois cavaleiros voltaram a guiar suas montarias em direção ao fiorde Sul. Enquanto isso, Aiolia acabava de desembarcar do lado oposto do fiorde e pegava a perigosa estrada que, segundo diziam, o levaria a Svalbard, a terra dos elfos, como falavam as lendas.

**** A sombra** e o sol*****

Quando Milo abriu os olhos, sentiu dores agudas pelo corpo, mas por incrível que parecesse não estava frio, embora não soubesse onde estava. Parecia um grande salão feito de uma pedra clara e polida, com uma grande lareira onde o fogo crepitava.

O templário se sentou com dificuldade, percebendo sua túnica completamente dilacerada e os ferimentos dolorosos que possuía pelo corpo. Olhou para o lado e viu que Kanon dormia sossegado em uma das camas de pêlo. Já era dia e a brisa da manhã entrava por uma imensa janela.

"Deus, sobrevivemos, mas como?" indagou a si mesmo confuso e sua voz chamou a atenção do capitão que se voltou e o mirou com um olhar enigmático.

Milo encarou sua expressão fechada. Ele estava completamente vestido nas roupas e armadura negra e possuía um olhar que o perscrutava a alma.

— Onde estamos? — Indagou dando lentamente dois passos em direção ao loiro.

— Não faço idéia — confessou Milo — a última coisa da qual me recordo foi que estava dentro das águas geladas do fiorde sul...

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou ao redor desconfiado.

— Dentro das águas do fiorde? Impossível, estarias morto...

— Você também, você também caiu — disse Milo se envolvendo no cobertor e gemendo baixo, estava muito ferido.

Ikki o mirou por alguns instantes como se procurasse alguma coisa nele. Aquele olhar incomodou o loiro, embora não soubesse o motivo. O capitão se aproximou mais e se agachou à frente do templário para que ficasse no mesmo nível que ele que ainda estava sentado na cama.

— E quanto a Shaka?

— Ele... — o mais jovem olhou ao redor — o falcão deve estar em algum lugar...

— Não, não está. Eu chamei, chamei-o várias vezes e ele não está aqui — o olhar do capitão pousou sobre a cama. — Onde ele está, templário? Era sua obrigação cuidar dele.

Milo sentiu a garganta seca e olhou pela janela.

— Caía uma nevasca lá fora, Marlborough, não seja tolo... Ele não deve ter ido longe... — falou — Ele deveria estar aqui ao meu lado, eu fechei meus olhos olhando os olhos dele, ele estava em meus braços... — Milo falava mais pra si que para o capitão, sem se dar conta do que dizia.

— Em seus braços? — o pagão repetiu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O loiro se deu conta das palavras, muito tardiamente, quando percebeu, a espada do capitão já estava em seu pescoço. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

— O que queria, que eu o deixasse congelar? — indagou.

Marlborough soltou uma risada amarga.

— Já percebeu que é você! Sempre você? — indagou — Nunca o hospitalário, por que essa "afinidade" entre vocês dois? O que você tem em comum com o Shaka? Um plebeu estrangeiro e um príncipe?!

— Não seja tolo...

— Tolo? Parece ser você a querer me fazer de tolo, templário, talvez eu tenha sido ingênuo o suficiente para não acreditar nas palavras que o hospitalário me dizia!

— Ikki, você está enlouquecendo! O ciúme o está enlouquecendo! — exasperou-se Milo e isso acabou despertando Kanon que se pôs de pé rapidamente.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — indagou o mais velho bocejando — já estão brigando?

— Marlborough está louco, está pensando... coisas! — falou o cavaleiro mais novo corando, o que fez o hospitalário rir, mas ao receber o olhar irritado do capitão disfarçar no mesmo momento.

— Ikki, nosso amigo templário fez voto de celibato e é um cristão verdadeiro, ele não...

— Poupe-me da sua defesa, Kanon, há alguma coisa entre ele e Shaka, eu percebo isso há certo tempo...

— Está louco!

— Deixe-o, Kanon — Milo o encarou com firmeza — Mate-me, Marlborough, mate-me, duvide da fidelidade e amor de Shaka. Tenho certeza que ele preferirá morrer ao saber disso...

— Não tente me manipular! — o moreno pressionou a espada um pouco mais fazendo um filete de sangue descer do pescoço do templário.

— Chega disso! — a voz grave de Kanon falou de maneira mais alta e irritada. Ele se aproximou, encarando Ikki nos olhos — Esse homem que estás a ponto de matar por um ciúme cego, salvou sua vida! — puxou a manta, expondo a túnica rasgada e os braços ensangüentados, marcado por vários arranhões do cavaleiro mais novo.

Ikki empalideceu ao ver os vergões ensangüentados marcando a pele amorenada do loiro. Piscou várias vezes com uma expressão confusa, sem saber o que dizer.

— Isso... eu...

— Sim, foram as garras do lobo que fizeram isso, capitão — continuou Kanon — Quando ele o salvou do mar gelado do fiorde. Agora pare de duvidar da lealdade dele e da fidelidade do príncipe. Como pode questionar o amor de Shaka? Isso é inadmissível! — irritou-se o hospitalário — A amizade que ele nutre pelo Milo é devido a ser ele a única pessoa em quem pode confiar desde que tudo aconteceu. O que queria? Ele olha para mim e vê Saga! Eu jamais terei sua simpatia, pense um pouco!

O pagão perdeu a voz e vagarosamente afastou a espada do pescoço do loiro. Mas não disse nada. Não se desculpou e nem agradeceu, apenas virou-se nos calcanhares e se afastou a passos seguros, aproximando-se novamente da lareira. Precisava saber onde estavam.

— Visitantes barulhentos vocês! — ouviram a voz fria e levemente irônica e logo depois um homem se materializou. Ele vestia uma túnica cinza e possuía cabelos revoltos e prateados até a altura dos ombros.

Os três cavaleiros o encararam surpresos.

— Quem é você? — indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Ora, os visitantes são quem se apresentam ao chegar ao lar alheio, meus caros mortais — disse o elfo com desdém — Mas, já que vocês são convidados de milorde, eu me apresentarei, podem me chamar de mestre Cristal, sou o mestre de cerimônia do castelo Arkvarium e vim perguntar se desejam fazer o desjejum nesse momento.

— Svalbard! — exclamou Kanon feliz — Como chegamos?

— Finalmente — falou Ikki esperançoso olhando o céu claro.

— Sim, estão em Svalbard, terra do mago do gelo, o extremo sul da terra — falou Cristal.

— Ainda assim... o clima é tão ameno, essa brisa... — murmurou Milo fechando os olhos e sentindo o frescor da manhã que entrava pela janela.

— Milorde controla os elementos — continuou Cristal — O clima aqui varia com o seu humor e logo vocês verão que ele não tem o humor dos melhores... Eh, quero dizer, de vez em quando! — completou sem jeito — Vou preparar o desjejum, fiquem a vontade!

O homem desapareceu.

Ikki resolveu que não ficaria ali parado esperando a boa vontade de aquele homem voltar. Não estava com fome, queria na verdade respostas apenas. Marchou para fora daquele salão passando por espessas cortinas brancas e chegando a um longo corredor com uma nave central em altas arcadas. Tudo ali era magnânimo e deslumbrante. Um local exótico como ele nunca imaginou que seria Svalbard. Não era frio, ao menos naquele momento não era. O clima era ameno em pleno inverno e um suave sol entrava pelos vitrais.

Milo e Kanon terminaram de se vestir e o seguiram pelo corredor extenso, curiosos também sobre aquele lugar.

— Quem nos trouxe, hospitalário? — indagou curioso o loiro — Estávamos ainda na metade do caminho.

Antes que eles pudessem responder, uma tépida ventania esvoaçou as cortinas claras do castelo.

— Nós os trouxemos! — ouviram duas vozes infantis falarem juntos e acabaram instintivamente dando para trás sacando as espadas.

As vozinhas infantis riram e dois redemoinhos começaram a girar no extenso corredor.

— Eles estão com medo de nós! — e riam sem parar.

— Isaac, Hyoga, parem já com isso!

A voz séria e imponente falou e no mesmo instante, dois garotos de no máximo 10 anos se materializaram na frente do grupo, tentando conter os risinhos traquinos.

Uma figura alta, de longos cabelos vermelhos apareceu no corredor. Ele vestia uma túnica longa e branca, ornada de fios dourados onde aparecia um desenho na forma de um jarro que se derramava.

Milo e Kanon olhavam-nos meio assombrados. O homem possuía uma altivez amedrontadora e seus traços pareciam esculpidos no gelo. Seus olhos eram escuros e profundos como o mar de tempestade, mas também não demonstravam nenhuma emoção.

Por um momento aquele mar tempestuoso se fixou nos olhos do templário, um olhar profundo que fez Milo estremecer, mas que não durou mais que alguns segundos.

— Não assustem nossos convidados — falou o homem se aproximando e um sorriso quase imperceptível dominou seu rosto ao mirar Ikki Marlborough — Seja bem vindo, Ikki, quanto tempo!

— É o mago, só pode ser ele... — murmurou Kanon para Milo com receio.

O loiro engoliu em seco, prestando especial atenção ao rosto harmonioso do ruivo, mas que não trazia nenhum sinal de sentimentos.

Marlborough engoliu em seco e um tanto de emoção dominou seu rosto.

— Pronto para me salvar mais uma vez? — indagou e um raro sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

A face gelada exibiu um sorriso quase imperceptível também.

— Caso não perceba, já fiz isso na noite passada — ironizou.

O pagão riu com vontade e se aproximou do homem que era conhecido como o mago do gelo. Kanon e Milo trocaram um olhar confuso quando eles se abraçaram como velhos amigos.

— Eu não acredito que seja você! — exclamou Ikki.

— Sou eu — disse Camus com tranqüilidade — Não se surpreenda, eu ainda costumo sair de Svalbard para ajudar os amigos, embora não com a mesma freqüência.

— Por que não me disse quem era? Por que isso tudo está acontecendo, Camus? Que peça é você nesse jogo das trevas? — indagou confuso.

— Calma, capitão — falou o mago —, eu tenho muito que explicar e você entenderá tudo. Por enquanto, acho que precisam se alimentar e descansar, a noite foi pavorosa para vocês, mas garanto, meu amigo, o dia será muito melhor, você chegou em um bom momento.

— Não, Camus, eu não quero descansar, eu preciso de respostas, preciso de respostas para saber como livrar a mim e a Shaka dessa maldição — negou nervoso.

— Acalme-se, Marlborough, a resposta é muito clara, ela está lá fora. Venha comigo.

Ikki lançou um olhar aos seus companheiros que ficaram no mesmo lugar enquanto ele seguia com Camus.

Tudo estava muito confuso, mas a esperança de encontrar uma solução permanecia em todos. O capitão saiu com o mago e as crianças cercaram os dois cavaleiros.

Milo não gostava delas, melhor, ele as julgavam demônios. Era um cristão, não acreditava em magia, ou ao menos, tentava não acreditar. Tudo aquilo para ele eram obras de satanás.

— Você está ferido... — falou o menino loiro de imenso olhos azuis e lhe estendeu a mão — Venha, mestre Cristal vai cuidar de você...

— Não, eu não... não é preciso... — gaguejou nervoso.

— Milo, você precisa cuidar desses ferimentos — falou Kanon e sorriu adivinhando os pensamentos do amigo. — Garanto que esses pequenos demônios não farão mal a você, preocupe-se com o diabão ruivo... — riu gostosamente — Não sei não, mas acho que ele gostou de você!

— Seu idiota depravado! — corou Milo e resolveu que era melhor seguir os diabinhos do que ficar ouvindo as gracinhas do hospitalário. Entretanto, o olhar que o mago lhe lançou, o perturbou mais do que seria capaz de admitir, até mesmo numa confissão.

*****A sombra** e o sol******

O frio era cortante e o campo de gelo extenso. Aiolia foi obrigado a desviar do caminho e esconder-se da guarda romana que parecia bater em retirada pelo fiorde. O que haveria acontecido? Ficou confuso. Máscara da Morte não era homem de recuar e ele estava sem Shaka. Entretanto, a presença deles ali, lhe alertava de que a informação era verdadeira, o príncipe estava vivo e... estava sendo caçado...

Permaneceu um tempo dentro da caverna que usou como abrigo até perceber que toda a guarda, que não era composta de muitos homens, já iam longe. Deteve-se, todavia, ao sentir o trotar de dois cavaleiros muito próximo.

"Será que perceberam minha presença e voltaram?" Indagou-se de espada em punho, saindo da caverna e tentando vislumbrar sob a nevasca quem vinha de encontro a si. Percebeu que não era a guarda romana, as armaduras eram outras, armaduras forjadas pelo mais habilidoso ferreiro que já conheceu; o próprio rei de Bergen.

"Que diabos eles..." Grunhiu e a toda velocidade cavalgou de encontro aos dois cavaleiros.

Mu percebeu o cavalo que avançava em sua direção. Era difícil ver qualquer coisa, mas aquela forma de cavalgar... Bem, ele não precisava ver muito.

— Aiolia, o que faz aqui?! — gritou contra a nevasca, chocado.

O militar puxou o animal pelas rédeas encarando de Mu para Aldebaran de forma irritada.

— Eu é que pergunto isso! Que diabos está fazendo aqui, Mu? Deba, o que está acontecendo?

— Vossa majestade saiu escondido da vila e eu o segui, Aiolia — informou o gigante — Não podia deixá-lo vir sozinho, você sabe que ele é teimoso!

— Aldebaran! — reclamou Mu, e o gigante riu.

— Desculpe-me, majestade, mas é exatamente o que é, um grande teimoso — virou-se para Aiolia — Eu não tive como impedir, Leão.

— E você mentiu pra mim! — irritou-se Mu — Disse que estaria em uma missão por Bergen!

— Ah, quem fala de mentiras! — riu Aiolia com ironia — Você não é ninguém para me cobrar a verdade, Mu de Wessex!

O rei franziu a testa e estalou as rédeas do cavalo para começar a mover-se em direção a Svalbard. Aiolia exasperou-se.

— Mu, volta aqui, onde pensa que vai? Esse estreito está cercado de homens de Vaskália, eles bateram em retirada, mas com certeza voltarão com reforços... Mu, Mu!

E gritava no extremo da irritação e era solenemente ignorado pelo rei que continuava seu caminho com calma. Virou-se para Aldebaran que começou a segui-lo com tranqüilidade também.

— Deba, faça alguma coisa! — exigiu.

— Eu? — riu divertido o gigante — Eu não. Minha mãe já dizia, em briga de marido e... — coçou a cabeça sem jeito consertando a frase — Em briga de casal ninguém se mete! — e voltou a rir gostosamente seguindo o rei. Aiolia não teve muita alternativa do que segui-los também. Mesmo que achasse que o louco do Mu estava se expondo a um perigo desnecessário. De todo modo estaria bem perto dele e não deixaria que nenhum mal acontecesse ao rei de Bergen, ao seu amor.

*****A sombra** e o sol******

— Sou o senhor de Svalbard, pertenço ao clã Arkvarium, uma linhagem antiga de elfos — Camus explicava a Ikki. Estavam sentados em uma ampla sacada com vista para o esplendoroso mar gelado. Um jardim de vegetação exótica, árvores, arbustos e trepadeiras que possuíam folhas de um azul único e que, úmidas do orvalho, gotejavam em uma suave melodia.

— Na época que nos conhecemos, eu visitava Gaston. Ele era um amigo muito querido, nos conhecemos em uma visita dos meus pais a Bergen, há muito tempo... Acho que bem antes de você nascer...

O capitão pagão arqueou a sobrancelha e Camus sorriu.

— Sou imortal como todos da minha linhagem. Não envelheço, ao menos não enquanto permanecer em Svalbard.

— Imortal?

— Sim. Sair de Svalbard com o intuito de fugir do meu destino que me confinava a esse reino longínquo e solitário. Fui impetuoso como todo o jovem e fugir. Quando estive em Bergen, estava em fuga do meu destino. Acabei cruzando seu caminho e o ajudando, mas tudo que aconteceu lá me fez ver que não se pode fugir do destino... Voltei para esse castelo e com a morte do meu pai, assumir o trono e todo o poder da linhagem élfica. Mas, sendo sincero, o que presenciei em Bergen nunca me deixou dormir tranqüilo. Tenho minhas obrigações de rei, mas esperava a hora em que seria exigido de mim a escolha de ajudar o destino daquele reino.

— Como assim?

— Um oráculo me mostrou meu futuro certa vez, entretanto, você sabe que até mesmo o futuro é de nossa escolha — sorriu de lado — Mas não foi para isso que veio aqui, caro amigo, falemos do que o interessa.

Ikki ponderou um pouco sobre o que escutou e encarou o mago.

— Camus, o Gaston escreveu em _kenning_ um poema, no cárcere, que apenas aqui em Svalbard eu conseguiria achar a forma de quebrar a maldição.

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Um poema?

— Sim — o capitão tirou o livro da bolsa que trazia presa a perna e o sobre a mesa — Um poema que conta minha história com Shaka.

Camus pegou o livro e folheou em silêncio por um tempo, com uma expressão compenetrada.

— Interessante, um belo poema — murmurou.

— Você sabe do que ele falava? — Ikki começava a ficar nervoso com a calma do mago.

— Acho que sim. Está aqui na página 56. _A lua abraça o sol e deita sobre ele a sua sombra. A sombra cobre o sol e leva-lhe o seu amor, a lua cala-se para o sol..._

— O que significa? — o moreno já não suportava a ansiedade, ergueu-se e agora andava de um lado a outro.

— Um eclipse — disse Camus com um meio sorriso.

— Um eclipse?

— Ikki, pense! Se o feitiço que os aprisionam faz com que sejam animais durante períodos do dia...

— Em um eclipse, teoricamente, não há dia ou noite — murmurou sentindo o coração bater forte no peito — Melhor, em um eclipse, noite e dia se encontram. O próximo eclipse solar é exatamente daqui a cinco dias...

— Mas há um problema, Ikki — falou Camus se erguendo também — _Nesse momento, quando não há noite e nem raios da manhã, o sangue dos três condenados devem se unir..._

— Três condenados? O que isso quer dizer? — o capitão principiava a ficar nervoso.

— Geralmente esse tipo de feitiço tem um preço — explicou o mago — A magia negra segue o principio de que, para se ter algo, você deve dar algo de valor equivalente. Isso significa que, ao enfeitiçá-los, Vaskália deu algo de valor ao demônio, provavelmente sua própria alma.

— Mas como Gaston poderia saber disso?

— Eu não sei, mas ele sabia e sabia também que o próximo eclipse seria a exatos 10 anos. Creio que somente nesse dia vocês terão a chance de se libertarem, se perderem essa oportunidade... — Camus mirou o sol pela janela — Outro eclipse total somente depois de outros 10 anos.

Marlborough ponderou um pouco. Gaston foi mestre de Vaskália, o grande guia do cardeal me sua chegada à Bergen. Talvez ele mesmo tenha ensinado magia ao grego e por isso sabia o que ele havia feito. Sua mente tentava encontrar uma explicação, mas a última declaração do mago o deixou apreensivo.

— Não podemos esperar mais, você não imagina o inferno que tem sido minha vida e se para nos livrar dessa maldição, precisamos do sangue do Vaskália — um olhar implacável e cruel surgiu no rosto do capitão — , eu o derramarei até a última gota.

— Recomendo calma, capitão, as coisas não são simples. Vaskália tem Roma ao lado dele, será uma batalha de morte.

— Teremos que entrar em Orkeshus no momento do eclipse solar — replicou Ikki impaciente — Essa será a parte mais difícil. Sabe como podemos fazer isso?

— Creio que sim — volveu o mago — Acho que essa é minha chance de voltar a Bergen, eu os ajudarei a entrar, pode contar comigo.

Ikki encarou o ruivo e percebeu certo incômodo nele.

— Por que fala dessa forma de Bergen?

O austero mago mirou novamente o céu pela janela.

— Ainda sinto o cheiro de carne queimada, muitas vezes sonho com as fogueiras romanas e eu nada pude fazer para evitar aquilo.

— Pergunto-me mesmo porque, já que és o poderoso mago do gelo, senhor da terra mágica de Svalbard — volveu com um tanto de mágoa — Por que não fez nada para impedir? Por que salvou apenas a mim?

Os olhos gelados de Camus se voltaram para o humano, mas continuavam inexpressivos.

— Fora de Svalbard não tenho quase poder algum. Torno-me mortal. Não poderia fazer muito — disse o elfo. — Tentei salvar o Gaston, mas... Bem, vamos tratar do presente.

O ruivo fez um gesto de mão e em segundo eles estavam em outro ambiente. Uma colina cercada da exótica vegetação de Svalbard. Coberta com um pouco da neve do inverno, mas não estava muito frio. A profusão de cores intensas era incrível e abaixo das colinas surgiam vilas cobertas de neve.

— Eu tornei o clima mais suave para vocês — explicou o ruivo — Geralmente nós, elfos, gostamos de temperaturas que vocês não suportariam.

— Eu agradeço — falou Ikki — mas por que estamos aqui?

— Aqui é a colina mais alta de Svalbard e onde fica os maiores salões do castelo Arkvarium, daqui você consegue avistar o mais alto pico de Bergen. Muitas vezes vim aqui e fique por hora indagando o que estaria acontecendo naquelas terras. A verdade é que sempre esperei o momento em que teria que voltar.

Ikki fechou os olhos e se deixou sentir o vento frio. Era uma sensação agradável. O dia em Svalbard era agradável, não fazia o frio que estava fazendo em Bergen, e o sol se mostrava palidamente, mesmo já se passando das cinco horas da tarde.

Abriu os olhos ao pensar nisso.

— Não entendo — disse o capitão sentindo a brisa fria no rosto —, o sol continua tão alto no céu quanto se fosse meio dia...

Camus sorriu de lado.

— É um fenômeno muito peculiar que, nessa época do ano, acontece apenas aqui. Uma inclinação única no eixo da terra permite que o sol brilhe intensamente durante 215 dias. É o que chamamos de sol da meia noite.

O moreno ponderou e observou a cadeia de montanhas, na verdade procurava o falcão e já estava ficando aflito por não vê-lo em lugar algum desde cedo.

— Precisamos partir o mais cedo possível, Camus — falou preocupado — Muito obrigado pela ajuda, mas preciso voltar a Bergen...

— Paciência, capitão Marlborough, ainda há tempo, seja meu hóspede no dia de hoje. Quando chegar o momento, eu o guiarei por um local seguro até Bergen.

— Na verdade, estou apreensivo, ainda não vi o falcão hoje... — confessou seus temores — Você sabe onde ele está?

— Sei. Descansando — sorriu o elfo.

— Onde...? — o capitão encarou o mago — Camus, o que quis dizer com o sol brilhar 215 dias?

Os olhos índigos de Camus miraram os de Ikki com um brilho todo especial.

— Significa que não haverá noite e que por isso você continuará homem, mas em contrapartida, também não será dia... Dia e noite se encontram...

O coração de Ikki falhou e ele arregalou os olhos para mirar Camus que sorriu com discrição e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Ele já despertou, deve estar perdido, estranhando esse lugar e ficará feliz em vê-lo... Por isso o trouxe aqui, siga pelo corredor e o encontrará no próximo jardim.

Ikki não se moveu. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, seu coração era como se fosse um tambor de festas tribais. Seus olhos marejaram. Ele o veria novamente! Deuses, ele o veria novamente!

— Eu... eu vou... — não conseguia falar. Camus posou a mão em seu ombro para lhe dar incentivo.

— Não foi o que quis durante tantos anos? Não foi para isso que viveu nesses 10 anos? Svalbard é uma terra mágica. Gaston deixou o caminho para que se reencontrassem e deu um jeito para que, antes do caos, tivessem um momento de paz e amor. No fim, ele sabia que isso os fortaleceria para o derradeiro momento de enfrentar o demônio.

O capitão ainda passou um tempo sem conseguir se mover. Nesse meio tempo, o cenário mudou novamente e eles voltaram para o castelo.

— Siga o corredor, Ikki — sentenciou Camus antes de desaparecer.

Ikki estava um tanto desorientado, sem saber o que fazer e nem o que dizer. Veria Shaka? Tê-lo-ia em seus braços? Mas onde encontrá-lo? Descansando? Onde? Deuses! Precisava vê-lo ou seu coração se arrebentaria no peito.

Procurava com olhos aflitos. Camus já não estava ao seu lado e ele nem se lembrava mais dele. Seguiu O coração transbordava de ansiedade e medo. Era extenso, extenso demais o corredor; parecia que não chegaria nunca. Finalmente achou o jardim; lugar ideal para se esconder. Percebeu que era na verdade um quarto, um exótico quarto em mármore branco, mesclado a um jardim. No centro dele, havia uma cama coberta por um cobertor de pêlo de urso quente e aconchegante, mas não foi nela que os olhos do capitão se detiveram.

As lembranças do passado vieram a sua mente, lembranças de tantas vezes que trocaram beijos escondidos em lugares como aquele, lugares ocultos, lugares só deles.

A vegetação azul, intensamente azul, e bela se imiscuía no quarto, brilhando sob a luz fraca do sol.

— Shaka? — ousou chamar baixo fechando os olhos com força, sentindo que suas pernas fraquejariam.

"Deus, permita que seja verdade..." suplicou ainda temendo que aquilo não passasse de uma ilusão, um sonho, uma brincadeira.

— Shaka!

Chamou mais alto e depois assoviou. Talvez Camus estivesse enganado e apenas o falcão aparecesse, dando fim em todas suas esperanças e medo. Mas ninguém apareceu e ele tencionou voltar pelo corredor quando um farfalhar das folhas azuis chamou sua atenção e dentro delas ele pode vislumbrar os olhos mais belo que já havia visto na vida.

_**Ouvi dizer que são milagres  
Noites com sol  
Mas hoje eu sei não são miragens  
Noites com sol  
**_

Por um tempo permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mirando aqueles olhos meio escondidos dentre as folhas, incapaz de se mover. Temendo que fosse uma ilusão causada pelo azul intenso das plantas que o confundia. Mas as lágrimas tinham vida própria e banharam seu rosto. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele teve que se apoiar nos joelhos.

_**Posso entender o que diz a rosa  
Ao rouxinol  
Peço um amor que me conceda  
Noites com sol**_

Nem ele se movia, nem os olhos exibiam o rosto que ele queria ver, continuava escondido atrás dos exóticos arbustos azuis.

Ikki não conseguia desviar o olhar e nem teve fala para pedir que ele se aproximasse durante muito tempo. Quando o fez, foi quase um sussurro.

— Vem... anjo... — murmurou estendendo a mão, mas Shaka não se moveu.

— Não posso... tenho medo de... — engoliu a angústia — tenho medo de não ser mais o homem que você amou, Ikki...

O moreno permitiu que uma nova lágrima banhasse seu rosto e achou forças para se erguer e chegar mais perto. Seu corpo inteiro vibrou ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e suave que ele tanto amava e que povoava seus sonhos durante tanto tempo. Talvez ela estivesse mais cansada do que ele se lembrava, mas ainda era a voz dele, a voz dos seus sonhos...

— Olhe pra mim, amor — disse o mais firme que conseguiu, sem tirar os olhos do outro que também chorava — Olhe para o meu rosto — começou a se despir da armadura e da túnica que usava, revelando o tórax forte coberto de cicatrizes —, veja todas essas marcas. Eu sou homem que você amou?

— É — Shaka respondeu sem hesitar. — O homem que eu ainda amo...

_**Onde só tem o breu  
Vem me trazer o sol  
Vem me trazer amor**_

_**Pode abrir a janela  
Noites com sol e neblina  
Deixa rolar nas retinas  
Deixa entrar o sol**_

Ikki estendeu a mão novamente e finalmente, o loiro saiu de trás dos arbustos. O capitão riu por entre as lágrimas. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram enquanto os olhos miravam-se estupefatos. Ambos riam e choravam ao mesmo tempo.

Shaka estava vestido em uma túnica de linho longa levemente transparente. Ikki perdeu a respiração ao olhá-lo; perdido em contemplar o ser que adorava. Queria viver aquele momento como se fosse o último. Shaka ergueu a mão trêmula e tocou-lhe o rosto ainda hesitante, como se precisasse tocá-lo para crer que era possível. Ikki já não tinha tanta paciência...

_**Pode abrir a janela  
Noites com sol e neblina  
Deixa rolar nas retinas  
Deixa entrar o sol**_

— Deuses, como eu te amo! — exclamou o puxando para si, beijando-o por todo rosto, boca, cabelos, testa, nariz...

— Eu também te amo, Ikki... amo muito... Minha vida...— respondia Shaka rindo de prazer, transbordando de felicidade.

Um podia sentir o coração do outro batendo de forma frenética no peito. Ikki se afastou para mirar o rosto do loiro novamente, fazendo-lhe os contornos com o polegar.

_**Livre será se não te prendem  
Constelações  
Então verás que não se vendem  
Ilusões  
**_

— Como pode ficar ainda mais bonito? E mais alto! — riu de prazer, fazendo Shaka rir também.

O loiro também afagava o rosto moreno, tocava-o com reverência, tentando acreditar que aquilo era real, que estava realmente nos braços de Ikki, mas sentia como se fosse um sonho, como se a qualquer momento alguém viesse arrancá-lo dele.

Sua vontade era ficar apenas olhando, olhando sem parar, ficar ali abraçado a ele para que ninguém mais conseguisse separá-los.

Abraçaram-se forte, e assim ficaram por um longo tempo sentindo o calor que o sol da meia noite derramava sobre eles e o calor do amor que sentiam pulsando em cada veia como chama viva. Longo tempo se passou até que os dedos de Ikki procurassem o queixo de Shaka com quase reverência e exigisse sua boca para um beijo lento que tentava descobrir se o gosto ainda era aquele mantido vividamente na memória. Era, o mesmo sabor doce, a mesma boca que era sua...

_**Vem que eu estou tão só  
Vamos fazer amor  
Vem me trazer o sol  
**_

Deuses era um milagre! Um milagre que aquele gosto único ainda permanecesse, um milagre que aqueles lábios continuassem tão macios quanto não fora capaz de esquecer. Estavam trêmulos. O corpo todo. Seus olhos se encontraram enquanto as bocas roçavam uma na outra, num ritual de reconhecimento que levava um ardor tão forte ao corpo que tornava a respiração difícil.

— Eu sempre pertenci a você, de corpo e alma — Ikki sussurrou e seu hálito morno inflamou todos os sentidos do príncipe.

— Você sabe... — murmurou Shaka e Ikki enxugou as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto — você sempre soube...

— Sim, eu sei meu amor... — sussurrou o moreno segurando o rosto delicado entre as mãos como se fosse um sacrário — Me beija... me beija como antes...

_**Vem me livrar do abandono  
Meu coração não tem dono  
Vem me aquecer nesse outono  
Deixa o sol entrar**_

Os lábios se encontraram com mais sofreguidão. Quando suas línguas se tocaram, eles sentiram como se voltassem aquela noite de lua cheia em que juraram amor eterno sobre as pétalas de rosa. Uma sensação imensurável de entrega e pertencimento. Era um beijo lento, que queria saborear, tocar, amar, mesmo contra toda a urgência do corpo. Ikki queria com cada toque, acreditar e fazer Shaka acreditar que aquilo era real e que nada havia mudado. Todavia o loiro percebia mudanças sutis no comportamento do moreno, a maturidade, a dor, a angústia sofrida, imprimia ao momento um ritual de exploração e reconhecimento. Era como se tocasse em algo além do sagrado, algo simplesmente santo ou a bruma do próprio amor.

Ambos sussurravam o amor e a saudade que sentiam, a vontade de estar juntos sem medo, e foi assim que as roupas foram sendo tiradas lentamente. Eles perderam a noção de onde estavam, seus olhos brilhantes de pupilas dilatadas só viam um ao outro. Shaka sentou-se de frente ao capitão que o livrou da túnica branca que ele usava. Ikki soltou um gemido leve quando percebeu a pele branca, como as manhãs de inverno, nua a sua frente e os cabelos trigueiros brincando por ela de maneira lírica. A alvura da pele do príncipe contrastou com o pêlo amarronzado que cobria a cama ampla do exótico quarto. O moreno inclinou-se e beijou-lhe o ombro com delicadeza, fechando os olhos, inalando o cheiro de lírio que sua pele sempre possuiu.

— Deuses... — murmurou enquanto roçava lábios e nariz no pescoço do mais jovem. Shaka afagava-lhe o rosto — Como eu te amo, Shaka... — repetiu na falta de coisa melhor, porque faltava o verbo, a emoção levava qualquer produto da racionalidade, como a eloqüência.

O loiro o puxou para um beijo mais intenso enquanto as mãos procuravam reconhecer cada músculo e reentrância da pele amorenada. Suas línguas se tocaram e provaram com mais sofreguidão tentando matar a saudade, aquela insaciável saudade.

As mãos de Ikki tocaram o peito de Shaka de leve, sentindo as batidas do seu coração ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia um gemido baixo escapar dos lábios formosos quando tocou um dos mamilos eriçados. Shaka abriu os olhos para encontrar os seus e então, lentamente permitiu-se deitar na cama, os cabelos se espalhando como um rio dourado que serpentava ao redor deles. Ikki mirava-o em adoração, poderia morrer naquele momento que chegaria a Vahala como o mais feliz dos homens. Mas não queria morrer, não agora em que estava nos braços do seu único e grande amor.

Deitou-se sobre o corpo loiro, deixando que as peles se reconhecessem e fremissem quentes de desejo. Shaka gemeu levemente, continuando com os olhos febris muito bem aberto. Tinha medo de fechá-los e Ikki se evaporar das suas mãos como bruma. Fechou os olhos apenas quando sentiu os lábios tépidos descerem por sua pele em beijos leves e carinhosos. A língua provava devagar, saboreando cada poro e ao mesmo tempo uma urgência voraz começava a brotar. Queria tê-lo logo, queria que se unissem como um, queria acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho...

Sem deixar de olhar nos olhos do amado, Ikki segurou suas pernas com firmeza, dobrando seus joelhos, fazendo Shaka ofegar, então desceu o rosto por toda sua intimidade, fazendo gemidos cada vez mais enlouquecidos deixarem os lábios do loiro. Lambeu, sugou, molhou tudo com sua saliva. Shaka só gemia, apertando os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem. Ikki puxou suas pernas de volta as abrindo e se encaixando entre elas. Desceu o corpo sobre a tez pálida e ofegante, seus lábios roçaram de leve um no outro e tremeram.

— Meu anjo... — ele sussurrou e o loiro sorriu entre as lágrimas. Como sentiu falta daquelas palavras, daquela voz ao seu ouvido, como sentiu falta do seu olhar apaixonado, da sua pele.

Mordeu o lábio inferior para não gemer alto quando Ikki o penetrou, mas cravou as unhas em seus braços, fechando os olhos. O moreno ficou parado, entrava devagar, atento as expressões do loiro.

Quando viu um filete de sangue deixar seus lábios, inclinou-se e o colheu com o polegar. Shaka sorriu em uma expressão que mesclava dor, desejo, felicidade, cansaço. Uma expressão divina como as dos santos dos quadros pintados na catedral de Bergen, santos que Ikki não sabia quem eram e nem se importava, mas que tinham aquela expressão extasiada que tanto amava mirar ao amar Shaka...

Baixou o corpo sobre ele o beijando de leve carinhosamente, querendo livrá-lo da dor que sabia ser inevitável. Shaka moveu-se sob ele, num pedido mudo para que continuasse, então o capitão mergulhou mais fundo no corpo do amante, sentindo seus músculos retesarem e ele gemer um pouco. Começou a se mover devagar, ao ritmo do quadril ondulante de Shaka que o apertava contra si, os corpos se friccionando, causando um prazer torturante e desolador.

A brisa fresca causava um choque gostoso nas peles ardentes. O som das gotas de orvalho se mesclava aos gemidos e sussurros. O corpo de Shaka tremia mais forte a cada entrada profunda do membro pulsante que o tocava fundo, desnorteando seus pensamentos, cobrindo-o com a bruma do prazer. O sangue circulava nas veias como fogo e os corpos moviam-se de maneira cada vez mais febril.

— Ikki! — o príncipe gritou quando sentiu-se cavalgado pelo gozo. Cravou as unhas mais forte nos ombros do capitão e jogou a cabeça para trás. O militar sorriu ao enxergar o deleite no rosto que amava. O fogo aqueceu todos seus poros e veias e ele se deixou consumir pelas chamas, grunhindo e também alcançando o paraíso.

Abraçaram-se com força, ofegantes. Os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo, plenos de felicidade... e amor.

— Sou teu... — Ikki murmurou beijando os cabelos molhados do príncipe — sempre fui teu...

Shaka apenas afagou-lhe os cabelos negros e aspirou o cheiro de sua pele e o cheiro exótico do ambiente, sentindo uma felicidade tão plena que era como se fosse desfalecer por ela.

— Estamos livres, meu amor, livres... — murmurou emocionado.

Ikki sentiu um aperto no coração e não teve coragem de falar a verdade a Shaka naquele momento. Esperaria, viveria aquele momento único de reencontro, o reencontro que lhe deu a certeza de que nada mudou. A felicidade de ter o amado nos braços transbordava e superava todas as noções de felicidade que já tivera na vida.

O moreno segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e o beijou, beijou mil vezes assim como se amariam enquanto brilhasse o sol da meia noite.

_**Pode abrir a janela  
Noites com sol são mais belas  
Certas canções são eternas  
Deixa o sol entrar**_

_**Continua**_

_**O fim está mesmo próximo e eu já estou morta de saudades XD!**_

_**Quero agradecer aos meus fieis, pacientes e amáveis leitores que sempre me deixam um comentário. Sei que falta responder alguns, mas vou listar aqui todos como sempre.**_

Obrigada de coração, saibam que prezo muito cada comentário deixado!

Beijos e até a próxima!

Sion Neblina


End file.
